Si Brave et Si Tranquille
by SomeCoolName
Summary: John Watson a toujours été au contrôle de sa vie, merci pour lui. Mais il suffira d'un meurtre commis en huis clos, de sept suspects, d'une sœur alcoolique et du nouvel intérêt que lui porte Sherlock Holmes, pour qu'il comprenne la réelle définition du mot 'contrôle'.
1. La Piscine

Note : Hello à toutes et à tous ! Me voici de retour avec un nouveau projet que je prépare depuis 5 mois déjà. L'histoire comportera 27 chapitres et est publiée en français et en anglais (sur FF et sur AO3). Il s'agit d'une case!fic qui se concentrera sur la relation entre Sherlock et John. Elle tient place à la fin de la saison 1 et le titre est inspiré de la citation d'Hemingway "Et tu es là, si brave et si tranquille, et j'oublie que tu souffres".

Rating : **M**. Cette fic est réservée à un public majeur et averti puisqu'elle traite d'une relation Dom/Sub. Si vous n'aimez pas ce genre de relation, je vous invite à vous régaler avec la multitude d'autres histoires publiées sur ce site :) Si vous ne connaissez pas le Dom/Sub, un petit tour sur Wikipedia vous renseignera très globalement sur les bases de ce genre de relation.

Pas de panique !: Je voudrai néanmoins préciser que cette relation est entièrement **saine et consentante**. Aussi vous ne trouverez pas de scène de torture ou autre jeu de souffrance.

Bêtas : **Nathdawn** et **Kathleen Holson.** Merci les filles, je ne pourrai pas publier sans votre soutien inestimable.

En bref : Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et mon petit coeur bat déjà par avance à l'idée de vos lires vos reviews :)

* * *

John Hamish Watson, ancien capitaine dans le 5e régiment d'infanterie des Northumberland, avait toujours été parfaitement au contrôle de sa vie, merci beaucoup. Médecin de formation militaire, fils exemplaire, frère sans reproche, l'ex-soldat du Nord de la banlieue de Londres était tout ce que l'on attendait d'un homme : droit, courageux et fiable, bref quelqu'un sur qui l'on pouvait compter. Les seuls véritables moments où son esprit aux aguets se reposait l'espace de quelques instants, étaient lorsqu'il s'évadait les yeux fermés, l'ouïe tenue en éveil par une mélodie.

John aimait la musique comme d'autres aimaient tomber dans leur canapé avant de poser leurs pieds sur la table basse, en rentrant d'une journée de travail où leur patron leur avait prouvé une fois de plus que premièrement, il ne comptait réellement pas leur accorder cette augmentation tant attendue, et que deuxièmement, le supplément oignon dans le burger du midi n'était décidément pas une bonne idée.

Bien sûr, à Keble School où il passa ses plus jeunes années, le jeune garçon à la petite tête blonde ne tint entre ses mains qu'une flûte à bec au goût mauvais car trop mâchouillée, malgré le plastique sans intérêt aucun. Pas de piano aux touches ébènes et ivoires où ses mains se perdirent une seule fois ; pas de violon où sa joue plutôt épaisse - comme souligné bien trop fréquemment par Timothy Fester – ne se posa avant de grincer une mélodie maladroite peut-être mais tellement expressive. Pas de partition de Chopin, de Elgar ou de Respighi à déchiffrer entre double-croches et clés de fa mais à la place, une énième interprétation de _Imagine_ de Lennon, que John se mit à détester de toute son âme de futur-ex-soldat.

Chez les Watson, la seule radio de la maison était placée dans la cuisine au-dessus du frigidaire, que ses parents n'allumaient que le matin au moment de la météo et de la chronique jardinière de Camillia Tomes, avant de l'éteindre lorsque les infos commençaient. Pas de station musicale, qu'elle soit classique, rétro et encore moins à la mode. Alors, lorsque John obtint par sa tante Annie un lecteur-cassette pour ses seize ans, autant dire que ses oreilles ne quittèrent le casque aux embouts molletonnés que pour prendre une douche.

Dans sa table de chevet se côtoyaient une vingtaine de cassettes, troquées ou plus rarement achetées, toutes représentatives de styles musicaux tout à fait différents pour lesquels il portait un intérêt toujours identique. Seule Madonna n'avait pas sa place dans son casque, déjà écoutée en boucle et bien trop fort depuis la chambre d'à côté, où Harry avait collé contre les murs des posters de la chanteuse aux seins coniques. En y repensant aujourd'hui, John se disait qu'effectivement, il y avait eu des signes quant aux futurs penchants de sa sœur.

En tout, John avait assisté à trois concerts dans sa vie. Le premier lors de ses 17 ans, lorsqu'il se rendit au concert d'un des garçons de sa classe dans un bar de l'Ouest de Londres, où des filles parfaitement hystériques hurlèrent le prénom du chanteur aux cheveux gras et à la dentition douteuse. Le deuxième se passa le jour de ses vingt-deux ans, lorsque l'orchestre de son village - pas exceptionnel, mais néanmoins sympathique - joua une étude Rachmaninov avec un violon désaccordé et une harpiste enrhumée. Le troisième tint place à Bastion, lorsque la chorale improvisée interpréta un chant de Noël plein d'espoir devant un parterre de soldat, dont huit perdirent la vie le lendemain dans une attaque confuse et sanglante qui éclata près du camp.

En conclusion, et malgré son éducation musicale extrêmement réduite, John Hamish Watson aimait _réellement_ la musique.

Alors, assis sur le carrelage humide qui trempe le bas de son pantalon, à quelques mètres de la parka verte qui le tenait au chaud il y avait encore quelques secondes de ça, il se demande pourquoi cette chanson qui retentit ne lui laisse qu'un cœur tremblant et une nausée monstre.

_Ah, ah, ah, ah stayin' alive, stayin' alive..._

Décidément pas prévu.

« Ça vous ennuie si je décroche ? »

« Non je vous en prie, vous avez le reste de votre vie devant vous.», répond Sherlock en agitant l'arme qu'il tient dans ses mains comme s'il s'agit d'un simple mouchoir sans dangerosité aucune.

Décidément pas prévu, _du tout_.

Jim Moriarty, l'homme qu'ils traquent depuis des mois, se tourne sur lui-même en sortant l'origine de la sonnerie stridente : un téléphone si moderne que John n'en a jamais vu de tel, qu'il colle à son oreille avant de murmurer un « _Désolé »_ à destination du seul détective de la pièce qui semble peu gêné par cette intrusion. L'eau chlorée échouée sur le rebord remonte lentement le long du pantalon du médecin, arrivant jusqu'à son mollet qui frissonne sous le contact froid et insupportable du tissu collant. Et même si John déteste être mouillé tout habillé autant qu'il déteste chanter _Imagine there's no country_, autant être honnête, il préfère encore ça à exploser toutes tripes dehors à cause de la déflagration d'une putain de parka.

Depuis quand est-ce que la vie consiste à être enlevé par un criminel en bas de chez soi, à être ligoté et attaché à l'arrière d'un van sans plaque d'immatriculation, avant d'être conduit dans une piscine au passé morbide où on affuble les gens d'une veste à Semtex intégré ? Bien sûr que John connait la raison : depuis que la moitié de son loyer est payée par l'unique détective consultant au monde, mélomane et sociopathe, qui maîtrise autant l'art de la rhétorique que les armes à feu. Ce qui pourrait paraître dangereux. Ce que John aime particulièrement.

L'ex-soldat sort de ses pensées pour revenir à la réalité très humide du pantalon collé à sa jambe droite. Un rapide coup d'œil à son colocataire debout face à lui et son visage blanc comme le carrelage se permet un micro sourire qui se répercute sur celui du brun. Ils vont peut-être y rester, mais au moins il est parfaitement clair que rien de ce qu'il se passe dans cette piscine vide est un tant soit peu normal. Bien, au moins John n'a pas l'impression d'être devenu _totalement_ fou.

Il se passa de longues minutes où seuls les chuchotements théâtraux du criminel trouvèrent écho dans cette immense pièce, écrasant le clapotis d'une eau où John s'imagine mourir encore et encore. Face à lui, Sherlock pointe toujours de son arme le costume au prix déraisonnable. C'est idiot et complètement déconcertant de voir à quel point leurs vies, et leurs morts aussi, à tous les trois, se résument à la première phalange de l'index du détective.

Se tournant d'un coup d'un seul, comme un comédien sortant des coulisses, Moriarty leur fait face à nouveau avant de glisser son portable dans sa poche et de joindre ses mains dans un claquement joyeux, leur adressant un sourire digne d'un clown tout droit sorti d'un livre de Stephen King :

« Cette rencontre était très enrichissante Sherlock, mais je me vois dans l'obligation de l'écourter. »

Les yeux du détectives se cachent quelques instants derrière des paupières hésitantes, sa main serre maladroitement un peu plus fort l'arme, son esprit manifestement empreint à mille questions, avant que Jim Moriarty n'arrête là toutes ses interrogations :

« Mais nous nous reverrons bientôt. »

« Je l'espère bien. »

« Bonne soirée Sherlock. »

« Bonne soirée. »

Le criminel lui adresse un dernier sourire plein de miel et de lames de rasoirs et d'un pas lent, digne du psychopathe qu'il est, il quitte l'immense pièce, le costume couvert par le reflet de l'eau bleutée dansante au son d'une mélodie sourde. Ça aurait presque pu être beau, si tout ça n'était pas aussi flippant.

« Oh mon _Dieu_. », crache John alors que la porte du fond se ferme définitivement derrière l'objet de tous leurs cauchemars.

«John. », s'empresse d'appeler Sherlock, déjà à genoux face à son colocataire dont il presse le front avant de lever de son pouce une paupière pour inspecter ses yeux.

« Doucement... »

« John, est-ce que ça va ? »

« Ça va Sherlock, je n'ai pas... »

« John, comment te sens-tu ? », rajoute-t-il comme s'il n'avait pas eu de réponse.

« Ça _va_ ! », aboie l'appelé qui ne comprend jamais le besoin de Sherlock de toujours utiliser son prénom comme s'il était légèrement demeuré et qu'il ne comprenait pas qu'il s'adressait à lui.

« Je préviens Lestrade. »

« Oui, bonne idée... »

L'ex-soldat ne ferme pas une seule seconde les yeux, suit de son regard fatigué le corps de son ami se redresser, avant de faire les cents pas face à lui, ses pouces tapotant nerveusement le téléphone qu'il vient de sortir de sa poche.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer Sherlock ? »

« Eh bien, nous avons enfin découvert le visage de Jim Moriarty et son point faible par la même occasion. »

« Ses goûts musicaux ? »

Sherlock s'arrête et sourit. C'est un de ces sourires où il n'y a que le coin gauche de sa bouche qui se redresse, se bloque dans un rictus et créé une légère fossette où toute la bonne volonté oh-très-virile de John semble se perdre, puis il reprend sa marche incessante de gauche à droite, ses yeux fixés sur l'écran face à lui.

« Moriarty aime se donner en spectacle. »

« Quel bel euphémisme. », ironise John, une main posée au sol pour se donner de l'appui, avant de se redresser difficilement ce qui semble choquer au plus haut point le détective.

« John ! »

« Oh pour l'amour du ciel Sherlock, je vais bien et si je reste assis une seconde de plus, je vais finir par avoir le cul mouillé et il est hors de question que ça arrive, compris ? »

Et malgré l'air parfaitement grave et concerné sur le visage du plus jeune, John se surprend à sourire et ses mains ne tremblent pas. Parce qu'importe qu'un psychopathe au CV international ait placé sur son dos une charge d'explosif qui aurait pu faire péter Westminster, il est hors de question qu'il se retrouve avec l'entre-jambe mouillé devant la moitié de Scotland Yard.

Sherlock le regarde se lever, remettre en place son pull malmené sous la parka et range le portable dans sa poche. Voilà, ils sont seuls et malgré le Semtex, les armes et les petits points rouges dansants sur leurs torses, ils sont en vie ; alors, tout va bien. D'une main froide d'avoir été trop posée contre le carrelage, John masse sa nuque en lâchant sa tête en arrière, les yeux grands ouverts vers une ampoule grésillante qu'il n'avait pas remarquée avant. Sherlock l'a très probablement décelée à peine un pied posé dans la pièce. Parce que Sherlock Holmes remarque toujours tout, à force d'observer sans scrupule, exactement comme à ce moment précis alors qu'il scrute le visage de John comme s'il s'agit d'une vulgaire bactérie placée sous son microscope.

« Quoi ? », demande le plus vieux, la grimace de l'impatience reprenant ses droits sur son visage cerné.

« Rien. »

« Tu me regardes. »

« Je te regarde John. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« _Sherlock !_ »

Les deux hommes se retournent et par le petit hublot de la porte battante, les casques noirs de la police de Scotland Yard permettent au médecin de prendre une profonde et douloureuse inspiration. D'un geste abrupte, Gregory Lestrade pousse la double porte par laquelle Sherlock est lui-même entré il y a une demi-heure de ça, et soupire bruyamment - une plainte soulagée ou las, personne ne peut vraiment le savoir. John regarde avec un œil tristement habitué l'équipe de policiers envahir les environs, salir de leurs bottes pleines de boue le carrelage, passant le pas pressé devant l'inutile panneau « _Ne pas courir autour de la piscine !_ » avant que la voix du DI ne les rappelle à l'ordre :

« Vous deux, dehors. »

* * *

Devant la piscine, sur le béton froid et couvert de chewing-gum, une foule de curieux est pressée derrière un ruban jaune criard, les yeux exorbités malgré la luminosité plus que faible, rendus partiellement bestiaux à la simple idée de pouvoir admirer un corps couché sous un linceul, un homme à qui on aurait passé les menottes ou rien qu'un peu de sang. Plus d'une fois, Gregory Lestrade a dut se retenir de ne pas attraper un de ces badauds pour lui mettre le nez dans une scène de crime et lui faire comprendre ainsi que _non,_ il n'y a aucun, strictement aucun plaisir à découvrir un mort. Heureusement que le policier est professionnel. La plupart du temps.

À sa droite, assis sur le rebord de l'ambulance dont on a ouvert en grand les portes, John suit de son regard bleu un stylo qu'un médecin passe de droite à gauche. Sherlock quant à lui, a au moins accepté une couverture sur ses épaules.

« Graham... »

« Gregory. », corrige-t-il en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

« Non, moi c'est Sherlock. »

« Je sais, mais _moi_ c'est Gregory. »

« Certes. », conclut Sherlock bien peu concerné par cette donnée vraiment inutile, avant de reprendre, dos à son colocataire, ses yeux glissant du DI à l'ambulancier agenouillé près d'eux. « Je pense que John doit aller faire de plus amples examens à l'hôpital. »

« Sherlock... », rit le concerné, d'un rire absolument _pas_ amusé.

« Pourquoi ? », s'enquit Lestrade, les poings appuyés contre ses hanches, les yeux en manque de sommeil et de caféine se refermant déjà tout seuls - _mon Dieu_ que les soirées avec Holmes sont tout sauf reposantes.

« Il a porté une veste bourrée de Semtex pendant une heure et a manqué de se faire tuer, un peu de soutien psychologique ne serait pas de trop. »

Le DI fait un pas sur le côté et penche la tête pour observer l'ex-soldat à qui on vient d'enfiler sur le bras le tensiomètre et Sherlock se tourne du même souffle. Trois paires d'yeux inquiètes scrutent maintenant John qui rejète sa tête en arrière avant d'éclater d'un rire franc et abasourdi.

« Bon sang Sherlock, tu es vraiment inquiet à ce point ? Tout va bien ; _je_ vais bien. Rien n'a explosé, j'ai encore toutes les parties de mon corps attachées entre elles. La seule conséquence de cette soirée est que je ne pourrai plus jamais entendre les Bee Gees sans avoir envie de vomir, mais je pense que je pourrai m'en remettre. »

Le médecin à genoux face à lui hausse un sourcil et John se sent obligé de le rassurer :

« Blague perso. Ça fait sens après ce qu'on a vécu, croyez-moi. »

« Okay, il est trop tard pour vos conneries mais je veux vos fesses demain à 9h à mon bureau, est-ce bien clair ? »

« Clair. », répond John en hochant sa tête dans une précision militaire, se redressant lorsqu'on lui retire enfin le brassard.

« Mais Gra- Gregory ! », appelle Sherlock, arrêté tout aussi sec par l'index du plus vieux, levé comme une menace entre leurs deux visages.

« Si John dit que ça va, alors, _ça va_. Maintenant Sherlock, rentrez chez vous, prenez une bonne douche, buvez un bon whisky et faites... ce que vous faites habituellement quand je viens vous sortir de vos conneries et demain, je veux tous les détails sur ce Moriarty. »

Le visage de Sherlock se referme, le masque de l'homme inquiet laissant place à celui dur et froid que personne sur cette fichue terre n'aime réellement, et le sourire le plus faux du monde vient tirer ses traits. Oh comme Sherlock déteste qu'on lui dicte quoi faire - ce qui est très précisément la raison pour laquelle Gregory a agi de la sorte. Le brun laisse tomber à même le sol la couverture et enfonce sa main dans sa poche droite avant de se diriger vers le ruban jaune déroulé entre deux voitures de police. Si beaucoup d'adjectifs peuvent convenir pour décrire Sherlock, pour sûr, _mature_ n'en fait pas partie.

« Bien, il vaudrait mieux que je le suive avant qu'il ne m'oublie et que l'on paye deux taxis pour rien. Merci Greg, à demain. », sourit John en serrant la main du DI en lui adressant un dernier sourire, avant de hâter le pas derrière le manteau à 1100£ qu'il voit plus souvent de dos que de face.

* * *

Lorsque Sherlock pousse la porte du premier étage et que John découvre par-dessus son épaule le salon déjà éclairé par les quelques lampes laissées allumées, le médecin a un profond soupir qui remue tout son être. La respiration est une étape diaboliquement complexe, toujours vitale mais parfois si douloureuse. John a perdu son souffle, une fois, le visage enfoncé dans le sable, l'épaule saignante et la douleur régnant sur tout son corps. Il s'était juré de ne plus jamais vivre ça.

C'était sans compter Mike Stamford et son propre besoin de trouver un appartement, avant de devoir retourner à East Barnet par manque de moyen. C'est maintenant quotidiennement qu'il le perd, son souffle, à la poursuite d'un manteau noir lui-même à la poursuite d'un malfaiteur. Mais ce n'est pas ça le pire bien-sûr, l'adrénaline et la folie du moment créent toujours cette espèce de tourbillon subtil et sans pitié qui avale avec lui toute la raison de l'ex-soldat pour ne laisser en lui que le besoin primaire et vital de courir, attraper et _gagner_. Le pire, il est là, dans ce salon au papier peint improbable, avec ce crâne qui les espionne et cette odeur entre la poussière et le génial où Sherlock tangue continuellement. Le pire, c'est le calme.

John ferme les yeux, longtemps, jusqu'à ce que son pied droit percute violemment le sol et qu'il sursaute d'un bond - vient-il vraiment de manquer de s'écrouler ?

« John ? », demande Sherlock, les manches de sa chemise relevées (depuis quand a-t-il enlevé sa veste ?) dans ses mains deux boîtes de thé dont il peine manifestement à faire un choix. « Tout va bien ? »

« Ouais. Oui. Tu fais du thé ? »

« N'est-ce pas ce que tu fais lorsque l'on finit une enquête ? »

« Oui, justement, _je_ le fais. », répond-il, son sourire plus dangereux que son arme de soldat, trahissant son incompréhension devant le geste de Sherlock, avant qu'il ne vienne lui prendre des mains les deux boîtes. « Lequel tu veux ? »

Le brun fait un vague geste de la main et se dirige vers le bureau aux allures de bibliothèque avec tous leurs livres en cascade autour d'eux avant que John n'aille s'occuper de la bouilloire. Ses tempes lui font mal. Ses yeux lui font mal. Bordel, ses _cils_ lui font mal. Depuis combien de temps n'a-t-il pas mangé quelque chose ? Ah, bien sûr, depuis ce midi, enfin si une biscotte et trois cacahuètes piquées dans le bar d'en bas peuvent réellement constituer un repas. Face à Moriarty néanmoins, il n'a pas eu faim une seule fois, mais comme toujours il faut que tout redevienne calme pour que tout redevienne pire.

« Raconte moi, John. »

John pince ses lèvres de gauche à droite, verse l'eau bouillante dans deux tasses dépareillées et répond en haussant la voix pour être entendu par son ami :

« On a retiré le sac qu'on m'avait mis sur la tête qu'une fois dans la piscine et c'est la première fois où je l'ai vu. », il attrape les deux tasses, trop fatigué pour tenter d'éviter de se brûler et revient dans le salon s'installer dans son fauteuil, avant que Sherlock ne prenne place face à lui.

Il pose ses longs doigts les uns contre les autres dans sa traditionnelle pause de réflexion et regarde avec attention le blond, qui fait rebondir mollement le sachet de thé.

« Il a d'abord ouvert en grand les bras en disant _'Surprise !'_, ce qui n'était pas très drôle, mais il a ri quand même. Bref, il m'a demandé si je n'avais pas trop souffert pendant le voyage et a murmuré très fort qu'il espérait quand même que ce soit le cas, puis il s'est approché et a... », il pince ses lèvres, sourit rien qu'une seconde et reprend en regardant Sherlock. « Boutonné ma parka. Pour _'ne pas que j'attrape froid'_. Bordel Sherlock, qui peut élever un mec pareil ? »

« Tu t'égares, Sigmund. »

« Désolé. Bref il m'a remercié d'être venu, puis il m'a dit que c'était une expérience très intéressante dont il avait hâte de pouvoir en découvrir tous les aspects, qu'on attendait le rôle principal et qu'il _'mourait d'envie'_ de rencontrer la vedette, celle vers qui toutes les têtes se tournaient. »

« Moi. »

« Bien sûr _toi_, Sherlock. Il s'agit toujours de toi. », sourit l'ex-soldat en portant enfin le thé à ses lèvres.

Le brun a un micro-sourire absolument pas amusé et se met à boire lui aussi, ses yeux perçants ne quittant jamais son ami face à lui.

« Est-ce que tu as remarqué que, dès que tu es entré, je n'existais plus ? Lorsqu'il a reçu son coup de téléphone, il s'est excusé en _te_ regardant. Il a bien précisé qu'il voulait _te_ revoir. Et puis il _t'a_ souhaité une bonne soirée. »

« Torture psychologique - pour te faire te sentir inutile. »

« C'est ce que beaucoup de personnes pensent, pas vrai ? »

Sherlock incline sa tête sur le côté et hausse un sourcil.

« Beaucoup de gens croient en toi John. Ils te font confiance. »

« Dans la vie de tous les jours, bien sûr, mais quand je t'accompagne sur le terrain, je suis invisible. Comme lorsque Lestrade nous rejoint. Il dit toujours _'Sherlock'_ et non pas _'Sherlock et John'_. »

« Eh bien, tu n'as pas mon niveau de déduction mais tu... »

« Non, Sherlock, je n'essayais pas d'avoir ta sympathie, je voulais juste le dire, c'est tout. »

Le silence s'installa entre eux comme un troisième invité à qui on n'osa plus couper la parole et tous deux, en bons anglais, finirent leur thé avant qu'il ne refroidisse. Les paupières lourdes et pleines d'un sable fictif, John étend ses jambes en tournant sa nuque sur le côté et se redresse d'un bond, en attrapant sa tasse désormais vide.

« ... Bien. Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit John. »

De retour, seul dans la cuisine, il fait de son mieux pour ne pas balancer sa tasse dans l'évier.

* * *

Dans le lit aux draps froids comme la nuit, John se retourne pour la trente-huitième fois. Ça va passer - les points rouges dansants devant ses yeux et la voix d'un homme qui le traverse comme s'il n'existait pas - mais en attendant, comme trouver le sommeil est plus dur encore que le carrelage de la piscine. Et merde. Tout va se résumer à ça désormais, il le sent venir - comme lorsqu'il était revenu de Bastion et que tout avait le goût du sable et la chaleur du désert.

La tête lourde, attirée dans le puits sans fond du sommeil, il sent ses muscles traversés par de furtifs spasmes incontrôlables, si près, _si près_ de s'endormir, avant qu'une voix ne le ramène à la dure réalité épuisante, d'un coup d'un seul :

« John. »

Il est déjà redressé avant même d'en être pleinement conscient. De ses yeux mordus par la nuit, il voit face à lui sa porte grande ouverte, la clenche emprisonnée dans la main du détective, debout et encore pleinement habillé, le regard aussi perçant que celui d'un microscope.

« Bordel _Sherlock_ ! Qu'est-ce que... que viens-tu... Oh mon Dieu, tu t'inquiètes encore, pas vrai ? Tout va bien Sherlock,_ je gère_, okay ? », crie-t-il, le simple concept d'habiter en ville et d'être entouré par des voisins endormis lui sortant complètement de la tête.

« ... Bien. »

Le blond ouvre les yeux et le brun cligne les siens, comme un accord silencieux. Doucement, il referme la porte et enfin, la pièce reprend son semblant de sanctuaire où John aime se reposer de trop rares moments. Il se rallonge lourdement, enfonce sciemment la tête dans son coussin moelleux et se répètent dans son cerveau embrumé par le sommeil, ces deux petits mots qui n'ont jamais quitté l'esprit de cet homme, médecin de formation militaire, fils exemplaire et frère sans reproche, ex-soldat droit, courageux et fiable qu'il a toujours, toujours été.

_Je gère_.


	2. La Tête

**Note : **Hello ! Tout d'abord un très grand merci pour vos reviews et follows qui m'ont poussé à publier plus tôt que prévu :) Bonne lecture pour ce second chapitre.  
**Betas : ****Nathdawn** et **Kathleen-Holson**, que j'adore pour leur soutien inestimable.

* * *

Comme il l'a déjà fait cent fois, John signe l'ordonnance avant de la tendre au patient face à lui. L'adolescent la scrute minutieusement et relève son nez rouge de s'être trop mouché vers le plus vieux :

« Sérieux, on vous apprend à écrire aussi mal en école de médecine ? »

« Bien sûr, ça fait partie des conditions pour avoir une mention. », répond John au tac-au-tac en reposant le capuchon de son stylo.

« Ouais, bah vous avez eu mention _Très Bien_ alors. »

John pousse un long soupir, mi-amusé, mi-fatigué de cette journée sans fin et se lève pour raccompagner le jeune malade qui s'arrête devant le porte-manteau. Sa main blanche de trop de carences agrippe une parka verte et l'enfile, avant de faire disparaître la tignasse coupée par sa mère sous la capuche.

« Merci m'sieur. », lance sans un regard en arrière le jeune patient, mais John ne répond pas - comment réussir à dire quelque chose alors le fait que le gamin glisse sur ses épaules, sans frissonner, _une parka verte_ ?

La porte se referme et il respire enfin. C'est juste un bout de tissu de mauvaise qualité et il est hors de question que ça devienne une phobie, alors, John oublie les points rouges fictifs qui semblent imprimés sur sa rétine et retourne s'asseoir dans son fauteuil de président, qui n'a d'impressionnant que le nom. Il n'aime pas ce siège en cuir ; en été, ses bras nus s'y collent par la sueur et le reste du temps, il produit d'insupportables _shrouik _lorsqu'il bouge dessus - comme un clown avec un _pouet-pouet _caché dans ses chaussures. Pas étonnant que les jeunes du quartier se foutent ouvertement de sa gueule.

Il fait un peu de ménage sur son bureau en plastique, se retourne vers l'écran 15 pouces et jette un oeil au site du Guardian par réflexe. L'indépendance de l'Écosse, les problèmes de l'Europe de l'Est et la rentrée des universités, rien ne peut vraiment leur servir de nouvelle affaire. Une qui ne finirait pas dans une piscine, de préférence. À peine a-t-il le temps d'aller sur son blog pour vérifier ses nouveaux messages, que le _bip_ incessant de son téléphone le ramène à l'ordre si bien rangé de sa vie de docteur et il éteint l'écran avant que son prochain malade n'entre dans la pièce. Une gastro-entérite. _Fantastique_.

* * *

Sa dernière patiente auscultée et rassurée, John ferme la porte de son cabinet à clé qu'il s'apprête à déposer à l'accueil, lorsqu'il croise le chef de service, Mark Barrow. L'homme d'une quarantaine d'année, un grand blond avec des yeux bleus et des sourcils épais, ancien chirurgien reconverti dans cette petite clinique de quartier du nord de Londres, passe le plus clair de son temps entre ces murs blancs. Bel homme, il oscille constamment entre consultations au pas de charge et mains baladeuses avec les infirmières dans les placards du premier étage. Souvent, John se dit qu'avec un bronzage aussi faux que le sien, lui aussi pourrait conclure en un clin d'œil. Puis il se rappelle de l'existence des cancers de la peau et comme par miracle, sa libido se calme.

« Bonne journée John ? »

« Bonne journée. », confirme-t-il en souriant, ses coudes posés sur le comptoir de l'accueil.

« Tu fais ton don du sang demain à ce que j'ai lu sur le planning ? C'est Sophie qui s'en occupe ? »

« Oui, c'est elle qui l'a fait déjà la dernière fois. »

« Et elle est plutôt mignonne. », rajoute Mark dans un clin d'œil entendu.

« Oui, elle est plutôt mignonne. »

Que c'est con cette façon qu'il a de répéter mot pour mot les dires de son supérieur ; un héritage inutile de ses entraînements militaires.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu étais sorti avec Sarah la dernière fois ? Je te comprends, il faut dire qu'elle est canon avec ses _deux gros atouts_... »

« Oh, oui, vraiment canon, mais... ça l'a juste pas fait, tu vois. »

« Si ça ne le fait pas avec une femme comme ça, je suis désolé de te dire que tu es pédé mon vieux. »

Le sourire que John impose à ses lèvres lui fait si mal que c'est tout son amour-propre qui semble se fracturer sous l'effort.

« Allez, bonne soirée Mark. »

« À demain John. »

Le blond le salue d'un signe de la main et quitte la clinique.

Pourquoi est-ce que les hommes se sentent-ils toujours obligés de penser qu'un autre homme est gay s'il n'aime pas une femme à la poitrine généreuse ? John est déjà sorti avec des femmes aux cheveux courts et à la poitrine flottante dans un bonnet A, elles restaient des femmes pour autant et certaines étaient bien plus belles que ce que la société impose comme canon idéal de beauté.

De toute façon, ses seins n'avaient pas eu leur mot à dire. Ça ne l'avait pas fait avec Sarah à cause d'une chose si simple que ses amis masculins semblent parfois oublier : ça n'avait pas collé sur le plan humain. Ça aurait très certainement collé sur le plan peau-contre-peau, mais l'avoir vu s'effondrer après l'affaire du Black Lotus avait prouvé à John que la jeune femme n'était pas prête pour la vie qu'il menait avec Sherlock.

Alors bien sûr, Sherlock n'est pas un colocataire comme les autres et qu'au lieu de se disputer sur qui n'a pas fait la vaisselle, ils courent le soir venu aux quatre coins de Londres à la recherche d'un violeur ou d'une fraudeuse. Ils n'ont pas non plus d'étagères attitrées dans le frigo parce que la tête qui y séjourne depuis lundi dernier prend bien trop de place. Ils ne se font jamais de soirées télé parce que les cambriolages ont plutôt lieu la nuit, et hors de question d'attendre le lendemain matin pour s'y rendre. Alors certes, ce n'est pas normal, mais normal est ennuyeux et ennuyeux est _dangereux_.

Dans le métro tremblant, entre les cris du bébé dans sa poussette bleue et les rires bruyants des trois adolescents autour de lui, John garde ses yeux fixés sur le plan de la ligne au-dessus de la porte, les lèvres pincées dans une grimace inconsciente. Encore deux arrêts et il pourra quitter la fournaise produite par des hommes aux costumes cintrés et à la pression trop grande, et par les gamins du quartier qui rentrent chez eux. Parfois, John se demande comment il est humainement possible d'élever un enfant à Londres. D'autres fois, il se demande s'il devra un jour quitter cette ville qu'il aime tant pour une hypothétique famille. Et comme il ne sait pas trop si cette idée le terrifie ou l'enivre au plus haut point, dans ces moments là, il fait tout pour taire cette sensation de gouffre qui remplit sa poitrine.

À Baker Street où on installe une borne de _Boris Bikes_, l'ex-soldat accélère le pas et remonte jusqu'au 221B dont la porte est ouverte. Dans le petit couloir sombre, Mrs. Hudson, un sac poubelle à ses pieds, nettoie frénétiquement la porte vitrée de son appartement, grommelant contre le neveu de Mrs. Perkins qui a mis ses doigts gras dessus, avant de jeter les papiers de ses bonbons au chocolat sur le parquet.

« Bonsoir Mrs. Hudson. »

« John ! », s'écrie la femme en bondissant sur place, serrant le chiffon sale contre son chandail. « Où étiez-vous passé ? Je suis montée vous apporter des scones et Sherlock m'a dit que vous étiez sorti ! »

« J'étais à la clinique. Depuis que Sarah est en congés maladie, ils sont en sous-effectifs, alors... », sourit John le pouce indiquant bien inutilement par-dessus son épaule.

« Mais vous n'auriez pas pu prendre votre journée ? »

« Non. », sourit-il, en posant sa main sur la rambarde, déjà prêt à se réfugier chez lui pour éviter les remontrances de cette mère qui n'en est pas vraiment une.

« Est-ce que vous avez de quoi manger ? »

« Oui Mrs. Hudson. »

« Autre que des plats réchauffés ? »

Le médecin secoue légèrement la tête et ne répond pas cette fois, avant de saluer sa logeuse et de monter les marches grinçantes du 221B.

« Je monte vous apporter de la soupe aux petits pois dès que j'ai fini mon ménage ! », s'écrie une voix perçante du rez-de-chaussée.

Au premier étage, les portes sont ouvertes et la lumière faible de cette fin de journée du mois de septembre est le vestige d'un été trop court que le peuple londonien regrette déjà. Sherlock, assis au bureau planté entre les deux fenêtres, tape de ses longs doigts sur le clavier d'un ordinateur _qui lui appartient_. C'est si mémorable que John hésite à sortir le champagne.

« Une nouvelle enquête ? », demande le blond en retirant sa veste qu'il pose sur la patère derrière lui.

Sherlock relève à peine son visage, ses yeux clairs scrutant une longue seconde le corps du médecin de haut en bas, et retourne son attention sur l'écran.

« Non. »

John hoche la tête - bien inutilement - et marche jusqu'à la cuisine, où il découvre une table propre, néanmoins parsemée de quelques miettes et d'un évier vide. Il ne commente pas tout haut ce changement remarquable et se dirige vers la bouilloire qu'il remplit à ras-bord, souriant alors qu'il ne doit pas contorsionner l'objet pour éviter casseroles et autre ustensiles qui polluent l'évier en temps normal.

« John, où étais-tu ? », demande le plus jeune soudain debout, marchant vers lui le visage plus sérieux que jamais.

« Si c'est pour me reprocher pour la millième fois de n'avoir pas entendu ton _'John, mouchoir'_, ou _'John, fais taire Mrs. Hudson qui respire trop fort'_, laisse tomber. »

« Tu étais _là-bas_, pas vrai ? »

« _Là-bas_, tu veux dire, à la clinique, mon lieu de travail où je sauve des vies ? Alors, oui. », sourit John à défaut de _réellement_ s'énerver.

« Tu as vu un gamin avec une bronchite, un cas de gastro-entérite, trois cas d'eczéma et une adolescente venue chercher un certificat médical pour ne pas faire sport ; en quoi sauves-tu des vies ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu me reproches exactement ? », demande le médecin en haussant la voix, toujours terriblement mal à l'aise lorsque Sherlock énonce le contenu exact de sa journée sans aucune pudeur - pas étonnant que John évite soigneusement le salon le matin suivant ses soirées_ d'auto-érotisme_.

« Nous n'avons même pas parlé de cette histoire de Moriarty. », répond-il, articulant chaque mot comme s'il les avait déjà répété cent fois.

John explose de rire et tourne le dos au détective avant de se diriger vers le placard à la clenche la plus usée : celui où ils amassent le thé qu'ils achètent en trop grand nombre à chaque fois. Il hésite à peine et prend finalement le premier qui lui tombe sous la main - un mélange russe de thés noirs de Chine et d'Inde - et reprend :

« Ça va Sherlock, c'était... »

« _Hier_. », l'interrompt le brun, debout de l'autre côté de la table de la cuisine, le visage droit et les yeux comme des aimants fixés sur le plus vieux.

John inspire discrètement, pince ses lèvres de haut en bas le temps de calmer l'infime tremblement de sa joue gauche et se retourne en souriant sommairement.

« Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit Lestrade ce matin à Scotland Yard : Moriarty s'est réfugié en Suisse et ils ne demanderont pas l'extradition, pour éviter l'incident diplomatique. Il est surveillé par les autorités alors il n'en bougera pas. Si tu veux, va allumer un cierge à St-Bride pour qu'il tombe du haut d'une montagne où qu'il s'étouffe avec un chocolat périmé mais en attendant, je ne crois vraiment pas qu'il soit utile de s'inquiéter. »

« Mais tu es retourné travailler, comme si de rien n'était... »

« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui Sherlock ? », sourit autant que possible John, bien décidé à faire comprendre à cet insupportable têtu que la vie suit son cours, quoi qu'on en dise.

« J'ai... appelé Molly concernant cette histoire de vol de perruche - c'était le jardinier, comme je te l'avais dis. J'ai finis mon expérimentation sur la tête du frigo et tu seras ravi d'apprendre que je l'ai jetée, comme tu me l'avais demandé. J'ai changé les piles de la télécommande de la télévision pour que tu arrêtes de te plaindre quand tu te lèves du canapé pour aller changer de chaîne directement sur le poste. Et il se peut que j'ai utilisé le pull que ta soeur t'a offert, en serpillière, lorsque l'expérience que j'ai faite sur la tête a... _fait boum_. »

John retient difficilement un rire qu'il aurait voulu moins sonore et verse l'eau bouillante dans les deux tasses qu'il a posé sur la table, avant de prendre place face à son colocataire. Ils font s'entrechoquer la céramique, se sourient et d'un même geste approchent les mugs de leurs bouches avant de souffler dessus.

« En somme, une journée normale. Comme moi. »

« Mais justement John, tu n'es pas comme moi. »

« Oh oui, tu es '_le cerveau'_ et je suis '_le cœur'_, c'est ça ? Tu serais sensé être celui qui analyse tout froidement et moi celui qui subit les _'conséquences émotionnelles'_ ? », sourit John en reposant la tasse trop chaude, citant les mots qu'ils avaient lu dans un article bas-de-gamme ; venant d'un magazine encore plus bas-de-gamme qui s'était mis en tête de les faire suivre par des journalistes encore plus bas que bas-de-gamme, lorsque les ragots royaux n'étaient plus aussi croustillants qu'avant.

Sherlock sourit poliment, bien conscient de l'absurdité discutable de ces propos, et boit lentement le thé qui embaume dans la pièce silencieuse. Il leur faut un long moment avant que l'un des deux n'ouvre la bouche à nouveau, mais ce n'est pas vraiment grave. Depuis longtemps - depuis le premier jour à vrai dire - John a bien compris qu'avec Sherlock, leur relation est si simple et si pure, que même le silence n'est pas gênant. C'est inestimable, réellement, car s'il avait du brûler un billet à chaque fois qu'il s'était retrouvé assit à côté d'un rencard, à n'avoir rien à lui dire et à subir le silence comme la plus longue et terrible des tortures, il serait tout simplement fauché. Pas qu'il soit vraiment riche non plus. Et pas que Sherlock soit un rencard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais sur ton ordinateur, d'ailleurs ? »

« Je regardais s'il restait des places. »

« Des places pour quoi ? »

« Mercredi soir, Giuseppe Denosa conduit l'orchestre de Londres au Royal Festival Hall. Ils joueront Bruch et _Les Préludes _de Liszt. »

« Ah. », John hoche la tête avant d'aventurer ses lèvres fines sur le bord chaud de la céramique.

« Non, pas 'Ah' John ; Denosa ! Liszt ! _Les Préludes_ ! », appuie le détective, chaque mot plus sonore que le précédent - et dit avec tellement plus de passion que le blond s'arrête dans sa dégustation pour hausser un sourcil et le coin de sa bouche.

« D'accord, pardonne moi. Et alors, il reste des places ? »

« Quelques unes. », répond Sherlock en haussant une épaule, retenant manifestement du mieux qu'il peut l'excitation qui brille comme des millions d'étoiles dans ses yeux.

Pour sûr, John n'a pas eu beaucoup de fois l'occasion dans sa courte vie passée aux côtés de Sherlock Holmes de le voir passionné - au-delà même, _humain_ \- mais il y a quelque chose à propos de la musique classique qui rend toujours le détective terriblement naturel, et soudain sa froideur gagne en degrés et sa personne en sympathie. John n'oubliera jamais ce dimanche soir du mois de mars où, finissant de lire un roman près de la cheminée, il avait relevé la tête pour regarder Sherlock, allongé en pyjama sur le canapé depuis une heure qu'ils écoutaient _Les Pins de Rome_ de Respighi. Ses mains étaient jointes en une prière et ses pieds dépassaient de l'accoudoir, et même si tout se passait exactement comme d'habitude ce soir là, John aurait juré avoir vu une larme couler sur la joue du plus jeune. De loin, et de ses yeux mordus par son âge qu'il tente d'oublier, le médecin n'était pas sûr d'avoir halluciné, aussi, il était resté longtemps sans bouger, admirant simplement la scène qui ne le quitta jamais vraiment. Il y pense encore, souvent, et l'idée que Sherlock ait réellement pu pleurer en écoutant de la musique tire ses lèvres dans une grimace dont il n'est pas sûr de devoir réellement appeler ça un sourire.

« Ok, je viendrai. »

Sherlock sourit, les millions d'étoiles semblant gagner en intensité et John lève les yeux au ciel en resserrant ses doigts autour de sa tasse.

« On va à l'opéra ensemble maintenant. Mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce que les gens vont dire ? »

« Que tu as très bon goût d'aller écouter Liszt, mais ils critiqueront sans aucun doute le pull que tu choisiras de mettre ce soir-là. »

« Si tu les détestes tant, pourquoi tu ne t'en débarrasses pas tous d'un coup, pendant que je suis à la clinique ? »

« Je préfère faire durer le plaisir. »

Les deux hommes se sourient, le silence confortable dans lequel ils se sentent eux-mêmes les enveloppant une seconde à peine, avant que le hurlement strident de Mrs. Hudson ne retentisse dans la petite arrière-cour, comme un ongle qui aurait rayé un tableau noir, faisant dresser les poils sur leurs avants-bras.

« Où est-ce que tu as jeté la tête, Sherlock ? »

« Dans la poubelle verte de la cour. », annonce-t-il, fier de montrer à son colocataire que ses enseignements sur le tri sélectif ont été bien retenus.

D'un bond John recule sa chaise et se précipite dans les marches, avant d'entendre la voix de Sherlock, penché par-dessus la rambarde au premier étage :

« Quoi, j'aurais dû la mettre dans la poubelle jaune ? »

* * *

**Note : **Et j'espère que vous aimez les meurtres car il y en aura un dans le prochain chapitre... en attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine !


	3. Le Concert

**Note :** Hello à toutes et à tous ! Nouvelle semaine, nouveau chapitre musical. L'air de Liszt qu'écoutent John et Sherlock peut être trouvé sur youtube en tapant "préludes symphonic poem" (que je recommande aussi chaudement que mon thé aux épices).  
**Bêtas :** un énorme merci à **Nathdawn** et **Kathleen-Holson**.

* * *

Le nez enfin sorti de l'air irrespirable de Waterloo Station, John inspire et tourne rapidement sa tête de gauche à droite sur York Road avant de traverser au pas de course. À sa montre, il est 19h24, ce qui lui prouve que, une fois encore, il est parti bien trop tôt. Pas comme s'il avait eu le choix.

Ça fait très exactement une semaine que Sherlock évoque tous les jours Denosa, le Royal Festival Hall ou bien même rien qu'un instrument de musique, laissant à John l'impression étrange que rien n'importe vraiment d'autre pour le détective. Parce que cette histoire de Moriarty finie, l'ex-soldat pensait - à tort - que Sherlock se jetterait sur la prochaine autre affaire comme sa tante Annie se jette sur les coupons de réduction de Sainsbury. Mais voilà huit jours qu'ils n'ont pas mis les pieds dans la piscine, huit jours qu'absolument rien ne se passe et huit jours que le détective semble parfaitement d'accord avec cette inactivité inédite. La musique a vraiment un pouvoir magnétique sur Sherlock Holmes.

Néanmoins, face aux immenses portes en verre qui tournent sur elles-mêmes, John oublie ces poussières d'angoisse et revient à la réalité très concrète des costumes Armani et des robes Ted Baker qui l'entourent comme le caviar entoure la mouche. C'est un peu gênant, alors il referme sa veste à empiècement en cuir pour cacher sa chemise à carreaux et baisse le menton en réponse à tous ceux relevés autour de lui. Il n'est jamais venu dans une salle de concert aussi chic, ça sent le pound jusque dans les mouchoirs en _tissu_ où se cachent les nez frappés par l'arrivée du mois d'octobre. Il n'a pas le temps de se tourner une fois sur lui-même pour chercher Sherlock dans l'immense hall, que la vibration contre son flanc gauche le fait déjà sourire.

_Entrée gauche. Sièges 14 &amp; 15 W. Jolie chemise. SH_

John cache son portable dans sa poche et se maudit de ne pouvoir cacher avec autant de facilité le rose de ses joues avant de hâter le pas vers les marches de l'entrée désirée. Les pieds écrasant la molle moquette, John grimpe et grimpe encore avant de découvrir une jeune femme brune au chemisier équivoque qui vérifie son billet imprimé avant de lui indiquer son siège. Il se glisse dans la première des trois rangées et s'excuse poliment auprès des personnes assises qui contorsionnent leurs jambes pour le laisser passer - et si des gens lambdas sont déjà serrés, John trépigne d'impatience à l'idée de savoir comment Sherlock peut tenir dans cette boîte à sardines.

La réponse lui arrive bien vite. Au milieu de la rangée, enveloppé dans son manteau noir, les bras contre son torse comme s'il portait une camisole et les jambes étrangement croisées et écrasées contre le rebord en bois, Sherlock Holmes impose à la pièce un respect absurde qui fait déjà sourire le médecin.

« Pas trop serré ? »

Et comme s'il ne sait pas trop si Sherlock le regarde ou tente réellement de le tuer avec ses pupilles sombres, John s'assoit sans commenter une seconde de plus la situation.

« Tu es arrivé depuis longtemps ? »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu portes encore ton manteau ? »

« Parce que. »

John lève les yeux au ciel et se débarrasse rapidement de sa veste qu'il pose à plat sur ses genoux avant d'attraper le tissu noir qui couvre le détective.

« Okay, retire ça maintenant, tu vas avoir froid en sortant sinon. »

Apparemment, c'est un concours de celui qui connaîtra le mieux le plafond ce soir car Sherlock hausse les yeux si haut que John se sent obligé d'en faire de même.

« Gamin. », murmure le blond.

« _Maman_. », répond son ami, avant de se contorsionner bizarrement pour laisser John l'aider à se déshabiller malgré le peu de place.

Le manteau enfin posé sur le siège vide à la droite du détective, John découvre le costume dans lequel s'est glissé son colocataire. Le tissu est si chic et l'ensemble si bien coupé qu'il est clair que le médecin ne pourra jamais s'offrir le même. Il baisse le visage, écrase le bout de son menton contre son torse pour regarder sa propre chemise, d'un bleu clair d'où il a déjà dû recoudre un bouton et tourne le visage à sa gauche, puis à sa droite, avant de se pencher en avant. Sur le côté surélevé où ils sont installés, il y a quelques hommes et femmes un peu plus jeunes qu'eux, aux costumes approximatifs et aux jupes simples. Devant néanmoins, sur les sièges face à la scène, il retrouve les mêmes _comptes en banque_ qu'il a croisé dans l'entrée. Il est clair qu'ils sont actuellement assis sur les places les moins chères. Alors, pourquoi est-ce que Sherlock les as choisis ?

« Sherlock ? »

« Mh ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? »

« Nous venons écouter de la musique, John. Tu n'y connais rien parce que tu crois que la musique est un accompagnement comme une sauce qu'on rajoute à une viande, mais tu sais qu'il y a des gens qui, lorsqu'ils écoutent de la musique, ne font _rien d'autre_ ? »

« Okay, premièrement, je ne suis pas tout à fait débile. Deuxièmement, est-ce que tu viens vraiment de comparer la musique à de la nourriture ; _toi_ ? Et troisièmement, on a les places les plus pourries. Tu n'as même pas la place pour mettre tes jambes ! »

« Les moins chères. », corrige Sherlock, les bras toujours croisés contre son torse et les yeux fixés sur la scène encore vide contrairement à la salle qui se remplit dans un brouhaha discret.

John fronce les sourcils et se penche à nouveau sur la rambarde pour mieux observer les sièges moelleux si loin d'eux.

« Il restait des places vides, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas voulu qu'on achète des... »

Les lumières s'éteignent avec grâce, comme la flamme d'une bougie sur laquelle on aurait soufflée et les yeux de John s'ouvrent en grand. Il tourne la tête et Sherlock en fait de même, ils se regardent et inutile de compter sur le manque de luminosité pour cacher le sourire discret qui illumine son visage. Il est clair que si Sherlock aurait pu se payer un de ces sièges, John n'aurait pas pu en faire de même et sa fierté n'aurait jamais admis que son ami le fasse à sa place. Alors les voilà assis tous les deux sur des strapontins grinçants aux coussins aussi moelleux que la pierre, mais au moins, ils sont assis à côté. Et ça semble suffire à Sherlock. En tout cas, ça suffit à John.

* * *

Lorsque les applaudissements accompagnant les musiciens cessent et que le chef d'orchestre finit de saluer la salle pleine, il y a quelques secondes de silence avant que ses bras ne se lèvent et que le premier violon ne commence. La mélodie est plaintive, le son rauque. John ne connaît pas Max Bruch alors il découvre les sons comme un enfant qui découvre la vie, et les tremblements dans son ventre lui prouvent que tout ça a une force primitive qu'il serait bien idiot d'essayer de décrire. Il lui faut un peu de temps avant de réaliser que c'est la première fois qu'il se retrouve dans une salle aussi grande pour écouter des musiciens aussi expérimentés. Même à son âge, il lui reste de nouvelles choses à vivre. Ce qui est sans nul doute la meilleure nouvelle qu'il ait eu depuis longtemps.

Doucement, ses yeux quittent la scène et glissent sur le parterre des sièges première classe quasiment tous remplis. Il y a un vieil homme avec une main tremblotante qui encercle une canne, une femme un peu plus loin qui cache du mieux qu'elle peut l'écran bleuté de son téléphone où elle tape avec son pouce. Plus les rangs s'éloignent et plus ils se remplissent - apparemment, la crise ne touche pas que les assistants de détective. Il a beau devoir tourner la tête à sa droite pour admirer la scène, il n'empêche que Sherlock et lui sont plus près des musiciens que les gens assis au fond de la salle. Finalement, ils ne sont pas si mal logés.

« Merci de n'avoir pas mis de pull. », murmure Sherlock, penché vers lui.

John sourit et se penche à son tour :

« Je n'ai pas eu vraiment le choix. »

« Auraient-ils disparus ? »

« Aurais-tu quelque chose à voir avec ça ? »

« Ça dépend, tu as des preuves ? »

« Tu les détestais. »

« Bien, tu as le mobile, mais as-tu des preuves ? »

« Si je fouille ta chambre, je pense que j'en trouverai. »

« Oh, ça serait _adorable_ de te voir fouiller dans mes placards. »

John hausse un sourcil et Sherlock sourit. Ils se regardent du coin de l'œil et sursautent au premier _Chut !_ qui résonne loin derrière eux. Assis à nouveau dans le fond de leurs sièges comme deux gamins punis, ils tentent de retenir leurs rires et reposent leur attention sur la scène où le premier violon, debout à côté de Denosa, excelle dans un solo qui fait frissonner le médecin. Est-ce que Sherlock frissonne aussi ? Où connaît-il si bien l'air que cela ne lui fait plus rien ? Est-ce que Sherlock va pleurer, comme au mois de mars dernier ? John n'est pas sûr s'il préférerait que ce soit le cas ou non.

C'est étrange, en fait, c'est la première fois que l'ex-soldat se retrouve assis à côté de Sherlock, entourés d'un public aussi conséquent. Le brun possède tous les disques de musique classique du monde, alors, pourquoi se déplace-t-il pour aller écouter quelque chose qu'il connaît déjà par cœur ?

« Tu as ce CD, pas vrai ? », murmure le médecin en se penchant à nouveau.

« Bien sûr, John. »

« Pourquoi est-ce tu viens l'écouter ici alors ? Tu es au courant que tu es entouré de gens _normaux_ ? »

« Bien sûr que nous sommes entourés de gens ennuyeux. Mais il y a quelque chose ici, qu'il n'y a pas dans les enregistrements. », répond Sherlock, les yeux toujours rivés sur Denosa dont les gestes se font plus rapides, signifiant la fin imminente du morceau. « L'imprévu. », sourit-il finalement en tournant à peine sa tête vers celle de John et ce n'est pas vraiment gênant s'ils sont tellement près l'un de l'autre que le blond sent le souffle de son colocataire sur son visage, car il faut qu'ils fassent le moins de bruit possible, et c'est la seule et unique raison qui le pousse à accepter cette proximité, bien sûr.

John sourit. Sherlock a non seulement traduit dans sa propre langue le mot _normal_ en _ennuyeux_, mais de plus il a dit _nous_ au lieu de _je_. Le médecin n'a jamais été doué avec les langues, mais celle-ci, il commence vraiment à l'apprécier.

Il lui faut encore une demie seconde avant de reporter son attention sur la scène où chacun des musiciens accélèrent poignets et doigts, le souffle de la salle entière a la chaleur des notes. Les violons s'activent et les flûtes traversières expirent plus fort encore que le blond qui a posé ses coudes sur la rambarde, comme complètement aspiré par ce tourbillon génial. L'apothéose est rythmée par les cymbales, la grosse caisse et les mouvements du chef d'orchestre, plus expressifs que jamais. Le roulement de tambour se mêle au battement du cœur du militaire et la dernière note a cette force magique qui pousse chacun des spectateurs sur ses pieds, debout face à ces musiciens qu'ils applaudissent à s'en faire mal aux mains.

D'un coup d'œil à sa droite, John voit Sherlock debout qui lui sourit. Venir ici était _définitivement_ une bonne idée.

* * *

Après l'entracte où John a soigné sa soif en découvrant que les bouteilles d'eau de 33cL coûtent 5,50£ au bar de la salle de réception, Sherlock et lui-même sont revenus s'asseoir à leur place avant que les lumières ne s'éteignent à nouveau.

Cette fois, c'est Sherlock qui s'est penché en avant, les fesses à peine posées sur le siège peu confortable, les coudes posés sur la rambarde ; la raison est hongroise. Dans sa main droite, John presse un peu plus fort la petite feuille A5 où est écrit le programme : _Franz Liszt, Les Préludes, Poèmes Symphonique N°3, S.97_. Ce n'est pas un air que Sherlock a déjà fait retentir dans le salon du 221B, et John lui en veut immédiatement.

Les premiers violons grondent une tendre note qui a la douceur d'une caresse. Ce n'est pas Bruch, ce n'est pas une mélodie expressive et dansante, c'est le va-et-vient d'une vague sur une mer calme qui berce la salle entière, presque timidement au début. John ne pourrait pas dire pourquoi, et c'est sûrement très naïf, mais il lui semble que les notes ont la couleur des débuts. C'est comme une promesse, il ne sait pas où la mélodie va le mener, mais Dieu qu'il est prêt à la suivre, corps et âme. La mélodie ressemble un peu à Sherlock finalement.

Les instruments de percussion se mêlent à la partie. Fini le temps de la naïveté, maintenant, c'est la beauté d'un combat que Liszt semble vouloir traduire. Et ce n'est pas John Watson qui reculerait sur le champ de bataille. Sans s'en rendre compte, il se penche à son tour, appuie le cuir de ses coudes sur la rambarde et tourne la tête vers Sherlock, mais qui n'en fait pas de même. Il garde ses yeux clairs sur les gestes adoucis de Denosa dont on devine sans mal les gouttes de sueur à l'arrière de son crâne aux cheveux blancs. Il n'y a plus vraiment d'heure, de Sud ou de Nord, c'est un de ces moments génial où tout ce qui importe seulement est la musique à leurs oreilles, à leurs yeux et à leurs âmes toutes entières. Qu'ils sont loin les Bee Gees et leur promesse morbide.

« Tu es bien conscient que je te lâcherai plus quand tu viendras écouter un concert à nouveau ? »

« Si tu restes habillé convenablement, je ne vois pas de raison de m'en plaindre. »

« Est-ce qu'on va réellement passer la soirée à parler de la façon dont je m'habille ? », sourit John penché vers son colocataire.

« Sauf si tu préfères qu'on parle de la façon dont tu ne t'habilles pas. »

John pouffe un rire sonore contre son poing et Sherlock mord sa lèvre inférieure pour faire le moins de bruit possible, mais il faut croire que c'est déjà trop, car les murmures excédés des gens autour d'eux reprennent de plus belle.

« Sherlock, on va se faire virer. »

« Arrête d'être si bon public à mes blagues, alors. », offre comme un défi le détective en souriant sans honte.

« Excusez-moi... », intervient une voix derrière eux. « Est-ce que vous pouvez arrêter de gesticuler ? Je ne vois rien. »

John fait un simple signe de la main pour s'excuser à l'homme du rang derrière et se tait instantanément. Sherlock en fait de même et cette fois son visage n'exprime plus la malice mais bien la concentration. La mélodie s'envole, se complexifie, l'apothéose approche, le blond peut le voir aux mains crispées sur la rambarde en bois. Et c'est vrai que c'est le meilleur passage. Comme ensorcelé par les dernières notes, John retient son souffle, hoche la tête en rythme sans le savoir. C'est si puissant que les basses résonnent dans son corps, font battre son cœur et tourner sa tête. Ça envahit tout son corps et cette sensation de se laisser aller, quelques secondes au moins, est terriblement nouvelle. Enivrante. _Angoissante_. Il y a un poids sans forme qui presse son torse alors il inspire bruyamment, déjà prêt à s'excuser pour la gène auprès de ses voisins, lorsque Sherlock se redresse.

Il y a une seconde de confusion, où seuls deux violons et un hautbois résonnent encore dans le mutisme infâme dans lequel la pièce est soudain plongée. Le silence fait partie à part entière de la musique mais celui-là est teinté d'un rouge profond, qui envahit la scène. John se lève à son tour et le hurlement que pousse la harpiste est le point de départ d'une longue série de cris horrifiés qui proviennent des premiers rangs.

Sherlock attrape son manteau et se tourne vers le médecin ; _maintenant_.

« Laissez-nous passer ! », s'écrie John, chevauchant maladroitement les jambes des rares personnes de leur rangée encore assises. Du coin de l'œil, il voit les spectateurs du bas paniqués, sortir à toute hâte dans les longs couloirs déjà bouchés. Dans la panique générale, quelques personnes hagardes regardent au loin les musiciens agglutinés dans un coin de la scène et les cris rendent l'air irrespirable.

Les deux hommes arrivent à l'étage inférieur et slaloment à contre-courant entre les hommes et femmes affolés qui les poussent sans même les voir. John n'est pas bien sûr de pourquoi ils courent à la source du danger sans même y réfléchir à deux fois - de toute façon, il n'a pas le temps d'y penser. Ils arrivent enfin au pied de la scène que Sherlock escalade d'un geste gracieux et sur laquelle l'ex-soldat se hisse de manière bien peu évidente, avant de se rapprocher des musiciens qu'il repousse sommairement.

« Je suis médecin, laissez-moi passer... »

Il ne sait pas bien qui a été touché, ni où, mais le sang sombre dans lequel il marche lui fait vite comprendre que le pire est arrivé. Allongé dos sur le sol, les bras en croix et les yeux fermés se tient un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, le côté gauche du visage couvert de sang. Le docteur, à genoux, pose ses deux doigts sur le cou de l'homme et sans surprise ne distingue aucun pouls. Doucement, il tourne la tête du défunt et pince ses lèvres en découvrant la plaie béante juste derrière son oreille gauche.

« Qui a bougé le corps ? », s'écrie Sherlock en tournant sur lui-même.

« Il était là alors j'ai cru qu'il avait une attaque et... », bégaie un homme tremblant et au visage plus blanc encore que sa chemise.

« Dans quelle position était-il avant que vous ne le retourniez ? », demande le détective en faisant face à l'homme qui balbutie des mots incompréhensibles avant de s'écrouler sur une des chaises.

« Sherlock... », appelle John, tentant de calmer son ami en même temps que les battements anarchiques de son propre coeur.

« _Idiots_ ! Est-ce que quelqu'un se rappelle de sa position avant que le contrebassiste décide de jouer les héros inutiles ? »

« Sherlock ! »

« Est-ce que quelqu'un dans ce foutu orchestre sert réellement à quelque chose ? »

« Sherlock pour l'amour de Dieu, _tais toi_ ! Ça ne sert à rien, ils sont en état de choc. Contacte Lestrade... », ordonne soudain le médecin en fusillant de ses pupilles sombres son colocataire, avant de se retourner vers la troupe hébétée. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, on gère la situation. »

Du coin de l'oeil, le blond croise la grimace hautaine du plus jeune, sortant son téléphone pour envoyer un message au DI avant de s'agenouiller à son tour à côté de lui, évitant soigneusement le sang que ses chaussures en cuir n'aimeront très certainement pas. « Dis moi ce que tu sais. »

« Tué d'une seule balle dans la tête, entre la zone temporale et pariétale. Mort sur le coup à priori. La balle n'est pas ressortie. Calibre... non je n'en sais rien, il faudra voir ça avec Molly. »

« Où était-il assis ? », demande Sherlock en relevant le nez, aussi calme que possible.

« Juste ici... », indique un des hommes en pointant du doigt une chaise juste derrière le corps et à quelques centimètres de là, un cor tâché de sang.

Le blond tourne la tête vers son ami et demande tout bas.

« Est-ce que tu as entendu une détonation ? »

« Non. »

Les deux colocataires se regardent longuement et dans les yeux de l'autre, chacun peut lire l'angoisse nouvelle et palpable qui les fait vivre. Et devant le corps d'un homme abattu en pleine représentation, John expire entre ses lèvres entrouvertes et murmure enfin :

« Eh bien Sherlock, tu l'as eu, ton imprévu. »


	4. Le Bar

**Note :** Le saviez-tu cher lecteur, j'ai un tumblr (some-cool-name _point_ tumblr _point_ com) dans lequel est posté aujourd'hui même le plan de la salle du concert, que je vous recommande de regarder pour vous accompagner dans ce chapitre.  
**Bêtas :** **Nathdawn** &amp; **Kathleen Holson** mes zamis que j'adore plus que tout.  
**Reviews :** oh oui please !

* * *

Lorsque John Watson regarde le corps du corniste qu'on glisse sur la civière déployée pour l'occasion, il ne retient même pas un souffle profond de s'échapper de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Pour sûr, il aurait dû manger quelque chose avant de venir, parce que son ventre lui donne des crampes à force d'être vide, mais pourtant c'est d'un verre de scotch dont il rêve. Un seul, pour ne pas être rattrapé par la malédiction familiale non plus.

« Philipp Sherrer, 37 ans, corniste dans l'orchestre depuis 6 ans. Célibataire, pas d'enfants. Habite en colocation à Marylebone avec une prof de danse et un autre homme dont on a pas encore le détail. », énonce tout haut Lestrade, dépêché sur place en moins de 20 minutes, en regardant la civière surmontée d'un sac mortuaire qui s'éloigne jusqu'aux coulisses.

« Comment va le reste du groupe ? »

« Ils commencent à réaliser. La cellule psychologique a été mise en place. »

« Bien. », répond John en hochant la tête inconsciemment, avant d'être sorti de ses pensées par la main de son ami qui se pose sur son épaule.

« John, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez là ? »

« On était venu écouter Denosa, Sherlock arrêtait pas d'en parler alors... »

Le policier lève un sourcil si haut que John se sent soudain tout petit.

« Quoi ? »

« Vous deux ? À l'_opéra_ ? »

« Greg, ce n'est pas... »

« Le début de longues rumeurs sur vous ? Oh si John, et crois-moi, ça a déjà commencé. », sourit le plus vieux en tapotant l'épaule de son ami.

Le médecin n'a même pas le temps de laisser les poils de ses bras se hérisser que déjà l'équipe de la criminalistique accompagnée de Sherlock viennent les rejoindre. Le brun porte toujours son manteau sur ses épaules même s'il ne fait pas froid et John sait pertinemment qu'il le garde pour se démarquer des autres inspecteurs présents autour de lui. L'ex-soldat ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi ce manteau a une place aussi importante, mais lorsque Sherlock l'enfile, les bouches se referment et les yeux s'ouvrent en grand. C'est comme le costume d'un super-héros et même si le brun n'a aucun rapport avec Batman, ils partagent au moins le sens de la mise en scène et de provoquer la crainte théâtralisée. C'est à la fois complètement ridicule et totalement efficace.

« Sherrer était assis là. », indique un des policiers en pointant du doigt une chaise sur laquelle un petit panneau jaune agrémenté d'un 2 a été posé. « La balle a perforé l'arrière gauche de son crâne. Selon l'angle, le tireur était positionné derrière lui, sur les sièges, là-haut. »

L'agent tend une feuille au détective consultant qui la regarde sommairement avant de la tendre à John qui y colle son nez.

« La croix rouge c'est l'emplacement de Sherrer. En jaune on a surligné avec la balistique les sièges desquels le coup pouvait avoir été tiré ; les sièges 43, 44A, 43, 42B, 43, 42, 41 C ou 37, 38 D. »

« Et les deux cœurs là, c'est quoi ? », demande John en posant son index sur deux cœurs rouges positionnés sur le côté gauche de la feuille.

Il relève son nez, cherche rapidement à quelles places ils correspondent et soupire en retrouvant les sièges où son colocataire et lui étaient installés. Lestrade et ses agents pouffent un rire tout sauf discret mais Sherlock reprend, semblant ne même pas les avoir entendus :

« Donc, neuf suspects. Est-ce qu'on a le nom des réservations ? »

« Ça ne sert à rien, le tireur doit déjà être dans un avion pour le Chili... », tente John, mais personne ne semble l'entendre.

À la place, ils se retournent tous lorsqu'un jeune homme trottine jusqu'à eux avant de s'adresser au DI.

« On a demandé les noms de ceux qui ont réservé à l'accueil, on devrait avoir la totalité d'ici 48heures m'sieur. Et m'sieur, les spectateurs qui sont restés attendent dehors pour être interrogés, m'sieur. »

« Sherlock ? », demande Lestrade en se retournant vers l'appelé qui boutonne déjà son manteau.

« Est-ce que l'un d'entre eux étaient placé derrière l'orchestre ? »

« Non m'sieur Holmes. »

« Si je n'ai rien vu, il n'y a aucune raison pour que ces abrutis aient vu quelque chose, alors renvoyez-les chez eux. »

« Sherlock... », appelle John d'une voix sourde.

Il faut quelques secondes au détective avant de comprendre qu'il est rappelé à l'ordre, alors il sourit poliment pour s'excuser et reprend :

« Si je n'a rien vu, il n'y a aucune raison pour que ces abrutis aient vu quelque chose, alors renvoyez les chez eux _s'il-vous-plaît_. »

John et Gregory lèvent leurs yeux si haut dans leurs orbites que Sherlock ne peut qu'espérer que leurs yeux fassent un tour complet sur eux-mêmes et trouvent enfin le cerveau qu'ils ignorent depuis tant d'années. Le détective n'attend pas une seconde de plus et d'un geste ridiculement bien trop sophistiqué, saute de la scène et se dirige déjà vers la sortie. John serre la main du DI, salue le reste des agents et rattrape rapidement son ami.

« Sherlock ! », appelle Lestrade en haussant la voix. « En attendant qu'on ait retrouvé toutes les personnes qui étaient assises sur ces foutus sièges, interdiction d'en parler à l'anniversaire de Molly demain, c'est clair ? »

Le détective fait un vague signe de la main par-dessus son épaule et pousse la porte à battant par laquelle il fait passer John devant lui avant de le suivre.

« Tu as entendu Sherlock, on ne parle pas de cette histoire à l'anniversaire de Molly. La dernière fois qu'elle nous avait invités à sa pendaison de crémaillère, tu avais fais s'évanouir sa grand-mère avec tes histoires d'amputation. »

« Elle m'avait demandé sur quoi je travaillais en ce moment. »

« Mais elle n'avait pas demandé les détails. »

« Les gens ne sont jamais contents. »

John hausse un sourcil et s'arrête au milieu du couloir recouvert de la moquette rouge et moelleuse, obligeant à Sherlock à en faire de même avant de lever les yeux au ciel dans une grimace lasse.

« D'accord, John, je ne parlerai pas du mort à la soirée. »

Le médecin sourit et reprend sa marche, laissant le détective soupirer tout haut :

« Même si je n'ai aucune d'idée de ce dont on pourra parler... »

* * *

Quand John se retourne, les mains prises par deux Camden Hells fraiches qu'il vient de payer, il sourit en regardant les tables du fond réservées par Molly pour son anniversaire. Ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant, mais lorsque la jeune médecin légiste les a invités Sherlock et lui dans ce pub du sud de Londres, il avait pensé se retrouver à fêter à quatre un anniversaire au calme. Il n'aurait pu avoir plus tort. Devant la quinzaine d'amis bruyants qui se rappellent une espèce de match de Frisbee, ce qui provoque à Molly et sa cousine un fou rire, il pince ses lèvres et se rapproche de la table la moins vivante de la soirée ; normal, Sherlock y est installé.

Molly avait pourtant insisté au téléphone sur le caractère décontracté de la soirée, mais il faut croire que Sherlock Holmes ne peut faire mieux en matière de décontraction qu'un costume cintré et une chemise d'un bleu profond. C'est peut-être pour contrebalancer que John en a mis une blanche.

Le médecin se rapproche de la table où les doigts du détective tapotent frénétiquement, face au nouveau petit ami du médecin légiste. Le garçon s'appelle Andy Kerwell et il a serré la main de Sherlock avec une telle conviction que John l'a tout de suite détesté. Le médecin pose les deux bières à côté du coude de son colocataire et prend place avant d'entendre la voix pleine de sarcasme du brun :

« Alors comme ça, vous êtes fleuriste ? »

« Botaniste. », corrige le jeune homme en se grattant nerveusement l'arrière de son oreille, comme s'il passait un entretien d'embauche.

« Tu entends ça John, le jeune homme s'occupe de fleurs. », sourit Sherlock à destination de son ami qui lève déjà les yeux au ciel.

« Pas _tou-tes_ les fleurs bien sûr, je suis plus spécialisé en fleurs sauvages. Je travaille pas très loin, au parc Greenwich et on a reçu une nouvelle sorte d'_Althaea officinalis_ d'ailleurs aujourd'hui et on les mettra en terre la semaine prochaine. Vous pourriez venir un jour me voir au parc, ce serait _fa-bu-leux_. », répond Andy, les mains jointes et les yeux brillants d'excitation.

« Encore un gay. », conclue Sherlock en un haussement de sourcil qui manque de faire s'étouffer John avec sa bière.

« Je vous demande pardon ? », demande le concerné qui s'est penché en tendant l'oreille parce qu'avec la musique à la mode qui retentit tout autour d'eux, il est tellement facile de mal se comprendre.

« _Je viendrai_, » répond John en haussant la voix pour corriger les propos du détective « Il a dit, _je viendrai_. »

« Andy, viens danser un peu ! », appelle soudain Molly en l'attrapant par le bras avant de lancer des regards amusés à Sherlock et John qui s'accrochent à leurs sièges comme ils s'accrocheraient à la vie. « Je ne vous propose pas de venir danser avec nous ? »

« Jamais, plutôt mourir. », sourit Sherlock, dont la voix est encore à moitié couverte par la musique assourdissante - sa meilleure alliée ce soir.

« Après, avec plaisir. », corrige John en souriant à Molly qui les salue avant de retourner faire claquer ses talons beige sur la piste de danse improvisée.

Sherlock sourit très ironiquement une seconde de plus avant de relâcher les muscles de son visage d'un coup d'un seul. Sur la banquette où il est assis, il croise les jambes et pose les coudes sur la table avant d'attraper une des deux bières que John a rapporté avant de l'inspecter minutieusement :

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais commandé. », peste le plus jeune.

« Non bien sûr, mais comme ils n'avaient pas de barbituriques au bar, je t'ai pris ce qui y ressemblait le plus. »

« Est-ce que je peux au moins me noyer dans mon verre ? »

« Je ne vis que pour te voir essayer. »

Sherlock lève un sourcil peu impressionné par la répartie de son ami et le laisse entrechoquer leurs verres dans un geste qui a sûrement une grande signification pour le médecin qui le laisse de marbre avant de porter dans un même geste le verre à leurs lèvres.

« C'est donc ça la bière. Pas mauvais. », conclut le détective dans une grimace étonnée.

« Ah, donc tu l'es après tout... »

« Humain ? »

« _Anglais_. »

« Amusant. », sourit-il ironiquement avant de détourner la tête à nouveau.

Le verre de John se vide rapidement et c'est peut-être la bonne ambiance, le temps exceptionnel, ou le fait que ce soit la quatrième bière qu'il finit, mais ce soir, il a envie de parler. À moins que ce ne soit à cause du meurtre de Sherrer. John se rappelle très bien lorsqu'il était revenu d'Afghanistan, lorsque la vie chez Harry lui faisait aussi peur qu'elle était calme. Il aurait tout donné pour un peu d'animation, d'adrénaline, de raison de vivre. Maintenant, une simple balade à l'opéra et il revient à la maison avec dans la tête l'image d'un homme dont on a perforé le crâne. Pour sûr, il n'est plus en manque d'action.

Les musiques s'enchaînent dans le pub et John et Sherlock sont toujours les seuls assis dans leur coin, à boire la bière qui se réchauffe entre leurs doigts. Pour sûr, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'ils passent leur vendredi soir normalement et tout dans leur attitude crie le malaise. John se dit qu'ils pourraient peut-être partir plus tôt et avec le temps plus que clément, ils pourraient un peu marcher avant de prendre le métro. Il faut encore quelques minutes de silence entre les deux à l'inverse du chaos cacophonique dans le bar, avant que John ne se décide à proposer sérieusement à son colocataire de bouger. Il relève la tête, entrouvre les lèvres, mais Sherlock a l'air si concentré sur la piste de danse qu'il les referme tout aussitôt.

Sherlock a parfois ce regard si perçant, que son être entier ressemble à un microscope. Il n'est que froideur et analyse et dans ces moments là, même sa peau parait si blanche que John se retient de ne pas lui mettre une couverture sur les épaules. Ce soir est différent bien sûr, parce qu'il fait une chaleur telle qu'ils ont tous les deux relevés leurs manches. C'est le résultat du mélange de l'alcool, de la proximité de tous ces gens qui dansent et de ce mois d'octobre bizarre où personne n'ose porter de serait-ce qu'une veste. Avec la chaleur, les cheveux de Sherlock sont un joyeux bordel et la noirceur des boucles humides retombant sur la nuque pâle rappelle à John les premières boums, les premiers verres, les premiers sentiments contradictoires et l'impression éphémère d'être invincible, tout ça parce qu'on a 16 ans. John aimerait bien demander à Sherlock de lui raconter ses premières fêtes, mais Sherlock regarde toujours la piste de danse comme il regarde une scène de crime - ce qui est un peu le cas, vu la façon de danser d'Andy - alors, John se penche vers lui et parle assez fort pour être sûr de se faire entendre :

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? »

« Mh ? »

« Depuis une heure, tu regardes les amis de Molly... un problème ? »

« Ah, non, aucun. Il fait chaud, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Si, j'ai entendu à la radio qu'il n'avait pas fait aussi chaud en octobre depuis 1891... », répond John en resserrant sa main autour de sa bière encore un peu fraîche par réflexe.

« Alors, pourquoi mettre un col roulé ? »

John fronce les sourcils mais Sherlock ne le regarde toujours pas. Dans sa pose nonchalante il n'y a que ses yeux qui semblent encore réveillés, plongés sur un point incertain parmi les corps qui bougent plus lentement, au rythme de la nouvelle chanson. Le plus plus vieux se retourne, appuie son coude sur le dossier de sa chaise et observe. Sur la piste de danse, ce n'est qu'un mélange de rires, d'alcool et d'épaules pressées les unes contre les autres, mais au centre, les bras en l'air et les hanches ondulantes, il y a une jeune métisse, aux cheveux noir de jais attachés en une haute queue de cheval, avec de grands yeux cernés de noir et vêtue d'un pull à col roulé rose. À côtoyer ainsi les tee-shirts sans manches et les robes estivales, on ne voit qu'elle. À bouger ainsi son bassin, _John_ ne voit qu'elle.

« Elle est frileuse. », tente John sans même cligner des yeux.

« Impossible, vu son activité physique. »

« Peut-être que c'est à la mode. »

« En 2014 ? Vraiment John ? », ironise Sherlock en plissant les yeux.

« Peut-être qu'elle cache quelque chose alors. »

Et cette fois vu le sourire de Sherlock, il sait qu'il est sur la bonne piste. Ils se regardent une seconde et sur la petite table appuient leurs coudes qui se touchent et se penchent légèrement en avant pour commencer un jeu de déduction que John compte bien réussir avant son colocataire pour une fois. Ce n'est pas un sport olympiques où les règles sont claires et respectées, il n'y a pas d'arbitre pour donner le coup d'envoi, les seuls coups sont bas, et la joute verbale sans merci.

« Pas d'alliance. Célibataire. », commence John en fixant les mains de leur cible qui s'élancent dans les airs dans des gestes orientaux.

« Maquillage élaboré : séductrice. », rajoute Sherlock sans le laisser finir sa phrase.

« Arrivée la dernière à la soirée. Elle habite loin. »

« Talons intacts. Arrivée en taxi : riche. »

« Blackberry toujours à portée de la main, cernes cachées sous le maquillage... A un poste à hautes responsabilités. Abandonne Sherlock, je réglerai ça avant toi. », sourit John en se penchant un peu plus malgré lui.

Et c'est peut-être à cause du mouvement parfaitement maîtrisé des hanches de la femme, mais John se sent envoûté, aspiré. Elle ne l'a pas vu, pour sûr elle ne connaît même pas son existence mais il y a quelque chose chez elle qui l'attire comme un hameçon qui s'est accroché sous sa peau et le sort de l'eau calme et douce où il se cache. Petit à petit, c'est le pub qui disparaît, les rires gras, l'alcool et la sueur, il n'y a qu'elle et le mouvement de son bassin qui tourne encore et encore, hypnotise le médecin et lui donne envie d'en voir plus. Ce n'est pas sexuel, ce n'est pas son corps qu'il veut découvrir, mais ce qu'elle _cache_. Personne ne bouge comme ça, ne regarde comme ça, ne _vit_ comme ça. Elle semble au-dessus de tout, de tout le monde avec une simplicité renversante et John en est jaloux. Pas la peine d'essayer de se cacher derrière d'autres mots, il est saoul de toute façon.

« Elle porte un col roulé pour cacher un collier. », conclue soudain Sherlock avant de finir sa bière.

Le blond explose de rire et retombe en arrière sur son siège. Le plus jeune peut dire ce qu'il veut, mais son manque de connaissance en matière de femmes est définitivement ridicule.

« Okay, t'as perdu... »

« J'ai perdu, John ? », demande le brun en se tournant légèrement pour lui faire face.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'emmerderait à porter un pull aussi chaud pour cacher un bijoux ? Ça n'a pas de sens. »

« Oh, non, pas un bijoux ; un collier, John. »

Et cette fois, le sourire de détective est si doux et si sûr de lui que le plus vieux a la désagréable impression d'avoir perdu, sans savoir comment. Il secoue la tête, entrouvre les lèvres pour trouver quelque chose à dire mais rien n'en sort, alors Sherlock reprend.

« Ou des marques de strangulations. »

« Elle aurait été attaquée en venant ici ? Mais elle a son sac, elle n'a aucune blessure et semble juste... heureuse. »

« Elle devait être consentante alors. »

Et alors que la voix de Sherlock se fait plus calme, le son étourdissant du pub semble s'étouffer doucement et John se rapproche de son ami. Il y a quelque chose d'étrange, toute la joie des derniers instants semble s'être mise sur pause et a laissé à la place un vide auquel John aimerait bien donner un nom.

« Son partenaire a dû utiliser ses mains, les marques sont visibles plus rapidement et sont plus profondes, sinon un simple foulard aurait suffit. Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi elle est arrivée en retard à la soirée. »

« Attends, attends... De quoi tu parles ? », demande John en se penchant vers le brun, les sourcils si froncés qu'il en a mal au crâne - à moins que ce ne soit à cause de la bière de mauvaise qualité.

« Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de ça ? »

« De _ça_ ? »

« Du BDSM, John Watson. »

Le vide se remplit soudain et le médecin n'a plus besoin de lui chercher de nom, il est là, grand et imposant, clignote devant ses yeux, dans sa tête et dans sa poitrine serrée ; il s'agit du choc, ni plus ni moins.

« Je ne... », commence-t-il, les joues aussi rouges qu'il est mal à l'aise, mais Sherlock semble à peine l'avoir remarqué puisqu'il a déjà détourné le visage pour regarder la jeune femme qui ralentit ses pas de danses.

« Des gens trouvent du plaisir dans la perte de contrôle, la domination et la douleur, occasionnellement. Bien sûr, c'est mal vu par la société, en conséquence, les adeptes de ce genre de relation sont extrêmement discrets. Alors parfois, un col roulé suffit. »

Ce n'est plus seulement le choc, c'est aussi une baffe monumentale et également une certaine gène qui cloue John sur place, parce que non seulement il n'a jamais, ô grand jamais parlé de sexualité avec Sherlock Holmes et encore moins de BDSM. Il entrouvre les lèvres, cherche quoi dire dans l'océan de mots comme _Bordel de merde_ et _Quoi ?!_ qui traînent dans son foutu crâne, mais est arrêté bien vite par une voix douce comme la brise qui les appelle. Un éclair rose attrape le coin de la rétine du médecin, qui ne peut s'empêcher de tourner la tête vers la sublime jeune femme qui a cessé de danser et s'est dirigée droit sur eux, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Bonsoir Sherlock. »

« Elisa ! », sourit l'appelé avant de se lever et de faire la bise à la femme au col roulé.

« Tu connais Molly alors ? »

« On travaille ensemble, parfois. Et toi ? »

« On était au même lycée. Ça me fait plaisir que tu sois là, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vus. »

« Quelques temps, oui. »

« Ça te dit d'aller chercher un verre ?

« Avec plaisir, je te rejoins. », sourit chaudement le brun.

John regarde la jeune femme disparaître jusqu'au bar et est mordu par la vision de Sherlock qui attrape son verre presque vide, prêt à partir.

« Sherlock, attends, tu la connais ? », demande-t-il en attrapant son bras qu'il serre un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. « Comment est-ce que tu connais ça ? Comment est-ce que tu connais ses penchants ? Sherlock, est-ce que tu... _fais_ _ces choses_ ? »

Ils sont si proches qu'il est évident pour tous les deux que quoi que Sherlock réponde, il ne pourra pas mentir, pas même essayer. John scrute ses yeux aussi clairs que son génie est sombre, ses lèvres sans expressions et l'ensemble de son visage à la recherche du moindre tic, du plus infime des tressaillements, mais ce n'est pas un muscle incontrôlable qui le trahit. C'est son sourire franc et si honnête qu'il fait aussi mal qu'un poing qui se serait logé contre les cotes du médecin. Il regarde John droit dans les yeux, sans rien d'autre que ses lèvres tirées dans une grimace qui ne veut dire qu'une chose. Alors c'est John qui lâche doucement son bras et étire ses doigts dans lesquels le sang a oublié d'aller pendant quelques secondes.

Sherlock ne se retourne même pas et disparaît entre les danseurs dans un silence morbide où tous les non-dits et les questions semblent prendre un poids tel que c'est la respiration de John, courte et lourde qui en subit les conséquences.

Parce que Sherlock Holmes n'a pas eu besoin d'ouvrir ses lèvres, mais juste de les étirer pour donner sa réponse, et elle a été très claire pour John Watson.

_Oui_.


	5. L'appartement

**Note :** Hello lectrices et lecteurs ! Pas trop de blahblah pour cette intro, j'en profite juste pour vous remercier pour vos follows, fav' et _surtout_ vos reviews. C'est toujours un plaisir sans nom que d'avoir vos retours, alors, merci de prendre le temps de lire et de poster un commentaire :)  
**Bêtas** : **Nathdawn** et **Kathleen-Holson**, qu'on remercie tou/te/s car sans elles je ne pourrai pas publier.

* * *

Allongé dans son lit qui grince, les mains nouées derrière sa nuque, les yeux de John fixent un plafond qui ne bouge pas plus que lui. Il n'est même pas 8h mais il fait déjà une chaleur à crever dans cette pièce qui sent le sucre et les amandes, parce que Mrs. Hudson ne s'est jamais occupé de cette histoire de mauvaise ventilation entre sa cuisine et les étages. Il s'est réveillé il y a une dizaine de minutes pourtant (à moins que ce n'était il y a une demi-heure ?) pour aller entrouvrir la fenêtre qui donne sur la rue calme en ce vendredi matin.

La chaleur, c'est le sujet du moment, et pour une nation frappée par un taux de chômage record dans une Europe en crise, c'est d'une idiotie sans nom. Entre la petite radio de la cuisine qui grésille et les journaux gratuits que John arrive à attraper dans le métro, il apprend les théories plus ou moins plausibles de ces températures historiques. « Un anticyclone venu du Sud » raconte la _WRN Broadcast_. « La fonte des glaces inquiétante ; combien de morts d'ici 2016 ? » annonce _The Sun_ dans une typographie épaisse et vulgaire. « Le mariage gay et ses conséquences catastrophiques : ce que Dieu prépare à la terre pour nous en faire payer le prix », a-t-il lu une fois sur un blog aux couleurs criardes et au contenu aussi douteux que la sauce aigre-douce qui traîne depuis juillet dans le placard au-dessus de l'évier.

John n'a jamais bien compris ce besoin typiquement humain de faire de chaque élément un drame sans forme et sans échappatoire. Comme si le statut totalement précaire de tout être sur terre n'était pas déjà un fardeau assez dur à porter, il faut en plus que la _BBC_, _Chanel 4_ et _The Daily Telegraph_ sautent d'un sujet grave à un autre, appuient là où ça fait mal et instaurent un climat de peur perpétuelle où il devient bien difficile d'avancer. Pourtant, John Watson est persuadé qu'il devrait y avoir des choses dans la vie impossibles à remettre en doute, ni diaboliser, des éléments sur lesquels il est inconcevable de faire du fric en créant une crainte irréfléchie. Comme une bonne tasse de thé aux épices, chaude et réconfortante, sans aucun conservateur louche. Ou un film Harry Potter, sans un scandale absurde du type acteur fume ou boit. Ou un pull à col roulé.

_Un pull à col roulé_.

John inspire et se tord sur le matelas où son corps s'enlise, ses paupières sursautent et ses doigts se tendent. La veille au soir, il n'est pas resté seul et hébété à sa table plus de dix minutes avant que Molly ne vienne le chercher. Il est allé ensuite l'aider à faire marcher Andy - en parfait anglais, saoul et avachi sur une banquette - jusqu'à un taxi, avant de les accompagner à l'appartement de la médecin légiste sur Trinity Street qu'il découvrit en portant le fleuriste jusqu'au canapé le plus proche. Pour sûr, quelque chose que personne d'autre à part lui n'aurait accepté de faire et encore moins l'homme qui lui sert accessoirement de meilleur ami, rentré à Baker Street 47 minutes après lui.

47 minutes durant lesquelles tellement de choses ont pu se passer. Ce qu'il peut détester Sherlock Holmes et sa façon de faire du plus simple des pulls un objet d'obsession dont l'ex-soldat se serait bien passé. Parce que ça n'a beau être qu'un bout de tissu - parfaitement cintré sur un corps aux formes généreuses, certes - depuis que Sherlock a quitté la table et a suivi cette Elisa, c'est tellement _plus_.

C'est un point d'interrogation, un oasis à l'eau trouble et dangereuse, une promesse et un piège tout à la fois. C'est une porte par laquelle le détective s'est échappé, sans rien exprimer d'autre que son sourire. Une porte qu'il n'a pas totalement refermée et dont John scrute l'entrebâillement férocement. Il pourrait l'ouvrir un peu plus, savoir enfin ce que Sherlock cache avec tous ces cols roulés qu'il a du croiser dans sa vie. Il pourrait lui demander. _Il pourrait..._

Il doit la laisser fermée. D'un bond il se lève et quitte les draps qui portent encore son odeur qu'il ne reconnaît même plus et ouvre la porte - la seule dont il ait le droit de toucher la poignée - avant d'aller prendre son petit-déjeuner.

* * *

« Alors, Mrs. Perkins m'a sorti son ticket de caisse, et comme je lui avais dit, elle est allée à la pharmacie commander la colle pour son dentier, jeudi et non mardi. Sale chose que la vieillesse, elle vous fait perdre la tête. »

« Mrs. Hudson... »

« Ah oui, oui, votre courrier, pardon. »

John lève discrètement les yeux au ciel et assis à la table de la cuisine, un coude appuyé contre sa tasse fumante, il étend sa main droite et attrape les enveloppes blanches tendues par sa propriétaire. À chaque fois que la vieille dame monte leur apporter leur courrier, c'est la même rengaine, un « Bonjour » enjoué leur échappe des lèvres avant que les nouvelles de la population du troisième âge du quartier ne soient expliquées jusque dans les détails les plus intimes aux oreilles du blond qui doit partager ses tartines au beurre avec la phlébite de Mr. Jenssen, la myopie alarmante de Mrs. Blank et désormais, le dentier brinquebalant de Mrs. Perkins.

D'un signe de la tête, il salue sa propriétaire qui redescend les marches grinçantes du 221B et trie rapidement les enveloppes à son nom et à celui de son colocataire. Du bruit provenant de la chambre du fond lui fait relever les yeux ; un coup d'œil à sa montre et il se lève. Sherlock aime boire son thé brûlant alors le médecin remplit la bouilloire. Le son familier de la clenche tournée et des pas sur le parquet vieilli lui apprend que son ami est sorti de sa chambre et qu'il est entré dans la salle de bain - sans fermer la porte. Il entend les clapotis de l'eau, imagine son ami se laver les mains ou passer un peu d'eau fraîche sur son visage en cette matinée aussi chaude que leur thé et se félicite mentalement de ne pas repenser au malaise né entre eux deux la veille au soir. La bière et le bruit assourdissant ont du être la cause de la gêne de John, mais les deux adultes qu'ils sont valent mieux que ça, alors autant passer à autre chose. John ne pensera plus à Elisa et c'est aussi simple que ça.

« Bonjour. »

« Salut Sherlock. », répond John en se tournant, la tasse dans la main qu'il tend automatiquement pour servir son ami, avec supplément sucre et sourire en cette belle matinée, et pour la première fois aujourd'hui, leurs regards se croisent.

_Un pull à col roulé_.

« Lestrade m'a envoyé l'adresse de Sherrer, il y sera à 10h. »

_Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de BDSM, John Watson ?_

« John ? »

« Hm ? », émet enfin la gorge serrée de l'ex-soldat qui secoue sommairement la tête.

« Un problème ? »

« Aucun. Donc, on retrouve Lestrade à 10h chez Sherrer, ok, très bien, toujours un plaisir de fouiller la maison d'un mort. »

« Il a deux colocataires bien vivants, si ça peut te consoler... d'une quelconque manière. », rajoute le détective en faisant un vague geste de la main.

John émet un demi-sourire. Sherlock boit du bout de ses lèvres fines son thé dont la fumée se perd dans les boucles qui pendent sur son front, les yeux fermés, une main posée sur sa hanche droite. Il y a juste le bruit des travaux de la station des _Boris Bikes_ qui envahit le 221B tandis que les deux hommes finissent leur petit déjeuner devant leur courrier qu'ils ouvrent minutieusement.

« Tout va bien, John ? », demande le détective d'une voix neutre.

« Tout va bien, Sherlock. », répond son ami, d'une voix tout aussi fausse.

* * *

À l'angle de Blandford Street, au numéro 52, il y a un petit café peint d'un bleu saphir qui affiche sa carte sur une feuille A4, encadrée sobrement sur une fenêtre que le propriétaire nettoie d'un petit chiffon. Bien sûr, la rue n'a pas été bloquée, mais avec les trois voitures de polices et le camion de la balistique garés sur les places livraison, les riverains ralentissent leur pas, retirent une oreillette et tentent comme ils peuvent d'apercevoir la raison de cette invasion policière soudaine. Il y a deux agents devant la porte d'entrée noire que John traverse avant de suivre Sherlock dans l'escalier de ce petit immeuble. Ils s'arrêtent au deuxième étage, où la porte de droite est déjà ouverte.

L'appartement de Sherrer est un mélange étonnant d'une vie en colocation - en témoigne la disparité totale des meubles du salon - pourtant parfaitement rangée et propre, bref, la véritable preuve que les locataires sont tous des adultes responsables. John a un peu honte de l'état de Baker Street en comparaison.

« Lestrade. », salue Sherlock, les yeux scannant la pièce tout autour d'eux.

« Pile à l'heure. », sourit-il avant de venir serrer la main de John, puisque celles de Sherlock sont profondément ancrées dans ses poches.

« Où sont les colocataires ? »

« Dans la cuisine. On les interroge. Et avant que tu ne demandes, le soir du meurtre, la fille était en représentation à l'autre bout de la ville et le mec était en déplacement en Belgique. »

« La chambre ? »

« Au bout du couloir. »

Le détective hoche brièvement la tête et s'y rend accompagné de John. La pièce est plutôt grande et comme le salon, c'est un exemple en matière de rangement. Le lit n'a pas un pli - ce que le front de John jalouse automatiquement -, la commode est jonchée de partitions dont dépassent des petits post-it jaunes et roses et à gauche, près du bureau en bois, un pupitre cassé est surmonté d'un chapeau en feutre un peu grotesque. Sherlock est déjà à genoux par terre à regarder sous le lit lorsque John se penche vers la table de chevet.

« Sherlock, tu as vu les... »

« Photos de Sherrer déguisé à l'occasion de représentations théâtrales ? Inévitables. »

Le médecin prend un des cadres pour l'inspecter plus sérieusement. Au centre de la photo, les mains jointes à celles d'autres comédiens, il reconnaît l'homme dont il a vu la cervelle, et le voir ainsi sourire sous les feux des projecteurs est un spectacle bien plus réjouissant. Sherrer est un peu plus jeune, à moins que ce ne soit le maquillage qui lui donne cette impression. Il a une couronne faites de fausses feuilles et un costume couleur beige sur lequel on a cousu des petites branches - ce qui semble vraiment peu agréable à porter. Tout autour de John il y a une vingtaine de photos, certaines prises dans les coulisses, d'autres sur scènes, toutes centrées sur Philipp Sherrer costumé parfois jusqu'à être méconnaissable.

« Il n'y a même pas de photo de lui comme musicien. »

« Viens m'aider John. », appelle Sherlock et tout de suite, l'ex-soldat se met à genoux près de son ami pour l'aider à tirer de sous le lit une grosse caisse d'un bois sombre. « Prévisible. »

Les deux hommes se regardent et Sherlock sourit avant de presser ses deux pouces sur les petits embouts métalliques. Il est si lent à relever le couvercle que le cœur de John se met à battre désagréablement. Ils ne savent jamais sur quoi ils peuvent tomber. En un peu plus d'un an passé à ses côtés, le médecin a vu une centaine de fois Sherlock se mettre à genoux près d'un lit pour en sortir des boîtes de toutes tailles dans lesquelles les gens ont caché leurs secrets ; de la photo gênante d'un ex qu'on veut oublier à des organes humains - que John _veut_ oublier. Il retient son souffle et Sherlock qui perd patience ouvre d'un coup le couvercle.

« Des vêtements. », peste le plus jeune qui semble terriblement déçu par cette découverte - mais John se rappelle l'avoir vu danser de joie lorsqu'il avait trouvé les foies dans une valise Vuitton lors de l'affaire du médecin corrompu, alors ce n'est pas une référence.

« Des costumes. », corrige John en sortant méticuleusement des perruques et déguisements réalisés maladroitement. « On n'avait jamais enquêté sur le meurtre d'un comédien. »

« Un comédien minable. », rajoute Sherlock sans état d'âme avant de se relever et d'épousseter ses genoux d'un air dédaigneux. « J'ai fait des recherches sur internet. Sherrer est abonné aux petites mises en scène bas-de-gamme. Pour la postérité, il est préférable de se souvenir de lui comme musicien de l'orchestre de Londres. »

John sourit plus qu'il ne le voudrait et suit Sherlock jusqu'à la cuisine où Lestrade, debout près de la table interroge les colocataires. La jeune femme, Marina Jones, est assise sur une chaise en plastique et ses longues jambes découvertes suffisent à elles seules à prouver à la pièce entière qu'elle est belle et bien danseuse. La finesse de son corps est sculptée par ses muscles visibles sur sa peau laiteuse et le chignon serré au-dessus de sa nuque est d'une réalisation si parfaite qu'il symbolise des années de danse classique. La robe en laine aux formes géométriques noire et mauve qu'elle porte semble avoir été trouvée dans une friperie.

Devant elle est assit un homme aux toutes petites boucles brunes et grises garnissant sa tête épaisse, éclairée par deux petites prunelles bleues humides. Il est si large qu'il semble ne pas tenir sur sa chaise. Ses doigts boudinés pressent maladroitement la table au centre de la pièce et le reniflement intempestif lui donne l'air d'un grand enfant.

« Bill Hendrik ? », interpelle Sherlock après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au carnet tendu par Lestrade.

« Oui ? », répond l'appelé en relevant son nez rouge de s'être trop mouché.

« Vous avez de la confiture sur votre manche. »

L'homme écarquille ses tous petits yeux et regarde d'un air ahuri sa colocataire qui semble tout aussi étonnée que lui et dans la cuisine, l'ambiance est si gênante que John ne peut que reconnaître la fragrance que Holmes sème à chaque fois qu'il prend la parole en public.

« La tournée de _Casse-Noisette_ se passe bien ? », demande soudain le détective en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

« Euh, oui, oui ça va, nous sommes à Londres depuis le début de semaine et partons pour la Belgique dans trois jours. »

« C'est pour ça que j'y étais, » intervient soudain Hendrik en levant le doigt comme un élève qui veut prendre la parole « Je suis chef machiniste pour la troupe et on préparait la salle à Bruxelles quand j'ai appris pour... pour Philipp. »

« Comment l'avez-vous rencontré ? »

« Il y a sept ans, je travaillais pour une petite production de _Songe d'une Nuit d'Été_, et Philipp jouait dedans. », répond Bill, scruté par les trois autres hommes de la pièce. « On est resté en contact et puis il y a quatre... non, trois ans, avec Marina on cherchait un colocataire pour payer le loyer, alors je l'ai recontacté. »

« Bel appartement. », intervient John en secouant machinalement la tête, scrutant tout autour de lui la cuisine digne d'un magazine de décoration.

« Ouais, Philipp payait un peu plus que nous... Ils ont un bon salaire à l'orchestre de Londres. Du coup, il a eu la plus grande chambre. »

« Un homme bien ce Philipp. », répond d'un air grave Sherlock. « C'est à se demander comment cet appartement va survivre sans lui - parce qu'il est évident, qu'avec vous toujours en voyage, et vous incapable de ne serait-ce que vous prémunir de vous mettre de la confiture partout, vous n'êtes pas responsables de la parfaite tenue de cet endroit. »

Les colocataires baissent leurs yeux, légèrement honteux et John peut voir dans l'attitude tendue de Sherlock que le jeune homme a compris, qu'une fois de plus, sa sociopathie a repris le dessus.

« Mais ce n'est pas grave, » reprend-il, « Vous devriez voir l'état de l'appartement où John et moi-même vivons, autant vous dire que notre propriétaire a fait des photocopies du chèque de caution. »

« En colocation. », se sent soudain obligé d'intervenir John, une main levée pour être sûr de retenir l'attention de tout le monde dans la pièce. « Nous vivons, _en colocation_. »

Lestrade soupire tout haut et se rapproche pour faire signer aux colocataires de Sherrer leur déposition et John a tout juste le temps de tourner la tête avant d'apercevoir le regard amusé de Sherlock qui le surplombe.

« Sherlock, si tu as d'autres questions, c'est le moment... », propose le DI.

« Aucune. », répond-il avant de tourner sur lui-même et de disparaître dans le couloir.

« Il a raison Marina, c'était Philipp le timbré du rangement, sans lui ça va être le bordel ici... », soupire Hendrik avant d'exploser en sanglot - le signal d'alarme qu'il est temps de partir.

John salue d'un signe de la tête Gregory et les deux locataires, et accélère le pas pour rattraper Sherlock dans la rue baignée par un soleil plus chaud que jamais.

« Tu l'as fait exprès. », grimace l'ex-soldat le souffle court et les yeux plissés à cause de la luminosité.

« De quoi, John ? »

« De parler de l'état de leur appartement. Ça n'a aucun rapport avec l'affaire, tu voulais juste leur dire qu'on vivait ensemble. »

Sherlock déboutonne sa veste et lâche un sourire amusé ce qui provoque l'effet inverse au médecin.

« Bordel, Sherlock, ce n'est pas drôle ! C'est comme les cœurs que Lestrade a dessiné sur le plan, à l'endroit des places 14 et 15W... _Nos_ places. Et toi tu ne dis rien ! »

« Et il est évident que _toi_, tu dis quelque chose... Mais bien sûr, tu es comme ça. »

« Attends, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? », demande John en s'arrêtant au milieu de la rue, la main posée sur le front pour se prémunir du soleil.

Sherlock s'arrête quelques pas après, semble soupirer vu ses épaules qui retombent et se retourne avant de s'approcher de John qu'il harponne de son regard qu'il plisse à peine malgré la luminosité.

« Tu n'acceptes pas que les choses échappent à ton contrôle. »

Le médecin grimace, cherche sur le visage de son ami le rictus qui lui fera comprendre que c'est une blague, mais rien.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi... »

« Pourquoi je dis ça ? Je t'ai observé, John et _tu_ _es_ comme ça. Tu es incapable de laisser le contrôle à quelqu'un d'autre que toi. »

« Okay, si c'est une blague à cause de ce qui s'est passé hier avec Elisa, c'est vraiment minable. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier avec Elisa ? »

« Je n'ai aucun problème avec... le contrôle. », se sent obligé de dire le médecin pour ne pas avoir à répondre à son colocataire.

« Ne sois pas sur la défensive, ce n'est pas une critique. »

« Je ne suis _pas_ sur la défensive ! », s'écrie-t-il, faisant sursauter les deux ados qui passent à côté d'eux, avant de s'excuser d'un sourire poli et de reprendre son masque dur.

À peine a-t-il le temps de rouvrir les lèvres que Sherlock a déjà fait un pas et ils sont si proches que le bout de leurs chaussures se touchent et la tête de Sherlock suffit à cacher le soleil sur le visage de John.

« Tu peux retirer ta main. », appelle d'une voix neutre le détective, mais John garde fermement ses doigts collés à son front comme une visière.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je te cache du soleil. »

« ... Non, ça va, ça ne me dérange pas. »

« Et parce que je te le _demande_. »

Les yeux du médecin s'ouvrent sous la surprise et sa main vacille une demi-seconde, avant de s'accrocher plus fermement à son visage. Sherlock est bien trop près et il y a bien trop de monde autour d'eux, c'est si gênant que John a envie de bondir en arrière, mais il ne lui fera pas ce plaisir. Ils se combattent du regard, fiers à en crever. John ne bouge pas, les deux pieds immobiles comme ancrés dans un sable allié.

« À quoi tu joues, Sherlock ? », expire-t-il dans un souffle rauque.

« Tu es si brave, John Watson. »

Sherlock le regarde encore quelques secondes, sans aucune expression sur son visage ombragé, avant de se détacher du corps qu'il laisse là. D'un pas aussi lent que confiant, il traverse la rue déserte où John se sent si seul que tout semble légèrement bancal. C'est chaque particule de son corps qui semble se réveiller à l'appel de ce mot, tout son être et tout ce qui le fait être lui ; un homme fier, ex-soldat et médecin. Bien sûr qu'il est brave, il l'a toujours été et ce n'a jamais été une option. Alors, laissé sur le trottoir, dans le silence obscène qui bourdonne à ses oreilles, John se demande pourquoi, murmuré par les lèvres de Sherlock, tout cela a sonné aussi faux.


	6. Le Parking

**Note :** Hello à tous ! Une fois n'est pas coutume ; merci pour votre soutien, merci pour vos reviews. N'-h-é-s-i-t-e-z p-a-s à laisser un mot à votre passage, parfois, il suffit d'un mot de votre part pour que l'auteur retrouvent la motivation nécessaire pour finir un chapitre :) !  
**Bêtas :** **Nathdawn**, plus rapide que l'éclair et **Kathleen-Holson**, plus chocolatée qu'un éclair. Ça n'a pas trop de sens, mais au moins ça rime. Merci les filles !

* * *

« Craig Jennings, Anna Sanchez, Shery et Angie Walsh, Doris et Benjamin Cox, et enfin, Jared Steele. », présente Lestrade en lançant sur son bureau un petit dossier que John s'empresse d'ouvrir.

Sherlock, debout près de la fenêtre, scrute de ses yeux un point imprécis dans la rue, sans doute hautement intéressant vu qu'il n'a même pas daigné tourner la tête quand l'assistant de Gregory est venu les saluer. Dans le dossier, que John lit scrupuleusement, il y a les photocopies des places réservées aux noms énoncés par le DI et quelques photos d'identités toutes terriblement mornes. Pas comme si quelqu'un avait déjà été beau sur une photo d'identité.

« On les a interrogé durant la semaine, évidemment, personne n'a rien vu, pas d'arme non plus, bref, on en reste au point mort. Le rapport de la balistique ne pourra pas plus nous aider. Selon, si Sherrer lisait sa partition ou suivait des yeux Denosa, l'inclination de sa tête ne permet pas d'établir précisément d'où a été tiré le coup de feu. Bien sûr, tous les suspects restent sous surveillance policière et ont interdiction de quitter le pays, mais si vous pouviez régler ça rapidement, ça nous aiderait beaucoup - avec _The Sun_ qui s'en mêle, ça devient un vrai merdier cette histoire... Sherlock, pour l'amour de Dieu, est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? », s'énerve soudain le flic qui passe une main sur son visage usé.

Le brun regarde à peine par-dessus son épaule et daigne mouvoir ses lèvres pour répondre un « À peu près » qui fait lever les yeux au ciel du DI.

« John, tu m'as écouté toi, au moins ? »

« Oui, oui, bien sûr. On va aller interroger le premier suspect ce matin et on te tient au courant. »

« Bien, je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous. Enfin, sur toi en particulier. »

John sourit, à l'instar de son ami, et se lève pour venir lui serrer la main, la gauche fermement attachée au dossier.

« Sherlock ? », appelle John en ouvrant la porte et soudain le détective quitte la fenêtre pour passer, souriant, devant son aîné.

« Joli voiture, Lestrade. Une Ford Focus, si je ne m'abuse ? »

« Euh, merci... », sourit Gregory, qui profite de cette chance unique de recevoir un compliment de ce gamin qu'il protège depuis tant d'année. « C'est exact, comment est-ce que tu le sais ? »

« Elle vient de se faire enlever par la fourrière. Bonne journée ! »

Le détective s'échappe par la porte tenue ouverte par son ami qu'il pousse par les épaules pour le presser dans l'escalier et ainsi les amener le plus loin possible des cris du DI qui peste des insultes si imagées que les sourcils de John se redressent de surprise.

« Rappelle moi, depuis combien de temps est-ce que vous vous connaissez ? »

« Est-ce que ça a réellement une importance ? », répond Sherlock une fois sur le trottoir, attrapant déjà le dossier tenu par son ami pour inspecter l'adresse du premier suspect.

« Il faudrait que j'aie la date exact pour inscrire votre... _amitié_ dans le livre des records. »

« Je ne vois pas ce que notre relation a de _si_ extraordinaire. »

« Il ne t'a pas encore tué dans ton sommeil. C'est très impressionnant, tu sais. », répond John en récupérant le dossier que le plus grand lui colle contre le torse.

« Qui te dit qu'il n'a jamais essayé ? », sourit Sherlock et cette fois, le médecin ne peut qu'en faire de même.

Ils traversent à pas rapide la route où slaloment voitures et cyclistes, plus rares en ce mois de novembre qui commence enfin à se rafraîchir, et descendent Great Smith Street, le nez relevé pour inspecter le nom des rues.

« On commence par Craig Jennings alors ? »

« Il travaille à Stanford &amp; Wells, c'est à deux pas d'ici. »

« Stanford &amp; Wells ? Eh merde. Je déteste quand on doit interroger un avocat, il trouve toujours le moyen de s'en sortir sans répondre à une seule de nos questions. »

Il ne leur suffit que de cinq minutes pour atteindre le numéro 4 de Dean Bradley Street ; l'immeuble dans lequel ils entrent est d'inspiration néo-classique, néanmoins, tout à fait récent. Accoudé à l'accueil, John laisse Sherlock se présenter à la jeune femme à la robe bleue qui leur fait signe de les suivre. Elle ne semble pas plus étonnée que ça de les voir et n'a même pas sorti la traditionnelle excuse bidon de « _Monsieur Jennings n'est pas disponible pour le moment, puis-je prendre un message ?_ ». Peut-être que son patron lui a indiqué expressément qu'elle pouvait lui amener toutes personnes relatives à l'enquête, toujours est-il que cette preuve d'accessibilité montre au médecin que l'avocat est plus sympa qu'il n'y parait.

Ils marchent longuement dans des couloirs sans fin, avec des murs recouverts par des tableaux abstraits pas vraiment beaux que l'ex soldat ne se verrait jamais accrocher à Baker Street, ils croisent des hommes aussi bien habillés que Sherlock et une fois de plus, John ne se formalise pas de sa propre apparence tout à fait humaine. La jeune femme doit passer son badge trois fois pour les amener à travers des portes qui les font s'enfoncer toujours un peu plus bas et lorsque l'odeur lointaine de l'essence chatouille les narines des deux hommes, ils se regardent et comprennent enfin : le parking.

La secrétaire pousse une lourde porte et indique de son index une des rares berlines garées au fond de l'immense pièce.

« Vous trouverez monsieur Jennings là-bas. », les informe-t-elle avant de faire marche arrière.

Les deux amis se regardent, froncent à peine leurs sourcils et s'approchent de la voiture dont le capot est ouvert, cachant une forme mouvante qui semble danser sur l'air grésillant qui sort de la radio.

« Craig Jennings ? », demande John, incrédule.

Le capot se referme et se dévoile le visage juvénile d'un homme d'une trentaine d'année, les cheveux sombres coupés courts et deux grands yeux d'un brun chaud qui se posent tour à tour sur les deux nouveaux arrivants. L'homme porte un pantalon noir très sobre et un tee-shirt blanc sans forme, sali par le cambouis qui a envahi jusqu'à ses mains qu'il essuie contre un chiffon gris.

« Ouais, c'est moi. J'peux vous aider ? »

« Nous venons vous poser quelques questions concernant le concert au Royal Hall Festival. », répond Sherlock, les yeux plissés, décryptant très précisément l'homme devant eux.

« Je suis John Watson et voici le détective Sherlock Holmes. », est obligé de préciser le blond en pointant du doigt son ami, avant de reprendre, « Nous n'en aurons pas pour très longtemps, est-ce qu'on pourrait aller à votre bureau ? »

« Euh, oui, bien sûr, enfin... c'est ici que je travaille. », sourit l'homme, manifestement désolé.

« _Ici_ ? », s'étonne John en haussant un sourcil.

« Il est chauffeur, John. », sourit Sherlock, pas mécontent de pouvoir calmer les ardeurs du médecin et sa haine viscérale des avocats.

Le blond tousse sommairement, hoche une fois la tête et croise ses mains dans son dos, un geste inconscient qui prouve qu'il laisse les rênes à Sherlock qui s'avance d'un pas pour mieux scruter leur premier suspect.

« Monsieur Jennings, vous étiez au concert mercredi, à des places ma foi tout à fait respectables. Cadeau de votre employeur donc. Vous n'êtes pas parti à l'entracte et pourtant, il est clair que Liszt n'est pas votre compositeur préféré, compte tenu de la musique contemporaine que vous écoutez actuellement. Alors, pourquoi êtes-vous allé à ce concert si, clairement, vous vous y êtes endormi ? »

« J'ai un... »

Sherlock lève une main qu'il impose face au visage du jeune homme qui se tait instantanément et John s'approche pour le rassurer d'un demi-sourire.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas c'est sa façon _naturelle_ de travailler. »

« Faut pas que je réponde alors ? »

« Vous n'avez jamais entendu parler de Sherlock Holmes ? », ne peut s'empêcher de demander John dans un petit rire, toujours totalement abasourdi de rencontrer des gens comme lui.

« Bien sûr que non, il n'a jamais entendu parler de moi, il ne lit pas les journaux - à part ceux qui relatent d'événements sportifs ou automobiles. Il tente de se cultiver, d'où le fait qu'il ait accepté les billets que son chef ne voulait pas. Nouvelle relation ? Non, vu l'état de vos dents et le reste de kebab qui traîne sur votre siège, il est évident que vous ne prenez pas soin de vous pour plaire. Recherche d'un nouveau job ? Allons, qui vous embaucherait... », rit Sherlock avant de reprendre plus sérieusement. « Votre annulaire porte encore la marque - peu visible, je l'avoue - d'une alliance... Divorcé donc. Oh, c'est _ça_. Vous avez divorcé et vous avez perdu, perdu quoi, la maison ? Non, dans votre dossier il est indiqué que vous habitez près du London Bridge, très bon quartier. Il y a quelque chose, quelque chose qui vous oblige à vous reprendre en main, quelque chose qui... »

« Votre enfant. », l'interrompt John d'une voix calme.

Jennings hoche péniblement la tête en enfonçant son chiffon dans sa poche arrière avant de s'appuyer contre le capot de la berline.

« Il s'appelle Tim, il a six ans. Ça fait un an qu'sa mère et moi, on est divorcés. Même si ça fait des années que j'peux plus la voir. J'en ai rien à foutre d'elle, elle peut me piquer tout mon fric ou l'appart' que ma mère m'a légué mais faut qu'j'récupère mon fils. Il est pas bien avec elle v'savez ? Eleonora, elle crie tout le temps et depuis qu'elle s'est mise en couple avec son cuisinier là, elle s'occupe même pas de Tim. Il doit rester en soutien scolaire jusqu'à 19h alors qu'elle bosse pas, et moi j'lui ai dit au juge que je pouvais m'occuper de Tim à la fin de l'école mon boss est d'accord, mais le juge y veut pas. Elle a eu un meilleur avocat que moi. Y z'ont dit que j'étais idiot et que je saurai pas m'occuper du gosse. Moi j'veux leur montrer que je suis pas idiot. C'est pour ça que j'ai cherché un job ici. Monsieur Stanford, il est gentil et même si j'aurai jamais l'argent pour le payer, je veux bosser bien pour lui pour qu'il accepte de m'aider à récupérer Tim. »

John s'approche d'instinct pour empêcher Sherlock de dire quelque chose qui blessera ce père brisé aux yeux tristes et lui sourit doucement.

« On est désolés... Mais on ne venait pas pour vous parler de ça. Je sais que vous avez déjà parlé à la police concernant la soirée et que vous leur avez dit que vous n'avez rien vu mais le moindre détail peut nous aider, alors, réfléchissez bien... »

« Bah, comme m'sieur Holmes a dit, je dormais et c'est quand tous ces gens se sont mis à crier que ça m'a réveillé. »

« D'accord, les gens ont commencé à crier et qu'est-ce que vous avez vu ? », intervient soudain Sherlock, la voix néanmoins tranquille.

« J'étais... Heum... Encore assis. Et tous les gens étaient debout et penchés vers la scène. Sauf un mec j'crois. J'ai tourné vite-fait la tête mais je l'ai vu sur le rang de derrière et il était toujours assis. Il était avec une gonzesse, enfin, une femme 'scusez-moi. Elle, elle a pas regardé et elle a pris ses affaires et ils sont partis les premiers. »

John et Sherlock se regardent et le détective reprend, d'un calme olympien.

« D'accord et comment était-il, cet homme ? »

« Petit. Et gros. Il avait du mal à marcher. »

« Vous pourriez le reconnaître ? »

« Oh non, j'ai juste tourné la tête, v'savez. J'savais pas qu'on venait de buter quelqu'un moi, j'ai pas pensé qu'ils pouvaient être coupables. »

Sherlock sort du dossier que John tient toujours contre lui un plan de la salle et l'étale sur le capot de la berline.

« Merci pour votre participation mais c'est à moi de dire s'ils sont coupables ou non. Où étaient-ils assis ? »

« Quelque part par-là je crois... », indique Jennings en écrasant son doigt sale sur deux sièges et au moins, ni Sherlock ni John n'ont besoin de sortir un feutre pour faire une marque.

« Très bien... », conclut le détective en repliant le plan qu'il donne à John qui s'empresse de rajouter :

« Merci pour votre temps. »

« Et, si vous tombez sur Eleonora, vous lui dites pas que je vous ai parlé de Tim, hein. Après elle va inventer je-sais-pas-quoi et dire au juge que j'ai dit qu'elle était une salope. Moi j'ai jamais dit qu'elle est une salope. Enfin, là je vous l'ai dit mais juste pour vous dire que je l'ai pas dit. Vous lui direz pas, hein ? »

Sherlock referme les boutons de sa veste et secoue légèrement la tête - vraisemblablement irrité au plus haut point par les syntaxes tout à fait approximatives du chauffeur - et sourit en regardant son colocataire.

« Incroyable comme monsieur Jennings est _contrôlé_ par le bon vouloir de sa femme. »

L'estomac de John se serre à l'entente du mot qui le hante depuis la visite à l'appartement de Sherrer. Il sourit pour retenir des insultes qu'il sait toutes aussi fleuries que celle de Lestrade se faisant enlever sa voiture.

« Je ne sais pas si 'contrôlé' est le mot, Sherlock... »

« Eh bien, sa vie a fait qu'il est conditionné pour se plier à certaines obligations, de ce fait, je pense qu'on peut dire qu'il est _contrôlé_, oui. Pour sûr, on ne dira pas qu'il est _dominé_, car ceci est tout à fait différent. », sourit le détective de la plus simple des manières.

« Très bien, vu comme ça, _tout le monde_ est contrôlé par quelque chose alors. », rit amèrement John, croisant ses bras contre son torse en faisant face à son insupportable colocataire aux idées totalement inappropriées.

« Bien sûr, John. Tout le monde. »

« Même les deux personnes - autres que monsieur Jennings - présentes dans ce parking ? »

« Mêmes ces deux personnes. », confirme le plus grand d'un signe de la tête.

« De quoi est-ce que vous parlez... ? », intervient Craig Jennings, le regard perdu et la voix tremblante.

« De rien. Merci pour votre temps. », conclut John en tournant les talons, bien vite suivi par Sherlock, resté prudemment quelques pas derrière lui.

Ils font le trajet inverse, re-croisent les mêmes tableaux toujours aussi moches, les mêmes avocats toujours aussi insupportables que John évite soigneusement de regarder pour ne pas être tenté par l'envie de hurler sur l'un d'entre eux. Même s'il serait beaucoup plus intelligent de crier sur Sherlock. Et plus intelligent encore de remplacer les cris par des paroles sensées, parce qu'il faudrait vraiment qu'ils parlent de cette obsession que le détective a pour cette histoire de domination. Et tout ça a commencé à cause d'un col roulé... À moins que ça n'ait commencé avant. Bref, domination ou non, toujours est-il que de mentionner leur vie privée devant un suspect est un mélange entre le non-professionnalisme et l'irrespect total, et de ce dernier point, John en a encore les genoux qui tremblent.

C'est idiot, ce ne sont que des mots et pour un soldat qui a fait la guerre, ce n'est pas un ensemble de consommes et de voyelles qui doivent le mettre à terre comme ça, mais ça touche un point dans son ventre, si profond qu'il semble à des kilomètres et à des années lumières de ce qu'il est réellement ; et pourtant, ça remet tout en cause. Tout. D'une façon si inquiétante qu'il se demande ce que tout cela cache réellement.

« Tu veux aller interroger Anna Sanchez maintenant ou tu voudrais débattre sur ce qui contrôle la fille de l'accueil ? Ah, attends, regarde l'éboueur sur le trottoir d'en face, tu crois qu'il est plus contrôlé par le ramassage du carton ou du verre ?», ironise John les dents serrés, mais avant que Sherlock n'ait pu prononcer le moindre mot, il sent sa poche vibrer et en sort son téléphone qu'il colle à son oreille.

« Allo ? »

« _John Watson ? Docteur Jones du Saint Thomas' Hospital. Êtes-vous bien le frère de Harriet Watson ?_ »

Le cœur du médecin loupe un bond. Il fait un signe à Sherlock pour lui faire comprendre de l'attendre et s'éloigne. Il y a toujours ce coup de fil qu'on redoute, celui qui sonne au milieu de la nuit et nous tire de notre vie pour nous plonger dans un cauchemar dont on avait jamais ne serait-ce qu'imaginé l'existence. Pour John, le coup de fil arrive à 11h02.

« Comment va-t-elle ? »

« _Elle a fait une mauvaise chute, mais son diagnostic vital n'est pas engagé ; fracture tibia-péroné avec un léger déplacement que nous avons réduit sans problème, pose de matériel et immobilisation. Elle remonte à l'instant de la salle de réveil et comme vous êtes la personne à contacter d'après son assurance... »_

« J'arrive tout de suite. »

Le soldat raccroche et se retourne pour découvrir Sherlock déjà sur ses talons, le visage sérieux - bien sûr, il a déjà compris.

« Est-ce que je dois venir avec toi ? »

« Non, non, bien-sûr que non. Je vais aller la voir... Tu... Enfin, on... Je dois y aller. », conclut-il d'une voix ferme, la main déjà levée pour arrêter un taxi.

* * *

John n'a jamais aimé les hôpitaux. C'est idiot pour un médecin, mais c'est comme ça. Comme la plupart des enfants, il a découvert pour la première fois l'ambiance froide et stérile d'un hôpital une journée de dimanche, lors d'une visite familiale pour aller voir sa grand-mère à la hanche toute nouvelle - mais en plastique. Il se rappelle avoir été frappé par le silence, seulement ponctué par le bourdonnement des machines qui tenaient en vie tout le service gériatrie. Lorsqu'il a voulu être médecin - mais que ses parents n'avaient pas les moyens de lui payer une école de renom - et qu'il s'est retrouvé à suivre une formation de médecine militaire, le silence n'est pas vraiment quelque chose qu'il a rencontré à nouveau.

Pour la famille des malades, on baisse la voix, on parle avec lenteur, on cache le merdier inhumain qui se passe dans les coulisses ; entre les pièces de repos des infirmiers en dépression et les salles d'opérations où on ouvre, dissèque et referme comme n'importe quel morceau de viande. Alors, lorsque John Watson passe la porte du London Bridge Hospital en tant que visiteur, est hurlé à ses oreilles tout ce qui est murmuré, lui revient dans la face toute ces choses qu'on ne voit pas.

Dans la chambre où séjourne sa sœur, on compte quatre autres lits occupés, certains cachés par des rideaux qu'on a tiré. Bien sûr, Harry est claustrophobe, alors on a laissé les siens ouverts, même si elle dort profondément, abrutie par les médicaments. Elle a les yeux gonflés et cernés d'un violet qui tire sur le vert. Ses joues sont rouges, ponctuées de veinules apparentes qui ont éclaté. Sa jambe droite, enveloppée dans un plâtre impressionnant dépasse de sa couette et ses bras amorphes sont croisés paresseusement contre son ventre.

« Eh bien, salut grande sœur... », murmure-t-il en attrapant une chaise qu'il racle contre le sol en lino pour prendre place à côté d'Harry.

* * *

Lorsque John rouvre les yeux, c'est parce que les petits-enfants du vieil homme du lit d'en face, jouent avec les stores en hurlant une chanson sûrement tirée d'une pub ou d'un dessin animé. L'ex-soldat s'apprête à sourire à leur mère, assise sur une chaise similaire à la sienne, mais la femme n'esquisse même pas un geste d'excuse au reste de la pièce, alors, il ravale sa gentillesse inutile. Si Harry était réveillée, elle aurait crié sur les gamins sans hésitation et aurait reçu de plates excuses de la famille, du personnel médical et de la Reine Mère réunis. Elle a ça, sa sœur, ce pouvoir de dire tout haut ce que le plus jeune des Watson pense tout bas. Eh bien sûr, comme John l'envie.

* * *

Après son quatrième voyage jusqu'au distributeur automatique à court de M&amp;M's, John finit par s'arrêter sur la terrasse du septième étage pour regarder la ville enveloppée dans une nuit ponctuée par les milliers de petites fenêtres éclairées. Il referme sa veste et réalise qu'il serait enfin temps qu'il se mette à chercher ses pulls cachés par les bons soins de son colocataire. Et comme le loup que Sherlock Holmes peut être, il suffit que John y pense pour que son portable vibre.

_Mrs. Hudson m'a donné un plat recouvert de papier d'aluminium. SH_

Le médecin ne peut s'empêcher de sourire et pianote aussitôt.

_La connaissant, ça se mange._

_Ça t'est destiné alors. Dois-je le laisser sur la table de la cuisine ou préfères-tu que je te l'apporte ? SH_

Le blond hausse un sourcil, la bouche cachée dans col de sa veste qu'il a relevé, sa main gauche au chaud dans sa poche.

_C'est la deuxième fois que tu te proposes de m'accompagner aujourd'hui ; est-ce que tout va bien Sherlock ?_

Trop sec ? Il se corrige avant d'envoyer le message :

_C'est la deuxième fois que tu te proposes de m'aider aujourd'hui ; est-ce que tout va bien Sherlock :D ?_

Trop débile.

_C'est la deuxième fois que tu te proposes de m'aider aujourd'hui ; est-ce que tout va bien Sherlock ?_

Et cette fois, il presse de son pouce le bouton _Envoyer_. La réponse n'est pas immédiate, alors il marche lentement dans le froid, chantonne doucement en sautillant sur place pour se réchauffer un peu. Lorsqu'il rentrera à nouveau, il sera obligé d'éteindre son téléphone à cause des ondes. Il n'a pas vraiment envie d'éteindre son téléphone.

_Est-ce que tu pensais vraiment ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure, dans le parking ?_

Et cette fois, il ne se relit même pas avant d'envoyer le message. Il y a quelque chose de tellement plus simple, à envoyer des SMS. C'est plus facile pour John d'exprimer ainsi des choses auxquelles il ne penserait même pas face à Sherlock. À moins que ça ne soit une question de courage, il n'est pas bien sûr.

_Oui. SH_

Il inspire et s'arrête de marcher pour répondre.

_Il y a des choses dont je dois m'occuper Sherlock, c'est comme ça. Si ça te suffit pour dire que j'ai un problème avec le contrôle, alors okay, j'ai un problème avec le contrôle. Content ?_

_Et toi, tu es content ? SH_

_Je ne sais pas si c'est le mot. Ce n'est pas quelque chose à laquelle j'ai déjà pensé. Et encore moins remis en question. _

_Est-ce que moi, j'ai le droit de le remettre en question ? SH_

John s'apprête à répondre, mais son portable re-vibre tout aussitôt.

_Est-ce que moi, j'ai le droit de te* remettre en question ? SH_

_Il y a quelque chose en toi John que tu ne connais même pas, quelque chose que j'ai observé. Que je ressens. Que je voudrai te faire découvrir. Et j'y pense. SH_

_Souvent. SH_

_Tu as éteint ton téléphone, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es retourné voir ta sœur. SH_

_Évidemment, Harriett est incapable de prendre soin d'elle-même. SH_

_Occupe toi _bien_ d'elle, John. SH_

_Un jour, tu accepteras que quelqu'un s'occupe de toi. SH_


	7. Le Canapé

**Note :** Plein de reviews adorables, des follows de plus en plus nombreux, bref, vous me gâtez alors voilà le chapitre 07 avec une semaine d'avance. Merci à toutes/tous pour votre soutien, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira - n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, vos retours sont toujours une source d'inspiration incroyable :) !  
**Bêtas :** **Nathdawn** et **Kathleen Holson**, un immense, giga, méga merci à elles pour leur aide et le temps qu'elles accordent à cette histoire.

* * *

Encore un peu d'eau chaude sur ses cheveux blonds couverts du shampoing premier prix et John tourne enfin le robinet qui grince. Maudissant tout haut le froid qui rampe comme un serpent sur sa peau humide, il se glisse hors de la douche du premier étage et s'enroule dans la serviette qu'il a préparé sur le rebord du lavabo. D'une main, il retire sommairement la buée sur le petit miroir et s'inspecte - flou, certes - avant de passer la serviette sur ses cheveux qu'il ébouriffe vivement. Il a entendu Sherlock sortir de sa chambre il y a environ dix minutes de ça et d'après les bruits qui lui parviennent par intermittence, il peut déduire que le détective est maintenant dans la cuisine.

Hier soir, il est rentré de l'hôpital bien après l'heure d'arrêt des visites, jouant sur son statut de médecin et garantissant à ses confrères que son alcoolique de sœur aurait besoin de voir un visage familier en se réveillant. Ils ont longuement parlé des tests qui lui ont fait subir avant l'opération, qui a révélé un taux d'alcoolémie dans son sang si élevé que même son père l'aurait trouvé indécent, et des aides psychologiques dont elle pouvait bénéficier une fois remise. Abrutie par les médicaments, Harry s'est réveillée deux fois, si réveiller est un mot qui peut être employé lorsque quelqu'un bave trois mots approximatifs en ouvrant la moitié d'un oeil. Ils n'ont bien sûr pas pu discuter de sa chute, des cadavres des bouteilles trouvés au pied de son lit par les secouristes, alors John prévoit déjà de retourner à l'hôpital dès que possible pour parler à sa sœur d'une cure de désintoxication qui se fait vitale.

Une fois revenu à Baker Street, le médecin ne s'était pas formalisé des lumières éteintes et du silence. Il était monté directement à sa chambre avant de s'endormir encore à moitié habillé, serré dans son poing le téléphone qu'il n'avait pas éteint après son détour par la terrasse. Mais ça, Sherlock n'a pas besoin de le savoir.

Enfin prêt, John sort de la salle de bain humide et rejoint son colocataire debout près de la table de la cuisine, sur laquelle il a posé un journal qu'il feuillette de deux doigts. Sa main droite encerclée autour d'une tasse fumante, le brun relève juste les yeux pour saluer le nouveau venu.

« Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Mal, sinon elle ne serait jamais tombée ivre morte dans ses marches - il reste de l'eau chaude ? »

« Je t'ai déjà servi. »

Le blond le remercie d'un geste de la tête et s'appuie contre le plan de travail le moins encombré avant de déguster lentement son thé vert aux lointaines saveurs de pamplemousse.

« Tu es allé interroger Anna Sanchez ? »

« Non, je t'attendais. J'ai besoin de mon blogueur pour m'aider à déduire si un suspect a un enfant dont il essaye de récupérer la garde. »

John sourit au-dessus de la fumée parfumée de sa boisson chaude qu'il fait tourner lentement pour faire fondre le sucre que Sherlock a pensé à ajouter.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Jennings ? »

« C'est un abruti. »

« Concernant l'enquête je veux dire. »

« Ah. Il est innocent. Il ne ferait rien qui l'empêcherait de voir son fils. »

Le détective ferme enfin le journal qu'il s'apprête à jeter. John le regarde se pencher à côté de lui pour viser la poubelle et les voilà presque aussi proches que le jour où ils ont visité l'appartement de Sherrer et que Sherlock lui a parlé pour la première fois de cette histoire de contrôle. Il _faut_ qu'ils en parlent.

« Tu es prêt ? »

« Pour ? », déglutit John en resserrant ses doigts autour de la céramique qui brûle sa peau.

« Pour aller l'interroger. Elle est mariée à Amos Sanchez, un des musiciens qui était en représentation ce soir là, et je meure d'impatience de savoir avec quelle autre musicienne il la trompe. »

« Il la _trompe_ ? »

« Évidemment, pourquoi aurait-elle assisté aux cinq précédentes représentations sinon ? »

John sourit, attrape de sa main libre la veste que Sherlock lui lance depuis le salon et secoue la tête malgré lui.

« Tu sais Sherlock, pour un sociopathe, t'es foutrement brillant. »

* * *

Lorsque les deux hommes sonnent au numéro 190 de Westbourne Grove, aucun des deux ne parle des manteaux de fourrure croisés à quelques mètres de là et des restaurants aux prix exorbitants proposant des plats dont John ne connaissait même pas l'existence. La maison à laquelle ils font face est peinte d'un gris sombre qui tranche avec celle de gauche colorée d'un vert d'eau joyeux et celle de droite, toute de blanche vêtue. Ils n'attendant pas plus d'une minute avant qu'une femme vienne ne leur ouvrir.

« Oui ? »

« Madame Sanchez ? Sherlock Holmes et voici mon assistant John Watson, nous venons vous poser quelques questions concernant le... »

« Oui, oui bien sûr, entrez. », l'interrompt la femme en les laissant passer.

Quand John grimpe la dernière marche et qu'il passe devant leur hôte, il découvre enfin à quel point elle est grande. D'origine asiatique, elle doit avoir la quarantaine comme en témoignent les rides du lion sur son front. Elle a des cheveux d'un noir dense, coupé au carré juste au-dessus de ses épaules. Ses yeux sont à peine maquillés mais ses lèvres ont été peintes d'un rose corail, et même si John n'est pas un adepte de lectures hautement philosophiques telle que Vogue, même lui peut dire que la couleur a été choisie pour la rajeunir. Sa main gauche est enveloppée dans une attelle qu'elle cache sous la manche d'un costume deux pièces d'un bleu profond, dont dépassent le bout de ses chaussures beige. Même pas de talons. John n'a aucune excuse pour être le plus petit ici.

« Du thé ? »

« Non merci. », répond Sherlock, les yeux scrutant déjà tout autour d'eux le salon où ils ont été conduits.

Ils prennent tous trois place sur un canapé en cuir qui grince sous leurs fesses et John a une pensée émue pour son fauteuil de la clinique.

« Parlez-nous de la soirée. », demande le plus grand en croisant lentement ses longues jambes.

« J'ai déjà tout dit à la police. »

« Manifestement non, puisque le meurtrier courre toujours et que vous étiez placé à quelques mètres de lui. À moins que ce ne soit vous ? »

« Je vous demande pardon ? », rit statiquement la femme.

« Madame Sanchez, vous êtes mariée à un musicien de l'orchestre ? », intervient John, trop confortablement assis au chaud pour se faire virer à cause de l'indélicatesse de son colocataire.

« ... Oui. Je suis harpiste et je fais moi aussi partie de l'orchestre mais j'ai fait une chute de cheval il y a quelques semaines. Je ne pourrai pas jouer avant décembre. »

« Pourquoi être allée voir le concert, alors ? »

« Pour soutenir mon mari. Et j'aime Listz. »

« Assez pour aller l'écouter six fois de suite, _toujours à la même place_ ? », demande Sherlock.

Anna Sanchez pince ses lèvres d'une manière si contrôlée que John ne peut que s'incliner mentalement devant les déductions de son ami ; seules les femmes à l'honneur bafoué savent aussi bien contrôler leurs émotions.

« C'était plus facile à réserver auprès du Royal Concert Hall. », répond-elle sans aucune émotion dans la voix.

Sherlock hoche une fois la tête et appuie tout son dos dans le fond du canapé. John continue sur sa lancée.

« Vous connaissiez bien M. Sherrer alors ? »

« Non. Nous sommes plus de 80 membres permanents de l'orchestre. Nous nous retrouvons principalement pour les répétitions et allons traditionnellement manger tous ensemble la veille d'une première représentation, mais je ne lui ai jamais vraiment parlé. Il était assez excentrique vous savez. Il aimait s'entourer de beaucoup de gens et il parlait, _beaucoup_. Je n'ai jamais vraiment été proche de ce genre de personnalité. »

« Ça a du tout de même vous faire un choc qu'il soit tué en pleine représentation... »

« Bien sûr, l'idée qu'un musicien puisse être abattu sur scène est terrifiante. »

Décidément, la rancœur qu'elle éprouve envers son mari est si palpable que son calme terrible fait comprendre aux colocataire que l'idée ne lui déplaît pas.

« Quel poste occupe votre mari ? »

« Deuxième violon. »

« Alors... il était à l'avant gauche de la scène, est-ce correct ? », demande John qui tente de se souvenir de la salle.

« Oui, il n'a rien vu non plus, si c'est votre question. »

« Et quelle poste occupe-t-elle ? », demande soudain Sherlock.

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

John tourne la tête et le brun leur adresse un petit signe pour leur faire comprendre qu'il se tait désormais. Alors ils en sont là ; Anna Sanchez sait que Sherlock sait et John sait que Anna Sanchez sait que Sherlock sait, et tout le monde tait cette adultère avec autant de légèreté qu'un pique-nique champêtre lors d'une après-midi ensoleillée. Dieu que les familles aristocrates sont difficiles à gérer.

« Est-ce que durant la représentation, vous auriez vu quelque chose d'étrange ? Un spectateur louche, un bruit suspect... »

« Non. », confirme-t-elle d'une manière si sèche que John se tait instantanément.

Une sonnerie de téléphone retentit un peu plus loin et la femme se lève en s'excusant machinalement. Le médecin pousse un long soupir, comme si cette ambiance lourde lui avait fait oublier comme respirer, et se laisse retomber dans le fond du canapé en tournant la tête vers son ami qui explique tout aussitôt :

« Elle n'a rien a vu parce qu'elle avait les yeux rivés sur son mari. »

« C'est étouffant comme elle refuse d'en parler alors que clairement, on le sait tous. », répond John, abasourdi.

« Ce qui est courant dans ce genre de famille aisée. »

« Elle est complètement contrôlée par les apparences. »

John ne bouge plus, étonné par sa propre phrase et sent que Sherlock se redresse sur le canapé. Pas la meilleure des idées d'en parler chez un suspect.

« Puisque apparemment tout le monde est contrôlé par quelque chose... », tente de s'expliquer le médecin en caressant sa nuque, pour cacher son visage derrière son avant-bras.

« Très bonne déduction, John. Et toi ? »

« _Moi_ ? »

« Tu as trouvé par quoi tu étais contrôlé ? »

« Veuillez m'excuser pour ce contre temps, » soupire Sanchez en revenant dans le salon. « Avez-vous toutes les informations qu'il vous faut ? », demande-t-elle en levant paresseusement ses sourcils pour montrer son ennui profond aux deux hommes qui quittent sans attendre le canapé qui couine - sûrement pour leur dire au revoir.

« Nous avons fini. », rétorque Sherlock en venant lui serrer la main et avant qu'elle ne referme la porte d'entrée derrière eux, il se retourne pour ajouter, « J'ai trouvé que la joueuse de violoncelle du troisième rang était particulièrement mauvaise ce soir là. »

Anna Sanchez ouvre grands les yeux et pour la première fois de la journée, le botox sec de ses joues laisse apercevoir un semblant de réaction humaine : un sourire ému.

« Oui... C'est une jeune femme vulgaire. »

« Et certainement bien peu intéressante à la longue. J'imagine qu'elle attire les hommes pour des passades sans lendemain. On ne construit pas quelque chose avec ce genre de femme. Bref, bonne journée Mme Sanchez. »

La femme agite à peine sa tête et referme doucement la porte, plongeant les deux hommes dans le froid habituel de la capitale.

« Coupable ? », demande le médecin une fois qu'ils ont quitté les marches du perron.

« Tu plaisantes ? Si elle avait eu une arme, elle aurait tiré sur son mari et non pas sur Sherrer. »

John sourit et salue d'une main la voiture qui les laisse traverser avant de reprendre :

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça, Sherlock ? Tu es incapable de consoler un père dont on a enlevé le fils et tu compatis auprès d'une femme que son mari trompe ? »

« J'ai fait ce que tu n'as pas pu faire. »

« Quoi ? Dis pas de conneries, j'aurais très bien pu... », commence-t-il à rire, mais Sherlock l'arrête tout aussitôt en levant une main pour retenir son attention.

« _Arrête_. Tu n'es pas obligé de t'occuper de tout, tu sais. Laisse moi gérer certaines choses à ta place, d'accord ? »

« Pourquoi ? », sourit John pour cacher toute autre émotion terrifiante qui le guette.

« Parce que tu es malheureux, John Watson. »

* * *

Sur le canapé du salon du premier étage, John trie les papiers de l'assurance de sa soeur. L'après-midi passée à ses côtés a été une nouvelle épreuve dans leur relation fragile. Incontestablement, Harriet est désormais bien réveillée, vu les scandales qu'elle a déclenchés en découvrant respectivement, la tenue qu'on lui avait infligé, son plat du midi et qu'il n'y avait pas de télé dans sa chambre. Ils n'ont pas parlé de l'alcool, sous conseil des médecins, et ça n'a pas vraiment manqué à John. En attendant, il a pris les brochures nécessaires pour l'inscrire dans une cure de désintoxication chère mais réputée. Il attrape l'enveloppe vide sur laquelle il a inscrit ses comptes au crayon à papier et inspire par le nez. S'il arrive à combiner l'enquête actuelle et le mi-temps à la clinique, il devrait pouvoir y arriver.

La main frottant ses yeux secs par la fatigue, il consulte l'heure sur son téléphone portable. Il est plus de minuit et demain s'annonce tout aussi éprouvant que les autres jours de la semaine, mais il n'arrive pourtant pas à prendre la décision de tout ranger et d'aller se coucher. La perspective d'éteindre la lumière et de se retrouver seul face à lui-même n'est pas des plus excitantes.

_Tu es malheureux, John Watson._

Comme c'est bas, cette façon que Sherlock a d'utiliser son prénom _et_ son nom pour appuyer ses déductions. John n'a rien pu répondre - bien sûr, que répondre à _ça_ ? - alors il s'est contenté de hocher une fois la tête, un héritage mécanique de ses entraînement militaires pour faire comprendre qu'il avait bien entendu, puis ils sont partis sans un mot jusqu'à la morgue où Sherlock a tenu à inspecter lui-même le corps de Sherrer, malgré l'examen poussé que Molly Hooper lui avait fait subir sous la pression de Scotland Yard et du _Sun_ réunis.

John est resté assis sur une chaise en plastique à regarder son colocataire enveloppé dans son long manteau noir tournoyer autour du corps nu et blanc, et bercé par le clair-obscur de la scène, pas un mot n'était sorti de sa bouche. Bien sûr, Sherlock n'a rien trouvé de nouveau, John n'a rien déduit et cette perte de temps n'a fait que les conforter un peu plus dans leurs mutismes respectifs.

Se battre, John y est habitué. Il a combattu à côté de jeunes hommes de vingt ans, contre un ennemi dont il n'a jamais bien vu les contours mais dont il a senti le sang. Il a même grandi avec un père alcoolique et une soeur fan de Madonna, pour sûr, les champs de guerre lui sont plus que familiers. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, tout est bien plus dur que ce qu'il a traversé. C'est peut-être la vieillesse, la fatigue ou les deux combinés mais ses épaules ne lui semblent plus aussi solides qu'avant. Et la perspective est effrayante.

Il repousse les feuilles à remplir et se lève pour se dégourdir les jambes dans le salon silencieux. À chaque passage devant le couloir, il jette un coup d'oeil à la porte du fond. Il sait que Sherlock y travaille depuis qu'il est rentré de l'hôpital, pour y avoir entendu plein de petits bruits, mais il n'est jamais allé y frapper.

_Malheureux._

Comment est-ce que John pourrait l'être ? C'est un homme - pas une gamine, pour commencer -, il a ses deux bras et ses deux jambes, un toit pour la nuit et de quoi manger dans le frigo, enfin, la plupart du temps. Alors, peut-être que Sherlock a grandi dans une famille où ses parents exprimaient leurs sentiments avec finesse, lors de conversations parfaitement saines et équilibrées, toujours est-il que chez les Watson, on a jamais appris à remettre en question ses émotions, et encore moins à faire dans la nuance. Parce que la nuance, c'est comme une boule à neige. Au premier coup d'oeil, on croit que son monde est une parfaite et immobile scène, mais il suffit de la secouer rien qu'un peu avant de voir se réveiller des centaines de petits flocons qui viennent brouiller l'idée chimérique qu'on s'était fait de sa vie. La famille de John n'a jamais voulu secouer de boule à neige.

Le parquet du couloir craque et le médecin relève les yeux. Sherlock est enfin sorti de sa chambre, encore habillé, les yeux un peu gonflés - sans doute pressés trop longtemps derrière le microscope qui a disparu de la table de la cuisine depuis quelques semaines. Ils se saluent d'un petit signe de la tête avant que le détective ne baisse les yeux vers les papiers qui jonchent le sol et se baisse pour en attraper un entre ses longs doigts.

« Tu lui as parlé de la cure ? »

« Pas encore. Il faut déjà lui faire accepter de prendre ne serait-ce qu'un Doliprane... Elle dit que c'est de la merde, les médicaments. »

« Ironique. »

Sherlock inspire, repose la feuille sur le canapé et glisse ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon avant de faire demi-tour, bien vite arrêté par la voix de son colocataire.

« Sherlock, attends. »

Lentement, centimètre après centimètre, le détective se retourne, le menton bas, les yeux relevés. Son visage n'exprime rien mais il suffit à Sherlock Holmes d'être lui-même pour que John se sente mis à nu. Et ça n'aide vraiment pas à se confier.

« J'ai loupé quelque chose ? Je veux dire, depuis des jours, tu es... »

« Attentionné ? »

« Flippant. »

« _Flippant_ ? »

« Tu prends constamment soin de moi, tu te proposes de m'accompagner à l'hôpital ou de gérer certaines choses à ma place... », énumère-t-il en utilisant ses doigts, même si ça n'apporte rien.

« Et ça t'inquiète ? »

« Ce n'est pas _toi_. », décrète John d'un ton qui ne prête à aucune discussion.

Sherlock hausse un sourcil et John se félicite d'avoir réussi au moins une fois dans sa vie à surprendre le détective. Mais la fierté est de courte durée, lorsque le visage du brun se referme et sa mâchoire se serre. Sherlock a l'air déçu. John avait déjà vu Mycroft à l'origine de cette grimace, mais qu'il se sent minable aujourd'hui d'en être la raison.

« Je vois... », répond finalement Sherlock et avant que John ne réponde, il sort les mains de ses poches et se rapproche.

À chaque nouveau pas, le médecin croit qu'il va s'arrêter, en vain. Sherlock est de plus en plus prêt, jusqu'à ce qu'ils retrouvent la même proximité gênante du trottoir en bas de chez Sherrer. Il n'y a pas de soleil et John se demande quelle sera l'excuse de son colocataire cette fois. Mais Sherlock ne dit rien. Délicatement, il lève ses mains et il est évident qu'il prend son temps pour laisser à John le temps de se reculer, de crier ou de le repousser peut-être. Mais John ne bouge pas, parce que pour une fois - _rien qu'une fois_ \- il veut savoir ce que ça fait d'être immobile. Ils se regardent, ne clignent même pas des yeux même si ça leur brûle les pupilles - une histoire de fierté masculine, comme toujours - et quand Sherlock pose enfin ses mains sur les joues de l'homme qu'il surplombe, ça n'a rien de doux. Ce n'est pas violent non plus. C'est un geste si sûr qu'on dirait qu'ils ont fait ça toute leur vie.

Les pouces du brun appuient dans le creux des joues molles, le reste de ses doigts accrochés sous sa mâchoire, et comme si sa nuque n'avait plus aucune utilité, John sent sa tête soutenue par une aide qu'il n'avait jamais connu avant. Ça dure une seconde, peut-être deux, mais c'est déjà suffisant pour lui faire peur, parce que ça lui prouve qu'il est possible de ce débarrasser de ce poids infâme qui presse son dos, ses poumons et tout son vieux corps, depuis tant d'années.

« Tu veux savoir si tu peux me faire confiance, avant que tu ne te laisses aller. Avant que tu ne lâches prise. »

John ne répond pas et Sherlock sourit. Ce n'est pas son sourire de vainqueur, ni celui supérieur qu'il arbore quand un suspect avoue être coupable. C'est un sourire si discret qu'il faut être proches comme ils le sont actuellement pour le voir. Il a juste le coin gauche de sa bouche relevé et le bout de ses yeux sont ponctués par des petites rides plus expressives que toutes celles que John a déjà pu voir dans sa vie.

De ses pouces, Sherlock caresse à peine la peau mal rasée, jusqu'à ce que le droit glisse lentement jusqu'à la bouche qu'il contourne par le bas avant de presser sensiblement. Il faut quelques secondes à John pour comprendre qu'ainsi, son colocataire lui fait entrouvrir les lèvres, pour l'inciter à répondre, sans doute, mais c'est juste un frisson infect qui lui remonte le long de la colonne vertébrale et lui fait refermer la mâchoire.

Sherlock sourit (mais cette fois, ses yeux ne se plient pas) avant de lâcher lentement les joues de son ami.

« J'ai tout mon temps. »

De sa main gauche, il lui tapote amicalement l'épaule, avant de faire demi-tour jusqu'à sa chambre dont il a laissé la porte ouverte. Caché sous l'embrasure, les doigts autour de la clenche, prêt à refermer derrière lui, il est arrêté par John resté debout au milieu du salon.

« Attends... », grogne l'ex-soldat de sa voix enrouée par la gêne, en levant une main vers son colocataire dont il ne perçoit que les contours, ainsi en contre-jour. « C'est tout, on en parlera pas ? »

« Nous n'avons pas eu besoin de mot pour en parler. J'ai appris le principal. »

« Qui est... ? »

« Tu n'es pas encore prêt... mais tu y penses. Et ça t'obsède. », il regarde sa montre et relève la tête « Il est tard, va te coucher. Nous irons interroger les soeurs Walsh à la première heure demain matin. »

D'un geste vague, John hoche la tête, le regard baissé vers la dizaine de papiers qui lui reste à remplir, trier, envoyer. Elles sont fines et légères mais représentent un gouffre de tout ce qu'il lui reste à faire. Et même s'il entend la porte de la chambre de son colocataire se fermer et qu'il se sait seul, il abandonne là le dossier médical et monte les marches de Baker Street sans un mot.

Peut-être parce qu'il est trop fatigué pour affronter tout ça.

Ou peut-être parce que Sherlock le lui a ordonné.


	8. Le Mensonge

**Note :** Hello tout le monde ! Nouveau chapitre, nouveaux suspects (oui, parce qu'on a un meurtre à résoudre tout de même). J'en profite pour vous apprendre que, suite à un remaniement du plan de cette histoire, les chapitres se compteront au final au nombre de 27 ! Ce qui inclue des petits bonus (mais je ne vous en dis pas plus). Un énorme, énorme merci pour vos follows/favs/reviews. C'est grâce à vos retours que je trouve la force d'écrire. Alors, si des petits timides lisent cette intro, je ne peux que vous conseiller de vous lancer, en cette belle période de Noël, et de commenter toutes les fics que vous lirez, qui vous font rire, pleurer, trembler, etc. Votre soutien est très précieux pour les auteurs :)

**Bêta :** **Kathleen-Holson**, merci merci _merci_ !

* * *

« Y'avait sa cervelle partout ? »

« Harry... », soupire John en finissant de verser l'eau du pichet dans une petite tasse en plastique que sa sœur attrape non sans grimacer à cause de la douleur.

Le médecin se rassoit dans le fond son siège et jette un coup d'œil au magazine que sa sœur replie sur son ventre. S'il y a bien un pan de sa vie d'acolyte de détective qu'il déteste, c'est lorsque les journaux s'en mêlent. Ça finit toujours comme ça, avec un ramassis de conneries couchées sur papier glacé, si grosses que les lecteurs sont obligés de les croire, et John, lui, se retrouve obliger de répéter, inlassablement _Ça ne s'est pas exactement passé comme ça_. Sauf que cette fois, ça s'est exactement passé comme ça.

« Tu ne finis pas ta compote de fraise ? »

« Après ce que je viens de lire ? Non merci... », rit la jeune femme en se redressant maladroitement contre son coussin. « Tu me racontes comment ça s'est passé ? C'est quand même fou que ce mec se soit fait buter en plein concert. Et encore plus dingue que vous étiez là ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, _ma vie_ est dingue. »

« Le contraire m'aurait étonné... »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? »

« Rien. J'ai envie de chocolat, tu veux pas aller me chercher un Snickers ? », renifle Harry, entrelaçant ses doigts et souriant à son frère comme lorsqu'elle avait 16ans et qu'elle avait besoin qu'il la couvre lorsqu'elle sortait en boîte.

« Okay mais quand je reviens, on arrête de parler du meurtre de Sherrer. »

Le blond se lève après avoir sommairement secoué la jambe valide de sa sœur pour l'embêter et disparait dans le couloir pour suivre le chemin habituel jusqu'au distributeur, avant de commander deux Snickers qu'il enfourne directement dans sa poche. Au bout de ses doigts, il sent son portable vibrer.

_Ça ne devrait pas être aussi long. SH_

John lève les yeux au ciel, et répond en marchant vers la chambre de sa sœur.

_Lestrade t'a dit que les sœurs Walsh ne seraient disponibles qu'un peu plus tard dans la journée, donc, nous les verrons lorsqu'elles se rendront à Scotland Yard._

_Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ça. SH_

_Avec « ça » tu veux dire, avec les emplois du temps de pauvres mortels ?_

_Dois-je réellement répondre à cette question rhétorique ? SH_

_T'as raison, ne dis rien, pour une fois ça me changera. Les filles ont été traumatisées par ce qu'elles ont vu le soir du meurtre. Si Lestrade nous dit qu'il vaut mieux ne pas les brusquer, qu'il en soit ainsi._

_Et depuis quand est-ce que tu suis à la lettre ce que dit Lestrade ? SH_

Le médecin met aussi sec son téléphone en mode avion et soupire tout haut. La discussion a failli déraper sur _le_ sujet qu'il faut éviter depuis quelques jours - surtout depuis que Sherlock a failli l'embrasser - et John n'est vraiment pas à l'aise à l'idée d'en parler. Il se secoue mentalement pour taire le petit frisson qui parcourt ses muscles, et s'approche de la chambre n°108. Même de là où il est, il peut entendre la voix de sa sœur, ce qui veut dire que soit quelqu'un est entré dans sa chambre, soit l'alcool a fini par altérer sa santé mentale. Ça serait plus facile si c'était la deuxième option. John pousse lentement la porte mal fermée et la personne qu'il voit le fait presque sursauter.

« Clara ? »

« John. », sourit la femme en venant le gratifier d'une bise chaleureuse.

Elle porte encore son manteau, d'un beige clair dont les coutures visibles sont rembourrées par de la fausse fourrure, et ses cheveux rendus fous par l'électricité statique suivent son écharpe lorsqu'elle la déroule de son cou. Ça doit faire deux ans qu'ils ne se sont pas vus et ça fait tellement plaisir au seul homme de la pièce qu'il ne peut qu'arborer un sourire un peu idiot. Il profite que l'ex de sa sœur se retourne pour accrocher son manteau à une patère pour lancer un regard à Harriet, l'air de dire _Tu aurais pu me prévenir_, mais c'est juste avec un haussement d'épaules que la plus âgée des Watson lui répond.

« C'est super de te voir ici, je ne savais pas que vous étiez restées en contact... »

Le sourire de Clara se fait plus figé, mais Harriet n'esquisse même pas une once de grimace gênée. On dirait qu'elle s'en fout.

« Euh, plus vraiment. », explique Clara en tirant une chaise vers le lit de son ex-compagne, sur laquelle elle prend place. « Mais j'ai entendu par Lawrence que tu avais eu un petit accident domestique, alors je suis venue dès que j'ai pu. »

Elle leur adresse à tour de rôle un sourire sincère et dans le silence absurde, c'est John qui se sent obligé de répondre :

« Merci. C'est vraiment gentil de ta part. »

Il ignore le regard amusé mais néanmoins plein de reproches de sa sœur et retourne à sa place avant de sortir de sa poche les deux Snickers qu'il pose sur la table de chevet. Ils se regardent tous les deux avec une certaine excitation palpable, manifestement heureux de se voir à nouveau, à la différence d'Harry qui semble à des kilomètres de ces considérations bassement humaines. John aimerait excuser son attitude désinvolte en rejetant la faute sur la prise de morphine, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

« Alors, John, j'ai lu que vous étiez sur une grosse enquête ? »

« Ah, toi aussi... C'est à croire que tout le monde est au courant. »

« C'est pas commun comme histoire. Il parait que vous allez bientôt trouver le meurtrier ? »

« C'est sûr... », sourit John en se frottant un sourcil. « On interroge les suspects, mais pour l'instant on n'a aucune piste tangible. »

« Ça peut être une meurtrière aussi. », propose Harry qui a déjà attrapé un Snickers qu'elle savoure.

« J'en doute... », rit John, et devant les regards interrogateurs des deux femmes, il se reprend et s'explique. « C'est juste que... On a eu à faire à moins de femmes meurtrières... Et dans le cas peu fréquent où c'est vraiment une femme qui tire, elle vise plutôt le ventre, que la tête. C'est… _visuellement moins agressif_. »

Clara et Harry haussent à l'exact même moment un sourcil, relié par un fil invisible aux coins de leurs bouches qui se lèvent. Elles semblent amusées par ses propos, sans qu'il ne sache réellement pourquoi, mais elles ne commentent pas et à la place, Clara se tourne vers son ex pour lui demander plus de détails sur son accident. Bien sûr, Harry ne parle pas de l'alcool, prétexte une chute idiote dans un escalier en pleine nuit et Clara semble réellement la croire cette fois. À moins que ce ne soit qu'une façade. John ne pourrait pas le dire, il n'est pas Sherlock Holmes, bordel.

Il reste silencieux, les mains se massant mutuellement, et à écouter les deux femmes, il a une pensée émue pour toutes ces années de couple, noyées dans les bouteilles de bourbon qu'Harriet a pris pour des alliées. Il a toujours aimé Clara - comment ne pas l'aimer ? Un peu plus âgée qu'eux, elle a toujours été d'une gentillesse exemplaire, avec un humour subtil que l'ex-soldat apprécie particulièrement. Il en a un peu honte, mais plus jeune, lorsque sa sœur la lui avait présenté, il avait eu un peu le béguin pour cette femme du sud de l'Angleterre. Quelques fois, légèrement éméché lors de soirées avec ses compagnons de guerre, il avait osé se demander ce qu'une femme comme Clara faisait avec quelqu'un comme sa sœur. Mais c'était une pensée si nulle qu'il s'était promis de ne plus jamais y penser, quoi que sa sœur fasse ou dise. Et quoi qu'elle boive.

Laissant son esprit divaguer, il se surprend à sourire en s'imaginant la rencontre entre Harriet et Sherlock. Est-ce qu'elle se demanderait elle aussi ce qu'un mec comme Sherlock fait avec quelqu'un comme lui ? Pas qu'ils soient un couple, bien sûr, mais la question peut se poser. Peut-être que sa sœur arriverait à fermer le grand clapet du détective. Ça pourrait même être particulièrement jouissif, une bonne fois pour toute, de faire taire...

« Sherlock ! », s'écrie-t-il en sursautant sur sa chaise, la main déjà dans la poche pour en retirer son téléphone qu'il rallume tout aussitôt.

Les messages qui s'affichent l'un après l'autre sur son écran le font grincer des dents.

_Concernant Lestrade, je ne voulais pas sous-entendre que tu pourrais lui obéir. SH_

_Est-ce qu'on peut oublier cette discussion ? SH_

_Si tu ne réponds pas pour faire comme si elle n'avait jamais existé, c'est très malin. SH_

_Même si je doute que tu sois assez intelligent pour avoir cette idée. SH_

_Tu ne réponds pas. Tu as été enlevé par Moriarty, encore ? SH_

_Je plaisante. SH_

_John, je viens d'avoir un appel de Lestrade, les sœurs Walsh sont à Scotland Yard. Prends un taxi et rejoins-moi immédiatement. SH_

_J'y suis ; où es-tu ? SH_

_John, je t'attends pour interroger les Walsh. Elles m'énervent déjà. SH_

_JOHN. SH_

« Je dois y aller. », soupire-t-il en se levant.

« Bonne chance. », sourit la plus âgée, alors que Harry fait un vague geste de la main.

« Je reviens ce soir, d'accord ? », prévient-il en regardant sa sœur droit dans les yeux, se contorsionnant bizarrement pour enfiler sa veste.

« Hm, en fait j'ai pris ma journée donc je vais pouvoir rester avec elle jusqu'à la fin des visites... », leur apprend la plus âgée en les regardant à tour de rôle, mais John ne semble même pas l'entendre et leur lance en ouvrant la porte :

« Pas la peine, je m'en occupe, okay ? »

Il est déjà dans le couloir avant de ne pouvoir voir la moue pincée de Clara.

* * *

Il y aura toujours des gens pour critiquer la vitesse à laquelle John trottine dans les couloirs de Scotland Yard. lorsqu'il doit rejoindre Sherlock pour un interrogatoire, mais s'il fallait faire demi-tour à chaque fois qu'un con ose ouvrir la bouche, autant dire qu'on n'avancerait plus jamais. C'est ce que tente de se persuader John en faisant mine de ne pas entendre les aboiements débiles des bleus qui aiment l'appeler le « fidèle toutou de Holmes ».

Il salue Sally en arrivant devant son bureau, ignore son sourire apitoyé et demande aussi calmement que possible, pour ne pas lui montrer qu'il est à bout de souffle après avoir couru comme un dératé :

« Ils ont commencé ? »

« Oui, il y a une dizaine de minutes. Holmes m'a dit de te dire qu'il interrogeait Angie et que tu devais t'occuper de Sheri. »

« Mh, okay. », répond le médecin en haussant les épaules.

L'inspecteur lui fait signe de le suivre et l'entraîne jusqu'à la salle d'interrogatoire numéro 2. Elle lui informe que derrière le miroir sans tain se tiendra un brigadier et Lestrade avant de le laisser entrer.

Au centre de la pièce, assise sur une chaise derrière un petit bureau, il y a Sheri Walsh. Elle a 26ans, comme John l'apprend sur le dossier que Sally lui a donné. Elle semble plutôt grande et son chignon qui dégage sa nuque amplifie cette impression. Elle a des cheveux blonds, bien que ça ne soit pas sa couleur naturelle, comme en témoignent les racines plus foncées sur le sommet de son crâne, et de grands yeux bruns terriblement expressifs. Elle a un chemisier blanc si clair qu'au niveau de ses épaules fines, John voit les bretelles de son soutien-gorge et sa peau légèrement rougie. Il sourit, touché par cette démonstration subtile du malaise de la femme et vient prendre place face à elle. Il n'a jamais interrogé un suspect seul, mais si Sherlock lui fait confiance, c'est qu'il doit pouvoir le faire.

« Mademoiselle Walsh, bonjour, je suis John Watson. »

« Bonjour... », sourit-elle du bout des lèvres.

Elle se penche un peu plus vers le nouveau venu et dévoile à la lumière du plafonnier plein de petites tâches de rousseur. John pince ses lèvres pour cacher son sourire et pose le dossier sur le bureau en le regardant alternativement avec la suspecte.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai que quelques questions concernant le soir du concert et puis vous pourrez y aller. »

Elle déglutit et hoche la tête. Elle a une lueur dans le regard qui fait frissonner John. Elle repense au corps étendu dans son propre sang et même le simple assistant du détective consultant peut le deviner. C'est par réflexe qu'il baisse la voix et ralentit son débit de parole.

« On a dû vous prévenir que vous êtes convoquées parce que la balistique a établi que le coup avait été tiré depuis l'arrière-scène. Il y a certains sièges précis où le tireur a pu être installé et ces sièges vous entouraient. J'aimerai savoir ce que vous avez vu ce soir là, même si vous avez l'impression de vous répéter. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que ma sœur a été emmenée dans une autre salle ? Elle n'a que 18ans, c'est encore une enfant... »

« Sheri. », appelle John comme s'il se confiait à une vieille amie. « Tout va bien. Il est plus facile pour nous de vous interroger séparément. Est-ce que vous voulez bien me raconter la soirée, s'il vous plait ? »

La jeune femme inspire, regarde longuement le miroir qu'elle sait sans tain et finit par baisser les yeux avant de commencer son récit :

« Je voulais inviter Angie à un concert philharmonique depuis longtemps, je trouvais que c'était un beau cadeau... Elle est très curieuse vous savez, elle était complètement penchée toute la soirée sur la rambarde pour voir les musiciens. J'étais très contente de voir que ça lui plaisait finalement. Et quand... quand le monsieur a été... C'était horrible, il n'y a pas eu un bruit et il s'est juste écroulé. J'ai vu le sang lui exploser de son crâne, vous savez ? Je n'ai pas... Je n'avais jamais... », elle est terrassée par un frisson et devient si blanche que John tend par réflexe la main pour prendre la sienne, avant de se retenir au dernier moment et de la refermer sur un coin du dossier qu'il plie pour avoir quelque chose à faire.

Il peut reprocher à Sherlock d'être trop froid avec les suspects mais il serait tout aussi juste de lui reprocher à lui d'être trop chaleureux.

« Ne vous concentrez pas sur la scène. Concentrez-vous sur les gens qui vous entouraient. »

« J'étais au premier rang alors je n'ai pas vraiment vu... Je me suis retourné rapidement quand j'ai entendu quelqu'un crier. J'ai vu un homme qui semblait se réveiller. Pendant une seconde, ça m'a rassuré, je me suis dis - c'est idiot, je sais - que c'était un cauchemar, qu'il en était la preuve... Mais j'ai regardé la scène à nouveau et le musicien était... Il baignait dans son sang et ma sœur continuait de le regarder. Je l'ai prise contre moi par réflexe et j'ai fermé les yeux en lui bouchant les oreilles. »

« Un témoin nous a informé avoir vu une femme avec un homme plutôt petit et enveloppé, quitter les tribunes très rapidement après le coup de feu. »

« Je ne m'en souviens pas... », se lamente la plus âgée des sœurs Walsh en se massant le visage d'une main tremblante.

John entrouvre les lèvres mais son portable vibre. Il regarde l'écran par-dessous le bureau et découvre un message de Gregory.

_Des témoins l'ont vu s'engueuler salement avec sa sœur pendant l'entracte, creuse cette piste, c'est bizarre qu'elle n'en parle pas._

Le médecin se redresse, remonte les manches de sa chemise et croise ses mains en regardant la jeune femme. Il est extrêmement touché par sa faiblesse et n'aimerait pas du tout que tout ceci soit une façade.

« Pourquoi vous êtes-vous disputée avec votre sœur ? »

« Disputée... ? »

« Sheri, des témoins vous ont vu à l'entracte. », l'interrompt John d'une voix plus sèche qu'à l'accoutumée.

« Oh, non, on ne se disputait pas... », rit la jeune femme, mais ça a quelque chose de faux. « On ne s'était pas comprises, voilà tout. Nous sommes très proches elle et moi vous savez. Nous n'avons aucune raison de nous disputer. »

Le médecin est prêt à ouvrir les lèvres lorsque la porte s'ouvre d'un coup. Se dévoilent Sherlock, avec sa chemise violette improbable et son visage fermé, et une adolescente dont le haut du crâne ne doit même pas toucher le menton du détective. Elle a les exacts mêmes yeux que Sheri, mais ils sont si maquillés qu'il est difficile de le voir. Elle a de longs cheveux châtain clair qui lui tombent de part et d'autre du visage, et une tresse très fine qu'elle a passée derrière son oreille. Sa robe en jean et ses baskets compensées rappellent à John que la mode est un éternel recommencement. Il a un peu l'impression de revenir en 1985 et de voir Harry rentrer dans la pièce, mais bon.

Deux brigadiers apportent chacun une chaise qu'ils posent à côté de la suspecte et du médecin, avant que les nouveaux venus ne prennent place. Sheri a immédiatement un mouvement tendre envers sa sœur mais Angie évite son geste, la mine boudeuse. Bon, eh bien John s'est fait avoir comme un bleu.

« Qui est-il ? », demande Sherlock en croisant lentement ses jambes, ses mains croisées sur ses hanches.

Le blond regarde alternativement son colocataire et la plus âgée des Walsh qui soupire avant de bredouiller un incertain :

« Qui est... qui ? De quoi vous parlez ? »

Angie explose d'un rire faux et dans sa bouche mal fermée, John peut voir un chewing-gum et sa glotte. Ravissant.

« Qui est votre petit ami ? », clarifie Sherlock, toujours aussi calme.

« Ça n'a _aucun_ rapport avec l'enquête, pourquoi est-ce qu'on en parle ? »

« Parce que m'sieur Holmes m'a demandé pourquoi on s'est engueulé à l'entracte et qu'il fallait bien que je lui dise que tu te tapes un vieux. »

John écarquille les yeux et se recule inconsciemment en regardant la tragédie grecque absurde qui se déroule devant lui.

« Angie ! », semble aboyer la plus grande des sœurs en tournant la tête vers sa cadette. « C'est ma vie personnelle... On en parlera à la maison, d'accord ? »

« Sheri a attendu qu'on soit au concert, bien loin de papa et maman, pour m'annoncer qu'elle avait un copain. J'étais très contente bien sûr, jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'apprenne que ce gros pervers à plus de 50 ans. Il pourrait être son père, c'est dégueulasse ! Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ? J'allais pas lui taper gentiment l'épaule, en lui disant _C'est bien_ ! »

« On en a déjà parlé, son âge n'a aucune importance. Je l'aime et c'est l'homme de ma vie. C'est mon... âme sœur. »

« Donc c'est pour ça que vous vous êtes disputées pendant l'entracte ? », intervient John abasourdi, pas au courant que Sherlock et lui étaient passés de détectives à psychologues familiaux.

« Oui c'est pour ça que, comme je vous le disais, ça n'a aucun rapport avec cette histoire de meurtre... », leur sourit maladroitement Sheri en collant ses mains à plat sur le bureau, voulant manifestement calmer la tension ambiante.

Elle a encore cette petite lueur fragile dans le regard et John ne peut que s'empêcher de sourire aussi. Il l'a lu dans le dossier, elles ne viennent pas d'une famille particulièrement aisée, mais elle a une élégance folle - bien plus qu'Anna Sanchez dont la froideur n'a d'égal que les températures de la capitale. Il ferme lentement les yeux en la regardant, comme pour la rassurer et elle semble respirer un peu plus sereinement.

« Oh putain j'y crois pas... », crache Angie en relevant le haut de sa lèvre, comme dégoûtée. « T'as vu comment tu le regardes ? Mais t'as _vraiment_ un problème. T'aimes draguer les vieux en fait. »

« Je ne le drague pas ! », rétorque sa grande sœur, parfaitement outrée.

_Et je ne suis pas vieux,_ veut répondre John, mais les doigts de Sherlock se sont déjà refermés sur sa cuisse, sous la table, et plus aucun son ne peut sortir de sa bouche. Le détective a souvent touché son colocataire, pour l'attirer dans un coin pour l'empêcher de se faire tirer dessus, pour l'interdire de boire une tasse de thé dans lequel il a versé de la javel pour une expérience ou pour tenter de l'embrasser (_ne pas penser à ce dernier point_) mais c'est encore une nouvelle étape qu'ils franchissent et même s'il est clair que le brun a agi ainsi pour empêcher John de parler, le médecin ne peut pas ignorer le pouce qui caresse une seconde son jean.

« John. », appelle Sherlock en se levant et son ami le suit tout aussitôt, la poitrine serrée.

Il entend encore les sœurs débattre de ce qu'est draguer ou pas, ce qui est ironique, compte tenu de ce qu'il vient de se passer sous la table entre Holmes et lui, et tente de calmer son cœur battant, mais le détective ne semble pas vouloir en parler, parce qu'il est déjà dans la petite pièce adjacente, derrière le miroir sans tain, à discuter avec Lestrade.

« Alors ? »

« Sheri prend encore sa sœur pour une enfant, Angie prend sa sœur pour une femme de petite vertu ; la routine. Est-ce qu'on a l'identité du petit ami ? »

Lestrade secoue la tête et les trois hommes font face au miroir pour regarder les sœurs ; Sheri tente une approche envers la plus jeune, ce qu'elle refuse constamment.

« Au fait, vous direz à Mrs. Hudson que c'est bon pour Noël. », sort soudain le DI.

John hausse un sourcil, étonné de ce changement de sujet soudain, mais Sherlock, lui, semble parfaitement au courant.

« Très bien. »

« Tu viens passer Noël à Baker Street ? »

« Comme chaque année. », répondent d'une même voix Lestrade et Holmes avec une telle évidence, qu'il est clair que tout ça cache quelque chose.

Le blond sourit allègrement en secourant la tête par réflexe, toujours étonné de cette amitié improbable entre le DI et le détective consultant et alors que les deux sœurs ont arrêté de se parler et que Sherlock semble prêt à retourner dans la salle, John est traversé d'un frisson que Gregory ne loupe pas.

« Il fait froid ici, non ? »

« T'as pas un pull ? », s'étonne le plus vieux.

Le médecin lance un rapide coup d'œil à son colocataire qui lui sourit comme un gosse mal élevé et répond en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Je l'ai oublié à la maison. »

Bien, pas la peine de dire que Sherlock les lui a tous volé, ça serait très bizarre d'insinuer que son colocataire lui confisque ses vêtements. Sherlock retourne dans la salle, informe les deux femmes que l'interrogatoire est fini et lorsqu'elles passent devant John, elles lui serrent rapidement la main avant de disparaitre dans un mélange à peine murmuré de reproches mutuels. Le blond croise les bras contre son torse, les regarde disparaitre dans les escaliers de Scotland Yard avant de demander à son colocataire.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Je pense qu'Angie Walsh ferait un très bon détective. Sheri te _regardait_, effectivement. _Âmes sœurs_, tu parles... »

« Traduction ? », demande le blond, légèrement perdu.

Sherlock fait un pas vers son colocataire, tapote légèrement son épaule et murmure, les lèvres étirées dans un sourire rayonnant, vainqueur d'un jeu dont il est apparemment le seul à connaître les règles.

« Traduction : Sheri Walsh nous ment. »


	9. Le Commencement

**Note :** Pas trop de blablah pour cette intro, j'espère simplement que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre, publié un peu plus tôt que prévu. Mille mercis pour tous vos nouveaux commentaires qui me réchauffent le cœur ! Je vous souhaite d'excellentes fêtes de fin d'année :)  
**Bêta :** **Kathleen-Holson**, on a fini par y arriver n'est-ce pas ;)

* * *

Sheri Walsh a donc menti. C'est ce que se répète John, le pouce enfoncé contre l'embout en plastique de son stylo sur lequel il presse continuellement. Elle avait pourtant quelque chose de si doux, si fragile, un truc qui avait réveillé l'instinct du blond, comme une envie de la protéger.

_Clic_.

Elle l'avait regardé, le menton baissé et avait souri. Faussement. Une façade pour cacher une blessure.

_Clic_.

Ou un mensonge.

_Clic_.

Mais John ne l'avait même pas compris. Il n'avait vu que la peau laiteuse, les tâches de rousseur, la bretelle de soutien-gorge trop grande qui tombait sur une épaule. Il n'avait pas compris ce que tout ça cachait réellement. Il n'avait _rien_ compris. Et comme il s'en veut.

D'un geste agacé il repousse les papiers pour faire de la place sur la table basse de la petite salle d'attente du 7e étage de l'hôpital, et soupire en gonflant ses joues. Il y a des formulaires C-08 partout, des _Demande d'admission en cure de désintoxication_ à ne plus en pouvoir. C'est un bordel administratif dans lequel il s'enlise en marmonnant des insultes qu'il ne cherche même plus à contenir.

« Charmant. »

Le médecin relève la tête et découvre Clara, les mains dans les poches de son immense manteau et les cheveux un peu humides - il n'avait même pas remarqué le crachin qui s'est abattu sur la capitale depuis une heure.

« L'administration. », sort-il comme excuse en pointant du doigt les papiers face à lui.

Clara sourit, déboutonne son manteau et se penche pour l'embrasser sur la joue avant de prendre place. Il est tôt en ce 24 décembre, les familles des malades sont sûrement en train de faire les derniers achats pour le réveillon. En attendant, il y a juste les infirmières avec des bonnets de lutins qui fredonnent dans les couloirs, entrainées par les chants de Noël diffusés dans les enceintes de tout l'établissement.

« Tu lui as parlé de la cure ? »

« Bien sûr, c'est pour ça qu'elle m'a viré de sa chambre. », rit John, de manière bien peu assumée.

« Tu comptes l'inscrire dans quel centre ? »

« Dans une clinique sur Clerkenwell Road. »

« Une clinique... ? », s'interroge Clara en pinçant ses lèvres. « Tu sais, il y a un centre à Southall, à quelques kilomètres de chez moi. C'est Todd Benter qui l'a ouvert il y a quelques années. »

« Ah oui, il m'en avait parlé. », répond John sans lever les yeux du formulaire A-19-07B dont il ne comprend strictement rien.

« C'est une maison en fait, avec une dizaine de chambres. Ils ne prennent que quelques patients pour pouvoir mieux les accompagner. Je lui ai parlé et il a une place de libre. »

« C'est bien. », sourit-il et il est clair dans ce rictus faux qu'il n'a rien écouté de ce qu'a dit son amie.

« John. », appelle Clara d'une voix ferme. «Je pense que Harry sera mieux à Southall. J'ai juste à appeler Todd et il lui réserve la chambre. »

« C'est gentil, mais ce n'est pas la peine. », répond-il, la mâchoire un peu serrée.

« Pourquoi ? », s'indigne la brune en haussant ses sourcils.

« Parce que je... »

« _Tu gères_, c'est ça ? », demande-t-elle dans un rire si bruyant que John a reculé par réflexe.

C'est précisément ce qu'il allait dire, alors pourquoi l'a-t-elle prononcé avec tant de dédain ? Elle a les paupières qui se ferment rapidement, les lèvres entrouvertes pour mieux respirer, on dirait même qu'elle tremble légèrement sous la colère.

« Harry ne pourra jamais supporter la clinique. Tu la connais, s'il y a trop de monde, elle devient agressive. Et puis je pourrai aller la voir plus facilement à Southall. »

« Et je pourrai aller la voir plus facilement sur Clenkerwell Road. »

« Mais est-ce que tu en as _envie_ ? », s'indigne à nouveau Clara, manifestement à bout de sa patience.

Elle est penchée en avant vers John et il en a fait de même, parce qu'ils sont dans un hôpital mais qu'ils savent tous deux que les cris les guettent et ça les prend tellement aux tripes qu'ils auront du mal à se contenir.

« Ça n'a _rien à voir_ avec mes envies, c'est quelque chose que je dois faire, un point c'est tout. »

« Et pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me laisses pas t'épauler ? Ta sœur est malade, elle a failli se tuer en tombant ivre morte chez elle. Et c'est toi qui t'en occupes depuis des années. Tu t'occupes toujours des autres. Bon sang, tu es allé jusqu'à t'engager de ton plein gré pour l'Afghanistan ! John, je t'adore, mais je ne te comprends pas : pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'imposes de toujours tout gérer ? Donne moi une seule, _une seule bonne raison_, pour laquelle tu refuses qu'on te donne un coup de main. »

« Je ne veux pas qu'on m'aide ! », hurle-t-il et ça a l'effet d'une gifle pour Clara qui recule instinctivement.

Il la regarde à peine et se lève, passe ses mains sur son visage, souffle bruyamment pour contenir l'explosion sous-jacente, mais Clara n'a rien de doux, rien de fragile. Elle se lève à son tour pour être d'égal à égal face à cet homme dont elle détruit les certitudes, avant qu'il ne reprenne, la fureur de devoir s'expliquer sur quelque chose d'aussi évident, retenue difficilement derrière ses dents serrées :

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre... »

« Je peux le comprendre, mais je ne peux pas l'accepter. Tu es un type bien, John, mais regarde toi : tu t'occupes de tes patients, de ta sœur, de tes amis, de ta _patrie_. C'est génial, vraiment, entends-moi bien, mais tu es tellement terrorisé à l'idée de montrer que tu peux être vulnérable que ça en devient maladif. Tu penses que c'est honteux d'avoir des moments de faiblesse. Mais laisse-moi te dire une chose : tout ça, c'est des conneries. Alors, je vais inscrire Harry au centre de Todd parce que c'est plus pratique pour elle, pour toi et pour moi. Je vais l'emmener fêter Noël à Southall, parce que j'en ai envie et elle aussi. Et surtout, surtout John, tu vas ouvrir les yeux et réaliser enfin qu'à force de vouloir tout contrôler, tu vas en crever. »

Clara ferme d'un coup les lèvres et inspire longuement. John déglutit, dévoile les muscles de sa mâchoire qui se contractent sous sa peau rasée et ne hoche pas la tête. Pas cette fois. Il est face à face avec l'ex de sa sœur, ils font la même taille, ont le même regard et serrent tous deux leurs poings. Mais John ne veut pas penser à leurs ressemblances. Il attrape sa veste qu'il enfile et quitte la salle d'attente sans un regard en arrière. Le pas rapide, il sent dans la poche arrière de son jean le stylo qu'il a oublié de laisser sur place. Il l'attrape par réflexe et presse rapidement le capuchon.

_Clic_.

Maladif.

_Clic_.

Tellement terrorisé à l'idée de montrer que tu peux être vulnérable.

_Clic._

Quelque chose ne va pas.

* * *

Ça brille et ça scintille, ça envahit le salon du rez-de-chaussée avec du rouge, du vert et de l'or et ça fait sourire Mrs. Hudson comme l'enfant qu'elle a été il y a longtemps. Baker Street est habillé pour Noël avec les guirlandes qui sentent le renfermé parce qu'on ne l'avait pas sorti depuis un an et les boules qu'on a accroché au petit sapin près de la cheminée. Ça sent le curry même si ce n'est pas très traditionnel, parce que dans un magazine pour femme mûre, il y avait une nouvelle recette de dinde qui a fait de l'œil à Mrs. Hudson. Sherlock et Lestrade en ont marre de la dinde aux marrons, ils ne le lui ont jamais dit, mais elle voit bien comment le plus vieux se force à manger et comment le plus jeune cache dans ses poches ses restes, avant de les jeter dans la poubelle du voisin, pour ne pas qu'elle tombe dessus.

Mais c'est Noël, alors, tout le monde fait un effort. Cette fois, c'est la doyenne qui fait le sacrifice ultime en ne respectant pas les traditions. Ça fera plaisir à Sherlock qui déteste ce qui est classique et Mrs. Hudson adore faire plaisir à Sherlock. Elle touille lentement son immense cuillère en bois dans la sauce qu'elle fait mijoter depuis le début d'après-midi lorsque Gregory arrive dans la cuisine.

« Joyeux Noël Mrs. Hudson. »

« Gregory ! », sourit-elle en tournant la tête pour lui demander silencieusement une bise qu'il vient lui donner sans attendre.

« Ça sent le... curry ? », tente-t-il dans un haussement de sourcil.

« Surprise, surprise... Tu arrives pile à l'heure, j'ai besoin d'aide pour mettre la table. »

« Où sont Sherlock et John ? »

« Sherlock est à l'étage et John n'est pas encore rentré de l'hôpital. Je m'inquiète un peu, il est parti tôt ce matin... »

« Il doit essayer de convaincre Harry de venir manger avec nous. »

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une excellente idée, il m'a dit qu'elle n'aimait pas trop les repas familiaux. »

Lestrade hausse une épaule et pique un cookie à la cannelle encore tout chaud, avant que Mrs. Hudson ne tapote sa main dans un geste maternel qui les fait sourire tous les deux. Il retire sa veste trempée par la neige et d'un coup d'œil par la fenêtre de la cuisine, il regarde la petite cour arrière du bâtiment qui se couvre d'un manteau blanc qui va faire plaisir aux plus jeunes - mais qui va provoquer encore trop d'accidents de voitures, dont ses collègues vont devoir se charger. Qu'il est bon de ne pas travailler pour le réveillon.

Le policier retourne dans le salon et ouvre le buffet du bout de la pièce pour sortir les assiettes en porcelaine que Mrs. Hudson aime particulièrement. Il cherche dans le bric-à-brac vaisselier les moins fissurées lorsque la porte d'entrée claque. D'un œil par dessus son épaule il découvre John, les cheveux couverts par une légère neige qui fond quasiment instantanément sous la chaleur ambiante.

« Salut John ! »

Le médecin lève juste une main pour lui répondre. Il a les joues rouges par le changement soudain de température, les yeux peut-être un peu gonflés aussi et sa respiration est saccadée.

« John ! », s'écrie Mrs. Hudson en sortant de sa cuisine, s'essuyant les mains dans un chiffon vert. « Je pensais que vous rentreriez plus tôt. », lui reproche-t-elle en tournant sur son poignet fin sa montre sur laquelle est inscrit 19h12.

« J'ai été retenu. »

« Harry n'est pas avec vous ? »

« Elle ne viendra pas. Elle... elle passe la soirée avec Clara. »

« Son ex ? », demande Lestrade en se redressant, portant les assiettes qu'il vient poser sur la table encore nue. « Elles vont se remettre ensemble ? »

John hausse juste les épaules en baissant les commissures de ses lèvres, une grimace qui veut plus dire _Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre_, que _Je n'en sais rien_. Il n'a rien fait pour cacher la contorsion de son visage, mais Mrs. Hudson ne l'a pas vu et Lestrade ne l'a pas comprise, lui qui tente de se rappeler si, dans les bonnes familles anglaises, on met le couteau à gauche ou à droite de l'assiette.

« Tu m'aides à mettre la table ? », demande-t-il sans même regarder John.

« Non. »

Le plus vieux relève la tête mais ça ne fait pas changer d'avis le médecin.

« Je vais prendre une douche et me changer. Lorsque je serai prêt, je viendrai d'aider. »

Il y a quelque chose de si froid dans sa voix qu'un silence mortifiant envahit le rez-de-chaussée. John hoche juste une fois la tête et fait demi-tour avant que Lestrade n'arrive à lire la gêne sur son visage fermé. Il commence à monter les marches lorsque la voix de sa propriétaire retentit :

« Est-ce que tout va bien, John ? »

« Bien sûr que ça va. », répond-il les dents serrées et à peine est-il arrivé sur le petit palier de mi-étage qu'il s'arrête net.

Devant lui se tient Sherlock. Il est déjà habillé pour le réveillon avec son costume cintré noir et sa chemise tout aussi sombre qui contraste avec sa peau cristalline, mal éclairée dans ce couloir où les lumières sont éteintes. Ça ne les empêche pas de voir les yeux de l'autre. Et ça n'empêche surtout pas le plus jeune de comprendre que quelque chose ne va pas. Ça rassure John qui ne veut pas parler, qui veut juste profiter éhontément de l'analyse hors du commun de son colocataire pour comprendre que ça fait des heures qu'il marche dans la capitale enneigée, seul face à ces putain de questions qui sont venues ébranler tout ce qu'il croyait être sûr. Il veut une douche aussi, de la chaleur, un diner et les rires de Mrs. Hudson. Il veut juste se sentir bien. Alors il reste là, deux marches en-dessous de lui et il ne frisonne même pas lorsque Sherlock déduit de sa voix chaude.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose. »

John lui répond, sans aucun artifice.

« Oui. »

Le détective plisse à peine ses yeux, regarde John dans son intégralité et se redresse en tirant sur sa propre veste avant de lui informer d'une voix calme.

« Tes pulls sont dans le placard de ma chambre. »

Le blond s'apprête à le remercier mais le sourire de son colocataire l'arrête sur le champ. Il a un sourire doux, sûr de lui, comme s'ils venaient d'avoir un de ces moments géniaux où ils se comprennent sans avoir besoin de mots, mais John n'a pas compris. Il est trop fatigué de toute façon alors il ne dit rien et continue son chemin jusqu'à la salle de bain où il s'enferme.

* * *

« Mrs. Hudson, en notre nom à tous, je dois vous dire que votre recette de dinde au curry est une pure merveille. »

Lestrade s'est levé, son verre de champagne à la main. Sherlock et John, assit l'un en face de l'autre ont suivi son exemple et tous trois regardent la doyenne qui cache sa bouche derrière sa main frêle, mais ses yeux qui brillent sont la seule preuve dont ils ont besoin pour comprendre combien elle est heureuse.

« Il n'y a pas trop de piment ? », demande-t-elle légèrement inquiète.

« Pas du tout. », ment le policier qui a les joues rouges.

Ils haussent un peu plus haut leurs verres en chantant d'une même voix un _À Mrs. Hudson_ enjoué, avant de se rasseoir dans le fond de leurs sièges. Sur le tourne-disque de la vieille femme s'enchainent les versions des chants de Noël de Sinatra et Nat King Cole. C'est la première année que John passe le réveillon à Baker Street et il découvre avec beaucoup de surprise une ambiance familiale qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé entre la femme qui a fait enfermer son mari en prison, le sociopathe et le policier à l'honneur bafoué par un divorce sanglant. Il faudrait qu'il arrête de tirer des conclusions trop hâtives.

« Mes garçons, est-ce que quelqu'un peut aller chercher du champagne à la cave s'il vous plait ? », demande Mrs .Hudson en finissant la deuxième bouteille de la soirée.

« Je m'en occupe. »

Lestrade hausse un sourcil mais le détective a déjà disparu dans la cuisine avant qu'il ne puisse faire un commentaire.

« En sept Noëls, c'est la première fois qu'il aide, non ? »

« Gregory... », gronde gentiment la propriétaire des lieux en secouant la tête.

« Attendez, ça fait sept ans que vous passez Noël ensemble ? », demande John qui saute sur l'occasion d'en savoir enfin plus à ce sujet. « Mais Sherlock a emménagé quelques semaines avant moi, c'est ça ? »

« On connait Mrs. Hudson depuis sept ans, oui. », confie le plus vieux en souriant et quelque chose dans son regard montre au médecin qu'il est particulièrement fier de pouvoir raconter cette anecdote. « Sherlock l'a rencontré lors de sa première enquête, il me l'a présenté et elle nous a tout de suite adopté. »

« Bien sur que je vous ai adopté, deux gamins comme vous sans famille pour passer Noël, je n'allais pas laisser passer ça ! », s'indigne faussement Mrs. Hudson avant d'adresser un clin d'œil complice à John, qui demande tout aussitôt :

« Mais tu n'étais pas marié, Greg ? »

« C'est l'époque où ma femme et moi avons commencé à avoir des... divergences, dirons-nous. Elle passait les fêtes avec sa famille à Salisbury et je restais à Londres avec Sherlock, ça m'allait très bien. »

« Mais où est-ce que Sherlock habitait, s'il n'était pas ici ? »

« Chez moi. », répond Lestrade avant d'attraper son verre de champagne et de le vider lente gorgée après lente gorgée.

C'est peut-être simplement dans la tête de John, mais ça ressemble beaucoup à une façon de couper court à la conversation. Mrs. Hudson ramasse les assiettes vides et se lève pour rejoindre le cuisine où elle prépare le Christmas Pudding (dans lequel elle a ajouté des marshmallow cette fois) et lance :

« À l'époque, il y avait un couple, comme vous, qui vivait au premier étage. Un couple hétéro cependant. Ils étaient charmants. Ils sont partis quand elle est tombée enceinte et qu'ils ont voulu acheter. Ils m'envoient toujours une carte pour mon anniversaire. »

John sourit même si sa propriétaire ne peut pas le voir et joue avec quelques miettes sur la table. Le petit rire de son ami lui fait relever la tête.

« Quoi ? »

« _Un couple hétéro cependant_, et tu ne dis rien ? Tu progresses, John. »

« Mrs. Hudson me taquine. Enfin, Sherlock et moi ne pouvons pas être un couple. Tu me connais. »

« Oh, je connais surtout Sherlock. », répond le policier le plus sérieusement du monde.

« Bon, j'espère que les marshmallow n'étaient pas une mauvaise idée... Je vous sers ? », annonce Mrs. Hudson en revenant avec le pudding qu'elle pose sur la table.

« Attendons Sherlock avant qu'il ne nous fasse une crise de jalousie. », répond Lestrade en souriant.

John se contorsionne un peu sur sa chaise pour tenter d'apercevoir la porte de la cave mais il ressent juste le petit filet d'air frais qui s'en échappe. Il se lève presque instantanément et s'excuse auprès de son hôte et de son ami en leur expliquant qu'il va se chercher un pull. Maintenant qu'il connait la cachette, il n'y a plus de raison de geler bêtement. Il grimpe les marches en fredonnant sur l'air de _Jingle Bells _chanté par Bobby Helms un peu plus bas, mais une fois arrivé au premier étage, la musique s'éteint petit à petit, jusqu'à ce qu'il pousse la porte de la chambre de son colocataire et que plus aucun son de lui parvienne. Il allume le plafonnier, s'approche du placard du fond de la pièce et il faut qu'il ouvre la double porte avant de réaliser à quel point tout ceci est bizarre.

C'est l'odeur qui se dégage des vêtements qui lui rappelle qu'il est entré dans une pièce intime. Ils utilisent la même lessive, puisqu'ils mélangent leurs vêtements lorsqu'ils font leurs machines, mais rien n'y fait, ça sent quand même Sherlock. Ce qui est globalement normal. Ce qui ne mérite pas de respirer à pleins poumons comme est en train de faire John.

Il se met à genoux automatiquement, écarte les costumes qui pendent et découvre des chaussures parfaitement alignées (ce qui est plutôt ironique quand on voit l'état du reste de l'appartement) et une multitude de boîtes en carton. John en ouvre une, trouve un ensemble de cirage qu'il se verrait bien piquer de temps à autre, une collection de chaussettes esseulées (la preuve ultime que Sherlock Holmes esthumain) et autres babioles qui ne le concernent pas. Il se penche un peu plus vers le fond du placard mal éclairé et peste contre sa profondeur. À quatre pattes, il étend un peu plus le bras, touche à l'aveuglette ce qui lui parait être des serviettes de bain vu la texture un peu râpeuse, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente enfin une nouvelle boîte, plus grande, dans laquelle il glisse sa main par-dessous le couvercle.

« L'étagère du dessus. »

John bondit sur place, se recule maladroitement et se redresse tout aussi vite. L'épaule appuyée contre l'embrasure de la porte ouverte se tient Sherlock, les bras croisés contre son torse. Il a du finir par trouver sa bouteille de champagne.

« Tes pulls sont sur l'étagère du dessus. », clarifie-t-il en relevant le menton pour indiquer au blond de faire de même.

« Ah... Okay. », répond bêtement John en se retournant à nouveau.

Il lève la tête, découvre au-dessus des cintres une longue étagère et soupire mentalement en réalisant qu'elle est ridiculement haute. De sa main droite, il se tient à la porte du placard, alors qu'il tend la gauche pour essayer d'attraper au moins un pull, n'importe lequel. Trop haut. _Bien sûr_. Il tire un peu plus sur ses jambes, sent ses talons se décoller du sol et n'espère plus vraiment garder une once de dignité puisque de toute façon Sherlock l'a vu à quatre pattes et maintenant sur la pointe des pieds. Il grommelle tout bas, pince ses lèvres et fait les gros yeux à l'étagère, comme s'il pouvait l'impressionner et tire encore plus sur ses doigts, mais _rien_.

Il est prêt à abandonner, persuadé que son colocataire s'est moqué de lui juste pour le ridiculiser, lorsque la chaleur du corps de Sherlock se colle tout contre lui. Il sent son dos enveloppé par le torse du brun, ses hanches contre les siennes, l'arrière de ses propres cuisses pressées par des genoux aux os saillants. C'est physiquement impossible, John le sait, il a fait médecine pour l'amour de Dieu, mais il lui semble que chaque infime parcelle du corps du brun a trouvé une place contre le sien. La main droite de Sherlock se pose lentement sur son bassin et y colle sa paume, tous ses doigts.

« Un peu plus haut. », murmure extrêmement bas une voix lascive, parce que Sherlock a collé ses lèvres à l'oreille de John qui s'appuie un peu plus sur la pointe des pieds sans attendre.

La poigne du plus jeune se resserre, il le tient contre lui, l'empêche de tomber et plus encore, l'assiste pour se redresser un peu plus. Mais John ne se voit pas refuser son aide, parce qu'il sait que ça, il ne pourra pas le faire sans Sherlock.

« Ce n'est pas Harry qui t'a mis dans cet état... Elle est incapable de te comprendre. », déduit tout haut Sherlock, le nez perdu dans les cheveux blonds, derrière l'oreille de son colocataire, qu'il respire (John le sait, parce qu'il sent la cage thoracique se gonfler dans son dos). « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé à l'hôpital pour que... »

« Clara. », l'interrompt John d'une voix désarmée.

« Bien sur, Clara... », soupire-t-il, comme légèrement déçu de ne l'avoir pas compris plus tôt. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu te dire, pour que tu l'acceptes... ? »

John a bien envie de demander ce qu'il est censé avoir accepté, mais, comme un serpent, la main gauche du détective a suivi son épaule, son bras dont il dessiné le contour du muscle tendu, jusqu'à son poignet qu'il a encerclé de ses doigts fins. John a tout juste le temps de comprendre que Sherlock prend son pouls, avant que le plus jeune ne murmure :

«_ Oh_. Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle a dit. C'est ce qu'elle a _compris_. »

Il entrelace leurs doigts dans un geste possessif et l'odeur qui les englobe est une confusion de lessive, de parfum et de peau masculine, comme si les gestes de Sherlock se transformaient eux-mêmes en fragrance pour l'enivrer un peu plus.

« Dis-moi un mot. », murmure à nouveau la voix, collée à son oreille, si bas, _si bas_ qu'il n'y a qu'eux sur toute cette foutue terre qui peuvent l'entendre.

« Un mot... ? »

« Un mot, n'importe lequel, un mot qui me fera tout arrêter. Tout ce que tu n'accepteras pas. »

John a déjà entendu parler de ce genre de code, un _safeword_, un espèce d'échappatoire pour toute situation que quelqu'un n'acceptera pas, mais il n'en connait pas bien tous les mécanismes. Il ne réfléchit pas vraiment, parce que ce n'est pas trop possible et répond précipitamment lorsqu'il sent la main gauche de Sherlock se refermer autour de ses doigts.

«Champagne. »

Le détective a un sourire, et c'est parce que sa bouche est collée à sa peau que John peut le sentir, et répond tendrement :

« Soit, ça sera _Champagne_. »

D'un geste brusque, le brun tire sur la main qu'il encercle et pousse John dans ses retranchements en l'obligeant à se tenir sur ses orteils. Le médecin a envie de dire quelque chose, mais au bout de ses doigts, il sent enfin la douceur familière qu'il cherche depuis si longtemps et sans plus attendre, il attrape la base de la pile de pulls et commence à l'attirer vers lui.

« Je ne te ferai jamais rien de ce que tu n'accepteras pas. Mais je te ferai tout découvrir. _Tout_. Et nous prendrons notre temps, ensemble, jusqu'à ce que tu lâches prise, John. »

Le blond inspire bruyamment, sent le corps qui le tenait se reculer et lève sa main droite pour attraper les pulls avant qu'ils ne tombent. Il se retourne juste à temps pour voir Sherlock l'attendre dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Mets le blanc, il te va mieux. »

* * *

« J'ai trop mangé... », soupire Lestrade, accroupi près de la cheminée qu'il regarde, comme envoûté.

« On ne peut pas se plaindre de trop manger. », grommelle Mrs. Hudson en souriant, assise sur sa chaise à bascule à côté du policier.

Sherlock entre dans le débat et son hôte commence à rire des attitudes alimentaires du plus jeune - ce qui semble parfaitement lui aller vu son sourire amusé. Il est assit en bout de table, les jambes croisées dans un geste sophistiqué, ses doigts tapant un rythme doux sur la nappe cousue main.

Il n'y a que John qui ne dit rien, pas encore totalement à l'aise avec sa voix pour oser rien qu'entrouvrir les lèvres. Il lui semble que l'odeur des placards de Sherlock est toujours là, à l'entourer, mais bien sûr, c'est l'odeur de son pull blanc qu'il porte en ce moment même. John se demande si tous ses pulls auront désormais cette odeur. Et John se demande si elle lui procurera toujours cette boule dans le ventre.

« Alors John, qu'est-ce que vous pensez du champagne ? »

L'ex-soldat sort instantanément de ses pensées et sursaute à l'appel du mot. Il regarde d'abord Sherlock qui lui sourit, mais ce n'est pas lui qui lui a posé la question mais Mrs. Hudson, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Le... », il ne finit pas sa phrase. Il ne dira pas le mot qui fera tout arrêter. Pas déjà. « Surprenant. », confie-t-il finalement.

Sherlock lui sourit toujours, avec une sorte de fierté que le blond ne rate pas. C'est assez réciproque.

« Mh, je ne suis pas très convaincue... », répond, Mrs. Hudson maussade en regardant la coupe qu'elle a à peine touchée.

« Pareil, je vous le laisse. », réplique à son tour Lestrade sans même se tourner vers eux, bien trop occupé par la bûche qu'il essaye de faire prendre feu.

« On se finit la bouteille à deux ? », offre Sherlock en se penchant vers John qui lui tend automatiquement son verre en le remerciant d'un sourire.

Il profite que Sinatra chante plus enjoué que jamais un _Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas_ et que Mrs. Hudson soit penchée vers sa cheminée pour donner des conseils à Lestrade, avant de murmurer :

« Pourquoi maintenant ? »

« Parce que tu es prêt. »

« Prêt pour quoi... ? »

La dernière goutte du liquide aux milles petites bulles glisse dans son verre, avant que Sherlock ne lui sourit, plus beau que jamais.

« Considère que ton apprentissage commence maintenant. Joyeux Noël, John Watson. »


	10. Les Courses

**Note :** Chères toutes et tous, merci, merci, _merci_ pour tous vos incroyables messages sur le précédent chapitre, qui m'ont tous touchés en plein cœur. J'espère que vous avez toutes et tous passé un merveilleux Noël et que vous avez été gâtées comme il se doit :) Je profite toujours de ces Vacances (oui, je mets une majuscule) pour publier plus rapidement. Ce sont mes petits cadeaux de fin d'année pour vous (n'est-ce pas **Clélia Kerlais** ;)

**Note bis :** J'en profite également pour rappeler que cette histoire est rating **M**, donc réservée à un public majeur et averti et ce chapitre est également l'occasion de rappeler que l'usage des préservatifs est toujours d'actualité. Donc on en met, et après, youplaboum. C'est aussi simple que ça :3

**Bêta :** **Nathdawn** qui est de retour ! Pour les fan de _One Piece_ et de _Sherlock Holmes_, COURREZ voir son profil, cette fille vous donnera des frissons.

* * *

Contre toute attente, aucun jour suivant Noël n'avait jamais été aussi chaleureux. Il y a toujours une certaine mélancolie immédiate après avoir ouvert les cadeaux, vidé les bouteilles de vin et enlacé la famille qu'on ne reverra pas de sitôt. Une petite pensée d'enfant gâté, éclairée à la lumière d'une bougie chagrine, qui fait dire « Encore un an, avant le prochain Noël ». Mais pas cette fois. Assis à la table de la cuisine où les toast beurrés patientent gentiment sur une assiette, John a un sourire irréfléchi en secouant lentement sa tasse de thé parfumé à la cannelle et au gingembre. Il y a devant lui l'origami très approximatif que Greg a réalisé avec sa serviette en papier, où scintillent les quelques paillettes que Mrs. Hudson a saupoudré dessus. Baker Street n'est pas encore sorti totalement de cet esprit de fête et cet espèce de cocon qui sent encore bon les cookies et la chaleur d'un feu qui se consume lentement, enivre John d'un fou besoin de profiter de chaque instant.

Il a présentement sur le dos un pull moutarde à grosse maille, dans lequel il s'est emmitouflé dès qu'il a quitté son lit. D'habitude il préfère toujours s'habiller avant de descendre au premier étage (une histoire un peu idiote de respect mutuel entre colocataires que l'un des deux n'a jamais respectée), mais aujourd'hui, l'idée de quitter son pyjama n'est pas plus séduisante que celle de passer l'aspirateur. Il faut dire qu'avec Sherlock, les limites ont été quelque peu remises en question depuis que John a vu son placard de très, très près. Être confiné dans un coin, enlacé par un homme, ce n'est pas vraiment quelque chose dont l'ex-soldat a l'habitude. Mais ce n'est pas non plus quelque chose dont il a eu particulièrement horreur. À dire vrai, ça serait même plutôt l'inverse.

Il touille lentement la cuillère dans sa tasse, lorsqu'il pense à l'odeur du placard mêlée au parfum de Sherlock qu'il a toujours connu, mais qu'il n'avait jamais senti d'aussi près. Mais de tous ses sens qui ont été en alerte ce soir là, le toucher reste celui qui lui procure encore cette espèce de boule dans le ventre, à chaque fois qu'il y pense. La chaleur de Sherlock contre lui, dans son dos, sur son ventre, tout le long de son bras gauche. La tiédeur sous-jacente d'un corps bien trop grand, bien trop blanc, contre le sien bien trop petit, bien trop soumis. Car comme John s'est laissé faire. Ce n'est pas vraiment quelque chose à laquelle il a réfléchi, c'est même plutôt quelque chose qu'il a laissé faire, guidé par un instinct qui l'a déjà ramené vivant de situation bien plus dangereuse. Et c'est peut-être ça, finalement, la raison de son acceptation.

John Watson n'est pas gay (il suffit de regarder la majorité de sa carrière passée horizontalement et nu pour le savoir) mais, puisque le sujet revient sur le tapis, il doit bien avouer qu'il a déjà goûté au plaisir de la chair avec un autre mec. Il était jeune, un peu bourré aussi, ils avaient juste utilisé leurs mains et même si ça n'avait pas été l'expérience la plus orgasmique de sa vie, il est vrai que ça n'avait pas été spécialement désagréable. En comptant cette expérience renouvelée deux fois, sobre, avec le même étudiant à l'école de médecine, et la fois où il a faillit suivre un soldat sous sa tente au camp Bastion (avant d'être arrêté par un groupe d'amis qui allaient commencer un poker) : quatre fois John Watson n'a pas été hétérosexuel. Ajoutées à ça, les quelques rares fois où, plus par curiosité que par réelle envie, il s'est laissé tenter par des films pornos uniquement _'joués' _par des hommes, il se demande aujourd'hui, devant sa tartine de pain complet, si toute cette obsession de se labelliser ne serait pas un tout petit peu conne, finalement.

« Bonjour. »

Il se retourne et sourit automatiquement à son colocataire, lui aussi en pyjama. Il a enfilé sa longue robe de chambre bleue qu'il essaye de fermer avec des gestes encore ensommeillés, avant de s'asseoir face au plus vieux qui le sert automatiquement.

« Bien dormi ? »

« Est-ce que Mrs. Hudson a mis du somnifère dans la tisane d'hier ? »

« Elle a juré en mai dernier de ne pas recommencer en tout cas. »

« Étrange... Eh bien, oui, j'ai bien dormi, même si je n'en connais pas la raison. »

« Peut-être étais-tu fatigué ? », propose John en souriant, avant de pousser une assiette pleine de toasts vers son colocataire.

« Probable. », répond le plus jeune en fondant sur le plus grillé qu'il savoure sans attendre.

Les deux hommes se reportent silencieusement sur leur petit-déjeuner respectifs, se passant le beurre lorsque l'un deux tend ses doigts silencieusement vers l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'ils le finissent et que le blond évoque à demi-mot l'idée de devoir aller faire les courses, ce que Sherlock semble ignorer puisqu'il demande, la voix encore un peu rauque d'avoir trop dormi :

« J'ai été plutôt étonné que tu choisisses _Champagne_ comme safeword. C'est très... sophistiqué. »

La boule épaisse et lourde qui s'enfonce dans l'estomac de John le fait déglutir plus bruyamment que jamais.

« J'ai pas vraiment réfléchi... », répond-il, se tournant pour attraper un vieux journal dans lequel il enfonce son petit nez retroussé.

« C'est le principal. Je t'ai donné un ordre auquel tu as su répondre sans attendre. Bien sûr, je doute que tout ne sera pas aussi simple mais c'est un bon début. »

« Sherlock... », commence John, aplatissant longuement le journal sur la table de la cuisine pour avoir quelque chose à faire.

« Tu veux parler de ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, mais tu n'oses pas aborder le sujet. »

Le médecin entrouvre les lèvres mais il lui suffit de secouer la tête pour répondre à l'affirmative alors, il se laisse aisément séduire par cette solution de facilité.

« Regarde moi, John. »

C'est immédiat, comme lorsque le détective lui crie de le rejoindre lorsqu'ils s'élancent à la poursuite d'un criminel, John s'exécute en relevant automatiquement la tête du journal dont il lit la même phrase depuis le début.

« Nous avons commencé par le principal. Ce mot, tu dois l'utiliser dès que je franchis une de tes limites, lorsque quelque chose te déplaît ou t'angoisse. Il se peut que je sois amené à l'employer aussi, bien que ce soit moins dans l'ordre des choses. »

« Attends, attends... Ça fait des mois que je te demande, par exemple, d'arrêter de toucher à mon ordinateur et ça te passe au-dessus de la tête. Maintenant, il me suffit de dire _Champagne_ quand tu t'en approches et c'est bon, tu arrêtes tout ? »

Sherlock a un rire chaud que John redoute de comprendre, mais ce qui ne l'empêche pas de regarder la gorge blanche dévoilée.

« Non, ce que je te propose n'a rien à voir avec ce qui s'est passé entre nous ces derniers mois. »

« Qu'est-ce qui sera différent alors ? », s'inquiète légèrement John, reculant par réflexe sur sa chaise en formica.

« Le sexe. Enfin, le sexe sera en plus, vu que ce n'est pas quelque chose que nous faisions auparavant. »

Le silence qui envahit la cuisine du premier étage du 221B Baker Street est encore plus épais que la couche de formol dans laquelle baigne la langue de la duchesse de Montgormery, de l'affaire de la valise volée d'Oxford. Les sourcils de John se haussent lentement, sa bouche s'ouvre au même rythme, avant qu'il n'explose d'un rire tonitruant :

« Je te confirme, il y avait quelque chose de pas net dans ta tisane... »

« Je suis parfaitement sérieux. », répond le plus jeune, sans quitter des yeux son ami aux joues rosies d'avoir trop ri.

« Écoute Sherlock, l'autre soir, c'était... J'avais un peu bu, okay ? C'était Noël... », rajoute John comme si ça pouvait possiblement expliquer ses agissements. « Je ne veux pas... Je ne veux pas que tu me touches. On est colocataires - amis, je crois - mais en tout cas, je ne veux pas... »

« _Que je te touche_. Je l'ai bien compris. »

Sherlock décroise ses longs doigts et prend appui sur la table avant de se lever et de disparaître dans le salon. Il n'a pas amené son assiette dans l'évier et le médecin est persuadé que c'est une façon de le punir. C'est puéril, mais ça marche. John finit son thé et se lève à son tour pour ranger sommairement la cuisine.

* * *

Entre les rayons du Tesco du bas de la rue, John se dit (pour la seizième fois consécutive) qu'il serait tellement plus simple de faire une liste avant de venir faire ses achats. Il y pense, parce que la mère de famille avec sa petite fille assise dans le caddie a dans sa main un post-it sur lequel elle raye chaque produit qu'elle attrape et Dieu que c'est intelligent. Il la laisse passer entre les petits-pois et lui avec un sourire et remonte l'anse du panier en plastique sur son avant-bras avant de se diriger vers le fond du magasin.

Il y en a qui viennent faire leurs courses avec leurs animaux de compagnie, qu'ils laissent attachés à l'entrée et John se dit qu'il aurait dû en faire de même avec Sherlock. Il y avait quelque chose de vraiment, vraiment pas net dans la tisane, parce que pour la première fois, le détective l'a suivi jusqu'à Tesco. Ce n'est pas que John n'aime pas être vu en public avec Holmes, mais il connaît des gens ici, des gens qui ont vu le contenu toujours globalement identique de ses paniers : du jambon _pour deux personnes_, des yaourts _pour deux personnes_, des plats tout préparés _pour deux personnes_. Pas bon de montrer à la face du monde (enfin, du Tesco) le sexe de la personne avec qui il vit. Il tourne rayon confiserie et sourit en reconnaissant Jessica, l'étudiante qui travaille ici en mi-temps depuis septembre.

« Salut Jessica. »

« Salut John, » sourit-elle en passant le dos de sa main sur son front pour retirer une mèche bouclée qui lui cache la vue. « Qu'est-ce que tu ne trouves pas aujourd'hui ? »

« La pâte d'amande. »

« Ah, suis-moi. », elle lui adresse un petit clin d'oeil, ce qui fait bouger le piercing sur son arcade sourcilière et lui fait signe de l'accompagner. « Tu vas vraiment cuisiner cette fois-ci ? Ça change des autres fois où tu cherchais du White Spirit, des gants stérilisés et des pelles. J'ai cru que tu étais un serial killer qui cherchait à enterrer les corps de ses victimes. »

« J'ai arrêté, trop de problèmes de dos. »

Elle lui adresse un sourire par-dessus son épaule et ils arrivent enfin au bout du rayon désiré où elle lui conseille une pâte d'amande pas trop cher et _Bien plus sucrée que les autres_, selon ses dires. John la remercie et lui demande comment se sont passés ses examens de fin d'année, lorsque se pose à côté d'eux celui que le médecin n'attendait pas vraiment. Sherlock a les mains enfoncées dans ses poches et les regarde à tour de rôle avec une insistance appuyée, très désagréable, très Holmes en bref. Jessica hausse un sourcil (celui où l'anneau bleu rebondit sans cesse) et demande poliment :

« Je peux vous aider ? »

« John ? », demande le détective en se tournant vers son ami, l'air de dire _Pourquoi est-ce que cette femme s'adresse à moi ?_

« Il est avec moi. », rassure le blond d'un signe de la tête à Jessica.

« Je suis son _colocataire_. La pâte d'amande, c'est pour le gâteau surprise pour mon anniversaire. », sourit Sherlock, qui semble particulièrement fier de pouvoir surprendre la jeune femme qui hausse un deuxième sourcil, sans l'ombre d'un piercing cette fois.

« Euh, okay... »

« Sherlock... », gronde John d'un rictus plein de reproches.

« Quoi ? Elle s'en fiche de la surprise, elle n'est pas invitée, pas vrai ? Mais ne t'en fais pas, je mimerai un air tout à fait étonné lorsque Mrs. Hudson, Molly, Lestrade et toi me crierez _Surprise !_ la semaine prochaine. Est-ce qu'on peut y aller maintenant ? Je m'ennuie. », mais le plus grand n'attend pas vraiment de réponse à cette question rhétorique, puisqu'il a déjà disparu dans le rayon _Hygiène et Beauté_.

« Ouais, faisons ça. À plus tard Jessica, et tu me diras les notes que tu as eu. »

« Pas de problème. Et John, si c'est le corps de ton colocataire que tu veux enterrer, ton secret sera bien gardé. »

Ils se sourient une dernière fois avant qu'il n'accélère le pas jusqu'au rayon où a tourné Sherlock, mais il ne le voit pas. Du dentifrice, ça, il le voit par contre. Il s'approche, prend celui le moins cher qui ne ressemble pas non plus à du cirage et déambule, les yeux perdus sur les centaines de packagings plus ou moins grossiers, avant de ralentir le pas devant des boîtes plus petites, plus colorées, bien trop rarement achetées. Il a jeté ses derniers préservatifs en août dernier, lors du grand ménage où Mrs. Hudson a spécifiquement demandé à ce que tout ce qui n'était pas utilisé soit mis dans une poubelle, et _plus vite que ça_. Elle était périmée, de toute façon. John ne l'a même pas regretté.

Il se rappelle l'unique soir où il avait ramené Sarah à Baker Street et que ses mains s'étaient aventurées sous son chemisier. Il n'avait pas encore acheté de capotes et, alors que l'idée que son rencard reste dormir se faisait plus tangible, il s'était imaginé aller toquer à la porte de la chambre de son colocataire pour lui demander de lui en passer une. Mais la soirée avait fini plus tôt que prévu, puisque Sarah travaillait tôt le lendemain matin et que John n'était finalement pas plus dans l'humeur que ça. Peut-être qu'elle serait restée s'il avait au moins essayé de la retenir.

De sa main libre, il attrape une boîte (une bleue, simple) mais son regard est déjà sur celle de droite, orange et rose. _Préservatifs perlés et nervurés_ est écrit en typo sobre et blanche. Quand il était plus jeune, il se rappelle s'être glissé le menton baissé dans des pharmacies pour attraper n'importe quelle boîte (toujours la plus discrète) avant d'aller à reculons à la caisse. Aujourd'hui, les jeunes en achètent comme des paquets de chewing-gum, et même si le médecin en lui trouve cette avancée humaine tout bonnement géniale, le garçon du nord de Londres éduqué à la force de la tradition anglicane qui sommeille au-fond ressent toujours cette petite gène de dévoiler au grand jour ce qui doit se passer en pleine obscurité.

« Pas les perlés et nervurés, s'il te plaît. »

John sursaute et tente de reposer la boîte bleue mais dans la précipitation, il donne un coup dans la petite tige métallique qui tenait l'ensemble et qui s'écroule dans un vacarme de carton légers - mais ce qui est déjà beaucoup trop pour le médecin.

« Putain, Sherlock... »

Il se baisse, à genoux sur le lino sale et commence à ramasser les packagings, aidé par Sherlock qui reprend :

« Nous n'en avons pas vraiment besoin, en plus. »

« Non, c'est sûr. », grommelle le soldat en haussant les sourcils, comme une évidence, avant de réaliser soudain ce que ça signifie : « Attends, ça veut dire quoi ça... ? Tu n'en utilises pas ? »

« J'en ai utilisé, oui, mais plus maintenant. »

« Putain Sherlock, ne déconne pas avec ça, tu en mets tout le temps, point. Surtout toi qui... »

« _Surtout moi qui_...? », questionne le brun, posant à son tour ses genoux sur le sol, sans se préoccuper de la poussière qui blanchit le pantalon de son costume.

« Surtout toi qui... », recommence John, avant de vérifier autour d'eux qu'ils sont toujours seuls et de se pencher pour murmurer d'une voix un peu pincée : « Surtout toi qui traîne avec des gens qui ont un mode de vie comme celui d'Elisa... »

« Je ne vois pas vraiment ce que leur _mode de vie_, comme tu dis, à quelque chose à voir avec... »

« Et surtout toi, qui a été junkie. », finit par avouer John, la mâchoire serrée, parce que de ça, ils n'en parlent pas, jamais.

Le brun croise lentement ses bras contre son torse en redressant le menton par fierté. Il laisse à même le sol les boîtes de préservatifs qu'il a regroupées en deux tas et scelle ses lèvres dans une attitude distante qui fait automatiquement ouvrir celles du plus vieux :

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas... »

« Je n'en utilise plus depuis quelques temps, parce que je n'en avais pas l' , bien-sûr que tu vas acheter une boîte - ou deux, pourquoi pas - mais pas les perlés, parce que je ne veux pas qu'on utilise ce genre d'artifices commerciaux grand public. Et le jour où je te toucherai enfin, John, ça sera toi qui me mettra le préservatif. Ça te plairait, n'est-ce pas ? Bon petit médecin que tu es. Si ça peut te donner encore un peu l'illusion que tu es en charge... Tu espères peut-être que tu pourras profiter de l'obscurité pour me dire que tu ne peux pas le faire, mais ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Quand je te toucherai, John, je laisserai les lumières allumées. Toutes. C'est mignon, cette façon que tu as d'éteindre les lampes de ta chambre quand tu ramènes des... _rencontres_, chez nous. Même lorsque tu te caresses, d'ailleurs, comme si le sexe était quelque chose de honteux qu'on devrait cacher. Je ne sais pas encore si je te laisserai te déshabiller tout seul cependant, ou si je participerai activement à ton effeuillage - oh, que diable, je verrai sur le moment, l'imprévu a parfois du bon. Et je prendrai mon temps, pour te regarder, te rencontrer, _enfin_. Parce que tu es malin, John, terriblement malin. Tu te caches derrière des pulls sans forme, immondes, vraiment ; tu te rabaisses consciemment, constamment. Tu t'effaces, tu te dérobes derrière tes grands actes de bravoures ou tes attentions altruistes plus discrètes... Mais tu ne pourras plus fuir, plus mentir. Je verrai ce que tu caches enfin. _Tes cicatrices_. Tu en as, bien-sûr que tu en as, tu reviens d'Afghanistan. Et je verrai ce qui t'a ramené à Londres. »

D'un geste lent, puisque le temps n'existe plus vraiment, Sherlock lève une main, tend son index, qu'il approche, approche encore, un corps étranger attiré par la gravité qui a pris forme sous un pull à grosse maille, avant d'enfin toucher son but, sa cible ultime : la clavicule droite du soldat, où la peau est encore marquée par la balle qui l'a déchiré.

« Ce qui t'a amené à moi. »

Le doigt presse et presse encore, il semble le transpercer, l'ouvrir en deux et le dévoiler au monde. Ce n'est pas douloureux lorsqu'on touche à son épaule, ça ne l'est plus depuis longtemps. Tout est dans sa tête maintenant, puisque la médecine a fait d'énormes progrès mais que l'Homme est toujours aussi faible mentalement. Sherlock cligne enfin des yeux et John se rend compte que les siens sont secs, exorbités, presque. Alors il ferme rapidement ses paupières et baisse le menton, pour suivre du regard le bras droit de son colocataire, son poignet fin, la main inquisitrice et enfin l'index... à un centimètre à peine de son corps. Il ne le touche pas. _Tout est dans sa tête_. Il relève la sienne, dérouté, mais Sherlock lui sourit. Et bizarrement, ce simple mouvement de lèvres parait n'exister sur cette putain de Terre que pour le rassurer.

« Tu m'as demandé de ne pas te toucher. », explique-t-il en haussant une épaule, avant de se lever lentement.

Il étend ses longues jambes, époussette ses genoux avec grâce et remet les boîtes de préservatifs sur leur étagère avant d'enfoncer à nouveau ses mains dans ses poches et de quitter le rayon dans un bruit de froissement de tissu. John se lève lui aussi ; seul, c'est un peu idiot de rester assis à même le sol. Il range à son tour les boîtes qu'il avait rassemblé et n'hésite pas vraiment avant d'en mettre une (simple, bleue) dans son panier. De sa main libre, il cache sa bouche en toussotant et accélère le pas jusqu'à la caisse où l'attend Sherlock. Il vient de poser son deuxième pot de crème sur le tapis lorsque son téléphone vibre.

_Salut John, est-ce que tu serais disponible cet après-midi ? - Greg_

« Je viens de recevoir un message de Lestrade. », informe-t-il en levant la voix à destination de son colocataire.

« Que veut-il ? »

_Je voudrais te voir. Sans Sherlock. -Greg_

Merde, comment cacher quelque chose à Holmes ? John profite que son colocataire est en train d'analyser froidement la caissière qui n'a manifestement aucun problème à dévoilee sa glotte en même temps que son chewing-gum pour gagner du temps, mais le DI lui envoie une excuse aussi sec :

_Dis lui que j'ai besoin de toi pour amener mon canapé à la décharge. -Greg_

« Il a besoin d'aide pour jeter son canapé. »

« Ah, ce n'est pas trop tôt. Dis lui que j'ai été enlevé. Non, il serait capable de se prendre pour un vrai détective et de vouloir me retrouver. Dis lui que je suis mort, on gagnera du temps. »

_Il dit qu'il est mort. Du coup, j'arrive._

_Je t'attends à Scotland Yard . -Greg_


	11. L'Interrogatoire

**Note :** Hello à toutes et à tous ! Encore une fois, merci pour toutes vos reviews et votre soutien, et merci-merci aux Guests à qui je ne peux malheureusement répondre directement. Voici la dernière publication des vacances ; je reprends à partir de la semaine prochaine la traditionnelle publication un vendredi sur deux :)

**Note bis :** Je recherche actuellement une traductrice/un traducteur, capable de traduire du français vers l'anglais ! Si vous êtes intéressé/e et que vous avez du temps disponible, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP.

**Bêtas : Nathdawn** et **Kathleen-Holson**. Merci les filles !

* * *

Les bureaux des flics de Londres sont bien plus vides en cette période de fête. C'est simple à déduire ; les plus hauts gradés et les parents de familles nombreuses ont eu leurs vacances, ce que les petits jeunes et les célibataires jalousent derrière la paperasse qu'il leur reste à gérer en ce début de nouvelle année. John est déjà en train de frapper à la porte en verre du bureau de Gregory Lestrade, lorsqu'il distingue à travers les stores mal fermés deux silhouettes assises, en train de patienter.

Lestrade lui ouvre mais sort tout de suite de son bureau pour saluer le nouveau venu et lui expliquer, en baissant la voix :

« Tu as pu venir sans Sherlock ? »

« Oui, c'était radical ton histoire de canapé. »

« Depuis le temps qu'il le déteste. Bref, j'ai besoin de toi pour interroger Doris et Benjamin Cox. »

« Attends, Greg, j'ai interrogé Sheri Walsh la dernière fois mais Sherlock était juste à côté... »

« Non, non, c'est de toi dont j'ai besoin. Je ne fais pas confiance à Sherlock sur ce coup là. Benjamin est trisomique, je ne veux pas... Bref, je sais que toi, tu es irréprochable. »

John a un demi-sourire. Il se redresse inconsciemment en rapprochant ses chevilles, il serre les poings et rentre le menton baissé dans le bureau comme on rentre sur le champ de bataille. Doris a déjà tourné la tête, sans faire bouger rien qu'un cheveux de son brushing impeccable, d'un blond cendré qui ferait pâlir de jalousie les actrices des années 60. Ses sourcils sont si bien épilés qu'ils semblent dessinés sur sa peau, et ses joues rebondies éclairées par des petites touches de maquillage lui donnent un air terriblement tendre. Elle a deux épaisses boucles d'oreilles en or et un chandail vert d'eau en réponse à la couleur de ses yeux. À sa droite est assis son fils, Benjamin, 19 ans. Enveloppé dans un épais pull rouge, il regarde de ses petits yeux en amande John, un sourire poli aux lèvres. Il a les mêmes joues rebondies que sa maman et la même malice dans le regard. Ses cheveux d'un brun sombre prouvent à John que ceux de Doris sont archi-colorés.

« Bonjour, je suis John Watson... », vient-il les saluer d'un signe de la tête, avant de prendre maladroitement appui contre une étagère, puisque plus aucune chaise n'est libre dans la pièce.

« Le docteur Watson va m'assister pour cet interrogatoire. », explique Lestrade en prenant place sur son fauteuil en cuir.

Doris agite sommairement la tête pour faire signe qu'elle a compris et Benjamin regarde les deux hommes à tour de rôle. John ne sait pas très bien comment se comporter avec ce témoin un peu particulier. Il n'a pas vraiment côtoyé de personnes trisomiques dans sa vie. Il a souvenir d'un voisin du bout de sa rue dont les enfants de son âge se moquaient lorsqu'ils étaient petits, mais il n'a jamais vraiment su si l'homme était simplement un peu isolé ou réellement handicapé. Il se console en se disant que ça serait pire avec Sherlock dans les pattes.

« Madame Cox, pouvons-nous parler devant Benjamin ou voulez-vous vous entretenir en privé, si c'est plus facile ? »

« J-Je peux parler de la soirée du concert. », intervient le plus jeune d'une voix un peu bégayante mais parfaitement claire.

John a un sourire désolé qu'il masque bien vite, légèrement mal à l'aise de sa gaffe mais la femme agite discrètement la tête pour lui faire signe que tout va bien - l'habitude de devoir gérer des gens qui n'ont aucune idée de comment se comporter avec son fils, sans doute.

« L'homme qui a tiré était, d'après nos estimations, placé à l'arrière de la scène, aux alentours de vos sièges. Nous avons besoin du maximum d'informations pour pouvoir régler cette histoire le plus rapidement possible. Vous étiez placés au 3e rang, est-ce exact ? »

« Oui, nous sommes arrivés un peu plus tôt, pour que Benjamin puisse s'asseoir sans avoir à déranger les autres spectateurs et nous sommes restés assis pendant l'entracte. J'ai un vague souvenir des gens assis à côté de nous mais je n'ai rien vu ou entendu de suspect... »

« Vous n'étiez que tous les deux ? », demande John dont les yeux restent malgré lui plus attachés à Doris qu'à son fils.

« Oui, son père est en déplacement professionnel. »

« Est-ce que par hasard, vous connaissiez la victime ? »

« C'était un t-très bon corniste. », intervient Benjamin, en hochant sa tête avec élégance.

Les deux hommes sourient malgré eux, et la mère explique :

« Benjamin aime beaucoup la musique... »

« Même si je préfère quand personne ne se f-fait tuer pendant mon m-morceau préféré. », conclut-il dans un petit haussement d'épaules et cette fois, John a un vrai rire qui détend l'ambiance tendue de la pièce.

Il ouvre les lèvres pour poser une nouvelle question lorsque la porte s'ouvre dans un fracas assourdissant. Enveloppé dans son long manteau noir, Sherlock toise la pièce de son regard froid. Il ne remarque même pas Lestrade, semble ignorer Watson et accroche de ses yeux Doris et Benjamin tournés vers lui. _Et merde_.

« Eh bien, voilà notre témoin petit, gros et qui a du mal à se déplacer. », commente-t-il d'une voix puissante en citant les mots que Craig Jennings avait prononcé dans le parking.

« Je suis gros parce que le sport est mauvais pour mon cœur et parce que ma mère cuisine très bien. Votre mère à vous, elle ne doit pas bien cuisiner. », rétorque Benjamin avec beaucoup d'aisance, après avoir regardé Sherlock des pieds à la tête.

« Je vis avec mon colocataire. », rétorque le détective, visiblement vexé.

« Toujours est-il que vous ne devez pas beaucoup manger. Parfois, quand maman rentre tard, on commande thaïlandais. Je pourrai vous donner le numéro si vous voulez, ils livrent à domicile. »

« Sherlock ? », intervient Lestrade en levant une main, pour l'empêcher de répondre, ce qui marche instantanément.

Le brun fait le tour du bureau et reste debout près de la fenêtre. Il a croisé ses mains dans son dos et regarde la famille Cox avec une supériorité tout à fait égale à toutes les autres fois où il a interrogé un suspect. John a envie de hurler, de lui demander un peu de compassion, mais il sait qu'il n'a pas l'énergie nécessaire pour expliquer à son colocataire ce que c'est. C'est avec une légère angoisse qu'il regarde frénétiquement Benjamin pour vérifier que l'attitude de Sherlock ne le perturbe pas trop, mais le plus jeune ne semble pas plus gêné que ça par l'arrivée du plus génial des sociopathes.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous partis si vite lorsque M. Sherrer a été tué ? »

Doris ouvre grand les yeux mais répond avec calme :

« Eh bien, je ne voulais pas que nous restions trop longtemps... Il y aurait pu avoir d'autres tirs, une panique générale. Ben a du mal à se déplacer, il fallait que nous sortions le plus vite possible. »

« Vous n'aviez jamais vu de mort avant ? », demande Sherlock, incrédule, en toisant le fils.

« Si, j'ai la télé. », rétorque-t-il avec un aplomb déconcertant. « Mais m-maman me prend encore pour un enfant. »

Il n'y a pas un bruit au-dehors du bureau, ils sont seuls et entre Sherlock et Benjamin, il y a d'épais nuages invisibles remplis d'éclairs très palpables. Doris, elle, garde un calme olympien que John vénère au-delà des mots. Il est vraiment temps qu'il ait une conversation avec Sherlock, concernant les bonnes manières.

« Alors vous l'avez vu, pourquoi me faire perdre mon temps ? Dites-moi tout, comment était M. Sherrer après s'être fait tirer dessus ? Allongé sur le dos ? Le ventre ? », reprend le détective.

« Sur l-le dos. »

« Est-ce qu'il y avait du sang sur son cor ? »

« Monsieur, s'il vous plait... », tente Mme Cox pour essayer de calmer le détective.

« J-je n'ai pas... »

« Il suivait le chef d'orchestre lorsque la balle a perforé son crâne et en a explosé la partie pariétale. L'assassin était juste à côté de vous, vous n'avez pas pu le louper. Un geste, un mouvement suspect ; _qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, sur les rangs derrière la scène, le soir du concert ?!_ », aboie Sherlock, penché en avant vers Benjamin, les deux mains sur le bureau du DI.

« Non, il n-ne... Il n'était... Son cor... », balbutie le plus jeune, le souffle manifestement court sous la pression imposée par le détective.

« Monsieur ! », s'indigne Mrs. Cox mais Lestrade s'est déjà levé pour poser une main sur l'épaule de son ami, pour le calmer.

« Laisse-moi, Greg. », peste le brun en rejetant la main d'un geste sec, ne voyant même pas la cage thoracique de Ben se lever de plus en plus vite, comme s'il manque d'air « Vous étiez les premiers debout, vous avez forcément vu quelque chose, _réfléchissez_ ! »

« Monsieur, je vous demanderai de ne pas parler comme ça à mon fils ! »

« Votre fils est majeur, arrêtez de le couver et laissez-moi finir mon interrogatoire. »

« Je ne sais pas pour qui vous vous prenez, mais je ne vous laisserai pas le finir dans ces conditions. Vous nous devez un minimum de respect. »

« Mais je _travaille_. », crache Sherlock comme si les deux notions étaient totalement antithétiques et Doris a un rire outré.

« M-maman... »

« Voyez vous-même, vous l'étouffez ! », conclut Sherlock en pointant le plus jeune du doigt, sans savoir qu'il n'aurait pu avoir plus raison.

Benjamin avale une grande bouffée d'air et pose sa main sur l'avant-bras de sa mère qui se lève automatiquement. Elle semble bondir sur place en remarquant son visage affreusement blanc, lui murmure des _Tout va bien_, soudain très calmes, parfaitement maîtrisés - la triste preuve qu'elle fait ça depuis bien trop longtemps - et vient déboutonner le premier bouton de sa chemise, qui dépasse de son épais pull, avant de poser ses mains sur ses joues rebondies. John a accouru sans attendre, a pris le poignet du plus jeune pour sentir son pouls plus fou encore que les yeux de Holmes et a fait signe à Gregory d'aller ouvrir une fenêtre. De mémoire, il sait la santé des trisomiques fragiles et les problèmes cardiaques sont fréquents, alors, hors de question de courir le moindre risque avec une crise de panique.

Benjamin secoue sommairement la tête pour leur faire comprendre que ça va, a un demi-sourire qu'il veut rassurant pour sa mère et John profite que Lestrade se penche pour prendre de ses nouvelles, pour se tourner vers Sherlock. Il a envie de l'assassiner de son regard, de lui promettre d'un coup d'œil qu'il le payera très cher, mais l'attitude du détective est assez suffisante pour lui faire comprendre qu'il a déjà compris son erreur.

Sherlock a l'air terriblement jeune, ses yeux sont grands ouverts, sa peau d'une pâleur infernale. Ses lèvres sont entrouvertes, hagardes, l'homme à la réplique incessante n'a plus rien à dire. Il ne lâche Benjamin du regard que lorsque celui-ci se lève, aidé par sa mère.

« Je suis désolé... », murmure Greg à l'adresse de Doris qui porte son sourire poli comme John portait son arme en guerre.

« J'espère que vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut. Nous allons rentrer maintenant. Docteur, inspecteur. », salue-t-elle avant de regarder Sherlock de haut en bas, sans réussir à lui adresser ne serait-ce qu'un mot.

Benjamin est en train de passer la porte lorsqu'il se retourne vers Sherlock, à qui il adresse un petit sourire :

« 020 7371 7600. C'est le numéro du thaïlandais. Leurs Som Taï sont assez bons, mais je vous recommande leur Pat Thaï. »

Sherlock fronce un peu des sourcils mais il sourit à son tour, avant de répondre d'une voix un peu pincée :

« J'essayerai de m'en souvenir. »

Benjamin a l'intelligence nécessaire pour comprendre que c'est ce qu'il se rapproche le plus d'une excuse. Il enfile sa veste et suit sa mère, raccompagnés par Lestrade jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. John referme la porte en soufflant bruyamment, pour tenter de calmer son cœur et se retourne vers son colocataire.

« Sherlock... »

« Je ne pouvais pas savoir que tu allais interroger un suspect. »

« Ce n'est pas une raison ! Tu m'as _suivi_. Et bordel, ce n'est pas n'importe quel suspect... »

« C'est un ami de Lestrade ? Une personnalité connue ? Un membre de la famille royale ? »

Le médecin a un rire ironique et passe une main sur son visage, mais Sherlock est réellement sérieux, alors, il demande, abasourdi :

« Tu n'as _vraiment_ pas remarqué qu'il était... différent ? »

Le détective ouvre grands les yeux et John ne peut qu'en faire de même.

« J'ai passé ma vie à entendre que j'étais différent, John, et si j'ai bien appris une chose, c'est que ça ne veut strictement rien dire. Tout le monde est différent des autres, je ne vois pas en quoi cela doit changer la façon dont je devrais me comporter avec lui. »

« Sherlock, c'est... », commence le blond, la voix plus calme parce que parfois son ami a la candeur d'un enfant qu'il n'ose pas confronter à la difficulté du monde réel. « Il est malade, enfin... Il est né comme ça, il... », mais les mots ne viennent pas.

Il pourrait expliquer scientifiquement ce que Benjamin a de différent d'eux (un chromosome en plus qui chamboule tout) mais ça, Sherlock le sait. Il n'a pas les mots parce qu'il n'a pas d'explication car d'une certaine façon, il a raison. C'est bizarre de recevoir une leçon de vie par Sherlock Holmes, ce n'est pas quelque chose auquel John Watson aurait pensé. C'est encore plus fou, comment cet homme ne cesse de le surprendre. Il ouvre les lèvres, pas encore bien sûr de ce qu'il va répondre (très certainement des excuses, puisqu'il ne sait faire que ça lorsqu'il blesse Sherlock) lorsque Gregory débarque dans le bureau, si furieux qu'il explose instantanément :

« Putain Sherlock mais c'est quoi ton problème ?! Si j'ai appelé John et seulement John c'est que je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance et que toi, tu foutrais tout en l'air ! »

« Du calme, Gavin... », répond le plus jeune en levant les yeux au ciel, comme un adolescent mal élevé, soudain extrêmement froid, ce qui énerve Lestrade encore plus - et John ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça.

« Et _arrête_ avec ça ! Ça va faire trois ans, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas passer à autre chose ? Tu me fais chier, tu entends ? Tu ne... », mais le plus vieux s'arrête d'un coup lorsque son portable se met à vibrer sur sa table, dans un boucan ridicule.

Il soupire, leur fait signe de patienter et décroche rapidement en leur tournant le dos, face à la fenêtre.

« Allô ? Je suis au travail, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps... Ah, oui, dans le deuxième tiroir du meuble blanc. »

Sherlock lève les yeux au ciel à nouveau, proche de la crampe oculaire vu toute la mauvaise volonté qu'il donne à son geste et se rapproche de John près de la porte, prêt à partir dès qu'ils le pourront. L'ex-soldat croise ses mains devant lui et tangue de ses talons jusqu'à la pointe de ses pieds, avant de murmurer à Sherlock.

« Tu as raison concernant Benjamin. Mais tu dois faire attention, il est cardiaque. »

« Je l'ai bien compris. Je ne m'énerverai plus de la sorte. »

« Et tu devras présenter tes excuses à sa mère. »

« Elle va _adorer_ ça. De plus, l'interrogatoire n'est pas fini, Benjamin allait parler... Tu as vu comment il m'a regardé lorsque je suis entré dans la pièce ? Je suis sûr qu'il a vu quelque chose, qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de me dire. »

Les deux colocataires se sourient et relèvent les yeux vers le DI pour vérifier si sa conversation téléphonique se finit bientôt. Il leur fait un vague signe de la main pour leur faire comprendre d'attendre encore un peu, avant de reprendre :

« Écoute Elisa, il faut que j'y aille, j'ai un rendez-vous dans cinq minutes. Comment ? Ah, oui, euh... mardi ? »

John ouvre grand les yeux et tourne la tête vers Sherlock, qui boutonne soudain son manteau, comme extrêmement pressé de partir.

« _Elisa_ ? La Elisa avec le col... Emh, la Elisa qu'on a rencontré à la soirée de Molly ? »

Sherlock lève les yeux vers John et dans ses pupilles sombres est hurlé un _Tais-toi _tonitruant. Lestrade ne parle plus non plus, il a levé les yeux vers John, les sourcils si froncés qu'ils accentuent plus que jamais les rides de son front. Il faut quelques secondes avant qu'il ne conclut :

« Je te rappelle. À ce soir. »

Il raccroche de son pouce, pose délicatement le téléphone sur son bureau avant de s'y appuyer de ses poings fermés, et murmure d'une voix rauque, beaucoup plus flippante que lorsqu'il criait.

« Tu connais Elisa ? »

« On y va, John, tu n'as pas d'autres courses à faire pour les préparatifs de mon anniversaire surprise ? », s'empresse de répondre Sherlock en ouvrant la porte, ce qui fait crier le DI :

« Referme cette porte, Sherlock ! C'est toi qui lui as présenté Elisa ? »

« Elle était à l'anniversaire de Molly... », explique John un peu perdu, les yeux passant rapidement de son colocataire à son ami.

« Tu as intérêt à m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe, Sherlock... », grogne Lestrade en serrant les poings sur son bureau où les feuilles crissent.

« Attends-moi dehors. », dicte le détective en tenant la porte ouverte pour son ami qui entrouvre les lèvres, mais il l'arrête instantanément avec trois petits mots « C'est un ordre. »

John ne dit rien, il hoche juste une fois la tête et sort. Il n'y a pas grand monde dans l'immense open space, alors il s'appuie contre un bureau vide et regarde l'office vitrée où il devine juste les silhouettes dansantes de ses deux amis, leurs cris étouffés par l'épaisseur du verre. Il tend l'oreille, concentre tous ses sens pour comprendre un mot, un geste, mais rien. C'est terrible ce sentiment d'être laissé derrière. Mis à l'écart. _Protégé_.

Il croise lentement les bras contre son torse sans jamais cligner des yeux. Il n'est pas vraiment sûr d'aimer sa position actuelle, celle qu'on lui a dicté, mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser que Sherlock a fait ça pour lui, pour se prémunir de dévoiler à John quelque chose qu'il ne lui plairait pas. Pourtant, le médecin est persuadé qu'il pourrait y faire face, il se sait fort. Après, est-ce qu'il en aurait eu envie, ça, rien n'est moins sûr.

La porte du bureau s'ouvre soudain et Sherlock en sort, les pommettes rouges et le regard plus sauvage que celui d'un animal. Il n'a même pas un geste envers John mais de toute façon, le blond est déjà sur ses talons. Il s'est retourné juste à temps pour voir Lestrade, dans le même état physique que son colocataire, ranger furieusement des dossiers. Il attend qu'ils soient sortis pour arriver à la hauteur de Sherlock, dont les grandes jambes leur imposent un rythme infernal, pour demander, le souffle un peu court :

« Sherlock ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer... ? »

« Rien, Lestrade et moi devions seulement _discuter_. »

« D'Elisa ? Parce que ça pose un problème que je la connaisse ? Sherlock, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre eux ? »

Le grand brun s'arrête d'un coup et John doit reculer de deux pas pour revenir à son niveau. Il lève son petit nez retroussé vers lui et ne peut qu'admirer son sourire supérieur.

« Ah, je pensais que tu serais plus rapide que ça à comprendre. »

« À comprendre quoi ? »

« Que Lestrade est celui qui a offert le collier à Elisa. Tu ne pensais quand même pas qu'elle se l'était mis toute seule ? »


	12. La Vidéo

**Note :** Hello à toutes et à tous. Malgré ce début d'année difficile et endeuillé, je vous souhaite une merveilleuse année 2015. Les drames qui se sont passés la semaine dernière sont au-delà des mots, alors, même si rien de ce que je pourrais dire ne servirait à grand chose, je ne me voyais pas publier ce chapitre sans l'évoquer, comme ci de rien n'était. Aussi, influencée par la peine de ces derniers jours, je ne vous cacherai pas que ce chapitre sera plus léger que les précédents.

**Note bis :** La semaine dernière, il s'est également passé quelque chose dont je voudrais parler. Une auteure, amie, membre du fandom Sherlock, a reçu un email anonyme, d'une violence inadmissible. Il n'est pas possible en 2015, de perpétuer cette tradition détestable de harcèlement en ligne (et IRL également). Je lance un appel à la personne qui a envoyé cet email, qui me suit peut-être, pour proposer un dialogue. Si l'on se sent mal, seul, l'envoi d'email d'insultes n'est pas une solution et blesser quelqu'un intentionnellement ne vous soulagera jamais. La discussion, le dialogue, eux, sont un vrai moyen de s'exprimer, de s'expliquer, de guérir, souvent. Si la personne qui a envoyé cet email me lit, je suis joignable par MP pour régler cette histoire, non seulement pour la personne qui l'a reçu mais également pour celle qui l'a envoyé, qui m'a semblé très malheureuse, vu le contenu de son message.  
Si parmi vous, des personnes sont elles aussi victimes d'harcèlement, n'hésitez surtout pas à en parler autour de vous, ne restez pas seul(e) dans cette situation.

**Note ter (promis, c'est la dernière :P) :** Merci à Mathilde et Margaux (en guest) pour leurs reviews !

**Bêtas :** **Nathdawn** et **Kathleen-Holson**, merci, merci !

* * *

John tourne une fois la clé dans la serrure qui grince et trotte plus qu'il ne marche, jusqu'à l'accueil où il dépose son trousseau, comme chaque jour où il travaille à la clinique. Il sourit à la standardiste, glisse sur le comptoir le carnet où il a noté ses rendez-vous (même ceux annulés) et ne tourne pas la tête avant de passer par la double porte en verre. Ces derniers temps, l'envie de croiser Barrow est aussi tentante que celle de passer sa main sous la tondeuse à gazon.

Au moins, le travail à la clinique n'est pas trop difficile à gérer, ce qui est une vraie bonne nouvelle parce que l'esprit de John n'a absolument plus aucune capacité de concentration, sur cette partie de sa vie, ces derniers temps. Lorsqu'il demande à Mr. Carlisle de tousser par exemple, il repense à la respiration saccadée de Benjamin. Quand il vérifie l'eczéma de la petite dernière de Mrs. Lang, c'est Sheri et ses joues rougies par la timidité qui lui reviennent en tête. Et quand il s'assoit derrière son bureau et qu'il attend, seul, son prochain patient, c'est à Sherlock auquel il pense.

Ils n'ont pas reparlé de ce qu'il se passe entre eux deux (_qu'importe_ ce qu'il se passe), depuis que les genoux de John ont mordu la poussière du Tesco avec bien peu de grâce. Et John y pense. Tous les jours.

C'est le cas depuis que Sherlock a levé sa main, a approché son doigt de la clavicule marquée par les balles et une mauvaise opération dont l'ex-soldat se souviendra toute sa vie. Il ne l'a pas touché mais ça n'a pas empêché le blond de le sentir, plus fort que tout. C'est parce que le plus jeune lui a parlé de sa cicatrice, avec une fascination non feinte que ce moment reste gravé dans sa mémoire, comme un sale gosse qui aurait inscrit au cutter son nom dans la table en bois de sa salle de classe. Et Sherlock _est_ un sale gamin, tout le monde sait ça.

Clara avait dit qu'il trouvait ça honteux qu'il se sente faible. Il n'y a pas de preuve plus concrète, plus rouge et plus boursouflée que sa cicatrice, pour prouver que John Watson a eu de vrais moments de faiblesse dans sa vie. Les genoux qui tremblent quand la plus belle fille du lycée vous embrasse, ça, ça ne compte pas. Quand le coeur bat si fort qu'il semble vouloir remonter par la gorge, s'arracher aux veines, prendre appui sur les molaires et surgir loin de ce corps en sueur, tout ça parce qu'on n'a pas la force d'appuyer sur la détente et que c'est la balle de l'ennemi qui finit par s'implanter dans votre corps, là, il n'y a pas plus fort moment de faiblesse.

Sa psy avait dit qu'il avait des problèmes de confiance. Bien sûr que John Watson en a, il sait mieux que quiconque qu'on ne peut faire confiance à _personne_. S'il n'avait pas hésité, avant de tirer sur le gamin afghan d'une vingtaine d'année, qui était rentré par effraction au camp Bastion, perdu dans cette guerre envahissante et absurde, il ne lui aurait jamais laissé la possibilité de tirer deux balles. La première qui a atterri dans sa propre épaule et la deuxième dans le ventre de Matthew Rosemond. Et ça, ça ne serait jamais arrivé si Matthew ne lui avait pas fait confiance. John en est persuadé.

Lorsqu'il traverse Rosebery Avenue, il regarde deux fois de chaque côté avant de poser le pied sur le passage piéton. Il garde les poings serrés le long de ses jambes et ne baisse jamais les yeux. John Watson se doit de toujours garder le contrôle.

Il ralentit lorsqu'il arrive sur Westgate Street parce que les enfants de l'école primaire _London Field_ sortent en criant, des cartables trop lourds sur leurs épaules et pour les plus rapides, le goûter amené par leur mère déjà dans leur main droite. Il a un sourire en entendant un petit roux, dont il manque les deux dents de devant, essayer d'expliquer à un camarade pourquoi le père Noël existe, et laisse passer une nourrice avec deux petites filles tenant de part et d'autre une poussette, avant de relever les yeux.

Ça lui donne un coup à l'estomac, discret mais réel, lorsqu'il voit plus loin un homme caché dans un long manteau gris, un chapeau bien trop grand tombant sur sa tête. L'homme a les mains dans ses poches et sa présence statique entre les rires d'enfants et les parents pressés car ils sont garés en double file est détestable. _Quelque chose ne va pas_.

L'homme se retourne et se dirige lentement dans une ruelle adjacente et lorsque John comprend qu'il est en train de suivre un garçon d'environ sept ans, il bondit et accélère entre les familles pour se frayer un chemin. Ils ont déjà tourné dans la petite rue et ça parait trop énorme que ce soit vrai, mais John a un pressentiment si horrible qu'il en a la nausée. Il contourne une mère aux bras chargés par les sacs de ses enfants, avant de s'engouffrer dans le chemin. Le garçon trottine, ralentit au bout de la rue et fait un signe de la main à une voiture grise qui s'arrête à ses côté. C'est une femme grande et blonde qui en sort pour lui ouvrir la porte arrière. Elle n'est pas spécialement tendre avec lui mais au moins la ressemblance est frappante : le garçon a rejoint sa mère.

L'homme au long manteau gris semble avoir compris la même chose, puisqu'il fait demi-tour avec la rapidité d'un chien pris en faute. John s'interpose sur son chemin, garde ses pieds fermement posés sur le trottoir couvert de chewing-gum et l'attrape par les épaules lorsque l'individu tente de le contourner :

« Je peux savoir ce que vous étiez en train de faire ? », hurle-t-il en le secouant bien plus fort que prévu.

« Hein ? Mais rien, lâchez m... Monsieur Watson ? »

John ouvre grand les yeux, repousse d'une main le chapeau gênant et resserre plus fort son empoigne sous la surprise.

« _Jennings_ ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

Le chauffeur remet rapidement son chapeau en place et repousse le docteur jusqu'à ce qu'ils changent de rue. Il referme son manteau dont il lève le col et se met à murmurer grossièrement :

« Faut pas que mon ex me voit ! »

« Quoi ? Attendez, vous étiez en train de suivre... votre _fils _? »

« Ben ouais, comment je fais pour le voir, moi, sinon ? Le jeudi, sa mère est toujours en retard puisqu'elle a gym ou je sais plus quelle connerie. C'est Tim qui m'l'a dit le mois dernier, quand j'ai eu sa garde un week-end. Du coup, les jeudis, je passe un peu le voir et parfois elle a une heure de retard, on peut parler longtemps. Faut croire qu'aujourd'hui son cours a été annulé, la salo... Enfin, bref. », se reprend-il en toussant pour s'empêcher de lâcher un mot qui pourrait être retenu contre lui.

Les yeux de John s'ouvrent en grand à nouveau et après le pic de tension, il explose de rire en s'appuyant contre le mur d'à côté.

« Merde, Jennings, j'ai cru que vous étiez un pervers. Arrêtez de venir ici en imperméable gris, c'est hyper suspect. »

« Ah ? Je voulais justement pas attirer l'attention... »

« C'est pire que tout. », lui sourit John, en posant amicalement sa main sur l'épaule. « Il est temps de rentrer de toute façon. Vous prenez le métro ? »

« Ouais. », répond tristement le chauffeur, en regardant une dernière fois derrière son épaule, avant de suivre le médecin.

Ils marchent côte à côte une dizaine de minute avant d'entrer dans la première station qu'ils croisent. Assis dans un wagon brinquebalant, John repense soudain à l'interrogatoire qui avait eu lieu dans le parking :

« Au fait, on a trouvé le suspect petit et gr... Enfin, l'homme que vous aviez vu partir rapidement après le tir. »

« Ah, c'était lui alors, le mec que vous cherchez ? »

« J'en doute fort. »

« Ça veut dire que vous avez toujours pas trouvé le salopard qui a fait ça ? »

« ... Non. », avoue John, sans vraiment arriver à cacher la honte derrière l'aveu.

« Vous êtes un peu longs, non ? »

« On a d'autre chose à régler. »

« Ah ouais ? Comme quoi ? », demande le plus jeune, avec une réelle naïveté, que John trouverait presque touchante s'il n'était pas prêt à répondre _'Ma sexualité'_.

Ils se quittent trois stations plus loin, lorsque John sort pour remonter jusqu'à Baker Street, bien calme en cette fin d'après-midi où Sherlock est retourné à la morgue pour voir à nouveau le corps de Sherrer. Il ne leur reste plus qu'un suspect à rencontrer, Jared Steele, un ingénieur financier de 51ans parti en Europe de l'Est pour ses affaires le lendemain du meurtre, qui ne rentrera que dans quelques jours. Holmes a bien insisté de sa grave voix de baryton qu'il voulait faire rapatrier l'homme dès que possible, mais Steele est apparemment un ingénieur reconnu que Lestrade a défendu, persuadé qu'un homme de son calibre n'irait jamais tuer un musicien sans importance. De suspect, Steele est automatiquement passé à la case témoin et cette case n'intéresse pas le détective plus que ça.

John veut passer une tête chez sa logeuse mais il trouve la porte fermée. Il monte au premier étage, se prépare une tasse de thé bergamote et va prendre place sur le canapé avant de glisser son ordinateur sur ses genoux. En contorsionnant ses pieds, il retire ses chaussures, respire profondément et détend sa nuque en la massant de sa main libre. Il est toujours mieux assis sur son fauteuil, mais il n'aime pas s'y asseoir lorsque Sherlock n'est pas là. Faire face au fauteuil en cuir noir, vide, a quelque chose de triste.

Il se connecte sur son blog à la recherche de nouvelles affaires, mais il n'y a que des gens curieux de savoir s'ils ont enfin trouvé le meurtrier du concert. Il grommelle tout bas, ouvre une nouvelle fenêtre, vierge de toute preuve que Sherlock et lui font vraiment un travail minable et regarde longuement le logo Google s'animer, en buvant son thé parfaitement infusé.

Le voilà seul. Avec du temps libre. C'est bien. Non, en vrai c'est légèrement angoissant et complètement inutile, mais il entend tellement de ses collègues geindre de n'avoir pas plus de temps que ça, qu'il se dit qu'il peut essayer d'y prendre plaisir, au moins une fois. De sa souris, il suit le _G_ qui s'agite, repasse pour la huitième fois l'animation et se décide à changer son fond d'écran. Il passe de la photo du paysage en noir et blanc au zoom sur une grenouille verte. Ce qui n'est pas particulièrement intéressant.

Il retourne sur internet et repose sa tasse presque vide avant de poser ses doigts à quelques millimètres des touches (même s'il n'utilise toujours que ses index sans en avoir conscience). Il se lance et cherche le premier mot qui lui passe par la tête : _Sherlock Holmes_.

Bien sûr, il tombe d'abord sur le site de son colocataire, qu'il regarde plus par réflexe que par réelle curiosité, puisqu'il le connaît par coeur. Sur la page des résultats, son blog vient en deuxième position et ça le fait rire cette façon dont on les associe comme le sel et le poivre (dans le cas précis, bien sûr, Sherlock serait le poivre ; supportable à petite dose et toujours piquant). Il ne tombe ensuite que sur des blogs de fans en partie romancés et quelques articles de presse. Mais il connaît déjà tout ça, alors il tape _'Sherlock Holmes et colocataire'_, dans l'espoir un peu idiot de voir si Lestrade serait mentionné mais sans réelle surprise, il ne tombe que sur son propre nom. Il essaye ensuite _'Qui est réellement Sherlock Holmes'_, _'Sherlock Holmes fait-il semblant d'être allergique au produit vaisselle pour ne pas la faire'_ et _'Sherlock Holmes est-il l'oeuvre du diable'_ avant d'abandonner, par manque d'information probante.

Il lui reste une seule question, avant de passer à autre chose, alors, il prépare ses index fièrement au-dessus des touches et tape, lettre après lettre, un bout de langue sorti entre ses lèvres dans une grimace d'extrême concentration : _'Sherlock Holmes est-il gay'_.

Il fronce ses sourcils blonds et se penche en avant jusqu'à manquer d'écraser son nez contre l'écran. Le premier site proposé (un site porno qu'il n'avait jamais consulté avant), a intitulé sa page _Sherlock Holmes et la fouille très privée_. Il clique, lui qui est en trop bon chemin pour s'arrêter là, et la vidéo se lance, dans un site entouré de petites miniatures d'images très équivoques qu'il ne remarque même pas.

Ce n'est pas possible que ce soit réellement Sherlock mais ça ne l'empêche tout de même pas de redresser son torse, ses deux pieds posés sur le sol, dont le talon du droit se secoue inconsciemment. Sur la vidéo, il n'y a qu'une chambre réalisée en carton pâte, et un homme, brun, quelconque, qui mime l'attente avec la subtilité d'une tronçonneuse. La caméra (tremblante, _ils n'ont même pas de pied pour la poser, ou quoi ?_) se tourne et se pose sur un homme grand, aux cheveux d'un brun sombre et fous, emmitouflé dans un long manteau noir. John connaît le vrai manteau par coeur et il soupire, rassuré, en voyant que ce n'est pas celui du détective. Sherlock Holmes pourrait très probablement jouer dans un film porno mais il ne porterait jamais un manteau en acrylique.

La ressemblance n'est pas vraiment frappante, mis à part les cheveux, et la façon dont l'homme passe ses longs droits entre ses boucles (et ça, ça tord le ventre de John d'une manière un peu trop insistante). Le Sherlock fictif se met à _interroger_ l'homme assis sur le lit, enfin, si on peut utiliser le mot _interroger_ alors qu'il lui demande s'il est à l'aise et s'il ne veut pas retirer sa chemise, vu qu'apparemment il fait trop chaud. Il y a un semblant d'histoire, ce qui amuse beaucoup John vu leur qualité de jeu. Il se lève, pose l'ordinateur à sa place sur le canapé, pour la garder au chaud, et attrape sa tasse avant de hâter le pas jusqu'à la cuisine où il se prépare un nouveau thé.

« _Vous êtes un témoin capital dans cette affaire..._ », joue d'une voix suave la pâle copie de Sherlock.

« _Mais, détective, je ne me souviens plus de ce que j'ai vu..._ »

« _J'ai peut-être quelque chose qui pourra vous faire retrouver la mémoire..._ »

John arrête de touiller sa cuillère dans la tasse une seconde pour écouter la suite, et reconnaît le bruit d'une braguette qui s'ouvre. Il explose de rire et dit tout haut :

« Si c'est ce qu'il fallait faire à chaque fois qu'on a un témoin... »

« John ? »

Oh. Non. _Et merde_. Il laisse sa tasse fumante sur le plan de travail, fait 3 énormes pas et arrive dans le salon. Debout, dans l'embrasure de la porte d'entrée, Sherlock le regarde, les yeux si grands ouverts qu'ils semblent prêts à sortir de leurs orbites, les bras un peu emmêlés dans le manteau qu'il était en train de retirer. Leurs regards sont liés, ils se retiennent, comme deux funambules sur un fil au bord de la rupture. C'est le premier gémissement qui sort des enceintes de mauvaise qualité de l'ordinateur du médecin, qui donne le coup d'envoi.

John bondit, contourne son fauteuil, Sherlock a laissé tomber son manteau à terre, le médecin passe par dessus la table basse mais le détective s'est déjà jeté sur le canapé pour attraper l'ordinateur. Le plus vieux ne se laisse pas faire, il tente par tous les moyens de fermer l'écran, mais les doigts du brun l'en empêchent.

« Lâche ça, Sherlock ! »

Il n'écoute pas, bien entendu, se débat sur le canapé sur lequel il finit par être allongé, John à genoux près de lui, les mains entremêlées aux siennes pour essayer de décoller ses doigts. Si le médecin n'arrive pas à fermer complètement l'écran, au moins, il empêche son colocataire de le relever suffisamment pour le voir. Heureusement qu'ils crient assez fort pour étouffer les gémissements des deux _acteurs_.

« John ! », finit par aboyer le plus jeune, « Ta braguette est ouverte. »

Il ouvre grand les yeux, rougit de la même teinte que son fauteuil favoris, et lâche automatiquement l'ordinateur pour poser ses mains entre ses jambes, mais il découvre son jean parfaitement fermé - et _pire_, par des boutons, il n'a même pas de braguette. Il relève la tête lentement, bien conscient de toute façon que Sherlock a usé de cette excuse puérile pour ouvrir à sa guise l'ordinateur, et c'est exactement ce qu'il a fait. Il regarde sans gène apparente son médiocre double embrasser à pleine bouche le _témoin_ et soupire, comme légèrement déçu :

« Ah, c'est celle-là. »

« Je cherchais un truc et je suis tombé par hasard dessus... », répond John en toussant, cachant ses joues cramoisies derrière son poing inutile. « Comment ça, _celle-là_ ? T'as regardé -_cherché_\- un film porno te mettant en scène ? »

Sherlock tourne automatiquement la tête vers son colocataire et cette fois, ce sont ses joues à lui qui rosissent comme jamais auparavant.

« Changement de sujet ? », propose-t-il, la voix légèrement pincée.

« Changement de sujet. », accepte John en hochant énergiquement la tête.

Ils se lèvent tous les deux d'un bond. Le plus jeune ferme l'ordinateur sans attendre, époussette sa veste après leur semblant de bagarre, et chacun se dirige aux antipodes de la pièce. Ce n'est vraiment pas étonnant que Mrs. Hudson les appelle « mes garçons », ils ne sont pas plus matures que des adolescents lorsqu'ils agissent comme ça.

« Tu ne devineras jamais qui j'ai croisé cet après-midi ! », lance le blond, déjà en train de nettoyer sa tasse pour avoir quelque chose à faire de ses mains.

« Craig Jennings. », répond d'une voix bien peu impressionnée Sherlock, resté debout près de la fenêtre en train d'inspecter une corde de son violon.

« ... Ouais. », boude John, qui ne cherche même pas comment son colocataire peut le savoir. « Est-ce que tu sais précisément quand Steele revient ? »

« Nous le rencontrons mardi prochain. Mais nous devrons interroger à nouveau Sheri Walsh et Benjamin Cox. »

« Greg ne te laissera jamais interroger Benjamin, après ce que tu lui as fait... »

« Je ne lui ai rien fait, j'ai été tout à fait naturel avec lui. », peste le plus jeune en pinçant une corde dans un son improbable.

« C'est ce que je dis. », précise John en arrivant à son tour dans le salon, s'essuyant les mains avec un chiffon qu'il pose sur le dossier de son siège.

Il a tout juste le temps de voir les yeux de Sherlock se hausser dans leurs orbites avant qu'il ne se retourne pour faire face à la fenêtre, et qu'il commence une série de longues notes, sans doute improvisée, pour vérifier qu'il a bien accordé son instrument. John ralentit ses gestes, contourne son fauteuil sur lequel il s'assoit. Entre se retrouver seul avec du temps libre et pouvoir écouter Sherlock, sa mauvaise humeur et son violon qui grince, il n'est plus vraiment utile de faire croire que la première solution tient vraiment le poids de la comparaison. Il appuie ses bras contre les accoudoirs rembourrés, bloque sa bouche dans un petit rictus discret et ferme parfois les yeux, lorsque Sherlock improvise une mélodie orientale.

Ça dure une minute ou bien dix. Ça ne sert à rien de savoir précisément le nombre de secondes qui se sont écoulées de toute façon. John se sent bien. Pire, John se sent courageux. Il attend que Sherlock se soit retourné et qu'il range silencieusement son instrument dans son étui, pour lui demander, d'une voix très calme.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre toi et Elisa ? »

Le brun relève la tête, regarde une seconde son colocataire en répondant :

« Rien. »

Ça fait rire le médecin qui secoue légèrement la tête, avant de s'affaisser un peu plus dans son fauteuil.

« Tu avais raison Sherlock... »

« J'ai toujours rai- »

« Non, tais toi. », l'interrompt-il en levant une main. « J'ai besoin de savoir si je peux te faire confiance. »

Le détective se redresse, soudain sérieux et visiblement concentré. Il ferme son étui et vient prendre place devant son colocataire. Il n'a pas pris sa position d'_Être Supérieur_ (celle où il croise les jambes et joint ses mains en collant le bout de ses doigts). Il est assis comme un être humain, les deux pieds sur le sol, les coudes appuyés contre ses genoux, légèrement penché en avant et John a l'audace de croire que c'est une façon inconsciente pour Sherlock de s'incliner face à ses demandes.

« Il ne se passe rien entre Elisa et moi. Je te l'ai déjà dit, avoir une petite amie n'est pas vraiment... ma tasse de thé. »

« Sans être un couple, vous auriez pu coucher ensemble. », propose le médecin, sans aucune animosité dans la voix.

« Nous n'avons jamais couché ensemble. »

« C'est une amie, alors ? », demande John, un petit sourire aux lèvres, bien conscient que la question fera bondir son ami.

« Je crois que c'est ce qui s'en rapproche le plus. »

Pas la réponse attendue. Il écarquille un peu les yeux avant de les cligner rapidement, et se redresse sur son siège. Il ne pense plus à la vidéo, à la querelle d'enfants et au violon. Lorsqu'il peut réellement faire confiance à Sherlock, rien d'autre n'importe vraiment.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre Elisa et Greg ? »

« Ils couchent ensemble. », répond Sherlock en hochant une épaule.

« Ça a le mérite d'être clair... »

« On a rencontré Elisa lors d'une enquête. Elle travaille dans un grand hôtel où il y avait eu un meurtre et on était allés l'interroger. »

« Et... c'est sérieux entre eux ? Ça fait longtemps qu'ils se _fréquentent_ ? », demande John, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, mais Sherlock ne lui répond que d'un simple mouvement d'épaule. « C'est à dire ? »

« Quelques mois... 12, peut-être. »

« Un an, quoi. »

« Plus quelques autres mois... »

« Sherlock... », rit John en secouant la tête. « Tu es en train de me dire que Greg est amoureux, en fait. Et même si tu as l'air de beaucoup aimer Elisa, j'ai comme l'impression que tu es jaloux que quelqu'un t'ait piqué ton ami. »

Le détective hausse si haut les yeux au ciel qu'il semble vouloir les cacher dans le fond de ses orbites. Il se lève, s'apprête à faire le tour du fauteuil de John, mais y est arrêté bien vite lorsque la main du médecin s'enroule doucement autour de son poignet pour le retenir. Toujours assis, son aîné le regarde, un franc sourire aux lèvres.

« Je préfère quand tu es comme ça. Sincère. »

« Je ne te mens jamais, John. Est-ce que tu as d'autres questions ? »

Le blond fait juste _non_ de la tête, alors le détective reprend.

« Moi, j'en ai une. Est-ce que ça veut dire que je peux te toucher, maintenant ? », demande-t-il en regardant les doigts de John toujours enlacés autour de son poignet.

Ils se regardent, Sherlock le surplombant de toute sa magnifique hauteur, et dans son corps enlisé dans le siège qui l'a tant de fois bercé, John sent son cœur se répercuter comme un animal sauvage dans sa cage faite d'os, dans les mailles de son pull, dans chaque fibre de son fauteuil. Il n'utilise pas sa bouche, parce que parfois les mots sont de trop, vulgaires, les sons agressifs et interprétables. Et John ne veut pas d'artifice. Alors, il hoche simplement la tête et bouger les muscles de sa nuque ne lui a jamais autant donné cette impression étrange et légèrement addictive d'avoir sauté dans la vide.

Lentement, Sherlock prend place sur l'accoudoir du siège bordeaux. Il ne retire pas sa main de l'emprise. John écarte ses doigts pour défaire son tendre joug et peau contre peau, ceux de Sherlock glissent. Leurs gestes ont la lenteur des premières fois, le goût piquant de l'interdit. Leurs paumes se touchent enfin et John a un petit sourire en sentant le doux épiderme du plus jeune se frotter au sien qu'il trouve rêche. Vieux, presque.

Leurs doigts s'effleurent et alors que le soldat inspire, persuadé qu'ils vont s'entremêler (un geste qu'il a toujours trouvé d'une intimité sans nom), il voit ceux de son colocataire continuer leur chemin avant de se refermer avec délicatesse autour de son propre poignet. Il sourit, acteur au premier rang d'un renversement de situation d'une finesse exquise. Il joue un peu avec sa mâchoire avant de relever les yeux vers son ami :

« Je brise tous mes principes en te laissant faire ça, tu sais . »

« Et ça te fait peur ? »

« Pas seulement. »

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu commences à me faire confiance ? »

John sourit et les petites ridules aux coins de ses yeux incarnent la réponse très concrète que Sherlock attendait.


	13. La Surprise

**Note :** Hello à toutes et à tous ! Petite publication en décalé cette semaine :) Pas trop de blahblah, j'en profite encore et toujours pour vous remercier pour votre soutien. Vous êtes au top. Beaucoup, beaucoup au top.

**Bêtas : Kathleen-Holson** et **Nathdawn**, merci merci les amies !

* * *

C'est dans tous les journaux, à la télé et partout sur internet : Philipp Sherrer, 37 ans, corniste au _Royal Orchestra_ de Londres a été tué en pleine représentation, devant des centaines de témoins et son meurtrier court toujours.

Ce qui a commencé comme un effroyable meurtre s'est transformé en cabale politique, où tous les partis d'Angleterre s'engouffrent tête baissée. On ne compte plus les débats télévisés sur la sécurité interne, entre promesses électorales évasives et mensonges apocalyptiques des partis les plus extrêmes, qui en profitent pour faire passer leurs idées débiles. Ça rend Londres malade, comme prise dans un état grippal qui engourdit ses membres et fait légèrement tourner sa tête.

Ils n'auraient pas pu choisir un plus mauvais moment pour découvrir cette faille dans leur relation où Sherlock s'est glissé avec beaucoup d'aisance et que John commence sérieusement à considérer comme l'unique porte de sortie. Bien sûr qu'il n'est pas gay et bien sûr qu'il n'est pas hétéro non plus, mais de là à commencer une relation (autre qu'amicale) avec son colocataire, c'est une toute autre histoire.

Assis sur le fauteuil en cuir de son bureau, il se perd quelques instants dans l'uchronie d'une autre rencontre avec Sherlock, à Bastion, un soir avant que sa garnison ne soit réclamée dans le sud du pays. Parce que c'est souvent ça qui l'a poussé à transgresser l'éducation hétérosexuelle de base que lui a imposé la société : l'idée que tout peut changer, jusqu'à sa vie qui peut s'arrêter.

Sherlock aurait été un soldat, pas haut gradé vu sa carrure pas franchement honteuse mais pas ultra-musclée pour autant. John, capitaine, l'aurait remarqué pour sûr, parce qu'un homme grand avec de si beaux yeux et de pommettes invraisemblables comme ça, n'aurait jamais pu passer inaperçu. À Bastion, il a rencontré tellement de gens si mal élevés que Sherlock et son parler aristocratique aurait détonné comme la pépite d'or au milieu de la boue. Ils ne se seraient vu qu'une fois, un soir où John lui aurait donné rendez-vous dans sa chambre aménagée dans un des containers de l'aile Sud, après lui avoir murmuré comment le retrouver, en le croisant à la cantine.

Ils n'auraient pas beaucoup parlé. Enfin, John ne pense pas du moins. Ils auraient laissé les lumières éteintes. Parce que John aurait été celui en charge, ce soir-là. C'est étrange de penser à ça maintenant, alors qu'il regarde, sans cligner des yeux, le poignet que Sherlock a à peine serré il y a quelques jours de ça. C'est encore plus étrange de penser à combien, avant l'accident, il aurait agi comme le capitaine du 5e régiment d'infanterie de Northumberland, médecin, fils exemplaire et frère sans reproche qu'il avait toujours, toujours été.

Mais voilà, il y a cette balle, _cette unique balle_ qui lui a arraché la peau et les tendons, déchiré les muscles et explosé les os et c'est _cette balle_ qui lui a fait comprendre de la façon la plus merdique qu'il soit que tout ça, ce sont des conneries et que ce contrôle qu'il impose à sa vie avec la même aigreur qu'une corde qu'on passe au cou d'un malheureux, ne le sauvera jamais.

« John, ça fait 10 minutes qu'on t'appelle, tu dors ou quoi ? »

Le médecin bondit sur place et serre les dents pour retenir une insulte de venir abîmer l'égo de son supérieur, mais ne peut s'empêcher de grogner :

« J'ai fini ma journée, Mark. »

« Oui et tu accepteras de faire une heure en plus, Isabella a dû partir plus tôt. Allez, on se réveille, tout le monde t'attend. », peste l'homme bronzé à en être orange, avant de quitter le bureau d'un pas lourd.

Un coup d'oeil rapide à son portable et John soupire ; plus que deux heures avant l'anniversaire surprise de son colocataire.

* * *

« Ça va John, tu as l'air stressé ? Sherlock ne se doute de rien, pas vrai ? », demande Molly, léchant son pouce où un peu de tarama a glissé alors qu'elle finit de garnir les petits toasts prévus par Mrs. Hudson.

« Hein ? Oh, non, non ne t'inquiète pas. Je me demandais juste s'ils embauchaient au _Marie Stopes Central_... »

« Quoi, vous vous êtes encore fait licencier ? », s'exclame la logeuse en laissant tomber sa cuillère en bois dans le bol qu'elle tient contre son ventre.

« Comment ça _encore_ ? Ça n'est arrivé que deux fois... Et non je ne me suis pas fait virer. »

« Pas encore... », grommelle la vieille dame en détournant le regard et si ça a le mérite de faire rire Molly, ça fait bondir le médecin.

« Je me posais juste la question, voilà tout. »

« Ça ne va pas mieux avec ton chef ? », l'interroge la jeune médecin légiste d'une voix douce.

« J'ai pensé lui mettre mon poing dans la gueule que deux fois aujourd'hui. Il y a quand même du progrès. »

Ils se sourient en se regardant du coin de l'œil et redeviennent silencieux, chacun affairés à finir leur tâche. Les deux colocataires se sont mis d'accord sur le fait que le plus jeune feindrait la surprise en revenant ce soir. Il interdit chaque année qu'on lui souhaite un joyeux anniversaire (il a déjà mordu John l'an passé lorsque celui-ci a commencé à chanter l'air prohibé au 221B), mais ça fait tellement plaisir à leur logeuse et à leurs amis de se retrouver pour fêter sa naissance, qu'en attendant il ne peut que subir, ses yeux se levant tellement de fois dans leurs orbites qu'il frise souvent la crampe oculaire.

Il ne sait pas bien où Sherlock traîne pendant ce temps- là, mais il espère de tout cœur qu'il a eu une espèce d'illumination pour avancer dans l'enquête parce que la pression de retrouver le tueur devient difficile à gérer. Ils ont relu le rapport du légiste la veille au soir et il est clair que le tireur était placé derrière lui puisque la balle a perforé l'arrière de son crâne. La balistique a établi un périmètre d'où a pu provenir le tir et s'il s'avère réellement que Steele n'y est pour rien, ça veut dire qu'ils ont déjà rencontré le tueur.

Craig Jennings ? Trop idiot...

Anna Sanchez ? Trop fière...

Angie Walsh ? Trop jeune...

Sheri Walsh ? Trop belle...

Doris Cox ? Trop intelligente...

Benjamin Cox ? Trop... _lui_.

Il soupire, finit de tailler en petit bâtonnets les carottes que sa logeuse lui a confié et se dirige vers le salon où son portable sonne.

« Allo ? »

« _C'est Greg, je suis passé par chez moi il fallait que je me douche - c'est la deuxième fois qu'on me pisse dessus cette semaine, bref - j'arrive je suis là dans 10min. Il n'est pas arrivé ?_ »

« Non, pas encore. »

« _Il sait qu'on lui prépare une surprise ?_ »

« Bien sûr. »

« _Okay. J'apporte le vin, à tout de suite._ »

« Gregory, attends. Tu peux... enfin, Elisa peut venir aussi, tu sais. »

Long silence. Peut-être une erreur de sa part de la mentionner.

« _Ah. Sherlock t'en a parlé alors._ »

« Ne lui en veut pas, c'est moi qui ai insisté pour savoir. Je suis content que tu sois en couple, Greg. Ça ne me dérange pas que... »

_Que tu aies offert à ta nana un collier que tu lui demandes de porter en public, et que probablement tu l'attaches, et que probablement tu lui fais faire plein d'autres trucs que seul Dieu sait - et Sherlock, bien sûr._

« ... Que tu ne me l'aies pas dit avant. », conclut-il en déglutissant.

« _Ok, eh bien... Merci. Je crois. Je vais voir si elle est disponible. À tout à l'heure._ »

Lorsque John raccroche, il ignore avec beaucoup d'aisance le sentiment angoissant d'avoir fait une connerie.

* * *

Quand Sherlock passe la porte du salon du premier étage de Baker Street, l'ensemble de ses amis présents oublient à l'instant les 25 minutes passées à l'attendre et sortent tous de leurs cachettes un criant un « _Surprise !_ » plein de rires qui le fait (faussement) sursauter. Il lève les yeux au ciel avec un dédain feint, puisque son sourire trahit son réel amusement, et les laisse venir l'embrasser. Bien sûr, il n'y a que Mrs. Hudson et Molly qui se permettent cette petite folie, puisque John et Greg se trouvent bien trop virils pour lui offrir plus qu'une poignée de main. Vient ensuite la dernière invitée et cette fois, les sourcils du détective se lèvent bien trop hauts pour que ce soit de la comédie.

« Joyeux anniversaire Sherlock. »

« Elisa... »

« John m'a gentiment convié. », sourit-elle en venant contre Lestrade qui la serre de son bras droit.

« Vraiment ? », demande Sherlock, dans un rictus parfaitement contrôlé.

« Quelqu'un veut du vin ? », propose le médecin, pas peu fier d'avoir _réellement_ réussi à surprendre son colocataire.

Ils tendent tous leurs verres dépareillés et Mrs. Hudson s'est déjà précipitée sur son tourne-disque qu'elle a fait monter, pour lancer un air de jazz qui la fait danser sur place. Molly est charmante, elle s'est poliment excusée auprès de John que son petit-ami Andy n'ait pas pu venir (une histoire de livraison de livraison de nouvelles plantes que le médecin n'a pas vraiment écouté). Elle a retrouvé Elisa avec beaucoup de plaisir et les deux jeunes femmes se sont déjà assises sur le canapé où elles rient de bon cœur.

Sherlock a déballé le cadeau que Mrs. Hudson ne pouvait pas se retenir de lui offrir : une nouvelle partition, et bien sûr, il l'avait déjà comprit puisqu'il lui offre à son tour une petite boîte dans lequel il a placé deux boules Quiès. Elle est très déçue que sa surprise n'en soit pas vraiment une mais l'attention est tellement amusante qu'elle ne dit rien.

« Je descends fumer. », informe le DI à l'oreille de John, en attrapant sa veste.

« Je viens avec toi. »

Ils s'habillent dans les marches et sortent dans la petite cour derrière la cuisine de Mrs. Hudson. Lestrade tend son paquet à son ami qui le refuse d'un signe de la tête. Même s'il ne fume pas, avec le froid, sa bouche émet une épaisse fumée.

« De quoi tu veux me parler ? », demande Gregory, puisqu'il est clair que John ne serait pas descendu avec lui juste pour le plaisir avec un froid pareil.

« De toute cette histoire avec Elisa et Sherlock. Je suis désolé que tu te sois senti obligé de me le cacher. »

« Ne t'excuse pas... »

« Si, vraiment. Je n'ai pas été assez présent, sinon tu m'aurais dis que tu étais en couple. Et je suis désolé que Sherlock m'ait raconté sans aucune retenue que tu étais du genre à lui offrir un collier. Et qu'elle était du genre à en mettre. », murmure plus que ne dit réellement John, les mains dans ses poches, sa bouche cachée dans son col qu'il a relevé.

« Tu vois, c'était justement pour éviter ce genre de malaise que je ne voulais pas que Sherlock s'en mêle. »

« Non, non il n'y a pas de malaise. Le seul malaise c'est qu'il m'a raconté des détails de votre vie privée et ça, ça ne me regarde pas. », sourit-il doucement, bien décidé à taire cette gêne ridicule qui s'est installée entre eux depuis le jour où ils ont interrogé Benjamin Cox.

« Eh bien, je ne pensais pas un jour avoir cette conversation avec toi mais, merci. Je pensais que tu étais plus du type à fuir ce genre de truc. »

« Je ne sais plus vraiment quel _type_ d'homme je suis censé être... », rit amèrement John en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre.

« Un mec sacrément courageux pour supporter les conneries de Sherlock, ça c'est sur. En tout cas, ne sois pas gêné vis-à-vis d'Elisa et de moi. Gardons juste ça entre nous et tout se passera bien. Et puis si jamais tu veux que je te mette une fessée un soir, tu sais où j'habite. »

« ... »

« Je plaisante. »

« Ah. », expire le médecin en sentant ses épaules se détendre d'un coup.

« Je pensais que tu avais plus d'humour que ça. », sourit largement le DI en écrasant son mégot à terre.

Il tapote l'épaule de John qui lui adresse un sourire amusé et lorsqu'une brise gelée vient frotter leurs joues mal rasées, ils frissonnent avant de se diriger d'un commun accord à l'intérieur.

* * *

Qu'il faille ranger Baker Street, ça c'est une constante sinequanone que personne de sensé ne viendrait remettre en question. Mais qu'il faille nettoyer des verres à vin, jeter les sachets vides de cacahouètes et amener à la poubelle des bouteilles de bières, ça c'est plus rare.

Mrs. Hudson a pourtant insisté pour ranger (en prétextant que si elle ne le faisait pas, personne ne le ferait et que de ce fait elle serait obligée de garder leur chèque de caution), mais après le magnifique buffet qu'elle a préparé pour le détective, John n'a pas eu le coeur à profiter une fois de plus de sa gentillesse.

Lestrade et Elisa sont partis les premiers. Elle est plus jeune que lui et un peu plus grande aussi, mais ils ont l'air si bien ensemble que John en est légèrement était jaloux, il faut le dire. Il ne sait pas précisément depuis combien de temps il n'a pas eu ce genre de relation avec quelqu'un et une petite voix très désagréable murmure au fond de son crâne un « _Jamais_ » qui le fait grimacer. En attendant, il a cette _relation_ avec Sherlock.

Le détective est assis sur son fauteuil à déchiffrer de ses yeux dansants la partition offerte par Mrs. Hudson. Bien sûr, il ne lève pas le petit doigt pour aider le médecin et ce n'est pas plus mal, vu que ranger avec Sherlock Holmes est aussi utile que faire un jogging en mangeant des frittes. Le brun tombe toujours sur un souvenir, une preuve récupérée d'une précédente affaire, et ils se retrouvent tous les deux assis par terre, à se remémorer les enquêtes qui ont peuplées leurs quelques mois passés ensemble.

« Est-ce que tu as du nouveau, concernant Sherrer ? », demande John en empilant dangereusement dans un bol, verres et couverts.

« Steele a atterri à Heathrow dans l'après-midi. »

« Donc on le voit plus tôt que prévu ? »

« Demain 10h. »

« C'est pas trop tôt. Sherlock, c'est lui, n'est-ce pas ? Tous les autres qu'on a interrogé ne peuvent pas avoir buté Sherrer ? »

John pose sa montagne de vaisselle dans l'évier déjà rempli et se retourne vers le salon où le brun quitte enfin son fauteuil. Il a les sourcils légèrement froncés et ses dents mordent à peine sa lèvre inférieure. C'est rare, de voir le détective douter, mais quand ça arrive, bon sang que c'est flippant.

John pince ses lèvres de haut en bas et hoche une fois la tête. C'est sa manière typiquement Watsonienne de couper court à la conversation (car _oh_ comme les Watson sont experts en silence). Il laisse l'eau couler juste ce qu'il faut et s'apprête à remonter ses manches avant de réaliser qu'il lui faut d'abord ouvrir ses boutons de manchettes. D'une main, il galère un peu mais Sherlock est déjà face à lui et fait cette chose si simple et pourtant toujours si dangereuse, qui consiste à lever les mains et à les approcher de John. Ses gestes ont la délicatesse d'une bulle et l'ex-soldat ne respire même pas, de peur de l'éclater. Mais le visage du plus jeune est parfaitement calme. Il a pincé ses doigts autour de la manche de son ami qu'il déboutonne avec beaucoup de soin.

« Est-ce que tu me laisserais t'attacher les poignets ? », demande-t-il d'une voix douce. Enchanteresse, presque.

John entrouvre les lèvres mais sa pomme d'Adam semble vouloir se prendre pour un bœuf puisqu'elle est si grosse qu'elle coince toute tentative de réponse. Pas médicalement possible, mais gênant quand même.

« Et est-ce que tu me laisserais te les attacher dans ton dos ? »

Ce n'est plus une conversation, c'est un sanctuaire où les mots semblent s'incliner devant l'autel qui ressemble à cette chose que John chérit plus que tout au monde : sa volonté. Parce qu'il n'a pas rêvé, Sherlock lui a réellement posé une question - même _deux_, bon sang. Il ne lui extorque pas d'aveux, ne prend pas ce qui l'intéresse avant de le jeter et de l'oublier, comme n'importe quelle expérience. Il _demande_.

« Est-ce que tu me laisserais te bander les yeux ? Est-ce que tu me laisserais te déshabiller, entièrement, au milieu du salon, en pleine journée ? »

Il passe au deuxième bouton dont il s'occupe avec la même application, en prenant son temps.

« Je t'ai peut-être mal expliqué ce que je fais. Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser seul dans le bar, à l'anniversaire de Molly. Je ne t'ai pas répondu clairement et ça a été une erreur. Oui, je fais _ces choses_. », sourit-il doucement, reprenant les mots employés par John ce soir-là. « Mais tu ne sais pas en quoi consiste le BDSM, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas un reproche, même moi, il y a quelques années, je n'en connaissais rien avant que l'on ne m'explique. »

Ses mains lâchent le bouton et se posent sur les épaules, plus basses que les siennes, qu'il époussète avec soin.

« Il n'y aura pas de chaînes, de cave sombre et humide. Pas de latex, ni de fouet. Pas de femme en combinaison de cuir à t'insulter en allemand, non plus. Tu peux retirer ces inepties de ta tête. Ce n'est pas une question de souffrance ou d'humiliation. »

Elles finissent leurs gestes minutieux et le lâchent. John ne sait pas où elles sont présentement, dans l'espace infini que son corps n'utilise pas mais il n'est pas vraiment possible de rompre le contact avec les yeux de Sherlock.

« C'est une question de domination et de soumission. »

Il s'approche et qui aurait pu croire qu'un seul pas était déjà _beaucoup_ ? Il est rentré dans cet espace privé et très fermé où l'air de John est si proche qu'il le sent sur son menton. C'est primitif, quelque part viscéral. Et terriblement traître, car comme John respire anarchiquement...

« Et _je_ suis celui qui contrôle. »

Ses mains se referment autour des poignets du soldat et serrent, à peine. Elles pourraient serrer tellement plus et c'est exactement à ça que John pense. À tout ce qui pourrait être _plus_. Le détective clôt ses murmures en souriant une ultime fois et le blond retrouve dans la forêt de mots incongrus qui peuplent son cerveau, la seule réponse possible :

« Emh...ph ? »

Ce n'est pas vraiment une affirmation, pas une question non plus. Il faut dire que le mot ne fait même pas partie du dictionnaire. Ça a au moins le mérite de faire sourire Sherlock qui reprend ses chuchotements, décomposant chaque mot pour être sûr de se faire comprendre :

« Je vais t'embrasser maintenant. »

Il y a un goût métallique qui envahit la bouche de John et c'est peut-être parce qu'il s'est mordu la lèvre jusqu'au sang, mais il ne ressent pas grand chose. Si Sherlock l'embrasse, est-ce qu'il sentira aussi ce goût désagréable ? Est-ce que John s'est au moins brossé les dents ? Et est-ce qu'ils vont mettre la langue ? Merde, les questions de Sherlock étaient si envoûtantes que maintenant le soldat ne pense qu'en interrogations.

Il entrouvre les lèvres pour répondre, mais celles de Sherlock se sont refermées sur l'intérieur de son poignet droit, qu'il a relevé jusqu'à son visage. Il a fermé les yeux et presse sa bouche humide contre la peau chaude avec beaucoup d'attention. C'est du bout des lèvres qu'il dépose des offrandes qui n'ont pas de mot pour les décrire. Ça fait presque geindre John puisque la sensibilité de son épiderme est incontrôlable. Il a les yeux grands ouverts et contemple de travers le plafond de la cuisine, et jamais il ne l'a vu sous cet angle parce que jamais il n'a été embrassé _là_, _comme ça _et _par lui._

« _Safeword_ ? », propose Sherlock et John a l'air de trouver ça insultant puisqu'il s'empresse de répondre :

« Non. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, John ? »

« Ta chambre. », et ça ne lui fait pas peur d'avoir prononcé ces mots, puisque sa voix n'a pas tremblée et que ses yeux regardent toujours ceux du détective avec une intensité invulnérable et pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, John a _réellement_ réussi à surprendre son colocataire.

« Maintenant ? »

« Maintenant. »


	14. La Cicatrice

**Note :** Cette fanfiction (et ce chapitre) sont rating **M** ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite le bonjour :)  
Encore une fois, je vous remercie toutes et tous pour vos retours extrêmement précieux, vous êtes au top du top. J'espère que vous apprécierez ces 4400 mots de pur smut (autant que j'ai apprécié les écrire). Pour celles et ceux qui ne veulent pas lire les scènes explicites, vous pouvez lire la première et dernière partie, respectivement séparées du reste par des lignes horizontales.

**Merci :** milles fois à **Nanapanda** pour ses incroyables reviews ! Si tu passes par ici, je serai ravie de te remercier comme il se doit par PM, si tu te crées un compte :)

**Bêtas :** **Nathdawn** et **Carbo-Queen**, que je remercie particulièrement pour son aide, pour son incroyable patience et pour m'avoir accompagnée durant ce chapitre.

* * *

Un œil qui s'ouvre après l'autre, John fait de son mieux pour retenir sa tête de tomber, avant de bailler :

« Pardon ? »

« Je disais : _est-ce que tout va bien_ ? Vous avez l'air exténués, tous les deux. », répète Gregory en posant les deux cafés commandés par Sherlock et John, sur la table de son bureau.

Il prend place et les regarde tour à tour, leurs cernes gonflées, leurs yeux à peine ouverts, eux qui n'ont quasiment rien dit depuis qu'ils sont arrivés à Scotland Yard. Il les a déjà retrouvés plus d'une fois dans cet état, après des nuits à courir à la poursuite d'un énième malfrat, c'est presque par habitude qu'il soupire en buvant son propre _latte_ :

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore bien pu faire hier soir... »

Les deux colocataires tournent leurs têtes au même instant et se regardent sans un bruit. Hier soir a été plutôt imprévisible.

* * *

_Sept heures plus tôt. _

Ce n'était peut-être pas la bonne paire de chaussettes à mettre. Ou alors doit-il déjà les enlever ? Au moins, celles-ci n'ont pas été recousues, ce qui rattrape rien qu'un peu cette situation déjà assez gênante.

Assis sur le lit de Sherlock Holmes, John se lève d'un bond et inspire par le nez, la nuque tendue tant il est penché en avant pour essayer de se voir dans son entier. Il lui faudrait un miroir pour se confronter et se demander en se regardant droit dans les yeux '_Est-ce que tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ?_'

John Watson n'est pas sûr.

Mais John Watson n'a pas la science infuse.

Et ne pas savoir n'a jamais été une excuse pour reculer, selon John Watson.

Il marche sur la moquette beige et se dirige vers le fond de la pièce pour détendre les muscles de ses jambes. Ça doit faire cinq minutes que Sherlock lui a demandé d'aller s'installer (cinq minutes qui en paraissent vingt, comme à chaque fois que l'impatience prend ses aises comme un invité particulièrement impoli). Il a hésité longtemps avant de savoir quoi faire de la porte ; la laisser ouverte, fermée, entrouverte - choix qu'il a fini par prendre. Il n'y a pas un bruit dans le reste de l'appartement, à part le tapement incessant qui va le rendre fou.

Il est bien plus de minuit et l'idée qu'un voisin soit en train de bricoler ou de déplacer des meubles prouve bien que les bonnes manières ont quitté l'île Britannique. Il fait trois pas pour se rapprocher du mur mitoyen avec le 221 et s'arrête face à la penderie qu'il connaît maintenant intimement.

_Intime_.

Le mot lui provoque un frisson qui fait secouer jusqu'à ses doigts.

Soldat qu'il a été, il fronce les sourcils, tait ses propres sentiments et contourne le placard pour plaquer son oreille contre le mur tapissé de vert. Le bruit est encore plus sourd. Il ferme les yeux, essaye de savoir d'où il vient et se met à cligner des paupières en rythme. Un coup après l'autre, dans une cadence répétitive. Des battements. Comme une pulsation. _Cardiaque_.

Il se recule du mur comme s'il s'y était brûlé et réalise enfin qu'il est l'auteur de ce vacarme. C'est simplement son cœur qui bat.

John fait rapidement marche arrière et revient près du lit où il se rassoit. Sherlock ne lui a pas donné d'ordre précis, il lui a juste dit d'aller s'installer, ce qui peut vouloir dire beaucoup de choses, dont certaines impliquent de se déshabiller, très certainement, mais John n'a pas vraiment envie de faire ça. Pas seul. Pas sans savoir si c'est ce que son colocataire veut aussi. Il n'a pas le temps de douter plus longtemps, puisque l'entrebâillement de la porte s'agrandit et dévoile enfin Sherlock.

Dans sa main gauche, il tient un verre peu rempli d'un liquide ambré et à peine l'a-t-il posé sur la table de chevet que John expire en tendant le bras pour l'attraper.

« Merci, j'en avais besoin. », sourit-il, comme rassuré, en portant le verre de scotch à ses lèvres.

« Je sais. »

Sherlock continue son chemin dans le fond de la pièce. Il y attrape son siège rembourré avant de le tirer jusqu'au lit, devant John. Il s'assoit et les deux hommes se font finalement face.

« On dirait que tu veux m'interroger comme ça. », rit inutilement l'ex-soldat.

« Ne t'en fais pas, on interroge Steele dans quelques heures. »

« Tu sais ce dont je rêve ? Qu'on entre dans la salle d'interrogatoire et qu'il soit tout tremblant, en sueur et que ce soit évident que c'est lui qui a tiré. »

« Ça serait incroyablement trop simple, mais la simplicité a parfois du bon. »

Sherlock a croisé les jambes, ses bras posés sur les accoudoirs. Il regarde John boire avec attention, sans parler. C'est un peu bizarre qu'ils se fassent face de cette façon. Leurs jambes sont très proches, il suffit que l'un d'entre eux les bouge à peine pour qu'ils se touchent. C'est John le premier qui ose faire un mouvement en se penchant sur le côté pour reposer sa coupe vide sur la table de chevet, avant de se remettre en place.

Voilà.

_Voilà, voilà_.

Ils se regardent et si John a un timide mais faux sourire qu'il arbore sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Sherlock lui a l'air parfaitement concentré, à l'aise, comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Et John ne sait pas vraiment s'il doit en être rassuré ou non.

« Quel est ton _safeword_ ? », demande Sherlock.

« Champagne. », répond John avec un certain dédain. Comme s'il pouvait l'oublier...

Le brun hoche une fois la tête et pose ses doigts les uns contre les autres dans une posture typiquement Holmesienne. Ils ne disent plus rien mais ce silence là, celui qu'ils sont en train de vivre, a une douceur particulière, une chaleur dans laquelle les questions de John semblent trouver leurs réponses.

« Retire ta chemise. », commence simplement le détective et cette fois, John sait qu'ils ont fini par sauter dans le vide.

Il baisse pour la première fois les yeux et regarde ses manches relevées par Sherlock, pour une vaisselle qu'ils ont fini par oublier. Il ne lui reste plus beaucoup d'excuses pour cacher son corps. Mais est-ce vraiment la peine de continuer à se mentir ainsi ?

Lentement, geste après geste, il retire ses boutons, dévoile son débardeur blanc qu'il n'ose porter que lorsque l'hiver s'abat sur Londres. John n'a pas vraiment de problème à se déshabiller devant quelqu'un, il a vécu beaucoup de visites médicales dans sa vie et on l'a déjà inspecté sous tous les angles. Mais qu'on le mette dans l'IRM le plus perfectionné du monde, qu'on lui ouvre le crâne et inspecte son cerveau, qu'on lui prenne la quantité de sang nécessaire pour tout savoir de sa composition, rien ne sera jamais aussi vrai et pertinent que le jugement de Sherlock Holmes.

Il retire sa deuxième manche et laisse tomber sa chemise au pied du lit. Il n'a pas le temps de demander à son colocataire ce qu'il est censé faire ensuite, puisque Sherlock a reculé son siège dont il est descendu pour se mettre à genoux. Il écarte de ses mains ceux du plus vieux et vient entre ses jambes, le dos droit, le visage légèrement relevé pour continuer à le voir. Ça a quelque chose de touchant, ce renversement de situation, et à la simple idée que c'est désormais la nuque de Sherlock qui craquera pour voir son colocataire, John a un sourire ému.

« Ton tee-shirt, maintenant. »

Il a la voix si tendre qu'elle ressemble à une caverne de coton où John pourrait se cacher tout entier. Le blond pose ses doigts sur le bas du débardeur ; sa main droite sur le flanc gauche et inversement, avant qu'il ne commence à le lever, centimètre après centimètre, battement de cœur après battement de cœur. Il ralentit instinctivement lorsque le haut passe devant son visage, mais la position est désagréable et il ne peut pas laisser Sherlock l'observer ainsi sans le voir à son tour, alors, il ôte le haut et l'envoie sur sa chemise dans un bruit à peine perceptible.

Sherlock le regarde et _rien_ n'a jamais été aussi pénétrant, pas même une balle de calibre 12. Et John s'y connaît en la matière.

À genoux face à lui, ses yeux ne se ferment plus, ils inspectent chaque centimètre de la peau de John, les poils de son torse, les cicatrices, bien sûr, mais également toutes les offenses qui n'ont pas de traces mais qui semblent fourmiller sous l'épiderme vieilli par des années inévitables. Il a toujours ses mains sur les cuisses du médecin, mais ses index et majeurs ne le touchent pas, ils sont levés, comme irrésistiblement attirés par le torse qui s'est dévoilé. Il se retient de le toucher et ça, même le blond peut le deviner.

John, lui, n'a aucun mal à imaginer le torse de Sherlock. Blanc, immaculé, parfait sans aucun doute. En comparaison, le sien doit ressembler à Verdun. Ainsi assis et légèrement avachi, la bedaine discrète dont il essaye de se débarrasser est un peu amplifiée. Il se redresse, poussé par une fierté qui a des airs de réflexes de survie.

« L'appendicite. », commente Sherlock, la main à quelques centimètres de la cicatrice du flanc droit du médecin, maintenant qu'elle a osée se lever.

« À quatorze ans, un samedi soir, plutôt banal... », sourit-il en retour, en haussant une épaule.

Sherlock sourit à peine avant de repasser à son inspection très méticuleuse. Il a un regard incroyable, plus clair que jamais et ce sont ses yeux que John ne peut pas quitter. La main du détective s'est levée un peu plus haut, sur le flanc gauche cette fois, près des côtes qu'il devine rouler sous la peau parcourue de légers frissons. Il examine cette fois une cicatrice plus fine et ses sourcils se froncent légèrement :

« Coup de couteau... ? »

« Ah, ouais. », répond John, tristement amusé par ce souvenir idiot. « En formation on devait apprendre à se défendre contre une attaque à l'arme blanche. Y'avait ce mec du Yorkshire, euh, James Hilton je crois, qui devait jouer l'agresseur. Il était terrorisé à l'idée de me faire vraiment mal, j'ai dû le pousser pour qu'il accepte de participer. J'ai voulu jouer au plus malin en faisant semblant ne pas m'attendre à son attaque mais il m'a réellement surpris. J'ai foiré ma défense et son arme a ripé. Heureusement, il ne la tenait pas assez fermement. Elle a glissé sur ma côte, mais ça a suffi pour que je sois la risée du camp... »

Sherlock a un sourire franc (puisqu'il est évident que lui aussi se moque de la maladresse du médecin) mais il ne dit rien et se redresse un peu plus sur ses genoux, relève le visage en même temps que sa main qu'il approche cette fois de ce qui a tout changé dans la vie de John Watson.

L'attaque aurait peut-être été plus simple à oublier, si la cicatrice n'était pas si imposante. Comme c'est souvent le cas avec les cartouches de M-16, la balle a perforé le corps de part en part, et c'est toujours difficile à croire mais la marque d'où est sorti le projectile est beaucoup plus volumineuse que celle d'où il est entré. Ainsi, c'est parce que John Watson a tourné le dos à son agresseur rien qu'une seconde que la cicatrice la plus grosse, la plus détestable, se trouve sur sa clavicule droite. Dans cette balafre encore rose et épaisse, il y a un arrière-goût de sable, le bourdonnement des prières tachées de sang de Matthew, le souvenir de la mort qui a posé ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur lui.

Et c'est peut-être parce que Sherlock lit dans son esprit (ce qui expliquerait _beaucoup _de choses) qu'il pose sa main sur la cicatrice qu'il ne peut même pas toucher dans son entier. Elle n'est pas spécialement froide ou chaude. Elle est là et c'est déjà beaucoup. Ça ne dure pas longtemps, il semble juste vouloir s'assurer qu'elle existe bel et bien, avant qu'il ne rapproche le fauteuil sur lequel il prend à nouveau place. Penché en avant, ses coudes appuyés sur ses genoux, il reprend :

« Déshabille-toi entièrement maintenant. »

Il a scellé ses yeux à ceux du médecin et John ne répond pas en mot. Il déboutonne son jean et toujours assis, se contorsionne difficilement pour le glisser hors de ses jambes. Il en profite pour retirer ses chaussettes du même coup (_hors-de-question_ de les garder, il faut rester pragmatique, bon sang). Tout de chair-de-poule vêtu, le voilà seulement couvert par le regard de Sherlock et par son boxer gris. Le détective ne cligne pas des paupières et n'a même pas baissé les yeux lorsque le plus vieux s'est déshabillé.

« Entièrement. », répète-t-il d'une voix mélodieuse.

John inspire et glisse ses pouces sous l'élastique. Ça n'est pas plus difficile que de retirer son débardeur finalement. Il se contorsionne à nouveau et alors qu'il libère son début d'érection, il a le réflexe de relever la tête et plus que jamais, Sherlock le regarde droit dans les yeux. Il s'y accroche et se débarrasse de son sous-vêtement qu'il oublie dès qu'il a touché la moquette beige, et pose ses mains sur le lit. Le voilà nu alors que Sherlock est toujours habillé dans son costume impeccable. Il se demande depuis combien de temps est-ce que le détective attendait cette situation.

Ils ne parlent pas lorsque le brun se lève du fauteuil et qu'il grimpe à son tour sur le lit. Ça oblige John à se reculer, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'allonge puisque Sherlock est maintenant à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. Il ne le touche pas, ses mains et ses genoux enfoncés contre le matelas, il s'avance même et John se tortille pour maintenir leurs yeux au même niveau, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente ses pieds quitter la moquette et ses jambes se poser sur les draps qu'il a déjà réchauffés par sa présence.

Les voilà allongés à travers le lit et l'air semble se faire la malle avec tous les sentiments les plus hétérosexuels que John Watson a pu garder dans un coin de sa tête (ou de toute autre partie de son corps) ces derniers mois. C'est plus facile, dans un sens, que Sherlock ne regarde pas son bassin parce que son érection a encore plus durcie depuis qu'il a pris place au-dessus de lui. Reste à savoir si elle s'évanouira définitivement lorsqu'il le touchera enfin.

_Enfin_.

Le mot ressemble à une délivrance.

« Décris-moi ta cicatrice, John. », demande-t-il et il est clair qu'une fois de plus, il a tout compris.

Bien sûr, John ne peut pas répondre. Il ne sait tout simplement pas quoi dire. Il ne l'a pas regardée directement depuis qu'il a quitté l'Afghanistan. Ce n'est pas une question de courage, c'est une question de continuer à vivre. Et la voir, tous les jours, et l'affronter, ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il peut faire. Parce que le pire ennemi de John Watson est sur le corps de John Watson.

« Effrayant, n'est-ce pas ? D'être vulnérable, je veux dire. Je pense que c'est ce qui m'a plu chez toi, au début, cette façon d'avoir l'air intouchable, hors du temps... _Invincible_. », murmure le médecin en réponse.

« C'est ce que les gens pensent de moi, c'est pour ça qu'ils me craignent, je suppose, mais c'est une malédiction en vérité. Ils pensent que je suis sans émotion. Un _taré_ au sang-froid. Déjà mort, presque. »

_Mais c'est tout ce que tu n'es pas, pas vrai ?_ veut répondre John mais bien sûr, il ne peut pas. Il ne peut possiblement pas dire toutes les choses qui lui traversent l'esprit actuellement.

Le détective prend appui sur son avant-bras gauche, alors que sa main droite se pose à plat sur le sternum offert. Il appuie sans douceur, semble vouloir ressentir chaque battement de son cœur au plus près, puis descend sa main le long de son ventre, où il sent les poils blonds entourant son nombril caresser sa paume. Il n'arrête pas son rythme, toujours accroché au regard de John qui n'ose cligner des paupières que lorsque ses yeux le brûlent et si ses dents se sont refermées avec force autour de sa lèvre inférieur, le plus jeune, lui, semble complètement maîtriser la situation.

La _dominer_.

« Sh-Sherlock... », soupire-t-il en redressant la tête par réflexe lorsqu'il sent la main de son colocataire se poser sur son membre.

« Regarde moi. », impose-t-il en retour, d'une voix très calme.

John repose bruyamment sa tête contre les draps et expire sans retenue. La main de Sherlock, à côté de sa tête, se pose sur son crâne que son pouce caresse. Le médecin essaye de se persuader que ce simple doigt est l'étau qui l'empêche de relever la tête, parce qu'il _veut_ la relever, il _veut _regarder ce que Sherlock lui fait et il _veut_ tellement de choses, il _veut_...

« Regarde moi, John. », répète Sherlock un peu plus fermement. « Pose tes mains sur mes épaules et ne les lâche pas. »

Le blond secoue la tête, un geste incongru qui ne veut dire ni _non_, ni _oui_, mais il s'exécute comme ordonné et serre. Ça doit probablement faire mal au plus grand, mais aucun des deux ne s'en plaint.

Ce n'est qu'un simple geste, mais Sherlock sourit et c'est presque la plus belle récompense de la soirée. Il étire légèrement son épaule avant d'entourer le membre de John de ses doigts. Les gestes lents, ils découvrent son sexe sur toute la longueur et le pouce glisse sur son gland, d'abord une fois, puis deux, avant qu'ils ne se referment doucement sur le bout qu'ils sentent chaud et lourd. Il n'y a que la respiration trouble de John qui envahit la pièce, éclairée par une seule lampe de chevet pour qui il ressent tant de choses contradictoires. Il la veut éteinte, bien sûr, parce qu'il n'a pas l'habitude de voir quelque chose lorsqu'il couche avec quelqu'un, mais il la veut également tellement plus forte pour voir dans son entier le visage de Sherlock. Il ne regarde que ses yeux, éclairés comme des spots qui lui brûlent la rétine, tout en l'attirant à la fois. Il sent son cœur battre plus fort mais c'est désagréable, les vibrations semblent remonter dans sa gorge et lui donnent du mal à déglutir. Il pense tellement à ce qu'il veut contrôler qu'il en oublie de ressentir ce qu'il se passe. Et _bordel_, ce n'est pas tous les jours que Sherlock Holmes le caresse.

« Attends. »

Il n'a pas utilisé le _safeword_, parce que ce n'est pas un _Stop_, mais il lui faut du temps. Il inspire, aussi profondément que possible et ferme les yeux. Ses doigts s'imposent avec plus de force aux épaules fines de Sherlock, qui ne bouge plus, jusqu'à sentir ses os. Dans sa tête, il y a les mots sans détours de Clara, les bleus sur le visage de sa sœur, la voix du commandant Sholto lui confiant la sortie à Marjah avec les nouvelles recrues, le regard plein de confiance de Lestrade et ça s'entasse, ça presse, ça s'agglutine. Ils représentent, comme des milliers d'autres choses et de gens, tous les grains qui composent ces sables mouvants sur lequel il construit sa vie depuis tant d'année, et ça aspire tout son être qu'il trouve bien plus petit que ce qu'on pense de lui. Et Dieu, que ça l'étouffe.

Il impose par ses paupières fermées, un noir dans lequel il est seul et il n'y a rien d'autre que le bruit de sa propre respiration. C'est plus dur que n'importe quel entraînement militaire, mais, pour rien qu'une seconde, il se permet de fermer la porte de tout ce qui le fait être cet ancien capitaine dépressif, médecin par dépit, fils accablé et frère découragé qu'il a toujours, _putain_, toujours été.

Le voilà _seul_. Avec une autre personne. _Grâce_ à cette autre personne. Alors, il rouvre les yeux et c'est une douce plainte, qui s'échappe des lèvres souriantes de Sherlock, qui résume ce qu'il est réellement :

« Oh, _John_... »

Il glisse sa main sous la nuque du médecin qu'il attrape et lui fait relever la tête sans attendre. Il le tient, front contre front, et respire anarchiquement face aux lèvres du blond qu'il laisse encore vierges. Si près, leurs yeux louchent, leur respiration se fait plus profonde, plus incontrôlable, terriblement plus bruyante. La main qui le masturbe est plus rapide, possessive presque. Il ne bouge quasiment pas son poignet, ondule juste son coude pour amplifier ses mouvements. Il semble se recroqueviller au-dessus du corps qu'il surplombe et John redresse ses jambes par réflexe. Ils se collent l'un à l'autre comme si la peau du plus vieux essayait de se fondre contre le costume du brun et les mains de John s'accrochent avec un réel besoin, au dos de son colocataire.

« Magnifique, _magnifique_. Oh, John... », soupire Sherlock d'une voix proche du gémissement alors que sa main accélère ses caresses.

C'est absurde, réellement, que Sherlock utilise ce mot et John ne sait même pas s'il parle de sa façon de lâcher prise, ou de lui, ou d'autre chose encore. Ils se regardent sans oser cligner des yeux (puisque tout revient toujours à leur satané fierté), mais John sait qu'il ne tiendra pas, pas longtemps, pas comme ça, alors que son colocataire gémit de sa voix grave et que son propre ventre devient brûlant.

Il veut tenir, encore, ne pas montrer au plus jeune qu'il frôle l'orgasme depuis qu'il a senti ses doigts sur lui, et ça tire ses muscles, lui fait serrer les dents et perdre l'esprit. Ça n'échappe pas à Sherlock qui resserre son empoigne autour des cheveux blonds pour lui faire pencher la tête en arrière et il suffit que le contact visuel se brise, et que Sherlock lui impose une dernière volonté, pour que John oublie tout, sans concession, avant de pousser un cri rauque alors qu'il jouit, longuement, dans des coups de hanches incontrôlés.

Il y a de longues secondes où son corps semble fondre contre les draps, où ses pensées sont aussi tangibles que l'air et où une vague de mots envahit sa bouche, frémit au bout de sa langue, poussée par un orgasme qui le coupe de toute force - mais il lui en reste tout de même assez pour les retenir.

Il rouvre les yeux et découvre le visage de Sherlock toujours au-dessus du sien, rouge et transpirant de sueur et vu la chaleur, porter un costume doit être insupportable en ce moment même. Lentement, les doigts du brun relâchent leur pression possessive autour des cheveux blonds, avant qu'il ne repose sa tête contre les draps. Ils semblent tous deux retrouver l'usage de leurs corps (incroyablement cassés, vu la lenteur de leurs gestes) et Sherlock essuie sans gêne sa main contre la couverture, avant de s'asseoir sans beaucoup de grâce près de la tête de lit qui cogne une fois de plus contre le mur.

Ce n'est que maintenant que John s'en rend compte mais même si leurs bassins ne se sont pas touchés, ils ont bougé si fort sur le matelas qu'ils ont fait un boucan terrible avec la tête de lit brinquebalante. La proximité gênante avec les voisins, typiquement londonienne, ne manquera certainement pas de leur rappeler à la première occasion, c'est certain.

Le blond se redresse, grimace un peu en sentant son dos craquer, et attrape au sol son débardeur qu'il passe sur son ventre pour se nettoyer.

« Je... peux prendre la salle de bain ? », demande-t-il d'une voix terriblement rauque qui le fait lui même sursauter, alors il tousse rapidement et Sherlock agite juste une fois la tête, ce qui lui suffit.

Il glisse maladroitement dans son boxer en essayant encore de se cacher mais Sherlock est toujours assis, le dos soutenu par la tête de lit en bois, et il regarde un point imprécis dans le fond de la pièce. C'est très bizarre de penser à ça mais il ne lui semble pas que Sherlock se soit touché ; on dirait pourtant que lui aussi se remet d'un orgasme. Peut-être que celui de John a été si puissant qu'il a suffi au détective. C'est un peu présomptueux de penser à ça, mais ça ne quitte pas la tête blonde.

Il revient une dizaine de minutes plus tard et retrouve Sherlock debout, en train de plier ses vêtements. Il le remercie du bout des lèvres et attrape la pile avant de regarder tout autour d'eux la chambre qui a pris une toute nouvelle dimension. Il n'a jamais été fan de science-fiction, mais Doctor Who peut aller se rhabiller, puisqu'il est clair que ce soir ils ont ouvert un portail vers une toute autre galaxie.

« Bien, je vais... »

« _Dormir dans ta chambre_. », finit Sherlock sans réelle surprise dans la voix.

« C'est mieux, non ? »

« Si tu le dis. »

« Et tout à l'heure on interroge Steele alors. »

« Cinq heures de sommeil, ça devrait suffire, non ? »

« Bien sûr. », ment John sans aucun scrupule.

Ils se regardent encore quelques secondes et John hoche une dernière fois silencieusement la tête avant de faire demi-tour.

Seul allongé dans son lit, les mains soutenant sa nuque, ses yeux ancrés sur le plafond bleuté par la nuit, John tente de trouver les mots pour décrire sa cicatrice.

* * *

Lestrade, Holmes et Watson ont fini leur café, ce qui a été la meilleure décision prise en ce début de matinée. Steele les attend désormais en salle d'interrogatoire et ils y vont d'un pas peu pressé puisque selon le DI, l'ingénieur financier est de toute façon innocent et que les colocataires sont trop fatigués pour pouvoir aller plus vite. Il les quitte pour rejoindre la pièce derrière le miroir sans tain, eux retirent leur veste et manteau qu'ils laissent à un bleu, avant de rentrer dans la salle désirée.

Assis sur une chaise en formica, le front couvert de perles de sueurs grosses comme des têtes d'épingles, Jared Steele tremble de chacun de ses muscles, ses mains blanchies par un stress renversant posées comme des étoiles de mer échouées sur la table en plastique.

Lentement, John et Sherlock tournent leurs têtes l'un vers l'autre et se sourient. C'est officiellement à 10h04, dans la salle d'interrogatoire n°7 de Scotland Yard, que le Jeu reprend.


	15. Les Papiers

**Note :** Hello ! Petite introduction rapide pour vous remercier pour vos dernières reviews, fav' et follows qui me motivent à chaque fois un peu plus ! Et si toi aussi, lectrice, lecteur, tu aimes cette histoire, n'hésite pas à laisser un message dans la petite case prévue à cet effet tout en bas de la page :3. En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.  
**Bêtas** : **Nathdawn** et **Carbo Queen**, que je remercie encore une fois particulièrement pour son soutien et son enthousiasme précieux.

* * *

« Café ? »

« Non merci. »

Jared Steele sourit misérablement, sa main s'agitant avant de se reposer sur sa consoeur. Le cinquantenaire doit faire la taille de Lestrade, bien que ses épaules soient plus carrées et son ventre un peu plus développé. Sur le haut de sa tête en sueur, il y a une chevelure courte, poivre et sel, où le noir de jais laisse définitivement place aux années. Il n'est pas difficile de voir que l'homme a été beau, il garde un charme certain avec sa peau hâlée et ses yeux d'un brun clair, qu'on croise bien peu dans le sud de l'Angleterre.

Tout dans ses gestes trahit avec une telle évidence le malaise, que ç'en est fascinant. John est assis lui aussi et a pris par mimétisme la même position que le suspect, mais ses jambes à lui ne tremblent pas. Il n'y a que le DI qui est resté debout, puisque Sherlock est face à Steele qu'il regarde droit dans les yeux, une ombre de sourire couvrant ses lèvres. Il n'a pas dit un mot depuis qu'ils sont rentrés et John a la sensation qu'il prend son temps. Qu'ils le foutent en taule, et qu'on n'en parle plus...

« Nous avons eu du mal à vous avoir ici, Mr. Steele. », commence Greg, ce qui fait automatiquement réagir l'appelé.

« J'étais en voyage pour affaire. C'était prévu depuis longtemps, je n'ai pas pu changer les dates. »

« Vous auriez pu vous douter que nous voudrions vous interroger. Après tout, vous avez été témoin d'un meurtre. »

« Je sais. », gémit-il et ça fait sourire plus fort encore le détective, qui reste toujours aussi silencieux.

Dans le silence rendu humide par les perles de sueur de Steele, il n'y a que le bruit de la porte qui grince lorsque Sally apporte deux tasses qu'elle pose au milieu de la petite table. Elle ne fait jamais les cafés, question de principe, mais si ça lui permet de jeter un coup d'œil à un suspect qu'on interroge, elle ne s'en plaint jamais. C'est quelque chose que Sherlock serait capable de faire et John se garde bien d'évoquer tout haut la comparaison en sautant sur le café qu'il chérit avec toujours beaucoup de dévotion, les jours suivant des nuits blanches.

« Vous me croyez tous coupable... », crache l'homme lorsque les yeux inquisiteurs de Sally ont disparu derrière la porte. « Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû partir après le concert mais je n'ai pas tué cet homme. Si je l'avais vraiment tué, vous pensez que je vous aurais communiqué ma date de retour ? Quand bien même, vous pensez que je serais revenu ? »

Gregory ouvre les lèvres, prêt à répondre, lorsque Sherlock esquisse enfin un premier geste, en se penchant en avant sur la table où il pose ses coudes, avant d'appuyer ses longs doigts les uns contre les autres face à son visage. Il plisse à peine les yeux, dans une posture d'extrême concentration qui fait légèrement reculer Steele par réflexe. John a déjà vu cette position assez de fois pour savoir que le génie Holmes est en train de déduire.

« Connaissiez-vous la victime ? », poursuit finalement Gregory, puisque Sherlock ne semble toujours pas prêt à ouvrir les lèvres.

« Pas du tout ! C'était la première fois que j'allais au Royal Festival Hall. »

« Vous vous y connaissez en musique classique ? », demande John.

« Non, pas particulièrement. »

« Pourquoi être allé à ce concert alors ? »

« Pour découvrir de nouvelles choses. », répond-il, comme à bout de souffle, ses mains emprisonnant son visage blanchi par le malaise.

John profite que le suspect ait ses yeux fermés pour tourner les siens vers Lestrade qui hausse ses sourcils au même instant. C'est toujours étrange de voir un homme craquer aussi facilement, d'autant plus que celui-ci a la cinquantaine. Il a l'attitude d'un suspect qu'on aurait placé en garde à vue depuis 48h alors que ça ne fait même pas une demi-heure qu'ils y sont. La journée promet d'être longue.

« Est-ce que vous avez une arme, Mr. Steele ? », demande Lestrade en s'appuyant contre le mur face à lui.

« Bien sûr que non. »

« Avec une licence, ce n'est pas illégal, vous savez. »

« Je connais la loi, je vous remercie. Et c'est toujours non. Je n'ai pas d'arme, ne veux pas d'arme, et je n'ai rien à voir avec cette histoire de meurtre. »

« Racontez-nous la soirée, s'il vous plait. »

L'ingénieur agite une fois la tête et se penche légèrement en avant. Il pose à nouveau ses mains sur la table et les malaxe avec force avant de commencer son récit, la voix chevrotante malgré toute la bonne volonté qu'il peut y mettre.

« Je suis arrivé environ vingt minutes avant que ça ne commence. J'étais assis sur la dernière rangée, j'ai lu mes emails et regardé un peu la salle. Il y avait une femme et un jeune homme trisomique juste devant moi. Il semblait très excité d'être là, il expliquait à sa mère où se plaçait tel ou tel musicien, c'était impressionnant. Mais je n'ai pas vu l'homme se faire abattre, je regardais ailleurs. J'ai d'abord vu l'agitation, j'ai entendu quelqu'un parler de médecin et j'ai suivi le flot sans vraiment réfléchir. Je n'ai compris qu'une fois arrivé dans la rue, lorsque des gens qui étaient assis au premier rang racontaient ce qu'il s'était passé. C'est aussi pour ça que je n'ai pas annulé mon voyage, il y avait tellement de témoins, en comparaison, je n'ai rien à vous apprendre concernant cette affaire. »

Il y a un long silence qui suit les propos de l'ingénieur, où Lestrade est plus abattu que jamais et où l'esprit de John semble touché par la grâce Holmesienne, puisque le susnommé est toujours dans une léthargie insupportable:

« Et qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pendant l'entracte ? », demande-t-il et si ça fait baisser les yeux de Steele, ça fait au moins tourner ceux de Sherlock vers lui.

Le détective sourit, une seconde, et s'il est clair que son visage est illuminé par la fierté, ça se répercute avec force jusque dans la cage thoracique de John.

« ... Je veux voir mon avocat. », conclut Steele, visiblement à bout, avant de se lever en remettant sa cravate en place.

« Steele, c'est dans votre intérêt de tout nous dire. Je suis tenu d'accéder à votre requête mais permettez que je vous donne un conseil : je vais être obligé de vous placer en garde à vue si vous demandez votre avocat et ça sera consigné dans votre casier judiciaire. », explique Lestrade en décomposant chaque mot pour être sûr que l'ingénieur comprenne les enjeux d'une telle décision.

« Je ne dirai rien de plus. »

« Vous allez commencer par vous asseoir. »

Et cette fois, les trois têtes se tournent vers la seule qui n'avait pas encore émis un son. Sherlock, toujours statique, sourit à destination du suspect qu'il a harponné de son regard. Il ne faut que quelques secondes pour que ses iris indéchiffrables suffisent à faire plier son aîné qui reprend place sans dire un mot.

« Vous pensiez réellement que ça pourrait bien se passer ? »

Steele se tend de tout son être et son visage qui avait repris des couleurs les perd instantanément. Oh, comme John déteste ces moments là - et ça arrive à chaque enquête - c'est comme un putain de décalage horaire où Sherlock est bien plus en avance que lui et a déjà tout compris alors qu'il attend, à la ramasse, de percevoir ne serait-ce qu'un bout de la vérité. Ça lui rappelle son enfance, quand les Battermore en face de chez eux avaient un magnétoscope enregistreur, alors que ses parents à lui ne voulaient même pas émettre la possibilité d'en acheter un. Il serre les dents, regarde plus Sherlock que Steele, puisqu'il est clair que les informations vont arriver par son ami, et garde ses poings sur ses genoux écartés sous la table.

« Drôle d'idée que d'organiser ça un soir de concert, néanmoins, surtout à l'heure de l'entracte. Mais ça ne s'est pas fait finalement, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne vois pas comment vous auriez pu enchaîner : _Jared Steele, enchanté, vous avez vu le corniste se faire exploser la cervelle_ ? »

L'ingénieur baisse les yeux, ses mains se serrant avec force alors que ses dents mordent ses lèvres. Il est démasqué, c'est évident, mais de quoi ? John a beau repasser les vingt dernières minutes dans son esprit, il ne comprend strictement rien de ce qu'il vient de se passer. Il lève son petit nez retroussé vers son ami flic, mais il partage la même expression complètement dubitative, alors, pas vraiment possible de compter sur son aide.

« C'est bon, vous l'avez compris, est-ce que je peux y aller maintenant ? », grogne Steele en regardant la porte comme s'il regardait un canot de sauvetage en pleine tempête.

« Compris _quoi_ ? Sherlock, aurais-tu l'amabilité de nous expliquer ? », est obligé de demander le DI pour, une fois de plus, sortir le détective de ses pensées puisqu'il n'a toujours pas compris que la globalité de ce qu'il déduit n'est absolument pas perceptible pour des êtres humains.

L'appelé hoche une fois la tête et la tourne vers son colocataire à qui il adresse un sourire complice.

« Mr. Steele est l'amant de Sheri Walsh. C'est elle qu'il regardait lorsque Sherrer a été tué. Elle s'est disputée avec sa sœur le soir du concert car elle comptait le lui présenter à l'entracte, mais suite à leur altercation dont il a été témoin, il a pensé plus sage de remettre à plus tard la rencontre. Ce n'est pas des nouvelles choses qu'il voulait découvrir mais sa belle-soeur. Si on oublie le fait qu'elle te draguait pendant l'interrogatoire que tu lui as fait passer, c'est une histoire très romantique que nous avons là. »

John a un sourire qu'il cache en étirant sa mâchoire, parce qu'il a deux paires d'yeux autres que ceux bleu cristallin qui le regardent et qu'il soit damné s'il laissait transparaître les sentiments très peu hétérosexuels qui l'envahissent lorsque Sherlock s'adresse à lui et seulement lui, comme s'il n'y avait personne d'autre sur terre. Steele s'est un peu tendu en entendant que sa petite amie avait dragué un autre que lui - plus jeune néanmoins, ne l'oublions pas - mais il semble toujours aussi prêt à partir. Sherlock ne compte pas s'arrêter là, parce qu'au-delà de la déduction, ce qu'il aime, c'est d'être le centre de l'attention.

« Alors, vous avez une relation d'ordre coïtal avec une jeune femme de 25 ans votre cadette. Vous pourriez être son père, Angie Walsh disait vrai, mais nous ne sommes pas là pour juger les problèmes moraux que cela pourrait poser. », conclut-il en se levant. « Lestrade, l'interrogatoire de Mr. Steele est terminé, ce n'est pas lui qui a tué Sherrer. Maintenant, John, si nous y allions ? Une bonne sieste s'impose, tu ne crois pas ? »

John hoche la tête en écarquillant grand les yeux et se lève d'un bond, tout à fait excité à l'idée de pouvoir se recoucher dans ses draps qui doivent encore être chauds. Ils n'ont toujours pas trouvé leur meurtrier et ça laisse en suspend des questions dramatiques, mais ils se laissent éhontément porter par le petit frisson temporaire d'avoir au moins réglé un mystère, aussi mineur soit-il. Sherlock, debout près du porte-manteau, lui tend sa veste, en s'adressant au témoin toujours assis :

« D'ailleurs, Mr. Steele, sachez qu'il est plus utile de vouloir appeler son avocat lorsque vous avez quelque chose à cacher. Avoir une relation avec une femme plus jeune n'est pas illégal, vous savez. »

« Je sais, je connais la loi. », répond-il alors que John passe les portes de la salle d'interrogatoire. Sherlock s'immobilise et regarde l'ingénieur, comme s'il était frappé par l'évidence. Il y a quelques secondes de silence confus, où Lestrade ralentit ses gestes et où John a la désagréable impression qu'il ne va pas retrouver sa couette de si tôt finalement, avant que Sherlock ne refasse un pas dans la pièce, un doigt pointé vers le cinquantenaire :

« C'est la deuxième fois que vous dites ça ; en quoi la loi vous importe-t-elle tellement ? Oh... », et soudain, ses mains s'ouvrent au même rythme que ses yeux et ses épaules se tendent, parce que Sherlock a le flair d'un limier, et pour sûr, il a trouvé quelque chose.

Le DI l'a vu, au même titre que John qui se rapproche pour entendre les déductions, avant que le flot brillant de parole ne vienne comme une vague faucher Jared Steele :

« Votre relation avec Sheri Walsh _est_ illégale. Elle a 26 ans, ce n'est pas un problème d'âge. Est-ce qu'elle fait partie de votre famille ? Non, impossible, avec votre peau et vos traits physiques qu'on retrouve dans l'Europe de l'Est, et ses tâches de rousseur et sa peau claire typique du nord de l'Europe, vous ne partagez pas de sang - du moins, pas sur les quatre précédentes générations, d'après la forme de vos métacarpes. Êtes-vous mariés ? Non, vous ne portez pas d'alliance. Êtes-vous un proche de la famille ? Un ami du père peut-être ? Non, ça ne serait pas illégal... _Réfléchis, Sherlock, réfléchis_... Sheri était prête à vous présenter à sa famille, l'histoire était donc sérieuse ; est-elle enceinte ? Impossible, je l'aurais vu. En vue d'un mariage, peut-être ? Pourquoi ne pas pouvoir nous dire que vous alliez vous marier avec Sheri Walsh ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle vous a présenté comme son âme sœur alors qu'elle draguait Jo... _Oh_ ! »

Et alors que l'estomac de John vit le décalage horaire en se serrant à l'appel de son nom, ses yeux eux bondissent du DI au détective, puisqu'ils ont, semble-t-il, tous les deux compris. Sherlock a refermé ses mains, comme s'il avait attrapé dans ses poings la vérité et qu'il la serrait de peur de la dévoiler, alors c'est Gregory qui porte le coup de grâce :

« Mr. Steele, est-ce que je pourrais voir vos papiers s'il vous plait ? »

L'ingénieur ne réagit pas et ne semble même pas respirer, alors qu'il sort de sa poche intérieure un portefeuille dont il tire une carte d'identité, bien loin de celles britanniques que John connait par coeur, qu'il tend au policier.

« Vous êtes Kosovar ? »

« Oui, _Jared Steele_ est un nom d'emprunt, puisque les anglais ont du mal à prononcer mon nom... »

Lestrade serre ses pouces sur la carte plastifiée par fierté, en manquant de la coller à son nez, et plisse ses yeux en essayant de déchiffrer le véritable nom de l'ingénieur :

« _Luljette Fetch... Fech_... »

« Ça se prononce _Lulïet Fejzullakh_. », corrige Steele et il ne tremble plus, semble extrêmement fatigué et vieux soudainement. Il faut que la voix de Gregory résonne, pour que John comprenne enfin :

« Et est-ce que je pourrais voir votre visa ? »

Steele a un simulacre de sourire empreint de tristesse et alors qu'il s'approche avec mollesse du groupe d'homme, John a la naïveté de croire quelques secondes que ce n'est pas une bête histoire de papiers. Ils ne sont pas là pour ça et la situation est si injuste que leurs voix sont maintenant bouffées par l'amertume.

« Je veux bien que vous appeliez mon avocat maintenant, s'il vous plait. »

« Steele, si vous n'avez vraiment pas de visa à me montrer, je serai obligé de vous placer en garde à vue. », prévient Lestrade, effaré.

« Je ne dirai plus rien. », soupire-t-il en réponse, à bout de force.

Le DI émet un bruit de gorge étourdi et sort de la poche arrière de son jean une paire de menottes qu'il met aux poignets du cinquantenaire qui les a tendus pour faciliter son geste. Ça n'arrive quasiment jamais à vrai dire, mais Gregory est trop abasourdi pour apprécier ce changement notable. Sherlock et John font un pas en arrière et laissent le flic guider l'homme à travers les bureaux et alors que le médecin s'apprête à proposer à son colocataire de rentrer, c'est la vision d'une voie lactée de tâches de rousseur qui lui retourne le cœur.

« Jared ? »

Sheri Walsh dépasse le bureau où elle était installée et s'approche à pas rapides du petit groupe, avant qu'elle ne découvre dans un sursaut ses poignets entourés de métal.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Où est-ce que vous l'emmenez ? Jared, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Vous ne pensez tout de même pas qu'il a tué ce musicien, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Sheri, rentre chez toi, d'accord ? Ne t'occupe pas de ça. », répond très calmement l'ingénieur en la couvrant d'un regard aussi doux qu'une nuit d'été.

« Retirez-lui ces menottes. », ordonne la jeune femme sans oser regarder de ses yeux exorbités par la peur ceux du DI.

« Je vous conseille d'écouter votre ami et de rentrer chez vous. »

« Mais il ne l'a pas tué ! »

« Mr. Steele est placé en garde à vue avant que ça situation ne soit plus claire. Soit dit en passant, il est également suspecté d'avoir voulu organiser un mariage blanc, ce qui, je le rappelle, est passible pour la complice de cinq ans d'emprisonnement et de 150 000£ d'amende. », se retient de hurler Lestrade qui fusille de son regard la jeune femme qu'il veut voir déguerpir le plus vite possible, pour ne pas avoir à la placer derrière les barreaux.

« Rentre chez toi et ne t'inquiète plus pour moi. », conclut simplement Jared, ses mains se levant par réflexe pour la toucher, mais le bruit métallique des chaînes de ses menottes est assez écœurant pour lui faire avorter son geste.

« Jared, non, tu ne peux p... »

Mais le DI n'attend plus et tire avec force sur le bras de l'ingénieur pour l'emmener jusqu'en cellule et alors que la blonde s'apprête à les suivre, le souffle court et les larmes au bord du cœur, c'est John qui bondit presque sur ses épaules pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

« Jared ! », se met-elle à crier à travers l'immense open-space pour être sûre que tout le monde l'entende. « Jared je vais te sortir de là et on va se marier comme prévu, je te le jure ! Tu m'entends ? _Je te le jure !_ »

« Sherlock, aide-moi... », murmure John par-dessus son épaule et le brun attrape le bras gauche de la jeune femme pour l'accompagner hors des bureaux.

Ils l'encerclent d'une impitoyable tendresse et l'entraînent loin des regards avides et des représentants d'une loi qu'ils ne pourraient trouver plus absurde. Elle a serré sa mâchoire avec force pour s'empêcher de hurler et ses joues sont maintenant rayées par des larmes qu'elle veut les plus murmurantes possible. C'est Sherlock qui les traîne jusqu'à l'escalier de service et même si ça sent l'essence parce qu'il donne sur le parking, au moins ils ne risquent pas de croiser du monde. Les mains des deux hommes la lâchent, avant qu'elle ne s'asseye sur une marche où elle se recroqueville pour cacher son visage d'une tristesse insolente pour une jeune fille de son âge. Il y a quelques secondes de silence aussi lourd que leurs respirations, avant qu'une première lamentation sans forme ne pousse John à se mettre à genoux face à elle, sa main retrouvant le chemin naturel vers son épaule, qu'il couvre de toute sa bienveillance.

« Sheri, l'inspecteur Lestrade vous a laissé une chance de vous en sortir, saisissez-la. Vous l'avez entendu, vous risquez très gros s'il est prouvé que ce mariage est... n'est pas un mariage d'amour. »

« Je ne vais pas le laisser comme ça. Est-ce que vous lui avez parlé ? Est-ce que vous savez au moins ce qu'il a vécu, ce qu'il a dû endurer pour en arriver là où il en est aujourd'hui ? », gémit-elle, en les regardant l'un après l'autre.

Ils secouent sommairement leurs têtes tandis qu'elle essuie dignement ses larmes d'une main tremblante et souffle pour reprendre son calme.

« Je ne comprends pas, comment peut-il ne pas avoir de visa ? », balbutie John en regardant Sheri puis Sherlock qui fait un léger signe de la tête pour faire comprendre qu'il n'en a pas la moindre idée.

« Il a quitté son pays lorsqu'il avait 17 ans pour suivre des études à Londres. Il a vécu pendant près de 20 ans ici, en faisant régulièrement des demandes de visa qui lui ont toujours, _toujours_ été accordées. Et il y a cinq ans un connard de l'immigration derrière son putain de bureau a décidé qu'il ne lui renouvellerait pas. Ça arrive vous savez ; y'a pas d'historique, ce n'est pas parce que la personne vit depuis 3 mois ou 10 ans au Royaume-Uni que ça change quelque chose, et si une personne décide de ne pas renouveler le visa, vous ne pouvez rien y faire. Jared a paniqué et si la _MB Bank_ avait appris qu'il n'avait plus le droit de travailler ici, il aurait été viré et renvoyé dans son pays... »

« Donc, il a falsifié son visa. », conclut le détective, apparemment hautement irrité de ne pas l'avoir compris avant.

« Voilà. Depuis, il en fait un faux chaque année et il est terrifié à l'idée que ça se sache. Il ne peut plus faire de demande de visa, sa seule solution pour rester ici c'est de se marier avec moi. »

« Alors vous feriez bien de rentrer chez vous et d'appeler son avocat. », conseille Sherlock, se reculant déjà pour lui montrer le chemin des marches.

Elle agite sa tête dans un geste énergique et se lève. Elle remet l'anse de son sac sur son épaule et remercie John pour sa considération d'un sourire discret. Elle s'apprête à descendre lorsqu'elle les regarde et c'est avec ce simple geste qu'elle leur fait le serment :

« Je ne peux pas le laisser tomber, vous comprenez ? Je l'aime. Peut-être pas comme les autres l'entendent, mais je l'aime assez pour me battre pour lui. »

Contre le béton, ses petits talons claquent et claquent encore, dans l'écho étourdissant de la cage d'escalier vide. Sherlock inspire à pleins poumons maintenant qu'ils sont seuls et alors que John s'assoit à la place où était la sœur Walsh, il en fait de même jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient collés épaule contre épaule à regarder mollement le mur d'un gris-taupe où on a accroché un extincteur. Ils restent longtemps muets avant que John ne soupire, absolument épuisé :

« Eh bien, je n'avais décidément _pas_ vu ça venir... Ça règle le mystère du mensonge de Sheri Walsh. C'est bien, à défaut d'arrêter de vrais criminels, on détruit la vie de gens qui n'ont fait de mal à personne. »

« John... »

« Non, non, parlons-en, puisqu'on n'avance pas : on a interrogé tous les suspects établis par la balistique, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. »

« Donc, on est dans la merde. »

« C'est un peu vulgaire, mais globalement, c'est ça. »

Le médecin inspire et se penche en avant en appuyant ses coudes sur ses genoux.

« Est-ce qu'ils auraient pu se planter ? »

« Impossible, la balle a bien touché l'arrière de son crâne, tu l'as vu toi-même. »

« C'est quoi le plan, alors ? »

« Deux choses : premièrement, je vais revoir Benjamin Cox. Rappelle-toi ce qu'a dit Steele, Benjamin connaissait tout sur l'orchestre. Si je le vois sans sa mère, j'arriverai à lui faire avouer ce qu'il sait. »

« En le remerciant en précipitant une crise cardiaque ? »

Sherlock hausse un sourcil, alors le blond sourit.

« Désolé. Et la deuxième chose ? »

« Je crois qu'il est temps que j'appelle mon _très cher_ grand frère. »


	16. La Maquette

**Note :** Hello à toutes et à tous ! Pas trop de blahblah pour cette intro mais je tiens à remercier les dernières personnes qui ont écrit une review à leur passage. Je ne peux que vous recommander, vous tous adorables lecteurs, à mettre un petit mot à la suite de vos lectures, si elle vous ont plu. C'est vraiment une belle, et unique, récompense pour tous les auteur(e)s de fanfictions et les retours sont toujours très enrichissants (et trop trop trop cool) :) !

**Bêta :** Carbo Queen, qui traduit actuellement "Meurtre dans la famille" que je vous recommande chaudement !

* * *

C'est le front collé contre la vitre de la fenêtre de sa chambre que John a un demi-sourire. C'est un geste qu'il n'aurait pas pu faire il y a encore quelques semaines de ça (à moins de vouloir se geler la peau) et le simple fait qu'il puisse s'y appuyer maintenant, prouve que le temps passe bien, _bien_ trop vite. C'est comme si janvier datait d'hier, comme si l'odeur de la dinde au curry de Mrs. Hudson envahissait encore le rez-de-chaussée. Mais la neige fondue et les températures impitoyables ont bien quittées la capitale et dans Baker Street ce sont des vestes fines et des jupes courtes que le médecin contemple. C'est pire, parce que ça prouve que ça fait une éternité qu'il n'a pas parlé à Harry.

C'est une histoire de fierté, bien sûr, mais lorsque son pouce glisse sur l'écran de son téléphone, c'est à la chambre d'hôpital qu'il pense et à la façon dont Clara lui a fait comprendre qu'elle pouvait elle aussi s'occuper de l'aînée des Watson. Et vraiment, John l'a toujours su. Mais des années à subir la pression d'être l'_Homme de la situation_ suffisent à rendre le plus simple des londoniens flippé à l'idée d'avouer qu'il accepterait bien un peu de soutien de temps en temps.

Il baisse son petit nez retroussé, écrase son menton contre son pull d'un gris clair et regarde le téléphone qu'il tient à moitié sorti de la poche de son pantalon. Il suffirait d'envoyer un SMS pour montrer à sa sœur qu'il ne l'oublie pas, avec des excuses en demi-teinte, mais c'est bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire. D'un geste sec, il lance le portable sur son lit fait rapidement et descend pour rejoindre Sherlock et leur invité.

Car ça a fini par se faire et si c'est une première que Sherlock convie chez eux le témoin d'une enquête, ça n'empêche pas John de manquer de s'étrangler en voyant l'état du salon.

« Sherlock, qu'est-ce que... »

Se tiennent devant le canapé le détective et Benjamin Cox, leurs corps tournés vers le mur qu'ils ont couvert de papiers et de photos en tout genre, reliés entre eux par des fils rouges et bleus. C'est semble-t-il par manque de place qu'il reste sur le canapé et la table basse des piles de coupures de presse dont un paquet est pincé entre les doigts épais du témoin. Et John pourrait faire un effort pour ne pas crier - vraiment, il pourrait - si le reste de la pièce n'était pas une cacophonie visuelle de chutes de cartons, de papiers découpés et de vêtements posés comme de simples chiffons sur le sol.

« ... _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?_ »

« Bonjour Docteur. », sourit Benjamin en agitant sa main, ce qui fait tomber les coupures de presse qu'il ne soutient plus.

John hausse les yeux au ciel.

« Nous travaillons, John. »

« Okay, très bien, et j'imagine que sortir toutes ces cravates était absolument indispensable ? »

« Nous avions besoin de quelque chose pour représenter les musiciens. », indique Sherlock en faisant un vague geste de la main par-dessus son épaule, les yeux fixés sur le mur.

Le médecin s'approche, les sourcils froncés, et découvre au centre du salon des cassettes empilées pour représenter l'arrière-scène du Royal Festival Hall. Y sont posées sept petites silhouettes découpées dans du carton, sur lesquelles ont été collé les photos des visages des témoins. Le docteur attrape la copie d'Anna Sanchez, lorsque Sherlock lui explique.

« Benjamin avait du mal à comprendre le principe de Palais Mental alors nous avons créé une reproduction de la salle le soir du meurtre. »

« Et dans ton Palais Mental aussi il y a des cassettes VHS qui constituent l'arrière-scène ? », demande John, un sourire émerveillé aux lèvres.

Sherlock ne répond pas, mais fronce le nez dans une grimace absolument incompréhensible, alors que Benjamin se met à genoux près de la maquette improvisée pour pointer du doigt la silhouette découpée sur laquelle la tête de Sherrer a été collée.

« Sherlock dit que q-quelque part dans mon cerveau il y a le souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé q-quand Mr. Sherrer a été tué. »

« Eh bien on va essayer d'y accéder doucement, n'est-ce pas Sherlock ? », prévient John en haussant les sourcils, mais ça ne fait pas réagir l'appelé qui grimpe sur le canapé pour mettre son visage face aux papiers accrochés plus en hauteur.

« Benjamin, combien de fois as-tu assisté aux représentations de l'orchestre ? »

« Sept f-fois. », répond-il en remettant minutieusement en place les silhouettes qui ne sont plus debout.

« Mais... c'est mes cravates ? », réalise soudain John en en attrapant une.

« Est-ce que vous pouvez r-reposer le clarinettiste s'il v-vous plait ? »,

« Sherlock, comment est-ce que tu as pu venir prendre mes cravates alors que j'étais dans ma chambre ? »

« Demande à Benjamin, c'est lui qui est venu les chercher. Et Sherrer était présent aux sept représentations ? », poursuit le détective, sans daigner poser les yeux sur les deux hommes à quatre pattes derrière lui.

« À c-cinq, oui. D'ailleurs les c-cinq représentations comportaient des m-morceaux de Liszt. »

« Vous êtes venu dans ma chambre ? », demande John à Benjamin, les yeux grands ouverts de surprise.

« Et pendant ces c-cinq représentations, il a joué _Les P-Préludes_. », poursuit le témoin qui ne semble même pas entendre le docteur lui poser des questions.

Sherlock, debout sur le canapé, sort de sa poche son téléphone sur lequel il pianote avant de lire à haute voix ses découvertes :

« Sherrer était un vrai connaisseur de Liszt. Sur les dernières trente représentations qu'il a données, 87% d'entre elles comportaient ses airs... _Benjamin !_ », s'écrie soudain le détective en se retournant d'un coup, ce qui fait sursauter l'appelé. « Quand nous nous sommes rencontrés pour la première fois dans le bureau de Lestrade, tu as parlé de Sherrer. Tu as dit qu'il était un très bon musicien. Un _très bon_ musicien n'a pas besoin de partition, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ce qui veut dire q-que... », commence à déduire Benjamin mais il est arrêté par la vision de Sherlock descendant du canapé, qui s'approche à grands pas de la maquette improvisée.

Il sort de la poche intérieure de sa veste une petite règle en fer et se couche pratiquement sur le sol pour caler ses yeux au même niveau que la figurine de Sherrer. Benjamin a la respiration lourde et si ça fait automatiquement relever les yeux du médecin, le jeune homme ne semble pas en danger pour autant. Il a les yeux rivés à la scène avec une admiration non feinte et John ne peut pas le lui reprocher.

« Ce qui veut dire que Sherrer ne regardait pas sa partition lorsqu'il a été tué. Il regardait le chef d'orchestre. »

La petite règle que Sherlock presse du côté du musicien se lève jusqu'à l'arrière-scène. Sur les derniers rangs, les figurines de Steele et Sanchez sont repoussées par deux pichenettes.

« D'après l'angle d'incidence de la balle, ni Sanchez ni Steele n'auraient pu atteindre Sherrer au crâne, puisqu'il avait la tête relevée. »

« Brillant. », répondent d'une seule et même voix les deux autres hommes, fixant le détective, un sourire pas peu fier aux lèvres.

« Et si tu nous faisais du thé, John ? »

Le médecin agite une fois la tête et se redresse en faisant craquer ses genoux, encore trop abasourdi pour oser ouvrir la bouche. Dans le bordel sans nom qui envahit la cuisine, il perd son souffle et sa patience une fois de plus. Il remplit rapidement la bouilloire qu'il met en marche et se retourne vers la table qu'il range sommairement à la recherche de la boîte de thé aux épices qu'ils ont utilisé la veille. Entre la machine à écrire à laquelle il manque les voyelles, les restes de coques de noix et les photos du crâne ouvert de Sherrer, il reconnait l'embout noir d'un objet qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps.

« Sherlock, » appelle-t-il en revenant dans le salon pour montrer l'objet dans sa main droite. « Combien de fois je dois te dire de ne pas mettre ta cravache sur la table où je prends mon petit-déjeuner ? »

« Ah, vous faites d-du cheval ? », demande Benjamin.

« Non pas du tout, je l'utilise pour mes expériences, disons... »

« _Sherlock_. »

« ... Je disais donc, avant que John ne m'interrompe, je l'utilise pour mes expériences _professionnelles_. Elle m'a déjà aidé pour pas mal d'affaires. »

« Vous avez des passe-temps un p-peu particuliers. »

« Eh bien, il semblerait que tout le monde s'accorde à dire que ce que j'apprécie est soit immoral, illégal, addictif ou détenteur de pulls immondes. Même si les deux derniers peuvent être facilement confondus. Et tu peux reposer la cravache, John - à moins que tu aimes le contact du cuir dans ta main ? »

Les yeux bleu cristallin se posent sur le bout en cuir prisonnier des doigts du blond et c'est comme une brûlure soudainement. John sursaute en réalisant l'ambiguïté de son geste et range maladroitement la cravache sur l'étagère à sa gauche et même s'il la pose si mal que ça fait tomber le cendrier qu'il a toujours connu rempli, il n'y touche plus et disparait dans la cuisine, où la bouilloire est enfin prête. Il sort trois tasses dépareillées, du sucre aussi et du lait, ainsi que trois petites cuillères et des serviettes en papier, bref, autant d'accessoires inutiles qui n'ont comme but que de produire le maximum de bruit possible pour se donner un peu de contenance. C'est avec une précision d'horloger suisse qu'il infuse la boule à thé dans chacune des tasses, les yeux scrutant l'eau se colorer d'un brun chaud. Lorsqu'il revient dans le salon, les anses des trois tasses pendant maladroitement au bout de ses doigts pour ne pas se brûler, il retrouve Sherlock et Benjamin toujours assis à même le sol.

« Quelqu'un nous ment, c'est indéniable. »

« Reste à savoir qui... », murmure le blond en les servant.

« Merci, John, pour cette remarque hautement pertinente. Bien, reprenons. L'arme utilisée est un Sig Sauer, calibre 22 LR. C'est une arme commune qu'on retrouve chez n'importe quel artilleur. Néanmoins la précision du tir prouve que nous n'avons pas affaire à un quelconque individu. Le tireur a très bien pu installer le silencieux sur son arme avant et l'a cachée dans un sac à main ou sous une veste. »

« Mais n-nous l'aurions quand même entendu, n-non ? »

« Non, avec le silencieux et l'usage d'une balle subsonique, combiné au moment où le tireur a fait feu - en pleine apothéose - même la personne assise à côté de lui n'aurait rien entendu. »

« Angie Walsh. », dit soudain John, les yeux fixés sur la petite figurine.

Sherlock relève la tête et ne dit rien : c'est une autoroute pour les déductions de John et de cela, il ne va pas s'en plaindre.

« Rappelle-toi, c'est elle qui nous a mis sur la piste de Jared Steele en pointant le fait que sa sœur me dragu... me regardait. Ça a suffi à te mettre le doute. Peut-être qu'elle savait que Steele allait épouser sa sœur pour faire sa demande de naturalisation. Elle a voulu gagner du temps. »

« Parce que tu penses qu'elle aurait pu tuer Sherrer ? »

« Et pourquoi pas ? Ce n'est évidemment pas Sheri, elle prépare déjà un mariage blanc, elle n'aurait pas en plus fait quelque chose qui aurait pu attirer l'attention sur elle. Et puis tu l'as dit toi-même, Jennings ne ferait rien qui l'empêcherait de revoir son fils. Les deux autres personnes qui auraient pu tirer sinon sont... », mais John ne finit pas sa phrase, puisqu'il a juste à regarder droit devant lui pour fixer le potentiel suspect.

« C'est un p-peu insultant. », soupire tout haut Benjamin.

« Donc Benjamin serait le tueur ? », demande Sherlock, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« Je dis juste que... », commence John mais il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase alors que son colocataire sort de la poche intérieure de sa veste un flingue qu'il pose au milieu des _musiciens_.

Ça fait bondir Benjamin par réflexe et même si ça ne fait même pas ciller le docteur, il ne peut s'empêcher d'être alerté par l'inspiration profonde et douloureuse du plus jeune. Benjamin recule maladroitement, les yeux exorbités par la peur de voir une vraie arme et John connait ça : c'est le regard de la première fois.

« Voilà, je crois que tu as la preuve que Benjamin n'a pas pu sortir une arme. »

« Bon sang, Sherlock... », grogne John, déjà prêt à se lever pour aller vérifier le pouls de Benjamin, mais le témoin lève ses mains pour le rassurer, le souffle court néanmoins.

« Ça v-va, ça va... »

« Il est vide, hein. », précise Sherlock en ouvrant le chargeur qu'il met sous le nez du jeune Cox.

« Bon, arrête ça. », soupire le docteur en attrapant l'arme qu'il fait disparaitre sous le coussin de son fauteuil contre lequel il est appuyé. « Et c'est _mon_ arme. Je peux savoir quand est-ce que vous êtes venus vous servir dans ma chambre tous les deux ? »

« Détail inutile. », conclut Sherlock d'un geste de la main avant de se redresser.

Benjamin en fait de même et époussète ses fesses avant de tourner sur son épais poignet sa montre. Il soupire, manifestement attristé de voir que la journée est passée aussi vite et s'excuse auprès des deux colocataires en expliquant que sa mère l'attend à 19h pour dîner. Il enfile la veste qu'il avait posée sur la patère derrière la porte et sort de son sac en bandoulière un DVD qu'il tend à Sherlock.

« Tiens Sherlock, c'est l-le f-film dont je te p-parlais. »

« _L'Homme qui en savait trop_. », lit tout haut le détective, les sourcils froncés.

« C'est un f-film où un homme se fait t-tirer dessus pendant un concert. Peut-être q-que ça vous aidera avec l'enq-quête. »

« C'est extrêmement naïf de ta part. Mais j'y jetterai quand même un coup d'œil. »

Benjamin lui sourit et vient attraper sa main libre qu'il secoue avec énergie avant de venir également saluer le médecin. John le raccompagne jusqu'aux marches et revient jusqu'au salon, le cœur se pinçant toujours à la vision de cette pièce de vie commune qui doit être mentionnée lorsqu'on ouvre le dictionnaire à la définition du mot _Chaos_.

« Bon. On range ? », propose-t-il en passant une main sur son visage.

« Ou alors tu commandes chinois et on regarde le film, sur le canapé. »

C'est parce que faire craquer son dos à force de se pencher pour récupérer tous les morceaux de cartons éparpillés n'est vraiment pas excitant que John répond sans scrupule :

« Deal. »

* * *

Les rideaux tirés, assis sur le canapé, son corps caché sous l'épaisse couverture qu'il a sortie de sa chambre, John tend un peu plus ses pieds sur la table basse. Sherlock et lui ont rapproché la petite télévision au maximum et même si le détective n'a pas encore touché au plat dans la boîte en carton que John lui a commandé, lui est en train de finir son bœuf au citron avec une fourchette. Ça serait plus classe, infiniment, qu'il utilise des baguettes, mais même s'il a déjà essayé pour impressionner Sherlock, il est incapable de comprendre comment un être humain est censé s'alimenter avec deux bouts de bois. Autant ne pas revenir sur ce sujet.

Ils en sont à la moitié du film et c'est avec le temps et les soubresauts qu'ils ont fini par glisser un peu plus jusqu'à ce que leurs épaules se touchent et que leurs genoux se frôlent avec insistance. Sherlock se penche de temps à autre pour piquer une petite tomate de John qui ne se formalise plus de ce genre de pillage. Lorsque sur le petit écran James Stewart entre dans le Royal Albert Hall, les deux colocataires ont un sourire.

« Cette scène est mythique. », commente tout haut John, les yeux rivés à l'écran.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Comment ça _Pourquoi_ ? C'est la scène, c'est le... », il repose sa fourchette dans la boîte en carton et tourne le visage vers son colocataire, effaré. « Tu n'as jamais vu _L'Homme qui en savait trop_ ? Tu connais Hitchcock au moins ? »

« Je devrais ? », demande Sherlock, le coin de la narine relevé, comme légèrement dégoûté.

« Tu sais que ton manque de patriotisme est pas loin de me causer une hémorragie interne, parfois. »

« Je _déteste_ quand tu es mélodramatique. »

John a un sourire lumineux en secouant légèrement la tête alors qu'il reprend sa fourchette en main pour finir son plat. Ils regardent dans un silence presque religieux la scène où Jo McKenna, immobile, suit de ses yeux l'ombre du tueur, son mari courant à perdre haleine à la recherche de la bonne loge. C'est plus fort que lui mais le docteur se doit de jeter des coups d'œil furtif à son colocataire et la façon dont les yeux cristallins sont légèrement exorbités et dont ses paupières ne se clignent pas une fois, prouve que la tension Hitchcockienne touche Sherlock Holmes comme n'importe quel humain. Sur la couverture qu'il a tirée pour en avoir aussi sur ses jambes, Sherlock a posé sa main droite et John a l'envie très primitive de l'envelopper de la sienne.

Une seconde. Rien qu'une seconde. Mais quand même.

Il regarde les longs doigts serrer la housse d'un bleu sombre, en rythme avec la musique d'Herrmann. Les articulations se blanchissent sous l'effort et si Sherlock a su poser sa main sur le membre de John, le médecin saurait quand même poser sa main sur la sienne. Mais ce que Sherlock lui a fait le soir après la fête était sexuel, sans aucun doute possible. Lui prendre la main, John n'est pas sûr de ce que ça signifierait.

« C'est ce qu'il nous manque. »

« Hein ? », répond John en relevant la tête, avant même que Sherlock n'ait fini sa phrase.

« La mère avait raison depuis le début concernant le tireur. »

« Donc, quoi, ça manque de femme, ici ? », sourit le médecin, en haussant un sourcil.

« On en a une en bas, profitons-en : MRS. HUDSON ! MRS. HUDSON, QUI A TUÉ PHILLIP SHERRER ? », hurle-t-il d'un coup.

Pas de réponse. Sherlock fixe de ses yeux plissés la porte fermée comme s'il pouvait possiblement la convaincre de s'ouvrir, mais Dieu a encore assez de courage pour tenir tête au détective et ne lui laisse pas accès à de nouveaux pouvoirs surnaturels. Le brun peste tout haut, hautement déçu, alors John se sent obligé de le rassurer :

« Elle ne peut pas nous entendre d'ici. »

« Et est-ce que tu crois qu'elle nous a entendus la dernière fois ? »

Cette fois, Sherlock tourne la tête et regarde son colocataire qui reste immobile, les lèvres entrouvertes pendant quelques secondes nécessaires pour trouver quoi répondre. C'était évident qu'ils parleraient de la soirée, déjà parce que c'est physiquement impossible de se retenir plus longtemps et aussi parce que la mémoire de leurs corps ainsi collés l'un à l'autre ne leur laisse pas de répit.

« Je ne pense pas. On aurait eu le droit à des regards équivoques, sinon. »

Sherlock a un petit sourire, l'air de dire 'Touché'. Ils ont éteint toutes les lumières, ils sont seulement éclairés par l'écran de la petite télévision et alors que son poing posé contre sa joue fait ressortir la proéminence de sa pommette, John voit dans cette scène empreinte au clair-obscur une raison suffisante pour se lancer.

« Est-ce que... »

Ses lèvres se scellent à nouveau, comme si elles paniquaient à l'idée de se trouver séparées. Sherlock le regarde, silencieux, immobile, il ne précipitera pas les choses. C'est à John de faire le premier pas.

« Est-ce qu'on peut en parler ? »

Le détective baisse son bras gauche et se tourne sur le canapé pour mieux faire face à son colocataire avant de répondre :

« Bien sûr. »

« Bien. Alors, est-ce qu'on... recommencera ? »

« Si c'est ce que nous voulons tous les deux. »

Ils se jugent du bout des cils, n'utilisent plus leurs bouches pour sonder l'autre. John les croit évoluer dans un silence très officiel mais c'est parce qu'il n'entend plus la voix de James Stewart qui sort des enceintes de mauvaise qualité.

« Je pense que c'est ce que nous voulons tous les deux. »

« Je pense que l'on peut dire ça, oui. », confirme Sherlock dans un petit hochement de la tête. « Bien, maintenant que c'est décidé... », et sans plus attendre, le détective glisse de son côté du canapé et, prenant bien soin de rester sous l'épaisse couverture, vient se mettre à califourchon sur les genoux du docteur qui se tend par réflexe.

Il enferme ses hanches de ses cuisses, tire la couverture autour de leurs corps réunis et attrape entre ses longs doigts de musicien une petite poignée des cheveux blond cendré pour ainsi obliger John à quitter des yeux leurs bassins réunis.

« Rappelle-toi John : _regarde-moi_. »

Le docteur déglutit et agite la tête en sortant un bout de langue imprudente qui vient lécher ses propres lèvres. La deuxième main de Sherlock remonte jusqu'à sa joue mal rasée qu'il caresse avec application et le contact est suffisant pour provoquer une envie de gémir que John retient avec beaucoup de fierté. La tête ainsi tirée en arrière, il appuie sa nuque contre le dossier et le simple fait de ne plus avoir à tenir sa tête lui donne bêtement l'impression de commencer à lâcher prise.

Mais ce n'est pas bête, bien sûr. C'est exactement ce que cherche Sherlock.

« _Safeword _? »

« Est-ce que tu vas me le demander à chaque fois ? », demande John, sans aucune animosité dans la voix.

« Bien sûr. Tu sais, John, ce que nous commençons par faire dans ces moments là, c'est ouvrir une porte. Ce n'est rien d'ouvrir une porte. Ensuite, tu peux jeter un coup d'œil dans l'embrasure et si ce que tu y vois te plait, tu peux entrer. Le _safeword_ c'est la certitude que tu peux en sortir. Parce que ce qu'on fait a un début et une fin. C'est un jeu. Est-ce que tu me comprends ? »

La tête blonde s'agite une fois, mais ça ne semble pas satisfaire le détective qui glisse sa main le long du visage jusqu'au menton qu'il pince pour l'obliger à ouvrir la bouche.

« Je t'ai posé une question. »

« Oui. Oui je comprends. », répond John en agitant la tête.

L'emprise de Sherlock se fait moins persistante alors que son pouce se met à caresser la peau sensible sous sa lèvre inférieure. Il louche presque, à force de concentrer son regard sur les lèvres entrouvertes et ce sont ses yeux à lui que John n'arrive pas à lâcher.

« Bien. Maintenant, nous allons réellement parler. Je vais te poser des questions et tu me répondras honnêtement. Est-ce que tu comprends, John ? Je t'interdis de jouer au _gros dur_ \- et ne grimace pas, tu as beau te moquer de mon égo, le tien peut tout à fait rivaliser en terme de taille. »

« Je comprends. », ne peut-il s'empêcher de répondre dans un demi-sourire.

« Est-ce que je pourrai t'attacher ? »

« ... Oui. »

« Te bander les yeux et, ou, la bouche ? »

« Si tu me bandes la bouche, comment est-ce que je pourrai utiliser mon _safeword_ ? »

« Je te donnerai quelque chose à tenir. Le lâcher reviendra à dire _stop_. »

« Okay... alors, oui. »

« Sur une échelle de 1 à 5, à combien estimes-tu vouloir tester ton rapport à la douleur ? »

« Euh... trois. »

« Au stade de la curiosité, en d'autres termes. »

« ... Voilà. »

« Nous bannissons d'emblée tout acte extrême. Pas de sang, pas de marquage permanent. »

« Ouais, ça, j'ai déjà donné. », confirme John avec une légère grimace en bougeant son épaule pour appuyer ses propos.

« Bien, nous sommes sur la même longueur d'ondes. Et sur une échelle de 1 à 5, à combien t'estimes-tu prêt à répondre à mes ordres ? »

Cette fois, la réponse n'est pas immédiate. John referme ses lèvres l'une sur l'autre, aussi discrètement que possible pour ne pas montrer qu'il s'empêche de répondre trop vite. Sherlock tient toujours d'une main son visage et même s'il fait tellement chaud qu'il a envie d'arracher son pull et la chemise violette face à lui, John reste parfaitement immobile. C'est d'une voix bien maladroite qu'il répond :

« Trois. »

« Menteur. », répond Sherlock sans attendre.

« ... Quatre. »

« _John_. », gronde Sherlock en resserrant sa main autour du menton mal rasé et cette fois, c'est par son regard aussi gris que sa peau est brûlante que le médecin laisse entendre le chiffre qu'il a voulu taire le plus longtemps possible.

Sherlock a un sourire satisfait et alors qu'il entrouvre les lèvres, prêt à reprendre, son téléphone vibre maladroitement contre sa tasse de thé vide. Il soupire par le nez, apparemment hautement frustré d'avoir été arrêté en si bon chemin et se penche en arrière pour l'attraper. Il l'impose entre leurs visages pour lire le message reçu et par-dessus son épaule, John en profite pour regarder le générique qui défile, sans commenter bien sûr le fait que le film ne les a pas aidés mais sacrément divertis.

« Bon, nous continuerons cette conversation plus tard, mais je suis ravi d'avoir la confirmation que tu en es à cinq. », décrète soudain le détective en se redressant et c'est peut-être John qui se projette en son ami, mais il lui a semblé déceler une pointe de déception dans sa voix.

« Un problème ? », demande John, les sourcils froncés.

« Rien d'important, mais je dois y aller. »

« À cette heure-ci ? »

« Les aléas du métier. », s'excuse vaguement Sherlock dans un mouvement d'épaule proche de la convulsion.

Il attrape son manteau qu'il enfile sans attendre et salue son colocataire avant de disparaitre derrière la porte d'entrée qu'il claque. John soupire bruyamment et range approximativement la pièce sans vraiment croire que ça changerait quelque chose, avant d'attraper sa couverture qu'il remonte jusqu'à sa chambre.

Il ne s'endort pas facilement ce soir là parce que son cerveau se pose un nombre indécent de questions. Il faut qu'il se retourne pour la centième fois entre ses draps chauds pour enfin oser sortir son portable :

_Comment est-ce que tu pouvais être sûr que je répondrais cinq ?_

La réponse n'est pas immédiate, c'est par réflexe qu'il caresse l'écran.

_Oh, John, j'étais bien placé pour le savoir. SH_

Le médecin hausse les sourcils et contemple les touches qui n'attendent que la démonstration d'une répartie qu'il sait bien faible et comme si Sherlock savait ce qu'il se passe dans la petite chambre du deuxième étage, il poursuit :

_Personne ne bande comme ça à l'entente d'un ordre, sans en être déjà à cinq. SH_

Et ça fait grincer les dents de John qui laisse tomber sa tête en arrière sur son épais coussin en poussant un long soupir inutilement bruyant. Face à lui, le vieux plafond craquelé. Dans sa main, le téléphone toujours allumé. Il le redresse face à son visage avant de répondre :

_J'aurais préféré que tu ne partes pas, Sherlock Holmes._

_Je sais. SH_

_Et maintenant, ma couette porte ton odeur._

_Je le sais aussi. SH_

_Oh, okay, j'ai compris. Tu n'avais pas froid en fait. Tu voulais que je la descende juste pour que ça se finisse comme ça. Tu m'as chauffé et tu savais pertinemment que tu serai obligé de partir._

_Je suis impressionné par tes progrès en déduction. SH_

_Je le dis avec toute l'affection que je te porte : tu es un enfoiré._

_Je saurai me faire pardonner. En attendant, dors John, tu as besoin de repos pour affronter ce qui nous attend. SH_


	17. La Cravache

**Note :** *petite voix d'outre-tombe* Bonjouuur tout le mooonde. Bon, eh bien après de longues semaines de galère et de doutes, voici le chapitre 17 avec teneur garantie en lemon (98% à vue d'œil). Je rappelle que cette histoire est classée **M**, donc réservée à un public majeur et averti - et j'en profite pour préciser pour les personnes qui ne veulent pas lire ce genre de scène, qu'elles pourront tout à fait passer au prochain chapitre sans être perdues dans le récit :). Voilà voilà, maintenant que pour écrire ce chapitre mon corps a produit plus de sueurs froides qu'il n'est physiquement possible de le faire, je ne peux qu'espérer qu'il vous plaira. Et si c'est le cas, je serai ravie d'avoir vos retours ou commentaires.

**Bêta :** **Carbo Queen** que je remercie mille fois car elle a su me motiver dans les moments de doutes. Et comme vous n'auriez pas eu ce chapitre aujourd'hui sans elle, on lui fait tous le plus gros des câlins. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

John regarde une dernière fois sa montre ; s'il part maintenant, il pourra passer chez le marchand de journaux et faire des courses pour avoir de quoi manger ce soir. Il se penche sur le dossier sur lequel il note les informations du dernier patient et s'il n'arrive pas à écrire plus vite, son pied droit se secoue déjà, comme prêt à partir. C'est parce que Sherlock lui a dit qu'il devait d'abord régler une autre affaire qu'ils ne courent plus aux quatre coins de Londres pour trouver le tireur du Royal Festival Hall et plutôt que de rester à Baker Street à se tourner les pouces (ou à les utiliser à des fins beaucoup moins catholiques) voilà deux semaines que John vient quotidiennement à la clinique.

Il est dix-neuf heures passées et c'est en entendant l'équipe de nuit passer dans le couloir qu'il se lève et enfile sa veste, mais à peine a-t-il posé la main sur la clenche que la porte de son cabinet s'ouvre en grand.

« Ah, John, t'es là. T'as pas encore déposé tes dossiers à l'accueil, pas vrai ? »

« Barrow. », grince John plus qu'il ne sourit. « Non, j'y al... »

« Super, puisque t'as pas fini ta journée, est-ce que tu peux me remplacer pour la réunion du planning du mois prochain ? »

« Hein ? Non, non Barrow j'ai fini, je dois juste déposer mes dossiers et... »

« C'est bon y'en a pour 30 minutes, une heure tout au plus. Ma fille a son récital de danse et j'avais complètement oublié. »

« De chant. », corrige John en soufflant tout bas.

« Ah ouais, récital de chant. Donc c'est bon tu me remplaces, super, à demain alors. »

C'est d'une main bronzée à outrance que le chef de service salue le médecin et s'il montre ses cinq doigts de manière tout à fait égale, John ne voit que la proéminence d'un majeur qui le nargue. Sa veste sur les épaules, dans sa main gauche sa carte Oyster qu'il avait déjà sortie, il est envahi par un besoin oppressant de le rattraper dans le couloir.

« C'est non, j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu pour ce soir. »

« John, je te demande juste de... »

« Putain Mark, j'ai dit non, alors démerde-toi tout seul ! », s'exclame-t-il en levant ses yeux légèrement exorbités au ciel.

La veine sur le visage de son boss qui grossit à vue d'œil est assez pour faire comprendre au médecin qu'il a peut-être crié un peu trop fort.

« Ne me parle pas comme ça, je suis ton chef, Watson. »

« Et bien justement, comporte-toi comme tel et prend tes responsabilités. On se voit demain, bonne soirée. », impose John dans un dernier effort de politesse et alors qu'il tourne les talons, prêt à mettre tout ça derrière lui (dossiers compris) et à rentrer enfin à la maison, c'est la voix nasillarde du quarantenaire qui dit la phrase de trop.

« Eh bien, Watson, t'as tes règles ou quoi ? »

John s'arrête et même le silence qui les entoure semble être scandalisé par l'ineptie sans nom qui vient de résonner. Il n'y a pas vraiment mille choix possibles : il peut continuer sa route, poser ses dossiers et prendre la Victoria Line en espérant trouver une place assise. Il peut aussi s'arrêter, se retourner et expliquer point par point pourquoi cette phrase a autant de légitimité qu'un fleuriste dans un bloc opératoire et qu'elle ne démontre qu'un manque profond et flagrant de connaissance, et de respect, de la gent féminine et de l'humanité en générale. Mais bien sûr, c'est la troisième option que John prend alors que ses chaussures grincent sur le lino et qu'il s'approche à grands pas de l'être le plus orange qu'il ait connu et même si une forêt de mots pour appuyer ses explications envahit son esprit, c'est plus simplement son poing qui se lève et quand John sent le nez de son chef craquer sous ses phalanges, il se dit qu'il a sans aucun doute réussi à faire passer son message.

« _Bordel, Watson !_ », beugle Barrow à terre, la main encerclant son nez déjà en sang. « T'es complètement malade ! T'es viré, t'entends ? _T'es viré !_ »

« Je _démissionne_. », John corrige en lançant à ses pieds le dossier dont le trombone lâche et laisse s'envoler la centaine de feuilles qu'il remplit depuis des semaines.

* * *

Dans l'escalier du 221B, les pas de John résonnent comme les tambours de la première ligne de soldats qui s'avance sur le champ de bataille. Il pousse la porte qu'ils n'utilisent presque jamais, celle qui donne sur la cuisine, et tombe nez à nez avec son colocataire, assis de l'autre côté de la table, les mains posées sur le microscope où son œil droit était encore concentré il y a une seconde de ça. Sherlock porte un costume bleu sombre dont le revers du col est couvert d'un velours noir. Il porte une cravate du même bleu que sa veste, agrémentée d'une multitude de petits points gris à peine perceptibles et John hausse ses sourcils face à l'absurdité d'une telle dichotomie entre leurs tenues. Sherlock et lui se font face sans un mot puisque la respiration de John est assez obscène pour envahir la pièce de toute son insupportable présence. Il renifle, garde au fond de sa gorge brûlante toutes les injures que le coup de poing qu'il a logé dans le nez de son supérieur lui a inspirées et il suffit que les lèvres du détective s'ouvrent pour qu'il grogne de sa voix rauque :

« Oh, _ça va_. »

« Je n'ai rien dit. »

« Je_ sais _ce que tu vas dire. », réplique John en claquant la porte derrière lui, avant de se mettre à faire les cent pas dans un espace qui lui permet de n'en faire que dix.

Sherlock a lâché le microscope et s'est reculé sur sa chaise pour regarder le médecin gesticuler devant lui et il ne faut pas plus de quelques secondes pour qu'il déduise :

« Tu t'es fait virer. »

« J'ai _démissionné_. », corrige John en levant un doigt en même temps que ses sourcils.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tes phalanges sont rouges ? »

« J'ai frappé Barrow. »

« Donc, tu t'es fait virer. », conclut Sherlock, son œil à nouveau pressé contre le microscope.

Ça fait s'étrangler John dans un rire outré et le fait que son colocataire ne daigne même plus le regarder n'aide pas les choses. Ça le fait bouillir, lui qui a une envie de hurler qu'il a retenue de façon très impressionnante dans le métro, alors maintenant il ne compte pas s'en priver.

« Je peux savoir ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Pourquoi t'es habillé comme ça ? Et pour la millième fois - pour l'amour de Dieu - ne mets pas ta cravache sur la table où je mange, c'est dégueulasse ! », hurle-t-il en la pointant de son doigt, posée comme une simple plume inoffensive au milieu des tasses et des scones apportés par Mrs. Hudson.

« Elle est nouvelle, je l'ai achetée ce matin. Et ne crie pas, John. », répond le brun sans prendre la peine de relever son visage.

Comme un gamin dont on ignore le caprice (et comme il sait qu'il n'a de toute façon aucune raison tangible de s'énerver face à son colocataire) John s'entête dans sa crise et se penche pour attraper l'objet du délit mais est arrêté par une voix sèche :

« Je t'interdis de la toucher. »

Le corps incliné par-dessus la pile de journaux d'Allemagne de l'Ouest de l'année 1987 et la machine à écrire, John accroche son regard d'un gris terrible à celui cristallin qui le fixe. Ils semblent sonder l'autre du bout de leurs cils et sans oser baisser leurs paupières l'espace d'un instant, attendent le faux pas qui fera craquer l'autre.

« _John_. », et ce n'est qu'un mot, mais ça suffit à le prévenir d'une manière viscérale que Sherlock ne plaisante pas.

Et John le sait, vraiment. Mais c'est peut-être parce qu'il ne veut plus attendre qu'il se penche et frôle de ses doigts la longue tige froide, avant que Sherlock ne l'attrape. Le détective est debout maintenant lui aussi et ça n'a pris qu'une seconde pour lui d'enrouler ses doigts autour du manche. D'un coup sec, il baisse la cravache qu'il la claque dans un bruit indécent contre le dos de la main du médecin.

La peau se blanchit avant de se colorier d'un rose dense que John regarde, ébahi. Il relève les yeux aussi lentement que possible et lorsqu'ils croisent ceux de son colocataire, il n'essaye même pas de retenir la plainte informe qui grogne dans sa bouche fermée. Sherlock a laissé l'embout de la cravache contre sa main et tout dans son attitude inspire une espèce de respect bestial. Ses yeux en amande ont pris une couleur plus dense, plus ténébreuse. Une eau trouble où le corps de John se sent couler.

Il inspire profondément lorsque la cravache remonte le long de son avant-bras, se love dans le creux de son coude, avant de continuer son chemin jusqu'à la clavicule contre laquelle elle s'arrête. Il suit l'embout noir de son regard et même s'il ne le regarde pas, il sent Sherlock faire le tour de la table avant de venir face à lui. Il attend que John ose relever les yeux pour incliner légèrement sa tête sur le côté et murmure tout bas :

« Safeword ? »

« _Champagne_. »

Sherlock agite une fois la tête et appuie la cravache contre la clavicule qui cède sous la pression. Ce n'est pas son épaule blessée mais John recule quand même et il lui faut quelques secondes pour comprendre que c'est le but de toute façon. Ses yeux louchent de l'embout en cuir à la main de Sherlock et lorsque ses pieds se cognent contre la table basse, il comprend qu'ils sont arrivés au milieu du salon.

« Je n'accepte pas que tu cries de la sorte, est-ce que tu comprends ? »

John agite la tête en fermant les yeux mais la pression sur sa clavicule se fait douloureuse alors il sait ce qu'il lui reste à faire :

« Oui. Oui je comprends. »

« Je refuse qu'un être aussi insignifiant que Mark Barrow puisse te mettre dans cet état. »

Et ce n'est pas une question, mais oh comme John est d'accord. Il sait qu'il ne doit pas répondre tout haut cette fois alors il garde son visage baissé. Sherlock, lui, le regarde. Il l'inspecte. Il laisse ses yeux courir sur le corps caché derrière un amas de tissus inutiles et semble les transpercer puisqu'il prend un temps infini à s'en délecter.

« À genoux. », impose-t-il enfin, d'une voix beaucoup trop délicate.

Lentement, les gestes cotonneux, John se recroqueville jusqu'à poser ses genoux terre. Sherlock a glissé la cravache sous son menton qu'il caresse et c'est assez pour qu'il relève son visage vers lui. Parce que Sherlock a beau être debout et habillé comme s'il se rendait à un putain de mariage princier à Buckingham Palace, son sourire est si lumineux que John se sent terriblement... _chanceux_. Ça dure l'espace d'un instant, mais il y a une espèce de fierté à être celui qui arrive à faire sourire Sherlock de la sorte, qui l'enivre.

« John Watson... », murmure dans un souffle le détective, dont les mots sortent de sa bouche comme s'il y faisait rentrer la plus délicieuse des douceurs.

L'appelé relève les yeux et frissonne alors que la cravache frôle la peau de son visage. Il sent le cuir frotter sa joue rasée jusqu'à la partie sensible de sa mâchoire, avant de revenir jusqu'à ses lèvres. L'embout noir les flatte avec lenteur dans des gestes répétitifs et alors que la langue de John presse l'arrière de ses dents, il sent la pression de la cravache sur sa lèvre inférieure. C'est sans résistance qu'il les entrouvre, peut-être plus grand encore que Sherlock l'aurait imaginé car ses sourcils se lèvent sous la surprise.

« Voyez-vous ça... », sourit le détective alors que la langue du médecin glisse hors de sa bouche et de son contrôle pour venir frôler l'embout. « Mon brave John, comment fais-tu pour continuer à me surprendre... », gémit-il presque.

Le médecin ferme les yeux alors qu'il emprisonne contre son palais le cuir qui l'assèche. La sensation est étrange, décidément pas naturelle. Raison de plus pour continuer. Il frôle de ses dents l'intrus qu'il a accepté en lui, l'englobe de toute la moiteur brûlante de sa langue et se délecte, dans un gémissement contenu, de ce simulacre de baiser. Lentement, le bras de Sherlock se recule et John relâche son emprise en rouvrant ses yeux sombres. Humide par sa propre salive, il sent l'embout en cuir glisser sur son menton rebondi, jusqu'à son cou, alors que Sherlock s'avance d'un pas en avant pour le surplomber.

De sa main libre, le voilà qui effleure les cheveux blonds, du sommet de son crâne à sa nuque. Ses caresses sont longues, incroyablement possessives. Puis, Sherlock glisse la cravache à l'intérieur de la chemise du médecin et caresse la peau de son torse. Le toucher est curieux, râpeux presque, alors John ne bouge pas, garde son visage relevé vers celui qui le domine et se mord la lèvre lorsqu'il sent son téton gauche frotté avec insistance. La main de son colocataire est sur son visage maintenant et retrace le même chemin que la cravache. John sait que son colocataire, du bout des doigts, enregistre quelque part dans son cerveau génial ces sensations qui les traversent tous les deux.

Est-ce qu'un jour Sherlock Holmes aura fait le tour de ce qu'il peut vivre avec John Watson et, se satisfaisant de ses souvenirs rangés dans son Palais Mental, se lassera de lui ? La pensée est malsaine, se répète le médecin en fronçant les sourcils et pour s'ancrer dans ce présent qui lui échappe, il pose ses mains sur les cuisses du détective et s'y accroche. Ça ne semble même pas étonner Sherlock qui ne fait rien pour l'en empêcher mais qui retire la cravache de sous la chemise pour la poser sur le bureau à sa gauche avant d'ordonner :

« Déshabille-toi. »

John agite une fois maladroitement la tête alors qu'il déboutonne sa chemise dans des gestes qu'il voudrait moins fragiles. Il ne porte pas de débardeur maintenant que les températures sont acceptables et de toute façon il n'a plus l'envie un peu idiote de se cacher derrière des bouts de tissus et des excuses. Il danse d'un genou sur l'autre pour retirer ensuite jean et boxer et tant pis s'il manque de grâce, il y a quelque chose qui se passe dans ce salon qui fait que son sang n'arrive plus à son cerveau pour irriguer la zone qui lui ferait comprendre qu'il pourrait être ridicule, mais descend entre ses jambes. Et c'est presque gênant qu'il bande déjà alors qu'il ne s'est rien passé, mais _presque_ n'est pas assez pour s'arrêter.

Sherlock inspire profondément, avec une lenteur impressionnante alors qu'il regarde le médecin repousser les vêtements en un tas qu'ils oublient tous les deux à l'instant même. Il fait jour dans le salon du premier étage puisque les rideaux blancs à peine opaques ne sont pas suffisant pour empêcher les derniers rayons du soleil de la journée de venir caresser la peau du plus vieux. Il y a quelque chose proche du mystique et ainsi nu et offert, John tait de façon très intelligente cette sensation d'être une offrande, qui le traverse. L'égo de Sherlock n'a pas besoin en plus qu'on le compare à un dieu.

Sous ses genoux, le tapis vieilli par les années et les pas gratte sa peau. Sous ses mains, c'est le tissu doux du costume de Sherlock qui cajole ses paumes. Il a reposé ses doigts sur son colocataire en même temps que Sherlock a repris son emprise sur la tête blonde et si la main gauche du détective soutient sa nuque, sa main droite effleure son menton, deux doigts déjà face aux lèvres fermées.

« Ouvre la bouche. », demande Sherlock et l'obscénité de la chose ne tient pas dans ses mots mais dans sa façon de le dire à voix haute.

Ils sont seuls ici, bien sûr, mais murmurer donne à John l'illusion qu'ils sont seuls_ au monde_. S'ils élèvent la voix, le médecin craint qu'on ne les entende, qu'on ne vienne crever cette bulle dans laquelle ils se sont réfugiés et dans laquelle John refuse d'être autre chose que lui-même.

Ses yeux louchent sur les doigts fins alors qu'il répond à l'ordre et les voit s'enfoncer dans sa bouche qu'il humidifie par réflexe. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il pensait avoir en tête dans un moment pareil, mais c'est au violon du détective auquel il pense. Il a vu Sherlock, tellement de fois, le sortir de son étui, le caler contre son menton et faire glisser sa main sur les cordes rêches, entre notes divines et crissements félins morbides. Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'un homme comme Sherlock Holmes arrive à faire sortir d'un objet sans vie tant de sentiments et John est présentement très bien placé pour le savoir. C'est comme si son colocataire joue avec lui alors qu'il envahit sa bouche en _adagio_, qu'il glisse avec insistance contre sa langue jusqu'à ses dents et qu'il fait sortir de la gorge du médecin une série de tendres plaintes _allegro ma non troppo_.

John est son instrument et de lui, Sherlock peut faire ce qu'il veut. C'est ça qui envahit l'esprit du médecin, c'est ça qui envoie valser Barrow, le loyer du 221B qu'il faudra maintenant payer avec plus de mal encore et c'est ça qui lui fait oublier les maux sans orthographe qui le gardent à terre de toute leur intolérable pesanteur. Parce que ses genoux ont beau être au sol, son esprit, lui, s'évapore. Le corps fiévreux, c'est avec plus de force encore qu'il s'accroche aux hanches de Sherlock. Les yeux fermés, il sent son colocataire se pencher en avant, serrer avec une possessivité évidente la nuque couverte de cheveux blonds, avant qu'il ne murmure d'une voix rauque :

« Suce. »

Et John Watson _sait_ obéir aux ordres. Les muscles tendus et la bouche plus humide que jamais, il enroule de sa langue les deux doigts qui vont et viennent entre ses lèvres dans un geste qu'ils n'ont pas la naïveté de croire sans arrière-pensées. Et lorsque John s'imagine coincer contre son palais autre chose que l'index de Sherlock, son cœur fait un bond dans sa cage thoracique déjà dansante. Mais sept années de médecine ne sont pas suffisantes pour savoir si ce battement particulier trahit la crainte ou la hâte. Alors John agit comme ses envies les plus primaires lui ont enseigné : l'inconnu, il fonce vers lui. C'est aussi ce que lui apprend Sherlock, à voir malgré les ténèbres, à vibrer malgré la froideur de sa putain de morne vie. Et ça, depuis le début, depuis ces messages :

_Baker Street, venez immédiatement si possible. SH_

_Si pas possible venez quand même. SH_

_Peut être dangereux. SH_

Ce ne sont pas juste des mots, c'est une fable, une putain de thérapie. C'est avoir réussi à dire à John, _abandonne tout, là et maintenant_. _Oublie et lâche prise. Et rejoins-moi_.

John ouvre les yeux et c'est peut-être parce qu'ils sont rouges tant il les a fermés avec force que les épaules de Sherlock se tendent, mais c'est surtout parce que Sherlock _a_ compris. C'est dans les frissons qui parcourent le corps nu, dans les gémissements étouffés, dans la façon dont ses doigts s'accrochent aux hanches du détective. John Watson _a_ lâché prise.

« Oh, _John_... », gémit Sherlock en reculant ses doigts, avant d'attraper de sa main humide le visage du plus vieux qu'il approche du sien. « Où est-ce que tu as caché les préservatifs ? »

« Ma chambre, ma chambre. », répète-t-il, parce que Dieu qu'il a peur de n'être pas compris.

Sherlock sourit, d'une tendresse insolente, alors que sa main caresse avec insistance les cheveux blonds humides de la sueur. Il semble comprendre la hâte du médecin mais ses gestes à lui sont rassurants. De sa main droite il entoure la mâchoire et John se lève. Ses jambes le tirent, il n'a pas le temps de les étendre que déjà Sherlock presse une main au milieu de son torse.

« Va les chercher. »

John agite une fois la tête et recule encore de quelques pas avant de se retourner et de courir jusqu'aux marches. Il n'a pas froid, il n'a pas chaud non plus, ce n'est pas vraiment grave qu'il courre nu dans les parties communes parce que ce qui compte c'est le regard de Sherlock, les mains de Sherlock, ce que Sherlock lui donne en ce moment même. Il pousse la porte de sa chambre sans beaucoup de grâce, envahit la petite pièce de son souffle erratique et accoure jusqu'à la table de chevet qu'il ouvre, tiroirs après tiroirs, pour retrouver la boîte bleue, celle qu'il n'avait pas remit sur l'étagère du supermarché.

Il n'a jamais caché les capotes et s'il sait très bien que Sherlock les a cherchées partout dans l'appartement, il sait surtout que son colocataire n'est jamais venu jusqu'à sa chambre. C'est une espèce de règle silencieuse qui s'est installée entre eux depuis son emménagement, même s'ils n'en ont jamais parlé. Malgré tous les piratages de son ordinateur et les rendez-vous galants gâchés, ce respect de son intimité est probablement le plus beau cadeau que Sherlock lui ait jamais fait. John se demande s'il est actuellement en train de lui offrir à son tour le plus beau des présents

Du troisième tiroir il sort la boîte et se retourne prêt à redescendre, mais s'arrête quand il voit Sherlock debout dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il y a un silence alors qu'aucun des deux ne commente tout haut le souvenir de cette situation, lorsque Sherlock était monté jusqu'à cet étage et que John sentait encore le chlore et lui avait assuré avec une voix très confiante qu'il gérait. Mais les mensonges de John apparaissent au visage de son colocataire comme la plus pure des vérités.

Il se redresse et reste debout, nu au milieu de sa chambre. Il sait pourquoi son colocataire ne fait pas un pas en avant, il sait qu'il manque une chose que Sherlock attend depuis le premier jour. Et John n'a plus de raisons d'attendre non plus.

« Viens. », et cette fois, il ne murmure pas.

Il voit les épaules de Sherlock s'affaisser, comme à bout de force et alors qu'il est prêt à lui demander si tout va bien, il le voit poser un premier pied sur le parquet vieilli, puis un deuxième. Il n'en faut pas plus que quatre pour que Sherlock se trouve face à John, qu'il pose ses mains sur ses joues et ses lèvres sur les siennes, avant d'envahir sa bouche d'une langue qui n'a jamais été aussi géniale.

Dès le premier instant, dès le premier souffle qui meurt dans la gorge de John, il sent le baiser l'étouffer, tirer hors de lui toute cette envie gangrénante qu'il a tue des mois. La langue de Sherlock l'envahit, le fait sien et leurs gémissements s'entrechoquent et se mêlent, les rapprochent un peu plus alors que les bras de John s'accrochent aux épaules encore habillées. Ils se tiennent à s'en faire mal, parce qu'aucun des deux ne lâchera l'autre, pas alors qu'ils s'expriment enfin sans utiliser de mots.

Dans la moiteur du baiser, leurs langues se fondent l'une à l'autre et s'accrochent. Les doigts de Sherlock ancrés sur la mâchoire du médecin laisseront des traces pour sûr. Il les presse contre le creux de ses joues pour maintenir sa bouche ouverte, comme s'il avait peur que John rompe le baiser. Son cœur lâchera bientôt, c'est sûr vu les coups qu'il donne contre sa cage thoracique, mais l'idée que son dernier souffle soit poussé dans la bouche de Sherlock le réconforte plus qu'elle ne l'effraye.

Lorsqu'ils séparent leurs lèvres, c'est par réflexe que le médecin se penche à nouveau pour continuer le baiser mais les mains du détective l'attrapent par les épaules et le repoussent jusqu'à le mettre à genoux à nouveau. Sherlock attrape la boîte bleue posée sur le lit et la met dans les mains de son colocataire qui l'ouvre les gestes tremblants. John voudrait garder ses yeux sur la petite pochette en aluminium qu'il a du mal à ouvrir mais ne peut s'empêcher de regarder face à lui les doigts de Sherlock retirer sa ceinture, ouvrir les boutons de son pantalon avant de dévoiler un boxer d'un noir dense qui n'est pas suffisant pour cacher son érection. Ça ne dure pas plus d'une minute, Sherlock baisse le boxer inutile et libère son membre déjà bien assez dur pour que John se redresse un peu plus sur ses genoux, ses mains prêtent à lui mettre le préservatif.

Lorsqu'il pose ses doigts sur le membre tendu, il ressent cette espèce de boule au fond de son ventre qui avait déjà fait son apparition lorsque, au fond d'une tente perdue au milieu du Wales, John avait touché pour la première fois un homme. C'est une boule qui a la douleur de l'interdit, la couleur de la transgression et inévitablement, le parfum du désir. Une boule qui s'est créée dans ses entrailles à chaque fois qu'il a entendu son oncle appeler le libraire célibataire du coin le _Pédé_, à chaque fois que les voisins regardaient Harry avec une désapprobation palpable, à chaque fois que tous les livres et films qu'il a pu voir lui ont montré l'omniprésence du cadre hétérosexuel dans lequel John ne s'est jamais épanoui.

Il tait en un instant ses derniers ressentiments et déroule avec application le préservatif sur toute la longueur du membre face à son visage et lorsqu'il se rend compte qu'il ne passe plus sa main tout du long pour être sûr de l'avoir bien mis mais pour continuer à faire gémir Sherlock de la sorte, il se rend compte que la boule logée quelque part derrière son nombril a disparu.

« Attends. », appelle soudain Sherlock.

John relève le visage et regarde son colocataire déboutonner sa chemise d'une main, avant d'imposer entre les doigts du médecin la cravate qu'il vient de retirer.

« La lâcher revient à dire ton safeword, d'accord ? »

« D'accord. », accepte John dans un hochement de tête avant d'enrouler le tissu bleu entre les doigts de sa main droite.

Il s'approche encore un peu, pose ses mains sur les hanches de son colocataire, revient par automatisme dans la position que Sherlock lui a imposée au salon et attend de sentir la main du détective tenir sa nuque pour ouvrir la bouche et la poser autour du membre chaud. Ce n'est vraiment pas une sensation qu'il connait et les premières secondes sont longues, lourdes, comme le gland qui presse contre sa langue. Il prend son temps pour s'habituer à cette situation qu'il connait bien plus dans une autre configurationet garde ses yeux fermés. Avec application il étend sa langue autant que possible, sent le latex frotter son palais et sursaute lorsqu'il sent ses dents se mêler à l'équation. Ce n'est pas parfait, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, mais John n'arrêtera pas. Il lui faut quelques secondes pour s'habituer à la présence et pour oser enfoncer le membre plus loin encore dans sa bouche et lorsque la première plainte rauque de Sherlock retentit, il sent son cœur s'arrêter de battre pour de bon :

« Parfait, John, _parfait_. Ouvre ta bouche encore plus grand, fais ça pour moi. »

Bien sûr, il ne peut pas répondre, alors John tente d'hocher la tête mais il n'y arrive pas plus. Il ne perd pas de temps et obéit et alors que sa mâchoire s'ouvre encore et que Sherlock attrape de sa main libre la base de son membre pour s'enfoncer un peu plus, John réalise soudain qu'ils sont _réellement_ en train de le faire. Ce n'est pas une expérience, ni un malentendu. Ils ne rentrent pas non plus bourrés d'une quelconque soirée. Ce n'est pas la seule découverte du corps de John pour le mettre en confiance. Ils couchent ensemble et il n'y pas d'unité de mesure assez élevée pour définir ce qu'ils ressentent en ce moment même.

Il fait une chaleur étouffante et le fait que la bouche du médecin soit prise ne l'aide pas à respirer comme il le voudrait. Il inspire par le nez, expire par la bouche lorsque Sherlock ressort assez et déglutit lorsqu'il le peut, mais tous les actes vitaux ne sont vraiment pas leur priorité maintenant. Le membre de Sherlock s'enfonce petit à petit et les hanches que John tient de ses doigts se mettent à bouger en rythme, incitées par les gémissements gutturaux qui arrivent à s'échapper de sa gorge.

« _John_. », grogne soudain Sherlock et sa voix est à peine reconnaissable alors le médecin ouvre les yeux et regarde pour la première fois le visage qui le surplombe.

C'est une évidence, bien sûr, Sherlock est magnifique, mais il n'a jamais été aussi _beau_. Ses lèvres à lui sont entrouvertes et laissent échapper une respiration obscène qui se mêle aux geignements confinés du plus vieux. Il y a quelques boucles improbables collées au front par la sueur et si ses yeux sont d'une sombreur rare, ses pommettes hautes sont d'un rouge vif. Il lâche la base de son membre, s'enfonce plus que jamais dans la bouche gémissante et plaque sa main sur celle de John pour vérifier qu'il la tient toujours la cravate et bien sûr que c'est le cas, même si le médecin a compris que son colocataire allait jouir.

Il ferme les yeux, les rouvre et puis ne bouge plus alors que la pression sur sa nuque se fait douloureuse, qu'il sent les coups de reins se faire plus secs et que Sherlock jouit dans une plainte rauque et longue. Le préservatif n'est pas suffisant pour l'empêcher de sentir la chaleur caresser sa langue, mais le contact est déjà interrompu alors que Sherlock se recule. John voudrait se caresser et jouir, maintenant, sans plus attendre mais il sait que Sherlock est en charge alors il ne bouge pas. Il le regarde retirer le préservatif en ne retenant pas le petit frisson qui parcourt son dos à le voir faire puis le laisse l'attraper par les épaules et le forcer à s'asseoir sur son propre lit.

Cette fois, c'est Sherlock qui se met à genoux et alors qu'il attrape une poignée de cheveux blonds, pour approcher son visage du sien sans douceur, sa deuxième main se pose sur le membre de John qu'il caresse rapidement.

« Tu es si bon pour moi, tu le sais ? Si bon, parfait, _magnifique_, regarde-toi, John. »

Mais bien sûr, il ne peut pas baisser ses yeux alors qu'il plonge dans l'eau trouble de ceux de Sherlock dans laquelle il se noie sans plus penser à respirer. Il n'a pas besoin de se regarder pour ressentir la dichotomie de leurs corps, le sien vieux et marqué et celui de Sherlock d'une beauté insolente. C'est peut-être parce qu'il a l'image absurde que le corps le plus âgé devrait être celui en charge qu'il trouve cette situation d'une indécence délicieuse.

La main de Sherlock lâche ses cheveux et se force face à sa bouche alors qu'il ordonne un « Mouille-le bien » qui fait frissonner John de tout son être. Il ouvre les lèvres pour sucer avec avidité l'index qui envahit sa bouche. Il sait très bien ce que son colocataire prépare alors qu'il a arrêté de caresser son membre pour lui faire écarter les genoux entre lesquels il se rapproche encore plus. Sherlock libère la bouche haletante sans prévenir et approche son doigt entre les jambes du médecin. Il repose sa main droite sur le membre qu'il encercle sans douceur et le caresse avec une dextérité si parfaite que John enfonce ses ongles dans ses paumes pour s'empêcher de jouir trop vite.

« Regarde-toi. », demande Sherlock et il y a une pointe de supplication dans sa voix qui fait que John ne pense même plus à cligner des yeux.

« _Oui_. », gémit-il alors qu'il sent le doigt de Sherlock presser, l'écarter, jusqu'à enfoncer une première phalange en lui.

Sherlock a beau être particulièrement lent, la douleur est bien réelle. John gémit la bouche fermée, hoche la tête sans s'en rendre compte, sans savoir pourquoi non plus, et alors que la pression dans son bas-ventre se fait brûlante, il lève sa main qu'il accroche aux boucles brunes. Sherlock bouge à peine son doigt, son autre main caresse son membre avec une rapidité affolante et John s'entend pousser d'abord un premier geignement rauque avant de se voir jouir longuement dans la main de son colocataire.

Ça dure des secondes si précieuses que John les adore de tout son être et son corps est plus léger que jamais, même si ses yeux commencent à voir flou et que ses jambes sont tendues à l'extrême. Il y a cette chaleur dans son ventre et dans ses cuisses qui le fait gémir encore tout bas, alors qu'il se laisse retomber en arrière sur son lit, le corps déjà écrasé par celui de Sherlock qui le surplombe, dans sa main la cravate qu'il n'a jamais lâchée. Ils s'accrochent l'un à l'autre et même si Sherlock le griffe à force de serrer la peau de son dos entre ses doigts, John ne bougera pas, parce qu'il y a cette question qui le hante et qui l'obsède, depuis des mois maintenant. Alors il demande de sa voix cassée :

« Est-ce que tu penses à ce qu'il s'est passé à la piscine, parfois ? »

« Tous les jours. »

John inspire et Sherlock expire, alors que leur étreinte se resserre. Aimer Sherlock a toujours été la plus belle forme d'autodestruction et quand il ne reste plus rien de cette vie chimérique dans laquelle on s'est mentit pendant des années, il ne reste qu'une seule chose à faire.

Reconstruire.


	18. Le Thé

**Note :** Hello à toutes et à tous ! Tout d'abord un grand merci pour vos reviews, follows et fav', qui me prouvent que des gens lisent encore cette histoire, la vérité ça fait plaisir :). En tout cas je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce chapitre 18 et n'hésitez pas à me mettre un petit mot si il vous a plu !

**Bêta :** Pfiou, **Carbo Queen**, qui a l'œil pour mes fautes les plus sournoises et qui me fait trop rire avec ses commentaires. Plein de cœurs et de chocolat pour elle.

* * *

« Tu mets des miettes partout... »

« Oui, mais j'ai le droit parce que c'est _mon_ lit. »

Sherlock pousse un long soupir inutile alors que John tire un peu plus la couverture sur son torse nu. Ils sont pleinement réveillés depuis un peu plus d'une demie-heure, même si le médecin a ouvert les yeux il y a bien plus longtemps que ça, mais qu'il n'a pas osé bouger avant. La veille, ils ont fini par s'endormir dans son lit une place, l'un contre l'autre à bouger (et râler) inlassablement. Sherlock a retiré son costume et même si John ne peut voir qu'une partie du torse imberbe, il sent contre ses jambes celles de son colocataire. Peau contre peau, il n'y a que le toucher pour se découvrir mutuellement et ça, ça n'aide pas l'érection matinale gênante.

Il est à peine huit heures du matin maintenant et même si le ventre du plus vieux a gargouillé de manière bien peu classe, il n'a jamais été question de sortir du lit qui porte désormais leur odeur à tous les deux. Alors, John s'est juste penché par-dessus son colocataire pour sortir de sa table de chevet un paquet de biscuits qui traîne là depuis des semaines et s'est mis en tête de le finir. Il en a proposés à Sherlock, bien sûr, mais a reçu comme réponse un haussement de sourcil qu'il a justement interprété comme un _c'est une blague_ ?

« Tu n'aurais pas une bouilloire et du thé aussi, par hasard ? », demande Sherlock en inspectant la chambre comme s'il pouvait vraiment tomber sur ce genre d'ustensiles.

« Si bien sûr, à côté de la cocotte-minute et de mon Aston Martin. »

« Pas étonnant que tu sois de mauvaise humeur le matin, ton lit est _vraiment_ petit. Comment fais-tu pour y dormir ? »

« Généralement, j'y suis tout seul. », répond John dans un hochement de tête.

« Quand bien même... »

« Et toi Sherlock, pourquoi est-ce que tu as un lit aussi grand ? Pour accueillir tes nombreuses conquêtes ? », rit-il en retour avant de se rendre compte de l'incongruité de la chose.

Merde, ce n'est pas une chose à laquelle il avait pensé avant de mettre un préservatif sur le membre (très bien bâti, soit dit en passant) de son colocataire et de l'enfoncer dans sa bouche haletante, mais plaisanter désormais sur la vie sexuelle de Sherlock Holmes va être beaucoup plus difficile, maintenant qu'ils sont... qu'ils sont...

« On peut acheter une bouilloire supplémentaire et l'installer sur ta table de chevet, il y a une prise assez proche. », reprend Sherlock et parler d'une bouilloire est bien plus important que de régler la question qui tourmente John, alors il s'empresse de répondre :

« Oui, oui, définitivement. »

« Ma chambre est bien sûr plus grande, plus proche de la cuisine et mieux décorée, mais il est possible que nous finissions à nouveau entre tes draps, alors autant anticiper les lendemains matins. Est-ce que tu vois un inconvénient à ça ? », demande le brun en tournant sa tête vers celle du médecin qui se secoue à la négative.

Sherlock esquisse un sourire dont l'écho se fond sur les lèvres de John. Il sort sa main gauche de sous l'épaisse couverture et la pose sur la nuque blonde et John comprend l'ordre silencieux de se rapprocher, jusqu'à glisser à califourchon sur les cuisses fines. Il a repoussé la couette en bougeant et s'il n'empêche pas la petite plainte informe de s'échapper de sa bouche fermée lorsqu'il voit à la lumière du jour le torse absolument parfait de Sherlock, il ne commente pas tout haut le fait que son ami ait gardé son boxer. _Tricheur_.

« Je peux aller nous faire du thé si tu veux... », propose Sherlock d'une voix suave en glissant sa main sur le torse du plus vieux.

« Ça serait une très bonne id... »

« ... Mais il faudra savoir me remercier lorsque je remonterai. », finit-il en pinçant furtivement un téton.

John sourit en étirant sa mâchoire et secoue la tête.

« Du chantage, Monsieur Holmes ? »

« Question de point de vue. », répond Sherlock avant de se redresser.

Il rapproche leurs torses et joint sa deuxième main à la première alors qu'il caresse avec insistance les pectoraux de l'ex-soldat. Il effleure les poils blonds avant de remonter le long du cou qu'il encercle avec une tendre poigne. Il se penche, mordille le menton et glisse ses dents le long de la mâchoire avant de les planter tendrement, une seconde à peine. John ferme les yeux et les frissons qui remontent le long de son dos lui confirment que même dans sa possessivité, Sherlock est l'incarnation de la sophistication. Il les rouvre juste à temps pour voir les longues mains blanches du musicien glisser sur ses bras dont elles testent la puissance des biceps en deux pressions apparemment convaincantes (parce que Sherlock ne porte qu'un boxer après tout). Les doigts continuent leur inspection jusqu'aux poignets qu'ils entourent avec une retenue perceptible et Sherlock avoue dans un souffle :

« Je vais aller nous faire ce foutu thé, mais en remontant, je vais attacher ces poignets aux barreaux de ton... », il s'arrête, se retourne pour constater qu'il n'y a aucune tête de lit ou barreaux quelconques, soupire et reprend, irrité, « Ma chambre est _définitivement_ plus adaptée. Eh bien je t'attacherai les poignets et les chevilles pour être sûr que tu ne bougeras pas pendant que je ferai ce que j'ai prévu de te faire. », soupire-t-il finalement en resserrant son emprise.

« O-okay. », sourit John en se hâtant de glisser sur le côté pour laisser à Sherlock la possibilité de se lever.

Il regarde le long corps blanc - _si blanc_ \- se déployer à la lumière d'un jour qui n'aurait su mieux l'envelopper et ne cligne des yeux que lorsque son colocataire referme derrière lui la porte de la chambre. Dans un soupir bruyant, John se laisse retomber en arrière et observe son plafond. C'est sans doute un rêve, une illusion, ce n'est certainement pas la réalité. Ce n'est pas que John ne s'était jamais imaginé se réveiller à côté d'un homme aussi peu habillé que lui, mais c'est qu'il ne s'était jamais imaginé en être aussi... _comblé_. C'est flippant, et triste aussi, de se dire qu'il a dû attendre une trentaine d'année pour trouver ce qui le rend vraiment heureux dans la vie.

Dans les draps encore tièdes, il s'étend, glisse ses doigts là où était encore allongé Sherlock il y a quelques instants de ça. C'est suffisant pour le faire sourire.

Lorsqu'il entend des pas remonter l'escalier, il passe par réflexe sa main dans ses cheveux blonds pour tenter de maîtriser ses épis qu'il ne voit pas mais qu'il sent et se redresse un peu plus sur le coussin derrière lui. Les pas sont lents, Sherlock doit monter un plateau lourd - est-ce qu'il a pensé à faire des tartines grillées ? Les pas ralentissent, comme si Sherlock ne voulait pas... monter. Et puis il y a un autre bruit qui tape, par intermittence. Un _tac-tac_ insupportable, comme une canne - mais pourquoi est-ce que Sherlock aurait pris sa canne ? Et puis les pas résonnent sur le palier et le _tac-tac_ se fait plus distinct. Ce n'est pas une canne...

« Bonjour Docteur. »

... Mais un parapluie.

_Eh merde_.

« Nom de Dieu, _Mycroft_ ! », s'écrit John en remontant la couverture sur son corps nu, jusqu'à son menton qui tremble.

Le plus âgé des frères Holmes laisse la porte ouverte et entre dans la petite chambre du médecin en regardant tout autour de lui, comme s'il inspectait les lieux avant un achat imminent.

« C'est donc d'ici que vient l'odeur... »

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

« Je viens voir Sherlock. »

« Non je veux dire, qu'est-ce que vous faites là, _dans_ _ma chambre_. », corrige John, les dents serrées par la rage.

« ... Je viens voir Sherlock. », répète Mycroft avec une putain d'évidence déplacée.

Le politicien attrape une chaise qu'il tire jusqu'au milieu de la pièce. Il repousse un pull posé dessus, du bout de son parapluie, avant d'y prendre place et de croiser ses longues jambes dans un geste aristocratique qui sent la naphtaline. Il accroche sa veste sur le dossier, puis la poignée de son parapluie avant de refaire face au médecin à qui il adresse un sourire insupportable. Bien, il est apparemment installé pour rester.

« Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas encore sorti. », peste John en regardant l'heure sur son portable : 8h22.

« Ce qui explique l'odeur ; vous devriez réellement aérer. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez un parapluie alors qu'il fait beau ? », demande John, tellement irrité qu'il serait prêt à le mordre.

« Oh, si je répondais à cette question, je devrai vous tuer. », répond son aîné d'un sourire qui trahit le fait qu'il ne semble pas totalement contre cette idée.

« Avec votre parapluie ? », enchaine John en haussant un sourcil.

« _Mycroft_. »

L'appelé et John se retournent et découvrent Sherlock dans l'embrasure de la porte, seulement vêtu de son caleçon noir, avec dans les mains un plateau - que John suspecte être la base de leur échiquier en bois - sur lequel ont été posées une théière et deux tasses. John profite que l'homme du gouvernement ait le dos tourné pour faire signe à son colocataire de dégager et fissa, mais agiter la main en pointant du doigt les marches ne semble pas être un geste assez clair pour le détective qui rentre dans la pièce sans aucune hésitation. Il passe à côté de son frère, qui a au moins la décence de détourner le regard lorsqu'il se rapproche un peu trop près et pose le plateau sur la table de chevet en repoussant la boîte de préservatifs qui tombe dans le petit espace entre le meuble et le mur. Il reprend sa place sous la couverture, en poussant allègrement John qui ne pourrait pas plus halluciner. En fait, ce n'est pas un rêve, mais définitivement un cauchemar.

« Du thé, quelle bonne idée, petit frère. », s'enchante Mycroft en se servant une tasse avant de se rasseoir dans le fond de son siège qui grince.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, Mycroft ? », demande le plus jeune des Holmes en levant les yeux au ciel, les bras déjà croisés contre son torse.

« Eh bien comme tu ne répondais pas à mes messages, j'ai voulu venir vérifier que tout allait bien. »

« Je n'y ai pas répondu depuis _hier soir_. »

« Je suis un grand frère qui s'inquiète beaucoup. », sourit Mycroft avant de porter le thé brûlant à ses lèvres.

John, collé autant que possible contre le mur froid pour ne pas toucher de son corps nu celui de son colocataire, fronce les sourcils et demande :

« C'est vous qui lui envoyez tous ces messages depuis trois semaines ? »

« J'ai demandé à Sherlock de régler une petite affaire pour moi. »

« Une affaire trop compliquée pour lui. », explique le plus jeune en tournant la tête vers son colocataire.

« C'est juste que je n'avais pas le temps de m'en occuper. », corrige Mycroft, en relevant le nez dans un geste hautain.

« Je t'en prie, _très cher grand frère_, ton affaire était d'une évidence affolante : ta femme de chambre n'est nullement en train de trahir la nation, elle a simplement rencontré un jeune homme il y a quelques mois et entretient avec lui une relation de type sexuelle. Crois-moi John, depuis que Mycroft a fait un pacte avec Satan et a échangé son cœur contre la possibilité de tuer d'ennui ses interlocuteurs juste en ouvrant la bouche, il est bien incapable de voir si deux personnes entretiennent une relation sexuelle ou sentimentale. »

« Oh, ça j'en doute. », sourit Mycroft par-dessus sa tasse fumante, en regardant le médecin droit dans les yeux.

John observe tour à tour les deux frères Holmes, le plus jeune qui par son simple regard veut lui faire croire que le plus vieux n'y voit que du feu _alors qu'ils sont tous les deux nus, ou pas loin d'être nus, dans son lit_, et l'autre qui se fout ouvertement de sa gueule jusque dans son petit doigt levé par l'éducation très britannique qu'il a reçue.

« Okay, je m'en fous, clairement. Mycroft, puisque vous avez eu votre réponse, auriez-vous l'amabilité de quitter ma chambre ? »

« Bien sûr Docteur, dès que j'aurais fini mon thé. Alors dis-moi Sherlock, où en est cette histoire du meurtre de ce musicien ? Je m'ennuie, divertis-moi avec le récit de ton enquête ratée. »

« Vous ne voulez pas qu'on vous achète des sudokus, plutôt ? »

« L'affaire avance à son rythme et elle n'est _pas_ ratée. », répond Sherlock sans prendre en considération la proposition de John. « Nous avons pu établir que Sherrer était en train de suivre Denosa, donc ni Sanchez ni Steele n'ont pu être les auteurs du coup de feu. Bien sûr, j'ai d'abord soupçonné Craig Jennings, je ne pouvais croire qu'un homme aussi stupide pouvait exister sans en rajouter un peu, mais il s'avère que cet homme est réellement et profondément bête - il a même entamé une grève de la faim pour tenter de récupérer la garde de son fils. Benjamin Cox était aussi dans ma ligne de mire, mais vu sa réaction lorsque je l'ai braqué avec l'arme de John, il est évident qu'il n'aurait jamais eu le cran de tuer un homme de sang-froid. Et puis, il n'y a eu qu'un tir, parfaitement ciblé, le tireur est un professionnel. Ou une professionnelle ; John pense qu'il s'agit d'Angie Walsh. Elle est jeune, certes, mais sa famille est habituée à la vénerie, Angie Walsh manipule donc des armes à feu depuis sa jeunesse - mais il me manque le mobile. »

« Peut-être voulait-elle qu'on accuse ensuite son futur beau-frère, ou du moins, qu'en enquêtant on se rende compte qu'il n'a pas ses papiers... C'est un peu extrême mais elle a pu... »

« Doris Cox maintenant : Doris est un vrai mystère. Et dire que les journaux font passer les tueurs en série pour des êtres difficiles à cerner, en comparaison à des femmes de cinquante ans, ils sont un jeu d'enfants. », poursuit Sherlock sans s'apercevoir qu'il a interrompu John. « Je l'ai suivie pendant plusieurs semaines, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre son besoin de surprotéger son fils, Benjamin. »

« Benjamin est trisomique. », explique le docteur à Mycroft mais le geste est vain puisque le plus âgé des Holmes est tourné vers son frère dont il boit les paroles.

« Lors de ces derniers mois, elle a pris soin de toujours prendre le courrier avant lui et à chaque fois que j'ai appelé sur leur téléphone fixe - pour prétexter un appel publicitaire ou un appel de leur banque - elle a répondu, parfois à bout de souffle, prouvant qu'elle préférait dévaler les trois étages plutôt que de laisser son fils répondre. Et puis il y a ce mari soi-disant en voyage d'affaire, sur lequel je me suis penché et si Doris est effectivement mariée à un Robert Cox, Robert Cox est également le nom d'un citoyen britannique décédé à Walvis Bay, en Namibie, il y a sept mois, lors d'un accident de la route. »

« Le père de Benjamin est mort ? », demande John, abasourdi.

« Il est clair qu'elle ne l'a pas dit à son fils à cause de ses problèmes cardiaques et c'est de peur qu'un courrier ou qu'un coup de fil ne lui apprenne la vérité qu'elle le surprotège depuis quelques mois. »

« L'accident de voiture est-il fiable ? »

« Je suis moi-même allé entendre les témoins et inspecter le rapport d'autopsie : c'est un vrai accident. », confirme Sherlock dans un hochement de tête.

« Ouais, faites comme si j'existais pas, ça me va aussi. », informe John.

« J'ai interrogé tous les suspects, je les ai suivis, traqués. J'ai même invité Benjamin Cox ici et ai diné avec Sheri Walsh. Je connais leurs vies par cœur mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'il me manque. », s'énerve Sherlock en posant ses index sur ses tempes qu'il masse avec hargne.

« Si seulement j'avais le temps de m'en occuper, je réglerais cette histoire en une poignée de minutes... », soupire Mycroft dans un geste théâtral insupportable avant de se détendre un peu plus sur sa chaise.

«_ La famille Walsh possède un fusil de chasse Mossberg 500, impossible que le calibre puisse correspondre_... », murmure le détective, les yeux fermés avec tant de force que tout son visage grimace.

« ... Puisque il est évident que ce qu'il te manque Sherlock c'est... »

« _Ferme-la_ ! », hurle le plus jeune Holmes en pointant du doigt son grand frère. « Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, je vais régler cette histoire tout seul ! »

« Bon, Caïn et Abel, même si ça m'arrange que vous ayez oublié mon existence, je vais vous laisser. Laisse-moi passer s'il te plait, Sherlock. », grimace John en tapotant la cuisse de son colocataire par-dessous la couverture pour lui faire signe qu'il faudrait penser à bouger.

Le détective tourne instinctivement la tête, le doigt toujours pointé vers Mycroft. Ses yeux sont légèrement exorbités et il a cette espèce de folie dans le regard, caractéristique du génie de la déduction qui se met en marche.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit... ? », demande-t-il en décomposant chaque syllabe.

« Que c'était sympa de m'avoir oublié mais que j'aimerai bien... »

« Le plus important. J'ai _oublié_ le plus important. », réalise lentement le détective en ouvrant grand les yeux et les mains.

John fronce les sourcils mais son regard est automatiquement attiré par la vision de Mycroft souriant plus que de raison. Sherlock a enfin compris ce qui leur manque mais ce qu'il y a de plus grave encore c'est que Mycroft semblait parfaitement au courant.

« J'ai oublié Sherrer. Je connais la vie de tous ces abrutis mais je ne connais même pas la vie de Phillipp Sherrer. »

« Bien sûr que si, on est allés chez lui, on connait ses colocataires, on sait qu'il a fait du théâtre, on sait depuis combien de temps il travaille à l'orchestre de... »

« Et _alors_ ? Qui est-il ? Qui est-ce qu'il fréquente ? Pourquoi voudrait-on le tuer en pleine représentation ? Qu'est-ce qu'il nous cache ? _C'est ça_ ! C'est ce qu'il me faut ! Ce n'est pas ce que les suspects me cachent que je dois découvrir, c'est ce que Philipp Sherrer me cache. John habille-toi ! », s'écrie soudain Sherlock en se levant d'un bond, repoussant assez la couverture pour que John en rougisse de gêne.

Le détective contourne la chaise où son frère est toujours installé et descend les marches à une vitesse affolante, jusqu'à sa chambre dont il claque la porte dans un bruit retentissant. John secoue légèrement sa tête, pas encore bien conscient de ce qu'il vient de se passer et alors qu'il tourne le visage, il découvre que celui de Mycroft lui sourit déjà - et c'est incroyable qu'il fasse autant flipper en montrant simplement ses dents. Peut-être que le pacte avec Satan est une histoire fondée, en fait. Ils restent silencieux de terribles et longues minutes et c'est officiellement le réveil le plus pourri de toute la vie entière de John Watson.

« Eh bien Docteur, cette rencontre aura été très..._ enrichissante_. »

« Ravi de l'apprendre. Et je peux savoir de quel point de vue ? »

« Je sais ce que je vous offrirai lorsque vous viendrez fêter Noël à Hastings chez nos parents : un pyjama. »

John entrouvre les lèvres, prêt à répondre que _non, non, non, non non non_, Mycroft se plante sur toute la ligne, mais Sherlock a déjà ouvert la porte et même si son manteau n'est pas fermé et que ses chaussures ne sont pas lassées, c'est le sourire dément et les yeux en feux qu'il annonce de sa voix bouffée par l'excitation :

« John, nous allons retourner tout l'appartement de Philipp Sherrer et nous allons trouver ce qu'il nous cache. Mycroft laisse-moi trois jours pour régler cette histoire, trois jours, sinon je te laisse l'affaire. Et John, amène ta trousse à outils. J'ai déjà ton arme avec moi. »


	19. Les Cartons

**Note :** Hello tout le monde ! Je ne peux que vous remercier pour vos derniers messages, follows et fav', qui m'inspirent autant qu'ils me motivent. J'aimerai aussi remercier tout particulièrement **Asphodele** et **Gargouilles**, pour leur soutien absolument indescriptible et tellement précieux. Gros clin d'œil également à **Electre1964** pour ses petits détails de vie de musicien qui m'ont inspirés pour ce chapitre (ma manière de te remercier pour tes reviews aussi précises qu'une horloge Suisse). Et non, je n'ai pas fini avec mes remerciements (c'est mon côté Michel Drucker) car bien sûr, je ne peux pas publier un chapitre sans remercier ma bêta **Carbo Queen**, pour son travail incroyable, son soutien et son humour malgré mes fautes parfaitement honteuses et son emploi du temps sur-chargé. L'enquête touchant presque à sa fin, vous trouverez dans ce chapitre les derniers indices... Alors n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP si vous pensez avoir trouvé le coupable :3 En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Ça ne change pas grand chose, mais au moment où Sherlock et lui croisent une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années dans la cage d'escaliers, John a le réflexe de lui sourire en lui souhaitant une bonne journée. Elle n'aurait probablement jamais remarqué leur existence, mais lorsqu'ils s'apprêtent à rentrer chez un mort, John a toujours un regain de politesse absurde. Ils arrivent sur le palier qu'ils ont foulé pour la première fois il y a des mois et lorsque Sherlock sort de la poche de son manteau son matériel pour forcer la serrure, John demande :

« Lestrade sait qu'on doit encore fouiller l'appartement de Sherrer, pas vrai ? »

« Oui bien sûr, je l'ai appelé pour le prévenir. »

« On l'attend du coup ou... »

« Pas la peine, j'ai ce qu'il faut. »

Et à peine finit-il sa phrase que le _cloc_ traditionnel de la clenche qui s'ouvre parce qu'on l'a forcée résonne. Sherlock sourit - fier, bien sûr, il ne loupe jamais une occasion de l'être - et tend son bras pour inviter John à entrer le premier.

L'appartement est toujours habité par Marina Jones et Bill Hendrik, mais il ne ressemble à rien de ce qu'ils ont connu. Le salon n'a pas dû voir un aspirateur passé depuis que le prince George était encore fils unique et sur la table basse il y a des assiettes sales qui rappellent à John l'état de leur propre salon.

« Ça te semble familier ? », demande-t-il en souriant à son colocataire par-dessus son épaule.

Sherlock lui rend son sourire en se dirigeant vers la cuisine dont il ressort tout aussi sec.

« La cuisine est dans le même état. »

Il lève deux doigts de sa main gauche pour faire signe à John de le suivre et alors qu'ils empruntent le couloir de droite, le docteur se rappelle qu'au bout se trouve la seule pièce qui présente un intérêt : la chambre de feu Philipp Sherrer.

« Ils n'ont quand même pas gardé sa chambre telle quelle ? »

« Non, bien sûr, ils la louent de manière ponctuelle. Rappelle-toi ce que ses colocataires nous avaient dit, il avait la plus grande chambre après tout. »

Sherlock presse sa main sur la clenche et c'est comme il y a des mois, sauf que les draps ont changés de couleur, les photos de Sherrer sur scène ont été remplacées par des photos de vacances et les partitions griffonnées par des magazines de décoration. Le détective ne semble même pas regarder ces nouveaux éléments et envahit la pièce en se dirigeant directement vers les placards du fond. Il ouvre le premier et John accélère le pas pour venir regarder par-dessus son épaule ce qu'il y trouve, mais ce n'est ni plus ni moins qu'un enchevêtrement de vêtements et de chaussures. Sherlock le referme, fait quelques pas et ouvre le deuxième où ils découvrent la boîte à fusibles, un aspirateur qui a pris la poussière et des cartons sur lesquels a été inscrit au feutre noir « PHILIPP ». Sherlock sourit (et John peut le voir même d'où il est placé) et retire son manteau qu'il lance derrière lui sur le lit avant de se pencher pour sortir les cartons, aidé par le médecin. Ils râlent un peu parce que les cartons sont lourds et la moquette épaisse ne permet pas de les faire glisser et comme John est de toute façon plus musclé, c'est lui qui finit par les porter jusqu'au pied du lit que Sherlock pointe du doigt.

« Il avait beaucoup plus de choses quand on été venu la première fois... », constate John en regardant d'un œil mauvais les trois seules boîtes.

« Ses colocataires ont dû jeter ce qu'il y avait de moins important. »

« Tu fais confiance à des gens, toi, maintenant ? »

« Lors d'une tragédie, l'affection peut faire des miracles. », sourit Sherlock déjà à genoux près des cartons qu'il ouvre sans ménagement.

John retire sa veste qu'il pose sur la chaise du petit bureau et s'assoit à son tour sur la moquette beige avant d'en ouvrir un deuxième. Sans surprise, c'est sur des partitions qu'ils tombent et d'un coup d'œil à son colocataire, John comprend qu'ils doivent en lire chaque notation, alors il plisse ses yeux et rapproche le papier de son nez trapu. Il aimerait demander à Sherlock ce qu'ils sont censés chercher mais comme il n'est pas sûr que Sherlock ait de réponse à ça, il préfère se taire et s'abreuve du nombre de _Plus Expressif_, _Respiration, Acheter du dentifrice_ qu'il survole.

Ils passent un temps infini à sortir des partitions sur papiers volants ou des carnets dont peu de morceaux ne sont pas annotés. Ils ont un sourire à chaque fois qu'ils lisent le nom de Liszt, qui est définitivement récurrent, et repensent à Benjamin. John espère que Sherlock le remerciera pour son aide. Dans le doute, il le remerciera lui-même.

Ils trouvent ensuite une pochette plastique où ont été glissées les photos du musicien : quelques représentations théâtrales, certaines prises dans ce même appartement à l'occasion de ce qu'il semble être un anniversaire ou un Noël. Sur les clichés, Sherrer détonne par ses costumes impeccables et ses cheveux gris si délicatement brossés en arrière, alors que le reste des invités et de ses colocataires semble plus à l'aise dans leurs jeans et baskets. John sourit en remarquant que la différence d'âge est flagrante sur ces clichés alors qu'il n'y avait pas pensé avant. À 37 ans, Sherrer aurait pu être déjà marié, avoir un enfant en route aussi pourquoi pas, mais la vie à Londres est tellement décalée que c'est avec des colocataires de dix ans ses cadets qu'il a passé ses dernières années. Et ça ne serait pas triste si John ne réalisait pas à l'instant même qu'il a le même âge que Philipp. Il ne cligne pas des yeux et glisse le dernier cliché inspecté dans la pochette jaune.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? », demande le détective.

« Rien, les photos ne peuvent rien nous apprendre... »

« Je ne parle pas de Sherrer, mais de toi. »

En refermant la pochette, le docteur fait claquer l'élastique peut-être un peu plus fort que voulu. Il relève la tête et regarde Sherlock, assis en tailleurs contre le lit, une série de partitions de la _Danse Macabre_ de Saint-Saëns dans la main qu'il ne regarde plus, puisque son regard cristallin est fixé sur son colocataire. Ça arrive toujours comme une petite claque derrière la nuque, même si c'est évident et que tout le monde dans la capitale le sait, mais qu'est-ce Sherlock est beau avec ses yeux en amande qui insultent autant qu'ils caressent, sa peau laiteuse et les boucles brunes qui contrastent sur le haut de son crâne. Sherlock Holmes a dû être créé pour rendre le monde complètement fou et ce n'est pas John qui dira le contraire, pas lorsque sa seule envie est d'attraper le détective et de l'entraîner avec lui dans ce lit contre lequel ils sont appuyés - mais bien sûr, ça ne se fait pas de coucher avec quelqu'un entre des draps qui ne sont pas les siens.

« C'est juste que... »

« Tu réfléchis. »

« Ouais, voilà, je réfléchis et je... »

« Et tu te demandes ce qui nous attend. »

« Sherlock, si c'est pour m'interrompre tout le temps, ne me pose pas de questions ! »

« Je t'aide à aller plus vite ! », s'indigne le détective en ouvrant grand la bouche.

« Non, ça ne m'aide pas, ça me stresse ! »

«_ Moi_ je te stresse ? Oh c'est la chose la plus idiote que tu aies sortie cette semaine. Allez, John, dis-moi à quoi tu penses, qu'on passe à la suite. Et dis-le moi maintenant, il nous reste un carton à ouvrir. Dis-moi. Dis-moi. Dis-moi. », presse Sherlock en fixant de ses yeux ceux du docteur qui se lèvent au ciel. »

« Oh pour l'amour de Dieu, _d'accord_. C'est juste que ça va se savoir que toi et moi... »

« On couche ensemble. »

« Oui, voilà, disons ça comme ça. Et que vont dire les gens ? _'Sherlock Holmes et John Watson ensemble'_ ? C'est tout bonnement aberrant ».

« Mais quels gens ? »

Le médecin ouvre les lèvres, prêt à répliquer, mais rien n'en sort alors il fronce malgré lui les sourcils et Sherlock reprend :

« Oh, tu penses encore que ton blog attire les foules ? Mets-toi ça dans le crâne une bonne fois pour toutes : tout le monde se fout de la vie sexuelle de Sherlock Holmes et de John Watson. Maintenant arrête avec les photos de Sherrer qui ne nous servent à rien et aide moi à vider le dernier carton. », impose Sherlock en repoussant sur le côté celui qu'il a fini de vider.

Les lèvres de John s'ouvrent et se referment encore deux fois avant qu'il ne comprenne qu'il n'arrivera rien à répondre. Il se met sur les genoux, évite la centaine de papiers qui les entoure et aide Sherlock à tirer jusqu'à eux le dernier carton fermé par un scotch qu'il peine à retirer. À l'intérieur il y a un costume d'un gris sombre incrusté de petites perles scintillantes que John a vu porté sur des clichés d'une représentation où le comédien amateur jouait Hamlet. Il le retire avec délicatesse, l'inspecte sommairement et le pose sur le lit, tandis que Sherlock sort une boîte à chaussure remplie de nouvelles photos et de lettres qu'il se met à lire. John soupire avant de murmurer :

« Je déteste ce genre de moments. »

Sherlock relève la tête et le médecin poursuit :

« Les lettres, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus triste. Si les gens les gardent c'est qu'elles leur sont... précieuses, ou je sais pas. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? », demande John en fronçant les sourcils même s'il est persuadé qu'il est en train de se ridiculiser face à son ami.

« Rendons la chose plus agréable, alors. », propose le détective d'une voix légèrement plus basse.

Sherlock s'approche jusqu'à pousser lentement John par les épaules qui s'allonge sur le dos sans un mot et lorsque son colocataire s'assoit à califourchon sur son bassin, il ne retient pas le petit grognement qui s'échappe de ses dents serrées.

« Sh... Sherlock. »

« Lis ça. », impose le détective en lui mettant dans les mains une des lettre.

L'écriture est délicate, le papier léger et à ainsi le tenir en hauteur dans un rayon de lumière, la transparence rend la lecture difficile car les mots inscrits derrière se superposent à ceux que John tente de déchiffrer. La lettre est datée d'il y a sept ans et s'il s'apprête à demander à son colocataire s'il est vraiment obligé de lire ce qu'il considère comme un objet intime, il s'arrête en sentant les mains de Sherlock déboutonner les premiers boutons de sa chemise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! », murmure le médecin en redressant la tête pour observer son colocataire par-dessus le bout de papier.

« Je t'ai dit de lire. », répète Sherlock en pressant son index au milieu du front du plus vieux pour l'obliger à reposer sa tête sur la moquette.

« Sherlock, pas ici... »

« _Lis_. », et cette fois, c'est un ordre.

John a un rire outré (si le souffle rauque qui s'échappe de sa gorge peut être considéré comme un rire) avant de remettre la lettre au-dessus de son visage. Il ignore comme il peut la sensation d'avoir sa chemise grande ouverte et des mains du détective qui glissent sur sa peau tendue comme s'il caressait de la porcelaine qu'il devrait chérir de peur de la casser. Il inspire, tend l'oreille pour tenter de percevoir rien qu'à la respiration de Sherlock son ressenti (puisqu'il ne voit pas son visage caché derrière la lettre), mais sans surprise n'entend rien alors il lit tout haut :

« _Cher Philipp. Tout d'abord, pardonne-moi de ne pas t'avoir répondu plus tôt. J'ai eu un mal fou à retrouver ton adresse dans mon nouveau bordel. Quand est-ce que tu viens à Ripon ? Il faut que t'en parles avec Marlene, vous pouvez faire le trajet à deux avec sa nouvelle voiture. J'ai reçu les papiers du divorce ce matin et tout est en règle. Je récupère la maison de Brighton, alors tu sais où on passera nos vacances cet ét..._ Sherl... »

John s'arrête, les mains serrées autour de la lettre alors que celles de son colocataire se sont refermées autour de ses pectoraux et que ses dents mordillent la peau gonflée. Le docteur a le réflexe de vouloir bouger son bassin mais la force qu'exerce celui qui le domine est assez pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'est pas censé faire le moindre geste.

« Qu'est-ce que tu... »

« Continue de lire. », demande simplement Sherlock la voix basse et brûlante au-dessus de son sternum.

« ... _Alors tu sais où on passera nos vacances cet été. J'ai acheté le CD d'Isreal Yinon dont tu m'as parlé, c'est magnifique, j'espère que tu auras la chance un jour de jouer avec lui. J'ai voulu t'envoyer le livre dont je te parlais mais les frais sont hallucinants alors je te le donnerai quand on se verra... Ici il f... fait beau... J'espère que ta tournée se passe bien_. »

John déglutit, ses yeux se ferment par réflexe et ses jambes se tendent lorsque les mains de Sherlock se resserrent sur sa peau qu'il malaxe et qu'il mord avec un plaisir évident. John n'est pas bien sûr de savoir comment il est censé lire cette lettre qui n'a absolument aucun intérêt alors qu'il sent contre lui le membre de Sherlock durcir à travers le tissu de son costume. Et puis, si ça ne se fait pas de coucher dans le lit d'un inconnu, peut-être que de baiser avec son colocataire sur la moquette est tout à fait acceptable ? John prie pour que ce soit le cas.

« _Envoie moi des coupures presse si on parle de tes concerts dans le journal (j'ai fait le deuil qu'on parle de toi comme comédien, ahah !). Je t'embrasse... On se donne des nouvelles dès que possible._ Bordel Sherlock, à quoi est-ce que ça nous sert de savoir ça ? », gémit le plus vieux en retirant la lettre d'entre leurs visages et voir la bouche de son colocataire dévorer son téton gauche ne fait que le durcir un peu plus.

Sherlock attrape le papier d'une main pour le balancer à travers la pièce et plaque ses doigts dans le bas du dos du médecin. Il serre sans douceur, presse son bassin au sien et les deux hommes gémissent.

« Juste à te prouver que toutes les lettres ne sont pas tristes. »

« C'est sûr, quand tu te frottes à moi comme ça... »

« C'est parce qu'il y a vraiment peu de problèmes qu'un orgasme ne peut pas résoudre. »

John secoue malgré lui la tête, ses dents pétrissant sa lèvre inférieure et _non, non, non_ ils ne doivent pas faire ça ici, pas dans la chambre d'un mort sur lequel ils enquêtent (et échouent, accessoirement) depuis des mois, pas parmi les photos d'une vie qui s'est arrêtée devant des centaines de témoins, pas au milieu des lettres débiles et des costumes ridicules, John en est sûr, absolument sûr, _définitivement_ sûr. Mais son colocataire a glissé sa main sous son jean pour pétrir sa fesse alors, merde.

« Sherlock... », finit-il par gémir en enroulant ses bras au cou du détective qui s'allonge sur lui.

Sherlock l'étouffe, le presse de toute sa magnifique présence. Il sent contre sa cuisse le membre tendu que sa bouche a déjà envie d'englober de toute sa chaleur humide. Son ami a pressé sa main libre sur le sommet du crâne blond qu'il encercle sans ménagement, s'aidant de ses jambes pour se frotter contre le corps qu'il opprime.

« Toutes les lettres sont du même gabarit. Pas d'amours déçus, pas d'enfants cachés... », gémit-il en mordant le cou offert.

« Si tu le dis... », répond John qui tente de déboutonner la chemise qui empêche leurs corps de se retrouver.

« La dernière lettre reçue date d'avant son emménagement ici. Rien qui puisse nous aider dans cette affaire. »

« Okay, super », halète John qui n'en a vraiment plus rien à faire de cette histoire de musicien assassiné alors que contre les poils blonds de son torse se frotte la peau laiteuse qu'il a libérée.

« John ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Je suis conscient que tu as beaucoup de respect pour ce genre d'endroit mais : j'ai très envie de toi. »

« Je sais, je sais, Sherlock. Ne t'arrête pas, ne t'arrête pas, s'il te plait... », murmure-t-il en attrapant d'une main le visage de Sherlock qu'il approche du sien avant de prendre ses lèvres.

Il l'embrasse à peine d'abord, parce que c'est bien la première fois qu'il impose une décision dans leur relation et il sait que ce n'est pas dans l'ordre des choses. Leurs yeux ouverts, si proches qu'ils sont, louchent à regarder l'autre. Et Sherlock ne les fait plus languir alors qu'il attrape une poignée de cheveux blonds qu'il tire en arrière avant de prendre sa bouche haletante de sa langue. Sous leurs corps, les partitions se chiffonnent et lorsque leurs bassins se frottent l'un à l'autre et que les pieds de John prennent appui contre la moquette, c'est le grincement des clichés froissés qu'ils n'entendent même pas. John est bien trop concentré à écouter les gémissements obscènes que Sherlock pousse dans sa bouche, à s'abreuver de son air et Sherlock est trop occupé à faire tout ce qu'il faut pour que John lâche prise, encore et encore.

Ils séparent leurs bouches et d'un commun accord silencieux pressent leurs mains sur le pantalon de l'autre pour l'en lui débarrasser et dans le soudain silence de la pièce, c'est un bruit léger comme l'air qui résonne un peu plus loin. Sherlock relève la tête et ils se regardent sans plus oser bouger.

« Qu'est-ce q... », mais John ne peut pas finir sa phrase que déjà la main de Sherlock couvre sa bouche. De celle libre, il presse un doigt contre ses propres lèvres pour lui faire signe de ne pas faire de bruit.

C'est déjà gênant d'être trouvé nu dans un lit avec le frère de celui qui s'incruste chez vous mais c'est encore pire d'être trouvé par un inconnu dans sa chambre dans laquelle on s'apprête à jouir sans aucune retenue. John lève les yeux au ciel et heureusement que Sherlock presse sa main sur sa bouche parce qu'il n'aurait pas retenu un _C'est une putain de blague ?_ de s'en échapper. Il s'apprête à se lever, dès que Sherlock aura l'amabilité de se pousser, mais le détective ne bouge toujours pas, les yeux dans le vide, concentré sur les bruits qui viennent du bout du couloir.

_Cloc._

Et c'est le bruit d'une serrure qu'on a forcée qui les fait se tendre tous les deux. Sherlock se lève avec une rapidité féline et attrape dans la poche de son manteau l'arme de John avant que le médecin n'ait le temps d'au moins se redresser sur ses coudes. Il y a quelque chose de détestable à voir Sherlock avec une arme et ça le rend nauséeux ; c'est parce que la dernière fois que ça a été le cas, ça puait le chlore et il y avait un point rouge qui glissait comme un serpent sur la chemise du détective.

John se colle contre le mur derrière son colocataire qui tend sa tête par l'embrasure de la porte. Il a à son tour posé sa main sur sa propre bouche pour s'empêcher de faire le moindre bruit et c'est fou comme des réflexes appris en Afghanistan peuvent se manifester jusque dans cet appartement du centre de Londres.

Il y a des pas maintenant, lourds et si lents. Les pas ne ralentissent même pas devant la cuisine ou le salon ; l'intrus sait qu'ils sont dans la chambre. John a le réflexe de refermer son index contre sa paume et lorsqu'il se rend compte qu'encore une fois leurs vies à tous les deux se résument à la première phalange du détective, c'est une simple prière qui lui traverse l'esprit.

Et la porte s'ouvre et Sherlock jaillit, happé par une forme qui l'attire dans le couloir. John bondit à sa suite, entend, avant de voir, son flingue tomber sur le parquet vitrifié et se fige sur place en voyant son colocataire plaqué contre le mur, tenu à la gorge par un avant-bras musclé :

« Gregory ? »

« _Putain mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?_ », gueule le DI, les yeux révulsés à en faire peur.

« On était venus voir les affaires de... »

« J'ai dit :_ qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?!_ », s'écrire à nouveau le DI à unique destination de Sherlock.

Il ne relâche pas son avant-bras et si Sherlock tente encore de s'échapper de son emprise, John commence à voir son visage se colorer d'un rouge inquiétant.

« Il fallait que je vois les dernières affaires de Sherrer ! », répond enfin le détective qui se débat comme il peut.

« Sherlock t'a prévenu ce matin qu'on venait ! »

« Il m'a prévenu mais je ne l'ai pas_ autorisé_ ! Putain Sherlock, une voisine vous a vu forcer la serrure et nous a appelé, si je n'avais pas intercepté l'appel vous auriez été arrêtés comme deux cons et je ne peux plus vous couvrir, tu le sais ! C'est fini Sherlock, l'enquête a trop traîné, je ne suis plus dessus et tu sais ce que ça veut dire : _tu n'y es plus non plus_ ! Putain et dire que je risque mon job pour un petit con comme toi ! »

« Greg... », répète John cette fois plus sérieusement, puisque Sherlock ne semble même pas avoir la force de parler et que ses paupières se secouent rapidement.

« _Des mois_, ça fait des mois que tu cours après un tueur qui était dans la même pièce que toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais Sherlock, bordel, pourquoi tu n'y arrives pas ? », continue-t-il à hurler en secouant le détective dont il écrase un peu plus la gorge sans entendre les suppliques du médecin.

« Gregory, lâche-le ! », appelle John, en lui attrapant cette fois l'épaule pour tenter de le reculer.

« _S... Sibelius_... », arrive à suffoquer Sherlock et ça a l'effet d'une claque sur Lestrade qui semble enfin réaliser son geste avant de lâcher le détective qui manque de s'écrouler.

« Désolé... », soupire-t-il en se reculant de quelques pas.

John s'approche de son ami dont il inspecte la gorge, même si Sherlock lui fait signe que ça va et reste entre les deux hommes de peur qu'ils ne se sautent à nouveau dessus. L'ambiance est lourde, ils se jugent de leurs yeux révulsés et pincent leurs lèvres pour se retenir de déverser toute la rage que l'autre leur inspire.

« Greg, c'est vrai ? T'as été retiré de l'enquête ? », demande calmement John en passant une main sur son front en sueur.

« À la fin du mois ouais... L'enquête va passer dans les mains de la Direction Nationale de Police Criminelle. On a été trop lent, avec la presse qui s'en est mêlé, ça devient politique cette histoire... »

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi... », commence John mais il est arrêté bien vite par les aboiements de Lestrade qui l'interrompent :

« Pourquoi je pète un câble ? John, tu sais depuis combien de temps je le protège ? Des _siècles_ ! Et le jour où il y a un meurtre face à lui, il met des mois à trouver le meurtrier ! Ça aurait pu passer auprès de mes supérieurs si cet imbécile n'avait pas décidé de faire chier la terre entière en passant ! Tu sais, Sherlock, que Doris Cox a porté plainte pour effraction le mois dernier et que ça fait des semaines que je te couvre ? Et tu crois franchement que je ne sais pas que c'est toi qui as falsifié la demande du procureur pour faire sortir Steele de garde à vue ? Et j'aurais pu passer l'éponge - vraiment, ça m'aurait fait chier au-delà de ce que tu peux imaginer, mais je l'aurais fait - si t'avais un mobile, une preuve, un témoignage, n'importe quoi, mais _rien_ ! Tout ça va trop loin, Sherlock, il faut que ça s'arrête. »

John se retourne pour regarder son colocataire, prêt à lui en demander plus sur cette histoire de Steele qu'il a apparemment réussi à faire libérer, mais le détective a levé une main pour s'expliquer, la voix néanmoins un peu rauque :

« Je sais, Gregory. Il ne me reste de toute façon que trois jours pour régler cette enquête. »

« Ordre de la Reine ? »

« Tu sais bien que oui. », peste Sherlock en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il y a quelques secondes de flottement, où John les regarde à tour de rôle, pas sûr qu'ils parlent de la même personne et lorsqu'il croise le sourire discret de Sherlock, il explose de rire, très vite suivi par ses deux amis. Ils ont besoin de relâcher la pression alors ils ne font rien pour se retenir et lorsque Sherlock décide qu'il est temps d'y aller, il retourne dans la chambre récupérer son manteau. John se met à ranger les affaires du défunt et lorsqu'il sent Lestrade entrer à son tour, il se dit que ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure des idées.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici, c'est quoi ce bordel ? »

John relève le visage et c'est à genoux parmi les feuilles chiffonnées qu'il réalise que sa chemise est toujours ouverte et qu'il porte sur sa peau les marques des ongles de Sherlock qui l'ont doucement torturé. Il ouvre la bouche, ne dit rien (bien sûr, _surtout ne pas parler_), et tourne la tête vers Sherlock qui ne semble pas plus à l'aise que lui. Les yeux du flic s'ouvrent lentement et en très grand avant qu'il ne lève ses deux index pour retenir l'attention de tout le monde.

« ... C'est une _blague _? Vous... toi ? _Et toi _? », grogne-t-il presque en les pointant tour à tour du doigt.

« Lestrade - concentration - nous sommes là pour parler de Sherrer et il serait très impoli de parler d'autre chose dans cette chambre endeuillée. »

« Mais par contre c'est tout à fait poli d'y baiser ? », s'écrie le DI, parfaitement choqué.

« Non ! Non, nous n'avons pas... rien fait, nous n'avons rien fait. », corrige John en se levant, les mains déjà affairées à boutonner sa chemise.

« Bon, rangez-moi ce merdier et on se casse. Et Sherlock... », Lestrade ne finit pas sa phrase mais John a levé les yeux à temps pour le voir fixer de son regard brun celui de Sherlock qui a répondu par un hochement de tête.

Le médecin ne dit rien, se concentre sur les affaires qu'il range aussi rapidement que possible, et une fois les cartons replacés à l'endroit où ils les ont trouvés, il enfile sa veste et suit les deux hommes qui s'enfuient de l'appartement qu'ils prennent soin de refermer.

« J'espère au moins que vous avez trouvé quelque chose. », grommelle Lestrade en descendant les marches à une rapidité affolante.

« Non. », répond très honnêtement le détective et c'est officiellement la journée la plus pourrie de leurs vies.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire maintenant, Sherlock ? »

« La dernière chose qu'il nous reste à faire : une reconstitution. »


	20. Le Reflet

Ce qui marque lorsqu'on pose un pied dans le Royal Festival Hall pour la première fois, ce n'est pas le plafond blanc laqué, formé comme des vagues qu'on aurait scindées au couteau. Ce n'est pas la lumière jaune et chaude qui laisse peu de place à l'imagination. Ce n'est pas non plus la façon dont l'acoustique a été conçue pour emmitoufler chacun des bruits les plus sourds pour ne faire ressortir que la pureté du son du mieux accordé des instruments. Ce qui marque, lorsque l'on entre au Royal Festival Hall la première fois, c'est l'odeur du bois.

John relève le nez et observe les projecteurs qui fixent la scène couverte par les musiciens qui attendent. Quand il est venu ici il y a des mois de ça, il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point l'odeur du bois environnant insuffle une espèce d'aura chaude et réconfortante où il se sent si bien qu'il pourrait prendre racine sur n'importe quel fauteuil beige. C'est parce qu'à ce moment là, tout ce que John voyait c'étaient les costumes hors de prix face à sa propre personne complètement banale. Ce n'est vraiment plus le genre de choses qu'il remarque aujourd'hui.

Les mains dans les poches, il marche lentement le long des fauteuils de la première rangée. À quelques mètres de là, il entend le pianiste demander un mouchoir à un de ses collègues. Ils murmurent tous et ça fait sourire John qui comprend leur malaise. Il ne peut pas vraiment leur en vouloir, Sherlock est le roi de la gêne. Et c'est encore plus idiot alors que le détective n'est même pas dans la pièce.

Sherlock et lui ont dû attendre trois jours pour que Lestrade, avec l'aide du Royal Festival Hall, organise cette reconstitution à laquelle participe tous les membres de l'orchestre présents le soir du meurtre, ainsi que les sept suspects qui ont repris leur place. Il y a une trentaine de policiers en tout dans la salle, en comptant la balistique et les bleus qui gardent les entrées en cas de tentative de fuite. C'est rare, mais d'après Gregory, c'est déjà arrivé qu'un coupable essaye de s'échapper à peine un pied posé sur les lieux de son crime.

D'un autre côté ça aurait pu les arranger, mais non, Doris et Benjamin Cox, Angie et Sheri Wlash, Jared Steele, Craig Jennings et Anna Sanchez sont tous entrés du même pas, ont retiré leurs vestes et sacs de leurs épaules avant de prendre place comme s'ils s'apprêtaient à assister à n'importe quelle représentation.

Lestrade est installé sur l'arrière-scène lui aussi, à quelques fauteuils des suspects. Il n'a quasiment pas dit un mot depuis que son équipe et lui sont arrivés. Pour sûr, il a dû jouer ses dernières cartes pour autoriser cette reconstitution et vu sa tête, il n'a pas l'air de croire que ça servira à quelque chose. John ne peut pas lui en vouloir non plus. Il lui sourit poliment, ne reçoit rien en réponse, alors cache sa bouche étirée derrière son poing fermé et prétexte une toux soudaine. Mon Dieu, quelle ambiance de merde.

Il y a aussi une chose que le docteur n'explique pas, c'est la présence d'Anderson. Il n'a pas travaillé sur cette enquête, n'est pas venu le soir du crime analyser le corps et John n'a jamais entendu Lestrade le mentionner. John finit par monter sur le plateau par le petit escalier de gauche et se rapproche de lui.

« Ça va ? », pas qu'il en ait vraiment quelque chose à faire, mais il faut bien commencer la conversation quelque part.

« Extrêmement bien. », répond Anderson, le menton relevé et les mains croisées face à lui, la voix rendue nasillarde par tant de fierté dégoulinante.

John hoche une fois la tête et ne relance pas la conversation ; Anderson ravi n'est jamais un bon signe pour le détective et John a choisi son camp depuis longtemps. Il reste debout près du médecin légiste et balaye la scène de son regard avant que la voix stridente ne reprenne :

« Vous savez pourquoi Holmes m'a demandé de venir ici, pas vrai ? »

« _Sherlock_ vous a demandé de venir ? », demande John, les sourcils si hauts sur son front qu'ils semblent prêts à se perdre dans ses cheveux blonds.

« Bien sûr. L'échec de cette affaire a fait le tour de Scotland Yard, ce n'est un secret pour personne. Holmes a compris qu'il était temps qu'il fasse appel à des professionnels, alors, me voilà. »

Le médecin hoche à nouveau la tête, cette fois pour s'empêcher de rire et prétexte un appel provenant de l'arrière-scène pour s'éclipser. Bien sûr, Sherlock n'a pas pu demander à Anderson de venir pour son aide, c'est tout à fait aberrant, mais John n'a quand même pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il se passe. Tout ça commence à devenir pesant.

Il grimpe les marches de gauche et se rapproche des suspects. Au fond, il reconnait Sanchez, même si ses cheveux ont poussé et qu'elle est bien plus maquillée que lors de leur première rencontre. Elle est toujours aussi amicale qu'une porte de prison néanmoins, alors John n'insiste pas et s'attend à voir à côté d'elle Steele, mais l'homme est un peu plus bas, à côté de Sheri Walsh dont il tient la main frêle dans la sienne. Elle est toujours d'une beauté enchanteresse avec sa peau claire et ses yeux d'un brun chaud. Elle est assise au premier rang, ses jambes croisées dans un geste d'une classe folle, aux côtés de sa sœur que l'adolescence ne semble toujours pas avoir quittée. Angie a cette fois des cheveux coupés si grossièrement qu'il n'est pas possible que ce ne soit pas un acte de rébellion extrême à l'égard de ses parents conservateurs. Mais il faut dire que c'est Londres, alors ce genre de détails physiques ne sont pas remarqués par grand monde. Ce que John ne loupe pas cependant, c'est sa position, ses bras croisés et son dos tourné pour ne pas voir sa sœur et Steele. John, lui, les regarde plus précisément et s'il n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus pour l'instant, il est sûr que quelque chose a changé. Est-elle enceinte ? Elle a en tout cas un teint magnifique. L'arrivée d'un bébé serait effectivement plus facile pour la demande de papiers de Steele - parce que même si Sherlock a trafiqué la lettre du procureur, Lestrade n'a rien dit sur une régularisation de son statut pour autant. John s'approche et vient face au faux couple pour leur sourire :

« Vous devriez aller à votre place, Steele, Sherlock ne va pas tarder. »

« Est-ce que vous savez quand ça va commencer ? J'ai un rendez-vous en fin de journée. »

« Il arrive. », répète John à l'attention de Sheri, même s'il n'en a pas la moindre idée.

Steele agite une fois la tête et sourit à la jeune femme avant de remonter jusqu'à sa place. Et cette fois c'est évident, John sait ce qui a changé : ils sont tombés amoureux.

Il pince ses lèvres pour se retenir de sourire, croise le regard brillant de Benjamin (apparemment la seule personne exaltée d'être ici aujourd'hui), lui fait signe rapidement avant de se retourner et de poser ses deux mains sur la rambarde dorée. Et comme un métronome donnant le rythme de l'air qui s'apprête à prendre vie, le _clac_ de la porte arrière-gauche résonne dans le silence impressionnant de la pièce.

John ne voit pas précisément ses traits mais il reconnait le manteau noir du détective et ne se retient pas cette fois de sourire. Ses pas tapent en rythme contre le bois. Ses mains dans ses poches et le regard droit, il envahit l'espace comme un prince qui contemple son propre royaume. Il n'y a plus un murmure maintenant qu'il est entré et cette mise en scène donne à John une envie de rire qu'il ne contient que parce que Sherlock n'a pas l'air de s'amuser, _du tout_.

S'il ne fallait que parler en euphémisme, John dirait que les trois derniers jours à 221B n'ont pas été très faciles à gérer. Et dire qu'il pensait que l'ennui était le pire ennemi de Sherlock Holmes, mais c'est qu'il ne l'avait jamais encore vu côtoyer l'impatience. Ils n'ont quasiment pas échangé cinq mots et ont dormi chacun dans leur chambre, même si leurs corps se sont serrés l'un à l'autre plus d'une fois pour se laisser la place devant le lavabo ou en se croisant dans l'embrasure d'une porte. Ça a suffi à John, qui n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire comme si de rien n'était, pas avec cette pression aux allures de couperet.

Sherlock est maintenant sur le plateau. Ses mains derrière le dos, il passe à travers les musiciens en les regardant tous un par un. Il tente de les reconnaitre, John le sait parce qu'il se dirige souvent à l'extrémité gauche de la scène pour revoir l'ensemble du même angle que lorsqu'ils étaient à leurs places 14 et 15W. Parmi les musiciens, plus de la moitié est en tenue de ville car c'est encore l'après-midi et leur prochaine représentation ne commencera pas avant 20h. Ça n'a pas l'air de déranger Sherlock qui continue son inspection encore près de sept minutes avant de hausser la voix vers l'arrière-scène :

« Lestrade ? »

Le DI agite une fois la tête et se lève de son siège pour retenir l'attention de tout le monde. Il sort son discours habituel en début de reconstitution, entre termes légaux et techniques et précise que chacun doit suivre les ordres de Holmes. Quelques têtes se hochent pour montrer leur approbation, ça ne fait pas ciller les bleus qui gardent les sorties de secours et ça fait soupirer tout haut Doris Cox qui ne semble toujours pas porter le détective dans son cœur.

John va s'asseoir un peu plus loin pour ne pas cacher la vue aux suspects et se penche par-dessus la rambarde pour regarder sous lui la scène. Automatiquement, ses yeux se portent sur la chaise vide de laquelle on a approché un pupitre tout aussi vierge et un cor qui n'est pas celui que Sherrer utilisait. Bien sûr, celui du défunt repose, couvert de sang, dans une salle du sous-sol de Scotland Yard.

« Qu'est-ce que vous jouez ce soir ? », demande soudainement Sherlock en pointant du doigt le clarinettiste.

« Dvorák, la Symphonie du Nouveau Monde... »

« Non, c'est mauvais. », peste-t-il comme s'il avait réellement son mot à dire et ça exaspère John dont les yeux se lèvent au ciel.

Penché au-dessus de la rambarde, il regarde son colocataire s'agiter parmi les violoncellistes, grimper sur le piano à queue, glisser sous une chaise, avant de monter jusqu'à l'arrière-scène. Il marche sur les fauteuils lorsqu'il remonte les rangées, passe devant Lestrade sans le voir et se précipite entre Doris et Benjamin pour mettre son visage à leur niveau.

« B-bonjour M-Monsieur Holmes ! », s'enchante Benjamin en lui tendant la main pour le saluer.

Mais l'appelé ne semble même pas l'entendre que déjà il prend appui sur la tête de Jennings d'une main avant de venir s'asseoir à côté de lui. John en profite pour regarder le père qu'il n'est même pas allé saluer. L'homme a une mine terrible, le teint blafard et les yeux vitreux. Bien sûr, il s'en rappelle maintenant, Jennings a entamé une grève de la faim pour récupérer la garde son fils et même si Sherlock avait présenté la chose comme un acte tout à fait risible, le voir ainsi physiquement diminué fait grimacer John. Le détective colle sa joue à celle mal rasée et finit par repousser l'homme pour prendre sa place sans aucune douceur, pour ainsi regarder le plateau de son point de vue. Jennings ne dit rien et soupire à peine, mais ça fait bouillonner Doris qui s'exprime enfin :

« Vous pourriez y aller doucement quand même ! Un peu de compassion, ça ne peut pas vous tuer ! »

Et une fois encore, les sons ne semblent même pas parvenir jusqu'au cerveau génial car Sherlock se contorsionne sur son siège pour tenter de voir les musiciens de tous les angles possibles, donnant par la même occasion des coups de pieds dans le dossier du siège où est installée Angie Walsh qui peste des injures très imagées.

L'ambiance devient si lourde que c'est comme si l'air devenait gluant et s'engouffrait dans les poumons de tous ceux présents ici aujourd'hui. John ne s'en rend même plus compte, mais son poing s'ouvre et se referme sur son genoux droit à chaque fois que Sherlock manque d'écraser quelqu'un. Le détective n'a plus qu'à vérifier la première rangée, mais il jette à peine un coup d'œil à la scène lorsqu'il passe devant les sœurs Walsh, comme s'il était absolument évident que ni l'une ni l'autre n'était à remettre en cause. Il tourne néanmoins la tête devant Sheri et s'arrête d'un coup, fronce les sourcils et la décrypte près de trois secondes avant de demander :

« Enceinte ? Ah, non, vous êtes... », mais il ne termine pas sa phrase et relève son regard vers Steele avant de tourner les talons et de redescendre jusqu'à la scène. « Où est Anderson ? », demande-t-il une fois parmi les musiciens et l'appelé lève une main, un sourire prétentieux aux lèvres. « Parfait, veuillez prendre place juste ici, s'il vous plait. », poursuit-il en pointant de son doigt la chaise que John scrutait précédemment.

Le médecin légiste fronce les sourcils, regarde autour de lui, incrédule, et marche à une vitesse ridicule jusqu'à la chaise, avant d'y poser le bout de ses fesses, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle prenne feu.

« Très bien, nous allons donc commencer le... », commence Sherlock, très vite interrompu par la voix chevrotante d'Anderson.

« Attendez, qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse, là ? »

« Le mort. », répond le détective, dans une évidence déconcertante.

« Quoi ? N... non, pourquoi ça serait à moi de le faire ? »

« Parce qu'il nous faut bien quelqu'un pour représenter Sherrer. »

« C'est pour ça que vous m'avez fait venir ? Hors de question ! Timbré comme vous êtes, vous allez vraiment me faire tirer dessus ! »

« Oh allons, Anderson, si nous voulions recréer à l'identique le meurtre, j'aurais choisi une victime avec un cerveau à exploser. »

Le médecin légiste a un rire faux et bondit à travers les musiciens en marmonnant une série de _non, non, non, non,_ qui grognent comme le tonnerre naissant. Si ça a apparemment le mérite de faire sourire Benjamin, John remarque bien tout autour de lui la tension qui s'élève. Lestrade est resté debout, les mains dans les poches et il scrute le détective avec dureté, et si les témoins se regardent, visiblement gênés, les musiciens, eux, se penchent les uns vers les autres pour murmurer des paroles que le médecin imagine aisément remplies de malaise.

« Bon, on a assez perdu de temps comme ça ! », s'exclame John en tapant ses genoux du plat de ses mains avant de se lever et de descendre jusqu'au plateau où il s'installe à son tour sur la chaise vide.

Sherlock le regarde sans un mot (au moins, il semble se rendre compte de sa présence ici) et l'ambiance est plus électrique que jamais alors qu'il martèle le bois ciré de la scène de ses pas inquisiteurs et que ses sourcils froncés ne semblent plus vouloir reprendre leur place normale. Il ne faut pas être son colocataire pour comprendre que les nerfs de Sherlock sont en train de lâcher. Il se retourne une dernière fois vers le balcon côté cour, là où John et lui étaient assis, avant de monter sur la petite estrade rouge et John manque de s'étrangler dans un rire indigné : Sherlock s'est installé à la place du _chef d'orchestre_.

« C'est votre répertoire du mois ? », demande-t-il en pointant du doigt le carnet installé sur le pupitre d'un violoniste.

« Oui. », confirme l'homme d'un œil mauvais.

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez jouer ? »

« Dvorák ce soir, Tchaïkovski mardi et jeudi, Liszt la semaine d'après, Paganini le... »

« Paganini, le Concerto no°2 en B mineur ? »

« Oui. »

« Très bien, troisième mouvement. », commande Sherlock en posant ses mains sur le garde-corps du praticable.

John lève les yeux au ciel. _Bordel_.

« Pardon... ? »

« Vous m'avez très bien entendu, allez-y, troisième mouvement», répète Sherlock en levant une main et cette fois c'en est trop.

Les musiciens se regardent encore quelques secondes avant que le premier violon ne fasse tourner bruyamment les pages de son carnet pour trouver la bonne partition et entame sans attendre le morceau, apparemment à bout de patience. Il y a encore quelques secondes où seul le son de son violon résonne avant qu'il ne soit enfin rejoint par ses collègues. Lestrade tourne sur lui-même, Doris s'est déjà levée pour enfiler son manteau et cette fois, John craque :

« Sherlock, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Le détective ne répond pas, les mains agrippées à la petite rambarde métallique où il se tient, les yeux scannant ceux des suspects. Lestrade a réussi à convaincre Mrs. Cox de rester, puisqu'elle a repris place à côté de son fils, mais les deux ont enfilé leurs vestes, prêts à partir dès qu'on leur en donnera l'occasion.

Autour de John, la mélodie s'enflamme, il grimace même car les cordes à côté de lui vrillent ses tympans, il n'a jamais eu l'occasion d'entendre un concert d'aussi près.

« Sherlock... », appelle-t-il en levant timidement une main pour essayer d'au moins avoir son attention visuelle, puisqu'il y a de fortes chances que sa voix soit perdue dans la mélodie qui englobe le Royal Festival Hall de toute sa candeur chimérique.

À ses pieds, le médecin regarde le cor qu'on a posé, plus loin deux musiciens les bras croisés regardent le faux chef d'orchestre avec défi et certains violonistes semblent s'arrêter même si leur partition continue. Pourtant, la musique s'accélère, attrape l'air pour elle seule, égoïste qu'elle est, jusqu'à tirer hors des poumons tout l'air du soldat qui étouffe et qui finit par se lever d'un bond :

« _Sherlock, pour l'amour de Dieu, mais à quoi tu joues ?_ »

Et cette fois, l'air revient et la musique s'étrangle. John est debout, les poings serrés contre ses cuisses, ses sourcils aussi froncés que sa bouche se pince. Il regarde Sherlock et _enfin_ Sherlock le regarde aussi, leurs yeux s'harponnant sans aucune pitié.

« Je fais une reconstitution, John. », grogne-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

« Ils jouaient Liszt quand Sherrer a été tué, pourquoi tu leur demandes de jouer Paganini ? »

« L'air importe peu. »

« Première nouvelle ! Depuis quand est-ce que tu laisses quelque chose au hasard ? »

« Depuis que tout ce que j'ai essayé a échoué. », manque-t-il d'aboyer et ça fait reculer la tête de John par réflexe.

Il n'y a plus personne dans le Royal Festival Hall et l'odeur du bois a disparu. John ne voit que Sherlock, debout sur le praticable et lui-même, debout près du cor, et ils s'affrontent, soldats d'une guerre dont l'armistice semble rimer avec illusion.

« Est-ce que tu peux te concentrer sur Sherrer, et sur Sherrer seulement, pour une fois ? »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois que je fais d'autre depuis tout ce temps ? »

« Tout, tu fais _tout _ce que tu veux ! Tu fais tout pour que tout tourne autour de toi et seulement _toi _! Tu... », mais John ne finit pas sa phrase cette fois, de peur de lâcher d'autres mots qu'il regrettera.

Il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres et Sherlock en profite pour se défendre :

« J'enquête, John, j'enquête et c'est tout ! »

« Non, _non_, tu joues à être le centre de l'attention, mais c'est bon tout le monde te regarde, tu as gagné !_ Je_ te regarde. Et bon sang c'est tellement évident, tu veux, _littéralement_, mener tout le monde à la baguette ! »

« Je ne cherche pas à mener les gens à... »

« Pour l'amour de Dieu, Sherlock, réalise seulement, _tu as pris la place du chef d'orchestre_ ! », s'écrire John dans un rire fou et c'est ce qui fait définitivement craquer le détective qui hurle à travers la salle :

« _Mais tu crois vraiment que c'est le chef d'orchestre qui contrôle tout ? Le pouvoir est dans les mains du musicien parce que c'est_ lui _qui se laisse guider !_ »

Ça a l'effet d'une gifle sur John qui se rassoit instantanément. Contre ses pieds se cogne le cor qu'il attrape plus par réflexe que par réelle envie, avant de le poser sur ses genoux. Il regarde son propre reflet dans le cuivre de l'instrument et se voir lui donne la preuve concrète que c'est à lui que Sherlock parlait. Et même si les mots ont été très clairs et pointaient les musiciens, John ne peut que ressentir dans sa chair l'écho de cette phrase sur leur propre vie, sur son propre contrôle, celui qu'il a donné à Sherlock. Celui qu'il a _décidé_ de donner à Sherlock.

Il relève la tête, prêt à s'excuser d'avoir crié, mais est arrêté par la vision de son colocataire, toujours sur l'estrade, le corps tourné vers lui, les yeux révulsés et les mains blanches tant elles se cramponnent au garde-corps.

« C'est ça... c'est exactement ça... », murmure-t-il, à peine perceptible.

« Sherlock, désolé d'avoir cri... »

« Le chef d'orchestre... Ça n'a pas de sens. », souffle-t-il et cette fois, John ne l'a pas entendu.

« Hein ? »

« Ça n'a pas de sens, John. », répète-t-il plus fort avant de relever son visage vers les suspects. « Regarde-les, ils n'ont pas pu le tuer. Ils ne l'ont _pas_ tué. », corrige-t-il.

Cette fois, John tourne la tête pour regarder derrière lui l'arrière-scène et se rappelle ainsi de la présence des suspects.

« Hein ? Mais si, la balistique a dit que... »

« Que la balle avait touché l'arrière de son crâne, bien sûr nous l'avons vu nous-même, mais si Sherrer ne regardait pas sa partition, il ne regardait pas le chef d'orchestre non plus. John, qu'est-ce que tu vois dans le cor ? », demande Sherlock en pointant du doigt l'instrument et même si cette fois le détective parle d'une voix claire, ça suffit à faire arrêter le cœur du médecin de battre, rien qu'une seconde.

Parce qu'ils y sont. Sherlock est en train de déduire.

« Rien... Enfin, moi. Mon reflet. Un peu tordu, mais c'est mon reflet. Mais pourquoi est-ce que Sherrer aurait été en train de se regarder ? »

John relève la tête et Sherlock le fixe encore. Il a posé ses mains jointes face à sa bouche et il y a quelque chose de douloureux dans son regard. C'est d'une voix d'un calme impérial que Sherlock comprend enfin :

« Parce que ce n'est pas un meurtre, mais un suicide. »

John inspire, longuement, durement, jusqu'à ce que sa trachée le brûle et que sa tête cogne. Sur son genou droit, le cor qu'il tient de ses mains. Pour ainsi regarder son reflet dans l'instrument, il n'a pas la tête dans l'axe et légèrement baissée comme s'il lisait une partition, il n'a pas non plus la tête redressée comme s'il suivait des yeux le chef d'orchestre. Il l'a tournée sur sa droite et se retrouve dans la même position que Sherrer, il y a des mois de ça, lorsque le musicien a regardé son reflet pour la dernière fois. Il sent soudain contre l'arrière de sa tête une légère pression et réalise que Sherlock est venu à sa gauche et qu'il appuie de son index l'endroit de son crâne où la balle a perforé celui de Sherrer.

« Le tueur n'était pas placé à l'arrière-scène. », conclut Sherlock avant de tendre son bras gauche pour dessiner dans les airs la trajectoire du projectile.

Au bout de son doigt, John reconnait leurs sièges.

« Sherlock, qu'est-ce que... »

« _Est-ce que vous pouvez arrêter de gesticuler ? Je ne vois rien._ C'est ce que l'homme assis derrière nous avait dit. Qui a besoin de voir quelque chose à un concert ? »

John pose le cor avec une précaution médicale et se lève à son tour pour regarder leurs sièges vides à des mètres de là.

« ... Un mec qui s'apprête à tirer. », poursuit-il d'une voix sourde. « Attends, Sherlock, c'est une... »

« Mise en scène. Complète. Totale. », conclut le détective avant de baisser le doigt et de s'avancer vers le bord du plateau, suivi de près par son colocataire. « Sherrer a mis en scène sa propre mort. Il se fout de nous. Depuis le début. »

« Mais il y a bien quelqu'un qui l'a aidé à mettre tout ça en place et quelqu'un qui a pressé la putain de gâchette. Sherlock, qui peut tant aimer cette espèce de... de _théâtralité_ de la mort ? »

Ils sont debout et se font face pour la première fois sur cette scène du Royal Festival Hall, avant de comprendre d'une même voix :

« Moriarty. »


	21. Les Fléchettes

« Touché. »

John relève la tête de son journal et regarde à sa droite le mur couvert de preuves monté par Sherlock et Benjamin, dont les photos des suspects ont été arrachées la nuit précédente. Il ne reste que les photos de Sherrer, avec et sans crâne ouvert, couvertes d'une série de fléchettes que le détective lance depuis le début de la matinée.

Depuis hier, depuis qu'ils ont tous les deux regardé leurs fauteuils vides en comprenant que le tireur était placé sur le siège derrière eux, Sherlock navigue sur des eaux imprévisibles où une vague remplie de colère noire est suivie par une autre qui le transporte dans une excitation qui semble sans limite. Heureusement, Lestrade était descendu de l'arrière-scène avant que le détective ne reparte et même s'il a été compliqué de lui expliquer leur découverte entre l'excitation du détective et le manque de synthèse de John, le DI a semble-t-il vu dans leurs yeux les même reflets que ceux de l'eau chlorée de la piscine et a appelé ses supérieurs pour leur apprendre cette saloperie de nouvelle : Moriarty est de retour.

John a rendez-vous à Scotland Yard à midi, pour parler avec Lestrade et un responsable des services secrets suisses de la surveillance de Moriarty ces derniers mois. Sherlock n'y ira pas, bien sûr, car il ne voit pas à quoi pourrait servir une telle réunion et vu la précision avec laquelle ses fléchettes touchent le milieu du front des photos de Sherrer, John ne va pas insister pour qu'il l'accompagne.

« Il l'avait dit, pourtant. »

« De quoi ? », demande John en sortant de ses pensées.

« Moriarty, il me l'avait dit : _nous nous reverrons bientôt_. », explique Sherlock très calmement, debout sur le canapé à retirer les fléchettes plantées dans le mur, avant de se remettre en position pour viser cette fois les yeux du musicien.

« Ouais enfin, c'est typiquement le genre de phrase que je sors quand je croise une connaissance que je ne veux pas revoir : _on se voit bientôt toute façon_ ! », concède John en pliant son journal avant de se lever à son tour.

« C'est parce que tu laisses des choses au hasard. Pas lui. »

John a un sourire un peu triste et vient près de son ami, les deux mains enfoncées dans les poches arrières de son jean. Il regarde les pointes des fléchettes se planter dans le brun sombre des yeux de Sherrer tout sourire qui semble les narguer sur cette photo officielle de l'orchestre et il y a quelque chose d'assez plaisant à voir les pointes percer ce visage rayonnant.

« Ça défoule, tu sais. »

« Je n'en doute pas. », répond le médecin en acceptant avec plaisir une poignée de fléchettes tendue par Sherlock, avant de se mettre à son tour à viser le visage du musicien - mais il ne touche que le col de sa chemise.

« J'y ai réfléchi toute la nuit, tout, absolument _tout_ ce que nous avons découvert sur lui nous apprenait pourtant que Sherrer voulait être... le centre de l'attention, au moins une fois dans sa vie. La première erreur a été de croire que son occupation de comédien raté n'était qu'un passe-temps et n'avait aucune incidence sur sa vie et qu'il valait mieux se souvenir de lui comme musicien de l'orchestre de Londres. »

John touche cette fois le lobe de Sherrer (c'est déjà ça) et il se tourne vers son colocataire, une légère moue déformant son visage. Les lèvres de Sherlock se pincent, bien conscient qu'il est observé. Il lance à son tour une fléchette et se tourne pour lui faire face avant de se corriger :

« _Ma_ première erreur. »

Le médecin a un demi-sourire et Sherlock agite une fois la tête avant de se mettre à marcher dans le salon.

« Anna Sanchez nous avait dit qu'il aimait s'entourer de gens et qu'il parlait, beaucoup. Elle avait insisté sur ce mot, tu te rappelles ? Pourtant toutes les lettres reçues que nous avons lues dataient d'il y a au moins sept ans. Sherrer n'avait pas d'amis, il voulait_ juste_ être le centre de l'attention. »

« Je pense qu'on peut dire qu'il a réussi... »

« Précisément. », concède Sherlock en pointant du doigt le médecin une seconde, avant de repositionner les mains derrière son dos. « C'est bien ça le pire dans cette histoire d'ailleurs. »

Le détective inspire bruyamment et John, debout sur le rivage, voit la vague de la colère se former près de l'embarcation où Sherlock tangue dangereusement.

« Est-ce que tu te rappelles de cette photo que tu avais observée la première fois que nous étions allés chez Sherrer ? Il était habillé d'un costume beige avec des branches cousues dessus et une couronne de feuilles ? Il interprétait Pyrame dans _Le Songe d'une nuit d'été_, un des suicides les plus connus du théâtre. Et ce costume d'Hamlet, _le_ personnage dont on connait la destinée tragique : même dans le choix de ses rôles Sherrer était morbide. »

John sursaute lorsqu'il sent dans la poche avant de son jean son portable vibrer et le sort juste assez pour voir un message de Lestrade lui demandant s'il veut qu'une voiture qui patrouille dans le quartier vienne le chercher. Il répond par la négative avant d'aller chercher sa veste sur la patère derrière la porte.

« J'y vais, je te raconterai ce que les Suisses ont à nous dire. »

« Ça ne servira à rien. », répond Sherlock très naturellement en agitant la main.

« Lestrade a insisté... », soupire John en attrapant sa clé.

Il tourne rapidement sur lui-même pour vérifier qu'il n'a rien oublié et regarde Sherlock de trop longues secondes pour ne pas arriver à contenir ses mots :

« Sherlock, je voulais te dire... »

Le détective ne bouge plus et penche la tête sur le côté, comme intrigué par le ton du médecin. Il ne dit rien et fronce légèrement les sourcils, alors John reprend :

« Ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous... Ce qu'il se passe entre nous. Je n'aurais jamais couché avec toi sans avoir de... garanties, tu sais. »

Le sourcil gauche de Sherlock se lève lentement et même si cette conversation n'a pas grand chose à voir avec cette histoire de suicide ou de Moriarty, John veut en parler :

« C'est comme... Je sais pas moi... J'aurais jamais sauté en parachute, sans parachute. »

« Amusant la façon dont tu compares une relation intime avec une activité potentiellement mortelle. », sourit Sherlock malgré lui.

« C'est pas comme ça que tu le vois, toi ? »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je te fais confiance. »

« Je suis sûr que je ferais un bien piètre parachute. »

« Vu la taille de tes pulls, tu as tes chances. »

John secoue légèrement la tête et sourit, et Sherlock ne peut qu'en faire de même. Il y a quelque chose d'assez unique qui se passe dans le salon du 221b ce matin et John sait pourquoi : pour la première fois, il sent Sherlock et lui sur la même longueur d'onde. Ensemble.

« J'y vais, je ne voudrais pas être en retard devant un représentant helvétique. »

« Surtout pas, tu déclencherais un incident diplomatique. »

« À ce soir. »

Sherlock sourit une dernière fois et ce simple mouvement de ses lèvres charnues laisse une trace au fer rouge dans l'esprit de John qui ne pense qu'au baiser qu'il aurait dû y déposer.

* * *

Il ne lui dira pas tout de suite mais bien sûr, Sherlock avait raison. La réunion n'a servi à rien et a d'ailleurs mal commencé quand John a demandé à Monsieur Mortier s'il avait ramené du chocolat et que ça a jeté un froid dans la pièce digne des plus hauts monts des Alpes. Lestrade et lui ont parlé deux heures, pour discuter de la surveillance de Moriarty qui, semble-t-elle ne se passe pas aussi bien que prévue, tout ça pour comprendre au bout du compte qu'ils ne peuvent pas dire avec certitude si le criminel est aujourd'hui encore dans le canton d'Argovie. Lestrade a contenu toute sa colère dans ses joues rougies sous l'effort et John a dû attendre qu'ils sortent sur le toit pour fumer pour que le DI explose. Bien sûr, Interpol est au courant des agissements de Moriarty et les frontières sont surveillées, mais Lestrade a émis l'hypothèse qu'il formera une équipe lui-même pour se rendre en Suisse à la recherche du criminel. John a promis d'en parler à Sherlock lorsqu'il rentrera.

Lorsqu'il sort des bureaux de Scotland Yard il hésite à prendre la Northern line pour aller au centre Marie Stopes près du square Fitzroy auquel il n'est toujours pas allé postuler. Quand il étudiait à Barts, il se rappelle avoir surtout croisé des jeunes femmes qui rêvaient d'y faire leurs armes et bien que lui ait choisi le chemin de la poudre à canon, il comprend aujourd'hui cet engouement pour cette institution où il se voit bien passer quelques années. Il est persuadé qu'au centre Marie Stopes, il ne pourra pas tomber sur un chef comme Barrow.

Mais il y a un vent léger et frais qui lui donne envie de marcher, pourquoi pas aller faire deux-trois courses aussi. Mrs. Hudson se plaint toujours de son aspirateur qui fait trop de bruit, il pourrait lui en acheter un neuf. En vrai, c'est Sherlock qui se plaint que le « _tonnerre contenu dans cet instrument du diable _» l'empêche de réfléchir, mais même si ses finances ne sont pas au beau fixe, John a envie d'offrir à sa logeuse la possibilité de ne plus se casser le dos à chaque fois qu'elle tire l'aspirateur sur les deux étages du 221B.

De toute façon, il n'a pas à réfléchir très longtemps puisqu'une berline noire aux vitres teintées s'arrête devant lui. La fenêtre arrière gauche se baisse et John se penche pour y découvrir une jeune femme asiatique aux cheveux coupés si ras qu'elle semble chauve, les yeux peints d'un noir profond, qu'il pourrait mieux voir s'ils n'étaient pas rivés sur le téléphone entre ses mains.

« Anthea numéro 2 je suppose ? »

« Numéro 16, en fait. », corrige-t-elle sans lever les yeux.

« Formidable. », soupire le médecin avant d'ouvrir la porte et de prendre place. Adieu Marie Stopes.

La fenêtre se referme automatiquement et la voiture se met à rouler dans le trafic mou de ce milieu de journée. La jupe de la nouvelle Anthea est si courte que les yeux de John se posent sur la peau dévoilée une seconde de trop et lorsqu'il croise le regard insultant (et insulté) de la jeune femme, il tourne rapidement le visage pour regarder à travers la fenêtre.

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? »

« Mr. Holmes avait dit que vous poseriez cette question. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit d'autre ? »

« Que vous essayeriez d'avoir mon numéro de portable. »

« Comme quoi Mr. Holmes n'a pas toujours raison. », sourit-il, pas peu fier d'avoir donné tort à Mycroft.

« Et que vous regarderiez mes jambes. »

Cette fois son sourire disparait définitivement.

Ils roulent sans un mot pendant vingt minutes aussi longues qu'ennuyeuses avant que la voiture ne se gare dans un terrain vague. C'est très gênant parce que John est déjà passé par cette mise en scène alors il soupire plus qu'autre chose et ne salue même pas Anthea N°16 en claquant la portière derrière lui avant de se diriger à l'intérieur du bâtiment en briques rouges. Ils doivent être dans des anciens abattoirs vu les rails accrochés au plafond et les crochets qui en pendent, mais il y a une odeur de pétrole et vue les traces de peinture un peu plus loin près de l'immense porte métallique, John n'a pas de mal à comprendre que le lieu sert aussi de refuge pour maquiller les voitures volées. La mise en scène est simplement grotesque.

« Très subtil. », sourit-il à Mycroft, debout au milieu de l'entrepôt vide.

« Docteur Watson, ravi de voir que vous ayez pu vous libérer. »

« Oui je suis ici de mon plein gré. », ironise-t-il en regardant au-dessus de lui les néons couverts de poussière.

« J'ai entendu que vous étiez enfin sur la piste du responsable de la mort de ce musicien - enfin, du suicide devrais-je dire. »

« Moriarty. », confirme John même s'il déteste faire rouler ce mot sur sa langue.

« Il semblerait que mon frère ait une fâcheuse tendance à attirer les gens de manière bien peu respectable. »

John se tend, serre ses poings contre ses cuisses et le regard suffisant du plus âgé des Holmes est assez pour lui faire comprendre sur quoi va réellement porter cette petite réunion.

« Je parle de vous. »

« Oui j'ai compris. », aboie-t-il sans le vouloir.

« Quelle relation précisément entretenez-vous avec mon frère, Docteur Watson ? »

« Et bien nous sommes colocataires, comme vous le savez. », répond-il avec plus d'animosité qu'il ne veut en laisser paraitre.

« _Colocataire_, un mot bien fourre-tout, ne trouvez-vous pas ? »

« Mycroft, écoutez, je... »

« Non, John, _vous_ allez m'écouter. Vous pensez peut-être que Sherlock est n'importe quel homme dont vous pouvez apprécier la compagnie un temps avant de passer à autre chose, mais vous ne pourriez avoir plus tort. Comment pensez-vous que Sherlock en est arrivé là aujourd'hui ? En flirtant à droite à gauche, à apprécier de la... _compagnie_, lorsque l'envie se faisait sentir ? Vous ne vivez pas dans le même monde que nous, John. Sherlock et moi ne jouons pas à ce jeu là, le jeu des... sentiments. », lâche Mycroft d'une voix beaucoup moins contrôlée que d'habitude et pour la première fois, John a l'impression d'avoir face à lui un être humain.

« Alors, je ne sais pas ce que Sherlock vous a promis, mais croyez-moi, il a déjà essayé d'entretenir une relation et ça n'a mené à rien. »

« Si vous pensez me choquer en sous-entendant que Gregory et lui ont eu une relation, ne vous donnez pas cette peine. », proteste John en haussant une épaule et c'est un coup de bluff, mais ça marche.

Cette fois, c'est le corps de Mycroft qui se tend et sa mâchoire qui se serre et John peut le voir à travers la peau fine qui dévoile la tension de ses muscles. Bien sûr il n'a jamais eu aucune confirmation mais à vivre avec Sherlock Holmes, l'art de la déduction a fini par faire son chemin et il aurait fallu que John soit sacrément aveugle pour ne pas comprendre l'intérêt de Lestrade pour le détective, sa façon de dire que Sherlock a toujours détesté son canapé et la force du mot _Sibelius_ qui a claqué dans l'air avec la même intensité que le mot _Champagne_.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, Mycroft ? », demande John, déjà épuisé par ce rendez-vous ridicule.

« Que vous arrêtiez ce qu'il se passe entre mon frère et vous. Qu'importe ce qu'il se passe. Cela dépasse Baker Street et pour le bien de tout le monde, je vous demanderai de me suivre. Nous sortirons par la porte arrière de ce bâtiment et je vous emmènerai en lieu sûr, du moins jusqu'à ce que toute cette histoire se tasse. »

Il n'y a pas un bruit dans l'entrepôt mais John ne se sent pas en paix pour autant. Il ne comprend pas cette situation, ne veut pas être là, ne veut pas entendre ça. Il secoue malgré lui la tête et ne peut possiblement pas dire à quel point il ne peut pas arrêter ce qu'il se passe entre Sherlock et lui. Mycroft ne comprendrait pas. Même John a eu du mal à le comprendre.

« Je ne peux pas vous laisser décider à ma place, Mycroft. »

« Faites-moi confiance. »

« Je ne peux pas non plus. », sourit-il malgré lui et ça fait se tendre Mycroft encore plus.

« John... »

« Je sais ce que vous allez dire, que c'est la meilleure chose à faire, et peut-être même me dire que c'est la plus respectable, c'est ça ? Il y a quatre mois encore je vous aurais cru mais... », il sourit, hausse une épaule et explique, le plus naturellement du monde, « Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. »

« Vous ne comprenez pas. », prévient le plus âgé des Holmes d'une voix qui annonce la tempête.

« Non, croyez-moi, _vous_ ne comprenez pas. Vous ne pourrez pas me forcer à accepter. »

Mycroft inspire par le nez, claque le bout de son parapluie sur le béton abîmé et concède, la voix bouffée par une furie évidente :

« Bien, je ne vous forcerai pas. Mais c'est la dernière fois que je vous mets en garde : pour le bien de tout le monde, suivez-moi. »

« Au revoir, Mycroft. », sourit une dernière fois John en faisant un signe poli de sa tête avant de tourner les talons.

Ses pas résonnent sur le béton de l'entrepôt vide et il respire normalement car qu'importent les mises en garde vaines de Mycroft, John prend ses propres décisions. Il ouvre l'immense porte en métal qui grince à lui donner la chair de poule et sort dans la cour vide que le soleil envahit. Il pose sa main au-dessus de ses yeux pour s'en protéger et veut réfléchir à quel chemin il doit prendre maintenant, mais ses bras sont toujours parcourus de frissons et il y a un poids étrange qui presse son plexus solaire.

Il baisse sa main et relève le nez, regarde autour de lui les trois bâtiments en ruine dont les fenêtres brisées laissent percevoir des murs remplis de tag. Et à se tenir ainsi au milieu de rien, il a la putride impression d'être un musicien au centre d'une scène qui lui donne la nausée, une seconde, puis deux, avant qu'il ne comprenne enfin et qu'il ne tente un pas en arrière, mais la douleur est déjà là et brûle son épaule gauche. John tourne son visage et voit sa veste s'imprégner du rouge de son propre sang, et putain, non, pas _encore_.

Il lève sa main droite pour presser la plaie mais le voilà déjà tombé à genoux et ne résonne dans son esprit qu'un mot alors qu'il perd connaissance : _touché_.


	22. Les Fleurs

**Note :** Hello à toutes et à tous ! Et voilà le chapitre 22 qui arrive un peu tardivement, car j'ai été occupée avec _A Fire Inside,_ un OS univers alternatif Western/Sherlock, réalisé pour le challenge du mois de juillet du CollectifNONAME. Avec plusieurs personnes de ce site nous avons mis en place ce collectif afin de favoriser l'échange entre auteur(e)s et lectrices/lecteurs, de stimuler l'inspiration pour celles et ceux qui en ont besoin et bien d'autres choses encore dans le but de faire vivre ces passions que sont la lecture et l'écriture. Si vous avez des questions ou envie d'en faire partie, n'hésitez pas à regarder le profil FF du CollectifNONAME (dans mes auteurs favoris) ou à m'envoyer un MP :) !

**Note bis :** Plus que cinq chapitres avant la fin de _Si Brave et Si Tranquille_. Voilà, voilà.

**Bêta :** Parce que je ne l'ai pas mentionnée ces deux derniers chapitres mais que bien sûr je ne pourrais pas publier sans elle, parce que je kose afreusemen mal la France, mais je remercie, du plus profond de mon cœur **Carbo Queen**, pour son temps, son énergie, son soutien. Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de personnes qui ne font que lire les fanfictions, sans commenter, sans rentrer en contact avec les auteurs, alors que c'est un tel plaisir de parler avec les gens qu'on trouve sur ce site. Si je ne m'étais jamais inscrite pour reviewer les histoires de **Glasgow**, jamais je n'aurais commencé à écrire. Si je n'avais pas reçu un jour une review de **Kathleen Holson**, jamais je n'aurais rencontré en vrai cette fille qui est devenue ma meilleure amie, ma sœur de cœur. Si **Clélia Kerlais** n'était pas l'incroyable revieweuse que nous connaissons, jamais je n'aurais pu connaitre cette fille géniale. Si **Maya Holmes** n'avait pas posté un jour une review sur cette même fic, à qui aurais-je parlé, tous ces soirs de solitude, d'Hartwin ? Sans les reviews de **Lyra64**, de **Gargouilles** et d'**AsphodeleSauvage**, comment aurais-je trouvé la force de continuer à écrire lorsque les reviews se sont faites rares ? Et bien sûr, il y a tellement d'autres personnes que je devrais remercier, citer, embrasser virtuellement... dans un autre chapitre, car cette note devient longue ;)

Alors, pour vous toutes et tous qui ne faites que passer sur les écrits sans vous arrêter, je vous invite à nous rencontrer, à l'aide d'une review, d'un message privé. Car si nous avons quelque chose en commun (et si, dans le cas présent, vous en êtes arrivés à la lecture de ce 22e chapitre, je crois que nous avons des choses en commun ;)), échangeons, parlons-nous. Qui sait, on peut faire de très, très belles rencontres :)

* * *

John passe sa main droite sur son front humide et sur ses yeux qu'il masse fermement pour se réveiller. Avec la chaleur, l'attelle qu'on a passée à son bras gauche est plus étouffante encore. Les médicaments aident à supporter la douleur de son épaule brisée, mais le laissent nauséeux et les vertiges l'épuisent. Au moins il est conscient, ce qu'il n'était pas vraiment en arrivant à l'hôpital hier.

Il n'a que des flashs mais il se voit transporté dans une ambulance. Il se rappelle qu'on lui a demandé son nom et qu'il leur a répondu _Marie Stopes_, parce que c'est là où il comptait aller et s'est évanoui avant d'avoir pu se corriger. Il s'est réveillé pendant la nuit, avec une putain de douleur dans le cou et une sérieuse envie de laisser sortir ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il a écrasé son pouce sur la petite télécommande qu'on avait posé sur son lit et quand l'infirmière est arrivée, il a compris finalement que ce n'était pas son cœur qui était lourd mais son estomac, lorsqu'il a vomi dans la bassine qu'elle lui a tendue. C'est comme ça qu'il a réalisé qu'il s'était fait opérer - putain d'anesthésie. Il aurait aimé leur donner son nom, mais ses yeux s'étaient une nouvelle fois fermés avant que ses lèvres ne s'ouvrent.

Il se sent lentement reprendre conscience et même s'il a demandé trois fois à ce qu'on prévienne son colocataire, il est toujours seul dans sa chambre et la patience n'est vraiment pas une de ses qualités premières. Les yeux rivés sur l'horloge qui indique 14h37 il bugge. Sherlock doit être mort d'inquiétude.

« Putain, t'es là... »

John tourne la tête et voit entrer Lestrade, le front tout aussi luisant que le sien, le souffle court, sa veste de costume à la main.

« Comment tu m'as trouvé ? »

« Sherlock m'a appelé dans la nuit pour me dire que tu n'étais pas rentré. On a appelé tous les hôpitaux de la région. »

Le flic claque la porte derrière lui et tire une chaise en plastique pour prendre place à côté du médecin qu'il inspecte de ses yeux inquiets.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Je me suis fait tirer dessus. », répond-il avec une évidence exagérée, comme si ça arrivait tous les quatre matins - mais c'est quasiment ça, alors, pour l'ironie, on repassera.

« On m'a dit qu'on t'a trouvé dans un terrain vague à Wembley ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas ? »

« Je rencontrais Mycroft Holmes qui m'a menacé avant de me faire tirer dessus. »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'a menacé ? »

« ... On peut en parler plus tard ? »

« Ouais, je te ramène à Baker Street. »

« Je peux sortir de l'hôpital ? »

« Sherlock m'a fait jurer de te ramener le plus vite possible. L'hôpital est pas assez sécurisé, du coup une infirmière viendra s'occuper de toi à Baker Street. T'es chanceux hein ? », sourit le DI pour détendre l'atmosphère et tapote la jambe de son ami avant de sortir de la chambre.

Deux infirmiers viennent aider John à s'habiller - même s'il refuse d'un signe de la main - puis il récupère dans un sac en plastique le reste de ses affaires. Il rejoint ensuite Lestrade dans le couloir et tous deux marchent sans un mot jusqu'au parking.

« T'as pas trop mal ? », demande le plus vieux en ouvrant la portière avant-gauche de sa voiture.

« Autant que quand je me suis fait tirer dessus en Afghanistan. J'aurais des cicatrices symétriques, au moins. »

« Quel enculé ce Mycroft. »

John n'a pas besoin d'hocher la tête ; c'est une évidence.

« Si tu veux vomir, tu me préviens que j'ai le temps de me garer, hein ? », s'inquiète Lestrade en lui lançant des regards en biais alors que la Vauxhall Astra se met à rouler.

« Non, ça va. C'est juste... », commence-t-il en secouant la tête, incapable de trouver un mot qui puisse expliquer cette putain de situation.

« La merde. »

« Voilà. En début de semaine je suspectais encore Angie Walsh d'avoir buté Sherrer et tout tournait autour de ces sept suspects. Aujourd'hui on parle de Moriarty - que personne ne peut localiser sur une carte, putain, _génial_ -, Sherrer est soudain le salaud qui nous a fait enquêter pour rien pendant des mois et Mycroft tente de me faire buter. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il ait tenté de te tuer. Enfin, tu l'as dit toi-même, t'as été touché à l'épaule, au même endroit que... »

« Ouais, je sais, façon de parler. », se renferme John en tentant de croiser les bras contre son torse et grimace lorsqu'il bouge rien que d'un centimètre celui immobilisé par l'attelle.

Lestrade grimace par compassion et n'ose plus dire un mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent Baker Street. Il laisse John descendre et va tenter de trouver une place où se garer. Il l'a briefé juste avant qu'il ne sorte : l'attaque est gardée secrète pour ne pas faire flipper Mrs. Hudson et leurs proches, et John ne va pas s'en plaindre.

Elle l'attend d'ailleurs sur le perron : l'accueil à bras ouverts, le serre contre elle en prenant garde à sa blessure et lui colle deux baisers chaleureux sur les joues avant de l'accompagner jusqu'au salon du premier étage. Elle peste non-stop sur les chauffards, puisque Lestrade lui a dit que John s'était fait renverser et s'étonne qu'il ne soit pas resté plus longtemps à l'hôpital mais il l'écoute à peine et demande en regardant les deux fauteuils vides, près de la cheminée :

« Où est Sherlock ? »

« Chez son frère. Il m'a dit qu'il allait lui rendre une petite visite surprise, n'est-ce pas adorable ? Je suis contente qu'il fasse des efforts pour que ça se passe bien entre eux. », sourit la logeuse en sortant de la cuisine avec une tasse de thé qu'elle présente au docteur.

Il sourit malgré lui (un de ces sourires typiquement Watsonien où juste la commissure gauche se lève et se bloque dans un rictus qui cache tous les jurons de son répertoire) et prend de sa main valide la tasse avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il ne reste pas en position verticale très longtemps que déjà il s'allonge et ferme les yeux en se promettant de se reposer juste quelques secondes. Bien sûr, il sombre tout aussi vite dans le sommeil.

* * *

Quand John se réveille de sa sieste aussi profonde que ses cernes, il boit le thé froid de Mrs. Hudson. Elle prépare un gâteau en bas, même s'il lui a répété qu'il n'avait pas faim et Lestrade est assis à côté de lui sur une chaise qu'il a rapprochée, à lire un livre sur les différents types d'encres, trouvé dans la bibliothèque de Sherlock.

« C'est intéressant ? », demande John en s'étirant sommairement pour faire craquer son dos.

« Pas le moins du monde. », répond le DI en fermant bruyamment le livre avant de le repousser.

« Vas-y si tu as d'autres choses à faire... »

« Je reste avec toi jusqu'à ce que Sherlock arrive. »

« Parce qu'il te l'a demandé ? »

« Et parce que je n'ai pas envie de te laisser seul. »

John sourit et hoche légèrement la tête. Ils sont seuls à l'étage et il serait vraiment temps qu'ils parlent. C'est peut-être les antidouleurs qui désinhibent John mais c'est surtout le fait qu'il en a marre de sauter d'indice en indice, sans qu'ils n'aient une conversation franche. Merde, il a l'impression de vivre dans un épisode de _Lost_.

« Greg, je voulais te dire... Je sais. »

« Tu _sais_. », répète le flic en haussant un sourcil, pas franchement réceptif aux sous-entendus de son ami.

« Pour Sherlock et toi. Je sais que vous êtes sortis ensemble. »

Lestrade ouvre grands les yeux et se redresse sur son siège mais John poursuit rapidement :

« Je me doute bien que Sherlock a eu des aventures avant m... Enfin, qu'il en a eues. Et puis, vous habitiez ensemble. Avec cette histoire d'Elisa j'ai compris que vous aimez les mêmes... _choses_. Ça parait presque logique que vous ayez couché ensemble. », murmure-t-il aussi bas que possible pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux parce qu'il est hors de question que Mrs. Hudson soit tentée par l'idée de ramener ses fesses à un moment pareil.

« _Non_. », manque d'aboyer le DI, en levant son index entre leurs corps et il est clair dans sa voix que Gregory Lestrade est un dominateur. « Je ne sais pas comment tu peux imaginer de pareilles conneries mais Sherlock et moi ne sommes jamais sortis ensemble, c'est bien clair ? Il a habité avec moi pendant près de deux ans, mais il ne s'est rien passé... Il a failli se passer quelque chose une fois, d'accord, mais c'est tout. »

« Comment ça '_il a failli se passer quelque chose'_ ? », demande John dans un rire confus.

« Sherlock me tuerait si je te le disais. »

« Sherlock trouvera toujours une occasion de te tuer, alors dis-moi. »

Il fait chaud dans ce salon dont Greg refuse d'ouvrir les fenêtres par sécurité et _putain_ John était seulement censé se gaver d'antidouleurs et dormir, le DI ne s'attendait vraiment pas à parler de ça.

« Et puis merde. », conclut-il avant de se pencher vers John. « J'ai bossé avec Mycroft Holmes sur une enquête il y a quelques années. J'avais merdé, mon chef m'avait mis à l'écart et j'étais parti pour faire la circulation pour les dix prochaines années. Mycroft en a profité pour me faire du chantage : je surveillais son petit frère qui sortait de désintox' et en échange il appuyait quand même ma candidature au poste de DI. Par chance, Sherlock et moi nous sommes bien entendus et il est arrivé quand ma femme m'a quitté, alors j'allais pas cracher sur un peu de compagnie. Je lui ai appris le métier, je lui ai appris à dire _Merci_ et _S'il te plait_ aussi, mais ça c'est une autre histoire. Et puis ce petit con s'est mis en tête de me suivre quand je sortais, sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Bref, quand il a compris que j'avais des penchants différents et que niveau _vanilla sex_, j'étais pas le meilleur exemple, il a commencé à me poser plein de questions sur la domination, la soumission, ce qu'il fallait faire, ne pas faire... C'est comme ça que je me suis mis à lui apprendre les choses de mon_ 'mode de vie'_. C'était exclusivement théorique. On a passé des mois comme ça. Je crois que c'est ce qui l'a poussé à se pencher sur des crimes passionnels aussi, il a commencé à comprendre la mécanique des sentiments. Et un soir, ça a dérapé, il a voulu passer à la pratique. On a cru que ça marcherait, moi Dom et lui Sub. Et... »

« Et _quoi_ ? », chuchote John hachant chaque mot en mordant l'air.

« C'était ridicule. Une catastrophe. On a failli se casser le nez en s'embrassant, on n'arrivait pas à se mettre d'accord. Il continuait à poser plein de questions, ce qui m'excitait autant que si je passais l'aspirateur. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point cette soirée est la quintessence des moments les plus gênants qu'il soit. Ça aurait peut-être pu marcher si je n'avais pas fait la connerie. »

« Quelle connerie ? »

« ... Je me suis trompé de prénom. Je l'ai appelé Miranda. »

« _Miranda_. », répète John, pour être sûr d'avoir bien compris.

« Oui. Comme mon ex-femme. Je le déshabillais mais il n'arrêtait pas de jacasser sur les hormones que nous allions développer ou je ne sais quels délires, bref, j'essayais de le faire taire, il m'a énervé et le lapsus est sorti tout seul. »

« Attends, c'est pour ça qu'il se trompe de prénom à chaque fois qu'il te voit ? C'est _volontaire_ ? »

« T'ai-je déjà dit à quel point tu étais courageux de supporter ce type, tous les jours ? », sourit Lestrade, comme extrêmement fatigué par toute cette histoire. « Il a déménagé quelques temps après et on n'en a plus jamais parlé. C'était une horrible erreur de ma part de croire qu'il pouvait se soumettre. C'est quelque chose qui demande beaucoup de courage et ce n'est tout simplement pas ce qu'il est. »

John soupire tout bas et hoche une fois la tête. À l'entente du récit de Lestrade, il en a oublié la douleur et la fatigue. Il frissonne légèrement, tend le bras vers sa tasse de thé et grimace en buvant la fin amère.

« John, surtout ne... »

« Je garde ça pour moi, je sais. »

« Parce que s'il ne me tue pas lui-même, Mycroft s'en chargera en apprenant que c'est moi qui ai appris à son frère à utiliser une cravache. Mais ne vois pas Sherlock d'un œil différent. Malgré tout ce que je peux dire, c'est quelqu'un de très bien tu sais. »

« Je sais. »

« C'est dur de trouver quelqu'un avec qui on peut vraiment être soi-même lorsqu'on aime ce genre de choses. Pour un Dom comme pour un Sub d'ailleurs. », sourit-il une dernière fois alors qu'il se lève pour aller remplir leurs tasses à la cuisine. « En fait, c'est surtout une question de confiance. Le jour où Sherlock Holmes fera vraiment confiance à quelqu'un, je pense qu'il s'acceptera enfin. »

John attend que son ami ait disparu dans l'autre pièce pour ouvrir grand les yeux et masser son visage avec insistante. Lestrade a utilisé des mots comme_ confiance, soi-même _et _s'accepter_, et ça résonne en lui, rebondit contre sa cage thoracique, remonte jusqu'à sa tête et semble trouver le chemin naturel jusqu'au seul prénom auquel il pense depuis qu'il s'est retrouvé seul au milieu du terrain vague : Sherlock.

« John ? »

« Oui ? », s'empresse-t-il de répondre en se levant, grimaçant lorsque son épaule quitte le canapé pour rejoindre le DI dans la cuisine.

« Depuis quand est-ce que Sherlock t'offre des fleurs ? », demande-t-il

Sur la table en bordel ils regardent tous les deux un bouquet, posé dans un verre doseur puisqu'il n'y pas de vase à cet étage du 221B. C'est une multitude de fleurs sauvages, violettes et mauves, attachées entre elles par une petite corde, au milieu desquelles a été glissée une carte que John récupère de sa main valide.

« _Je suis désolé que tu te sois fait tirer dessus par ma faute._ », lit-il à haute voix, comme sonné. Touché, en tout cas.

« Eh bien, quel romantique ce Sherlock Holmes. », plaisante Lestrade, les mains dans les poches, debout à côté de son ami.

Ils restent silencieux assez longtemps pour que ça en soit gênant, parce que même les yeux rivés sur la carte, John sent que Greg veut parler de ce qu'ils se passent entre eux (puisqu'il est clair qu'il a compris), mais John n'est vraiment pas prêt pour ça, alors il feint de ne pas comprendre et retourne dans le salon. Il s'apprête à se rasseoir quand arrivent Molly et son petit-ami (_merde, c'est quoi son nom déjà ?_), le souffle court d'avoir trop couru.

« John ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Mrs. Hudson m'a dit que tu t'étais fait renverser ? », s'exclame la jeune femme en venant embrasser sa joue et c'est bien la première fois qu'ils se touchent.

Il hoche la tête maladroitement, bredouille quelques mots pour insulter le chauffeur fictif qui lui a foncé dedans et serre de sa main valide celle que _Je-sais-plus-ton-nom-désolé-mec_ lui tend.

« Ce n'était pas la peine de venir. »

« Tu plaisantes, c'est normal. Merci Andy. », sourit-elle vers son compagnon lorsqu'il l'aide à retirer sa veste.

_Ah, Andy, bien sûr. _

Elle se met à lui poser des questions sur son épaule et ça l'épuise plus qu'autre chose d'y penser mais il répond quand même car elle a l'air réellement inquiète. Andy reste à côté d'eux, un bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme, les yeux fixés sur John dont il semble boire les paroles. Il s'invente un accident et tente par tous les moyens de ne pas penser au goût de la terre qui a envahi sa bouche lorsqu'il est tombé la face la première dans le terrain vague.

Mrs. Hudson monte à son tour avec un gâteau encore fumant sur un plateau et enfin la conversation change de sujet - et si ça rassure John la première minute, ça l'épuise très vite. Il les laisse parler et va s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, éreinté, mais les yeux n'arrivant pas à se fermer alors qu'ils se posent sur le fauteuil en cuir, vide devant lui.

Putain mais _que fait Sherlock_ ? John peut être bourré de corticoïdes et fatigué comme jamais, il ne pense quand même qu'au détective et à la rencontre avec son frère qui doit se passer en ce moment même. Il n'écoute déjà plus les sons (pourtant si désagréables à son oreille) qui sortent des bouches de sa logeuse et de ses amis, et réfléchit à tout ce merdier lorsque la voix de Mrs. Hudson devient soudain stridente et dit le seul mot qu'attendait le médecin :

« Ah, Sherlock ! »

John se retourne comme si la foudre l'avait touché et Sherlock est là, et John respire. Sherlock ignore tout et tout le monde, fixe ses yeux sur ceux gris et si fatigués de son colocataire et s'approche de cinq pas avant de se mettre à genoux face au fauteuil et ses mains se lèvent pour se poser sur les siennes mais s'arrêtent un centimètre avant et finissent par se tenir à l'accoudoir.

« Ça va ? », murmure-t-il d'une voix si basse que John a le sentiment que son cœur s'est arrêté de battre rien qu'une seconde, pour l'entendre parler.

« Mieux. », répond-il tout de go, et c'est vrai.

C'est comme le soir de Noël, parce qu'ils sont si proches que John a la sensation que leurs corps pourraient fusionner. Ça vient du fond de son être, il sent ses lèvres si nues qu'il ne pense qu'à les habiller des baisers de Sherlock, de sa bouche, de sa langue et de ses mots. C'est par réflexe qu'il humidifie sa lèvre inférieure et la manière dont les yeux du détective le dévorent fait écho à sa propre envie.

« Sherlock, John, je retourne à Scotland Yard voir s'il y a du nouveau pour Moriarty. Vous m'appelez si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, d'accord ? », vient murmurer Lestrade, debout à côté d'eux.

Ils tournent leurs têtes au même instant et a disparu de leurs pupilles le désir qui les consume de l'intérieur. Ils hochent leurs têtes et John sourit, plus vrai que jamais :

« Merci. »

« Merci Greg. », murmure à son tour Sherlock sans remarquer le sourire entendu que le DI adresse au blond.

Il les salue, va embrasser leur logeuse et s'éclipse. Sherlock se lève et fait théâtralement tourner son manteau sans s'en apercevoir (c'est ça le pire, il ne s'en rend même plus compte) avant se diriger vers la salle de bain, suivi par John. Andy raconte à Mrs. Hudson comment la poussière causée par les travaux à l'observatoire de Greenwich abîme quotidiennement les pousses de ses asphodèles sauvages mais John les entend à peine alors qu'il passe la porte ouverte et se fait attraper par son épaule valide par Sherlock qui le plaque contre le mur près du bain. Il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes avec une certaine rage et John reconnait le goût de la peur. Ils n'ont même pas pris le temps de refermer la porte et chacun profite de la bouche de l'autre pour étouffer les gémissements qui leur sortent des tripes. Sherlock l'écrase de son corps et ça tue son épaule. Il ne pourrait pas plus s'en foutre. De sa main valide il tient la nuque du détective, la presse avec force pour l'empêcher de bouger même si ce n'est vraiment pas quelque chose que pourrait faire Sherlock, lui dont la langue envahit la bouche de son colocataire comme si chaque infime parcelle lui appartenait.

« Et puis le mercredi c'est la journée des enfants et ils ont encore piétiné une pousse importée de Grèce, alors que j'ai dit au directeur qu'il fallait mettre une barrière... »

Ils les entendent à quelques mètres de là mais les ignorent alors que Sherlock dévore la lèvre inférieure de John qui le regarde, les yeux à demi-clos. La main gauche du détective remonte jusqu'au visage qu'il encercle de ses doigts pour forcer sa bouche à rester ouverte et lèche sa langue, l'intérieur de ses joues et jamais un baiser n'a été aussi obscène. La main de John glisse jusqu'à l'épaule de son amant et il _gémit_ lorsque les dents de Sherlock se referment sans retenue sur sa lèvre inférieure. Ça ressemble à une punition que John accepte et le laisse faire.

« Sherlock ? John ? Tout va bien ? »

Le détective lâche la lèvre mordue, lèche la sienne et ne quitte pas John des yeux en répondant à leur propriétaire en haussant la voix :

« Tout va bien, Mrs. Hudson. »

« Vous voulez du gâteau ? »

« Avec grand plaisir. », ment Sherlock en roulant des yeux, pour la faire taire.

Il desserre l'étreinte qu'il imposait aux joues de John et passe avec insistance son pouce sur sa lèvre inférieure pour faire circuler le sang.

« Ne me refais plus jamais un coup pareil. », grogne-t-il presque.

« J'imagine que c'est ce que t'as dit à ton frère. »

Sherlock grimace, passe une main dans ses cheveux et retourne dans la cuisine, vite suivi par John qui a profité du miroir pour vérifier son visage - complètement défait, bien sûr.

« Ce n'est pas Mycroft qui est à l'origine du tir. »

« Sherlock, c'est lui qui m'a amené à vingt kilomètres de là. Il m'a menacé de le suivre plusieurs fois, il... »

« Je sais, John. On en a déjà parlé assez longuement. Ce n'est pas lui qui a fait installer le sniper. Il nous fait surveiller depuis la reconstitution au Royal Festival Hall et un de ses sbires a remarqué que tu étais suivi le matin où tu es allé à Scotland Yard. Il a voulu te faire sortir de Londres pour essayer de te protéger et... »

« Et ça a super bien marché, je suis bien placé pour le savoir. », grince John en indiquant du regard l'attelle lourde qui colle son bras à son torse.

Il ouvre les lèvres à nouveau, prêt à demander à Sherlock si (son estomac se tord à la simple évocation du nom) Moriarty pourrait être derrière tout ça, lorsque Andy arrive à son tour avec des tasses vides qu'il vient remplir.

« Oh ! Vous en avez de la chance d'avoir un beau bouquet comme ça, c'est vraiment rare de trouver ce genre de fleurs à Londres ! », s'enchante-t-il, tout sourire.

John et Sherlock se reculent d'un pas par réflexe, eux dont les corps se touchaient presque sans le savoir, toussent pour tenter de ne pas montrer la tension ambiante et John sourit autant qu'il peut avant de lui répondre :

« Oui, c'est Sherlock qui me l'a apporté pour mon accident. »

« Quel bouquet ? », demande-t-il en fronçant le nez.

« Les fleurs, là. », répond le blond en pointant du doigt le verre doseur.

« Je ne t'ai pas acheté de fleurs. »

Ils restent silencieux près de cinq secondes, le temps que tout se mette en place dans leurs esprits, et cette fois, plus la peine de faire comme si tout allait bien :

« Vous connaissez ces fleurs ? », demande Sherlock en se retournant vers Andy, sans arriver à retenir l'adrénaline qui bouillonne en lui.

« Euh, oui... Ce sont des Violettes de Reichenbach. Je sais, on en a au parc de Greenwich, au pied de l'observatoire - et c'est un miracle qu'on ait réussi à en faire pousser parce que le climat d'ici n'est pas adapté pour ce genre de plante. »

John et Sherlock se regardent, comprennent, et ça ne sent plus le thé au gingembre dans la cuisine mais le chlore.

_Putain_.

« Mais, comme je disais à Mrs. Hudson, l'observatoire est en travaux depuis le début de la semaine alors vous ne pourrez pas y aller... », les informe le botaniste en les regardant tour à tour, légèrement confus.

« Qu'est-ce que dit la carte ? », demande Sherlock à l'adresse de John en la fixant de ses yeux cristallins.

« _Je suis désolé que tu te sois fait tirer dessus par ma faute..._ », répète-t-il en déglutissant et cette fois il entend dans sa tête la voix de Moriarty lire ces mots et tout fait sens.

Sherlock inspire et quitte la cuisine en prétextant une simple balade à sa logeuse qui s'inquiète de le voir partir aussi vite. John se précipite à sa suite et le rattrape par le bras dans les marches qu'il s'apprête à dévaler.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? »

« À l'observatoire de Greenwich. »

« Retrouver Moriarty ? _Seul_ ? »

« Tu _restes_ là. », décrète Sherlock en pointant du doigt le sol pour appuyer ses propos.

Le médecin a un rire étranglé et descend d'une marche mais Sherlock lui bloque le passage de son corps. John relève le nez, regarde son colocataire dont il ne perçoit aucune hésitation, aucune fissure et c'est un combat silencieux et lourd qui se joue entre les deux.

« C'est un ordre. », impose Sherlock en plantant son regard dans celui du médecin.

« _Champagne_. », répond John, et le combat prend fin.

La bouche de Sherlock se tord, retient des mots qu'il sait ne pas pouvoir sortir et enfin il se retourne et continue sa descente, suivi de John. Dans la rue, ils hèlent le premier taxi qu'ils croisent et lui indiquent la route pour le parc de Greenwich.


	23. L'Observatoire

**Note :** Hello all ! Une fois n'est pas coutume, un immense merci pour vos derniers retours absolument incroyables et motivants au possible. Z'êtes les meilleurs et pis c'est tout. Pas trop de blahblah cette fois, je vous laisse découvrir l'Observatoire de Greenwich et ce qu'il s'y passe, et vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

**Bêta :** La très demandée et très géniale **Carbo Queen** que je remercie du fond du cœur pour le temps et l'énergie qu'elle dédie à SBST.

* * *

Il faut un temps infini pour traverser la ville du Nord au Sud, pour slalomer entre les autres taxis, les cyclistes et les touristes européens qui traversent quand le petit bonhomme est rouge. La nuit tombe et les lumières se réveillent. John a collé son front à la vitre et regarde sans voir. Est-ce que Moriarty est reparti dans ses délires de snipers ou a-t-il encore accroché à la ceinture d'un pauvre mec une charge d'explosifs qui raserait un quartier entier ? Est-ce que les gens qu'ils croisent, qui traversent devant leur taxi en le remerciant d'une main de les laisser passer, sont en sécurité ? _Est-ce que Sherlock et lui ne sont pas en train de faire une connerie monumentale ?_

« Sherlock. »

« John. »

Appellent-ils tous les deux au même instant, en tournant le visage l'un vers l'autre. Ils ont un micro-sourire et John fait signe à son colocataire de continuer.

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Concernant mon épaule ou la trouille qui me bouffe le ventre tu veux dire ? L'épaule, ça recommence à tirer. Tu penses qu'on sera rentrés pour 21h ? Parce que je dois prendre mon médicament... », sourit le médecin et ça crée de l'écho jusqu'aux lèvres du détective qui s'étirent elles aussi.

Ils tournent leurs visages vers le paysage qui défile et quand Sherlock pose sa main sur la cuisse de John, ils ne se rendent même plus compte à quel point le temps du « _Je gère_ » est révolu.

* * *

La porte du taxi claque derrière Sherlock, John s'approche du bâtiment principal en brique qu'il regarde le nez relevé. Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment d'y penser, mais la façon dont le soleil couchant habille le bâtiment d'un rouge vif lui coupe le souffle. Il regarde les étages enchevêtrés, qui montent et montent, couverts de cheminées imposantes et décorés d'une centaine de fenêtres qui semblent toutes d'une taille et d'une forme différente. Quand son regard s'arrête sur le dôme noir, à des dizaines de mètres de là, il déglutit. John n'a jamais aimé la hauteur.

« Viens. », appelle Sherlock déjà avancé vers l'observatoire qu'il inspecte sous tous les angles.

Ils ont croisé quelques camions de chantiers en remontant la route jusque ici, mais vu les montagnes de terre et de pierres autour d'eux, les travaux ne sont pas prêts d'être finis. Il n'y a déjà plus d'ouvriers, à part quelques jardiniers plus loin qui chargent leur camionnette de sacs d'engrais énormes et John a une pensée pour Andy qui se retrouve à boire le thé chez lui, tandis que lui courre après un psychopathe. Formidable.

Ils montent côte à côte les quelques marches qui mènent à une immense terrasse moderne où une sculpture en acier retient leur attention quelques secondes avant que Sherlock n'aille poser ses mains sur les clenches de la porte principale ; fermée, bien entendu. Ils font le tour par la droite, découvrent une nouvelle aile et cette fois descendent d'autres marches avant d'envahir la petite cours. John doit maintenant lever le nez si haut pour voir l'Observatoire dans son ensemble que sa nuque craque. Il grimace, masse une seconde son épaule intacte et soupire tout bas en sentant la douleur se réveiller.

C'est vite oublié quand Sherlock pousse une porte de service qui ne lui résiste pas cette fois. Ils passent par un petit couloir exigüe, entièrement retapé vu la blancheur des murs qui leur brûle les yeux et ralentissent leurs pas pour ne pas faire de bruit. Ils débouchent sur un autre couloir, plus large, et la multitude des portes qui s'offrent à eux les fait soupirer tout haut.

« Sherlock... », appelle-t-il pour lui demander où ils sont censés aller maintenant, mais son colocataire l'interrompt.

« Je sais, laisse-moi réfléchir. »

Sherlock fronce ses sourcils et agite ses mains, composant sa réflexion comme un musicien sur son piano mais ça ne dure que quatre secondes, pas plus, et le détective a déjà compris. Il sourit, fait signe à John de le suivre et se met à remonter le corridor par la gauche.

« Alors ? »

« Nous sommes dans un observatoire, John. »

« Tout juste... », répond le médecin en s'aidant des rambardes lorsqu'ils grimpent des marches.

« Tu peux donc aisément deviner où Moriarty se cache. »

John fronce une seconde les sourcils mais bien sûr, c'est évident.

« Dans le dôme. »

Sherlock se retourne, lui sourit et accélère encore. John n'est pas vraiment pressé qu'ils se retrouvent si haut.

Ils traversent le musée du premier étage où derrière les vitres est présentée la collection de pendules et de montres à gousset, et le _tic-tac tic-tac_ qui grogne comme s'ils passaient devant le crocodile de Peter Pan les rend fou. En journée, lorsque les visiteurs se pressent par centaines le brouhaha est assez important pour couvrir le bruit que les aiguilles minuscules crissent. Seuls, leurs pas et leur respiration hasardeuse ne sont pas suffisants. Ils se trompent à deux reprises en arrivant dans des salles fermées et se mettent finalement à courir, même si ça tue l'épaule du médecin. Quand ils trouvent enfin l'escalier en colimaçon, fait de pierre et fermé par une petite corde couverte de satin rouge, Sherlock l'enjambe et John retire le mousqueton pour passer, avant de le refermer derrière lui et les voilà qui grimpent vers l'inévitable.

John ne fait aucun son car le bruit de ses pas est absorbé par la moquette rouge aux motifs princiers. Sherlock, lui, se tient à la rambarde pour observer par les fenêtres dès qu'il en croise une. Ainsi à l'extrémité gauche, ses pas tapent contre la pierre, résonnent, _énervent_. John s'arrête.

« Attends... », demande-t-il, déjà penché en avant pour souffler, les joues gonflées.

« Ça va ? »

« Laisse-moi deux secondes pour... », il avale bruyamment sa salive, sent une goutte de sueur glisser le long de sa nuque et s'apprête à demander à Sherlock de se poser pour reprendre sa respiration quand résonne une voix lointaine.

_I'm Alive..._

Ça vient d'une radio dont les grésillements les font grimacer. Ils se regardent et John se redresse. Ils avancent un pas après l'autre, lentement. Si la nature était mieux faite leurs cœurs feraient comprendre à leurs cerveaux qu'il est temps de reculer, mais les voilà qui arrivent dans un couloir immense, le sol couvert d'un parquet si bien ciré que les lumières s'y reflètent comme s'ils marchaient dans un brasier.

_When you call on me, when you breathe for me..._

La musique vient du fond et les yeux de John sont trop vieux pour comprendre ce qu'il s'y trouve précisément mais il devine une construction métallique impressionnante et - _ah_, bien sûr, le télescope. Ils arrivent sous le dôme et le médecin perd son souffle une seconde. Il n'a jamais aimé la hauteur, qu'il soit en haut d'une tour ou à son pied. Lever la tête ainsi pour voir le télescope blanc dans son intégralité lui donne le tournis. On le dirait pris dans une gigantesque toile d'araignée, mais la centaine de tiges qui le maintiennent et se maintiennent entre elles sont bien en métal. Le dôme a été ouvert et en dépasse le bout de l'objectif de plusieurs mètres. John se sent si petit.

_When you look at me, I can touch the sky, I know that I'm alive..._

À leur gauche il y a un iPod branché sur une petite enceinte portable. La qualité est terrible et la pièce si grande et vide que le son résonne à leur donner envie de s'arracher les yeux. John ouvre les lèvres, prêt à demander à Sherlock quelque chose, _n'importe quoi mais quelque chose_, quand il le voit, debout sur l'escalier en métal face à eux, enveloppé dans son costume, une main sur la rambarde et armé de son sourire le plus animal.

Moriarty est revenu.

Et rien n'a jamais été aussi merdique.

Cette fois c'est Sherlock qui s'apprête à parler mais la main gauche de son nemesis se lève pour lui demander son attention et Moriarty ferme les yeux, concentré au plus profond de son âme, avant de bouger ses lèvres, mimant les paroles qui grésillent autour d'eux.

_When you bless the day, I just drift away... All my worries die, I'm glad that I'm alive... _

Jim Moriarty chante sur du Céline Dion et ils vont tous crever comme ça. Voilà.

Le meurtrier descend lentement les marches. Théâtralement son poing s'est fermé sous l'intensité de la chanson et ses yeux ne s'ouvrent toujours pas. Il s'approche, pose un pas après l'autre comme s'il marchait sur de la soie et secoue son index dans les airs pour marquer le rythme. Il faudrait qu'il s'arrête, John en est persuadé, mais non, il s'avance encore et encore et il est maintenant si proche que John recule d'un pas. Sherlock ne bouge pas. C'est inévitable et ça se termine ainsi : Moriarty lui fait face.

_When you call on me, when you reach for me, I feel that I'm alive..._

Et cette fois la musique semble tellement puissante que Jim a collé ses deux poings contre sa poitrine. Son visage est tordu dans une grimace qui oscille entre le sourire et l'extase et ça rappelle à John cette statue du Bernin, Sainte Thérèse ou Sainte Machine, c'est pas ça le plus important, le plus important c'est la conviction qui brûle au fond de lui qu'une bombe va exploser à la dernière note. Mais la chanson se finit lentement, battement après battement et Moriarty finit par rouvrir les yeux.

« Bonsoir Sherlock. »

« Bonsoir. », répond le détective, le visage droit et le regard dur.

« Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ma _petite cachette_ ? », demande-t-il, enthousiaste, sortant les deux derniers mots d'une voix pincée et nasillarde, qu'on entend que dans les dessins animés.

« J'admire la symbolique. », rétorque Sherlock, en regardant tout autour d'eux. « Bien sûr, vous ne vous cachiez pas ici depuis tout ce temps. »

« Oh non, bien sûr. »

« Étiez-vous réellement en Suisse ? »

« Peut-être, peut-être pas... », répond Moriarty d'une voix lointaine, soudain très concentré sur l'iPod qu'il inspecte. « Peut-être que j'ai fait une croisière sur le Lac Léman. Ou peut-être que je passais les après-midis où vous interrogiez les sœurs Walsh à fouiller votre chambre. »

John a un rictus et lève les yeux au ciel, mais il n'a même pas le temps de soupirer à l'attaque que le bruit de l'iPod qui s'explose au sol le fait sursauter. Moriarty regarde le massacre électronique, les narines se gonflant sous la rage et tourne les talons en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux, comme si son moment de colère avait vraiment pu faire bouger un seul de ses cheveux ultra-gominés.

« Je déteste quand il n'y plus de batterie... Mais bien sûr, vous n'êtes pas là pour ça, Sherlock. »

« Non, pas vraiment... », répond le détective en haussant les sourcils, manifestement ennuyé par le manque d'action.

John aimerait qu'ils fassent un vote à main levée pour décider s'ils doivent continuer à parler de la durée de la batterie des produits Apple ou à se tirer dessus, mais tout compte fait, il est quasiment sûr d'être en minorité, alors il préfère se taire.

« Non, bien sûr, vous venez pour parler de Sherrer. J'aimais bien Sherrer. J'aimais beaucoup ma nourrice, aussi. Sauf quand elle mettait mes tartines dans du Sopalin avant que je ne rentre de l'école. Le pain finissait par être tout mou, je détestais ça. Vous aussi votre nourrice faisait ça, Sherlock ? Oh, pardon, vous ne venez pas non plus pour ça - je lui demanderai moi-même plus tard. Sherrer alors, Sherrer, Sherrer, Sherrer... », chantonne le psychopathe avant d'enfin arrêter de faire les cent pas. « Je l'ai rencontré dans un restaurant. Il m'a tout de suite fasciné. Vous savez pourquoi ? »

John tourne automatiquement la tête vers Sherlock, puisque c'est à lui qu'on s'adresse, mais celle-ci se secoue à la négative.

« Parce qu'il ne parlait que de lui. C'est fascinant les gens qui ne parlent que d'eux. Je les adore, ce sont mes préférés. Ils sont tellement tristes. », il sourit et recommence à marcher vers le télescope qu'il inspecte minutieusement. « Ils sont partout, tout le temps, ces gens là à qui vous demandez comment ils vont et qui répondent « _Bien !_ » sans vous poser la question en retour. Ça vous étonne que je parle de ça, Sherlock ? », demande-t-il en regardant le détective par-dessus son épaule. « Vous savez, je suis un philanthrope, j'aime quand tout se passe bien entre tout le monde. Mais je déteste quand ça ne se passe pas comme je l'ai prédit. Ce n'est qu'une question de logique : je suis plus intelligent que vous tous, il est normal que vous suiviez ce que j'ai décidé. », dit-il avec une certitude déconcertante, vu que c'est apparemment évident. « J'ai tout de suite compris le potentiel de Philipp Sherrer. Il était si seul, c'était beau à voir. Et il parlait, et il parlait, et personne n'écoutait. J'ai fini par lui payer un verre et _je_ l'ai écouté. Vous savez, Sherlock, je crois que c'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on ait pu lui faire. Il me l'a dit d'ailleurs, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un s'intéressait à lui. Il m'a raconté ses petites productions sans avenir. Les salles vides. Les applaudissements par politesse. Oh bien sûr, il m'a parlé de l'orchestre de Londres et du succès, mais du succès partagé. Tout le monde se fout d'aller voir Philipp Sherrer lorsque Denosa conduit. Tout le monde regarde toujours le chef d'orchestre. Même vous, Sherlock. »

Moriarty s'arrête, se retourne et s'appuie d'une main sur le télescope avant de regarder à nouveau le détective.

« Je dois avouer que j'ai beaucoup aimé vous voir suspecter tous ces gens si insignifiants, alors que seul Sherrer importait. D'ailleurs, cette soirée où je l'ai rencontré, il m'a dit cette toute petite phrase, aussi rikiki que son zizi - que je n'ai jamais vu mais que j'ai toujours imaginé tout minuscule : _J'aimerais bien être le centre de l'attention, pour une fois_. Vous voyez, je m'en suis occupé. »

« Mais il savait qu'il allait devoir se faire exploser le crâne ? », ne peut s'empêcher de demander John pour qui le récit de ce suicide reste aberrant.

« Bien sûr, je ne suis pas un monstre. », s'offusque le meurtrier.

Sherlock et John échangent un regard entendu.

« Ah, Docteur... », soupire Moriarty comme s'il semblait enfin découvrir la présence de John. Il grimace, sa langue claquant contre son palais comme s'il regardait une carcasse en voie de décomposition et explique : « Dans la vie, il y a certaines choses qui ne se contrôlent pas. Pour tout le reste, il y a Moriarty. Et j'ai été là, pour Sherrer. Je serai là pour encore beaucoup de gens. »

« J'émets un léger doute. », ajoute Sherlock en penchant la tête sur le côté ce qui fait exploser de rire le psychopathe.

« Vraiment, Sherlock, vous êtes là pour m'arrêter ? »

L'appelé se tend et John se dit que c'est le bon moment pour que Sherlock sorte son arme, qu'il lui explique qu'il ne le laissera pas s'en tirer cette fois et que ce timbré passera le restant de ses jours dans une prison capitonnée. Peut-être qu'il pourra aussi le menacer d'appuyer sur la gâchette, rien qu'un peu, juste pour tenter de lui faire comprendre ce que c'est d'avoir peur de crever. Mais en fait, John ne sait même pas si Sherlock la prise. _Pitié, Sherlock, sors mon arme_.

« C'est pour ça que vous avez prévenu votre petit copain Lestrade et sa bande de joyeux troublions de venir me passer les menottes ? J'ai guetté au balcon mais je n'ai vu que votre taxi... À moins que vous n'ayez prévenu votre grand-frère adoré ? », se retient-il de rire cette fois.

John fronce les sourcils, tourne le visage vers son colocataire mais _putain_, bien sûr que Sherlock n'a pas pris son arme et bien sûr qu'ils n'ont prévenu personne, comme d'habitude, sauf que cette fois, ils vont vraiment le regretter.

« Ce n'est pas grave, Sherlock. Nous pouvons passer la soirée ensemble, tous les deux. Enfin, tous les trois, puisque... », commence-t-il en agitant la main vers le docteur, cherchant manifestement son nom avant de claquer des doigts. « _John_, puisque John vous a suivi comme un brave petit toutou. »

C'est plus fort que lui mais le soldat grimace d'un sourire qui vaut toutes les insultes les plus sales de son répertoire et ça n'échappe pas au meurtrier qui lui offre en retour un rictus infâme.

« Oh, ne vous en voulez pas, ce n'est pas très grave, Docteur. Vous êtes simplement obsédé par Sherlock Holmes, comme Sherlock Holmes est obsédé par le Jeu. Et le Jeu, c'est moi. Et je meurs d'envie de voir ce que cette petite soirée va nous réserver. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien me suivre... », sourit-il une dernière fois avant de monter les marches en métal, lentement, théâtralement.

John et Sherlock se regardent et il n'y a pas un mot de prononcé, parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire. C'est Sherlock le premier qui rompt le contact de leurs yeux qui se réclament l'un à l'autre et s'avance jusqu'à l'escalier qu'il grimpe à son tour, vers le balcon où les attend déjà Moriarty.

Sans surprise, John le suit.


	24. Le Contrôle

**Note :** Hello à toutes et à tous ! Me voici de retour de vacances et qui dit "accès à internet" dit "nouveau chapitre" ! Je devrais même dire nouveauX chapitreS car mes autres histoires en cours seront également mises à jour dans les jours qui suivent. J'espère que les vacances et la rentrée ont été bonnes pour tout le monde en tout cas :3 Aussi, je voulais vous parler d'un projet très cool : **Cha Raev**, auteure ici même sur fanfiction a sorti son propre livre, _Totally Nuts_ chez Mix Editions. Vous pouvez retrouver la version numérique sur Amazon, ce que je vous encourage vivement à faire car passer de la publication sur fanfiction à l'édition est un énorme pas qu'il faut encourager chez les auteur(e)s :)  
Maintenant j'arrête le blahblah et vous laisse avec Sherlock, John, Moriarty, l'observatoire...

**Bêta :** l'unique, la géniale, **Carbo Queen** qui traduit toujours en ce moment _Meurtre dans la famille_ que je vous recommande chaudement. Un énorme merci à **Carbo** pour son temps, encore une fois, son énergie, sa patience pour corriger mes "coeurs" et pour mes lapsus honteux :)

* * *

Il pose son pied sur la dernière marche et le vent qui s'écrase contre sa joue lui fait relever les yeux lentement. C'est automatique, quand il voit le parc et l'herbe verte qui s'étend sous eux à des dizaines de mètres de là, il y a une force infecte qui le chope par les tripes et lui donne envie de se mettre à genoux, de s'allonger, de s'accrocher, de peur de tomber. Le vertige est déjà terrible en temps normal, mais aujourd'hui avec un bras immobilisé par une attelle contre son torse, il se sent encore plus en déséquilibre que jamais. Il baisse le regard pour retrouver la vision rassurante de ses chaussures qui touchent le sol, mais c'est la pire idée qu'il ait pu avoir.

Ils sont sur une construction métallique brinquebalante et John comprend enfin ce qui est en travaux à l'observatoire : le balcon du dôme. La passerelle sur laquelle ils marchent a des interstices par lesquels il voit les fleurs en contre-bas, jaunes et violettes, et la main invisible qui l'a chopé par l'estomac tire plus fort encore. Il sursaute lorsqu'il sent des doigts (réels, cette fois-ci) se refermer sur son avant-bras. C'est Sherlock dont il croise le regard et le sourire.

Devant lui, Sherlock semble vérifier du bout des cils qu'il va bien et finit par le lâcher, avant de s'avancer, pas après pas. Moriarty est déjà appuyé contre la rambarde et il regarde Londres. Le ciel s'habille de noir par l'Est et dans les tours des immeubles se reflètent les derniers rayons du soleil. On les croirait en flamme. Ça doit plaire au psychopathe.

John s'approche à son tour mais reste en retrait. Sa main s'est refermée sur la rambarde en métal aussi froide que ses lèvres qu'il pince l'une contre l'autre. Il y a quelque chose d'irréel à regarder la ville ainsi. Il se sent si loin de tout ça, comme s'il n'en avait jamais fait vraiment partie et quelque chose lui fait croire qu'il n'est pas le seul sur ce balcon à penser ça. Ils n'entendent rien, ne disent rien. C'est leur Mont Olympe.

« C'est beau, hein ? », murmure Moriarty et pendant un instant, ils se sentent respirer le même air.

Le vent frais se lève, ça pousse les nuages et leurs cols. Sherlock referme son manteau et la joue de John se contracte sous le frisson qui le traverse. Même Jim Moriarty se frotte les mains pour les réchauffer. Maintenant qu'il a lâché le garde-corps il se retourne et sourit au détective.

« Je vous avais dit que nous nous retrouverions, Sherlock. », et il y a quelque chose dans son regard proche de l'émotion qui le rend humain, rien qu'une seconde et ça fait frissonner le soldat.

Car un monstre peut commettre les pires crimes, c'est sa nature, c'est normal. Qu'un _être humain_ puisse agir comme ça, c'est terriblement flippant.

« Et vous tenez toujours vos promesses. », répond Sherlock, les mains dans les poches, le dos droit.

Car John ne voit que ça finalement, son dos, en retrait comme il est. Puisque de toute façon le meurtrier ne s'adresse qu'à Sherlock, ne voit que lui, ne semble vivre que pour lui. Tout cela a bien entendu un goût amer de déjà-vu qui pourrait devenir lassant si ce n'était pas funeste. John doit même s'y reprendre à deux fois pour vérifier que le bas de son pantalon n'est pas trempé et que ce n'est pas une parka qu'il porte. Il se demande qui Moriarty a tué ici, puisque tout tourne autour de ses _exploits_, comme lorsqu'ils étaient à la piscine où Carl Powers s'était noyé.

« Toujours. », répond Moriarty dont la fierté tire les traits de son visage déjà malsain à la base. « Ça lui fait mal ? », s'enquit-il soudainement en regardant l'épaule immobilisée de John.

Ça fait sursauter le médecin, parce que pour une fois ce soir, Jim a vraiment réussi à décoller ses yeux du détective pour les poser sur son corps trapu. Mais bien sûr, il ne lui parle pas directement et sa façon de s'adresser à Sherlock comme si John était un être sans capacité de dialogue le fait se sentir minable. Sherlock, lui, ne répond pas. Il s'est retourné pour observer John de son regard impénétrable. Le silence ne semble pas gêner Moriarty qui s'approche déjà si près qu'il a juste à tendre la main... Et le voilà qui touche l'attelle de John.

« Ça doit lui rappeler des bons souvenirs. », sourit-il en passant délicatement sa main sur le col du médecin.

« _Bons_, ça ne doit pas être le mot. », rétorque Sherlock avec une voix grinçante.

John, lui, ne quitte pas le meurtrier des yeux. Il ne tremble pas et entend juste dans ses oreilles le mélange cacophonique de la voix de Moriarty et de son propre cœur qui bat. Il ne cligne pas une fois des paupières, parce que c'est bien sûr à la moindre faiblesse que l'ennemi frappe et Jim Moriarty est si près que John ressent dans son être toute cette folie meurtrière qui émane de l'homme devant lui. Il sourit, parce qu'il n'a pas d'autre arme sur lui pour se défendre. Quelqu'un va crever ici ce soir, il en est persuadé, et il espère réellement que ça ne sera ni Sherlock, ni lui.

« Oh ! Regardez son petit sourire narquois. Il m'en veut de s'être fait tirer dessus. Il est un peu susceptible, non ? », rit Moriarty en calant à nouveau ses mains dans son manteau.

Il se recule légèrement pour adresser un sourire complice au détective qui ne rit pas du tout. John a l'audace de croire que c'est parce que Sherlock n'aime pas que Jim ose poser ne serait-ce qu'un œil sur lui, mais n'a pas la confiance nécessaire pour comprendre que c'est exactement le cas.

« Je pense qu'il préfère ne pas se faire percer par des balles de 9mm tous les deux ans. », répond Sherlock à contrecœur.

« Eh bien dans la vie, nous n'avons pas toujours ce qu'on veut. », aboie Jim comme un parent engueulant son fils qui ne veut pas finir sa soupe, alors que des gamins meurent de faim à l'autre bout de la planète. « Et puis comment aurais-je fait pour vous attirer jusqu'ici sinon, Sherlock ? »

« En m'envoyant un message ? Je ne sais pas, quelque chose d'un peu moins... »

« Magistral ? »

« Douloureux. », corrige John, qui n'en peut plus qu'on parle de lui comme s'il n'existait pas, en hochant la tête.

Moriarty roule des yeux et laisse tomber sa tête en arrière, comme offusqué qu'on puisse débiter une pareille ineptie face à lui. Il claque sa langue contre son palais trois ou quatre fois, mais c'est si énervant que le son reste bloqué dans les tympans de John. Il soupire longuement, presque écoeuré et agite mollement sa main par-dessus son épaule.

« Vous ne servez à rien, Docteur. Allez vous en, vous ne m'intéressez pas. »

Il lui tourne le dos dramatiquement et s'avance, le nez dans les étoiles naissantes. John reste planté là, sans dire un mot, les yeux passant du dos du criminel au visage de son colocataire qu'il interroge silencieusement. Bien sûr qu'il ne partira pas, la question ne se pose même pas. Il n'abandonnera jamais Sherlock. Moriarty doit être vraiment très mauvais en nature humaine pour ne pas avoir compris ça. (Bien sûr qu'il l'est. Cette question non plus ne se pose pas). Sherlock observe John et sa bouche s'ouvre mais son colocataire n'a même pas le temps d'entendre le son de sa voix que Moriarty a déjà pris sous son bras celui du détective. Il l'attire avec lui dans une petite balade autour du balcon en travaux.

« Racontez-moi, Sherlock, comment était-ce d'enquêter dans le vide ? Je veux dire, tous ces gens que vous soupçonniez, à partir de quel moment avez-vous compris que quelque chose vous échappait ? J'hésite, réellement. Dans un sens, je me dis que vous l'avez su dès le départ, que vous avez fait semblant d'y croire, pour me surprendre. Dans un autre, je me dis que vous y avez réellement cru et ça... ça ce serait dramatique, Sherlock. Vous êtes d'accord avec moi ? Vous savez, Sherrer n'était pas censé tourner la tête. Il aurait dû être touché au front à gauche. Puisque mon homme était placé juste derrière vous, vous auriez dû être suspecté, rien qu'un peu, rien qu'un tout petit-mini-peu, juste assez pour vous voir vous défendre face à vos amis de la police et à la justice. C'était ça mon plan. »

« Et l'arme ? »

« Elle aurait été glissée dans votre manteau. Oh, vraiment, ça aurait dû être un passe-temps de deux à trois semaines maximum. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'on y passerait un an... »

Ils marchent encore, très lentement, bras-dessus bras-dessous, même si les pieds de Sherlock semblent vouloir se reculer à chaque pas. John les suit de loin, en s'accrochant au dôme dont la structure l'inquiète un peu plus à chaque seconde.

« Et comment avez-vous su que je me rendrais à cette représentation ? », demande Sherlock, en tournant enfin la tête vers le meurtrier.

« Denosa ! Liszt ! _Les Préludes_ ! », explique simplement Moriarty en levant sa main gauche dans les airs. « Bien sûr que vous alliez vous y rendre, Sherlock, je vous connais. »

_Danger_. Tout depuis qu'ils sont dans cet observatoire (depuis que John a posé un pied dans un laboratoire de Bart's il y a un an et demi de ça) hurle au danger, mais cette fois c'est concret. C'est sur un panneau rouge criard, accroché à la structure métallique, avec le dessin d'un homme à casque interdisant l'accès d'une main qu'il impose en avant. Il n'y a que John qui l'a remarqué et qui voit autour d'eux les sacs de sable, les planches en bois et les cordes qui pendent autour de la structure qui maintient le balcon. Sous leurs pieds, le sol n'a jamais autant tremblé. Lui ne peut plus avancer. Il se sent si loin d'eux et c'est le vertige de la distance qui les sépare qui le prend maintenant.

« Tout ce temps, tout ce temps à ne penser qu'à Sherrer... », poursuit le criminel, le visage plus grimaçant que jamais, entre le dégoût et la déception. « Alors qu'il n'était qu'un passe-temps... Un accessoire... Un jeu pour vous et moi... Vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ? »

Cette fois ils s'arrêtent devant le garde-corps et Moriarty lâche le bras du détective. Ils se font face et rangent leurs mains dans leurs poches pour se prémunir du froid. Sherlock ne répond rien et John ne comprend pas son silence. Il a oublié la hauteur, les lumières de la ville et le soleil si loin maintenant.

« _Vous le savez ?!_ », hurle-t-il et cette fois Sherlock s'empresse de répondre :

« Oui, oui je l'ai compris. »

« Sherlock, _mon Dieu_, Sherlock, mais regardez-nous ! _Regardez-nous_. », répète-t-il les dents serrées, le regard fou. « Vous et moi, nous sommes pareils. Si loin d'eux, de ça ! », crie-t-il encore, son doigt pointé sur la ville à des kilomètres de là. « Parce que nous sommes au-dessus d'eux. Nous les maîtrisons. Nous les dominons. Alors, comment n'avez-vous pas pu comprendre que tout ça était à propos de moi ? Rien que de moi ? Je n'étais plus assez bien pour vous ? »

Cette fois, Moriarty s'avance vers le détective et pose ses mains sur son propre torse, les yeux humides. Sherlock ne répond toujours pas. Il reste immobile et John n'a aucune idée de ce à quoi le détective pense - rien n'est plus flippant que ça. Moriarty attend encore quelques secondes et, lorsqu'il comprend qu'il n'aura aucune réponse, se met à sourire et hoche légèrement la tête avant de reculer d'un pas et de sortir de l'intérieur de sa veste un Beretta qu'il pointe sur le torse du détective.

« Sh... », commence John en s'avançant d'un pas avant même de s'en apercevoir, mais la main de Sherlock se lève pour lui faire signe de rester en arrière.

« Ça m'ennuie, Sherlock, ça m'ennuie tellement. Vous n'auriez pas dû être comme ça, vous auriez dû vous amuser avec moi. Le Jeu aurait été magnifique à nous deux. Mais vous avez trop traîné et je veux passer à autre chose. »

« Alors, vous allez me tuer ? », demande Sherlock d'un calme détestable.

_Ne sois pas calme, putain, Sherlock. Pas maintenant._

« Bien sûr. Je vous l'ai dit, je suis un philanthrope, mais les choses doivent se passer à ma façon. »

« Je suis désolé que ça n'ait pas marché. », conclut Sherlock en haussant une épaule.

Moriarty a un sourire navré lorsqu'il retire le cran de sécurité et cette fois, John hurle sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche. Sa tête lui tourne et ça n'a rien à voir avec la hauteur. Sherlock est si loin et l'arme de Moriarty est si près ; ça ne devrait pas se passer comme ça. Il faut qu'il se passe quelque chose, n'importe quoi, un miracle, putain. Mais ils n'ont pas prévenu Mycroft, ils n'ont pas prévenu Lestrade, il le sait. Ça fait un an que John se croit lentement sortir de cette putain de piscine, alors que tous les jours qui se sont enchaînés n'ont été qu'un écho détestable de ce qu'il s'y était passé : John à terre, Sherlock visé, Moriarty qui contrôle tout.

Et John ne peut pas dire _Champagne_.

Jim Moriarty est l'ultime chef d'orchestre et sa baguette a la forme d'une faucheuse. Il faut que Sherlock réagisse. Il faut que Sherlock parle. Il faut que John entende sa voix, encore.

_Il y a quelque chose ici qu'il n'y a pas dans les enregistrements : l'imprévu. Tu es si brave, John Watson. Tu n'es pas encore prêt... mais tu y penses, et ça t'obsède. Nous prendrons notre temps, ensemble, jusqu'à ce que tu lâches prise. Décris-moi ta cicatrice. Regarde-toi. Tous les jours. Mais tu crois vraiment que c'est le chef d'orchestre qui contrôle tout ? Le pouvoir est dans les mains du musicien parce que c'est lui qui se laisse guider !_

Sherlock n'a jamais _contrôlé_ John. Il ne l'a jamais forcé. Il lui a appris à _lâcher_ prise.

Le soir du concert, Denosa n'a pas conduit Sherrer. Sherrer ne le regardait même pas.

Moriarty n'a été à aucun moment maitre de cette histoire. C'est Sherrer, depuis le début, qui est le point central.

Un homme qu'on ne voit pas. Gentil et peut-être un peu transparent. De ces gens sur lesquels on ne s'arrête pas. Un homme sur lequel ils n'ont même pas enquêté avant d'avoir fait le tour de la vie de sept innocents. Un homme qui a tourné la tête pour se regarder et qui a brisé avec ce simple geste tout le pouvoir et la mise en scène d'un assassin.

Parce que tout le monde a oublié que Sherrer existait.

Mais jamais Sherlock n'a oublié que John existe. Il ne l'a jamais oublié. Alors John s'avance, si brave et si tranquille qu'il est. Un pas, un autre. Rapides. Tout son corps s'écrase contre celui du meurtrier et il entend l'arme cogner le sol au même instant où leurs jambes basculent contre le garde-corps. C'est finalement quand il entraine Jim Moriarty avec lui dans sa chute qu'il comprend la réelle définition du mot _contrôle_.


	25. La Vie

**Note :** Oui ! Je l'ai fait ! J'ai réussi à trouver le temps de publier sans avoir à poser un jour de RTT !  
Qu'est-ce que vos derniers retours me font frissonner... Quand je pense que cette histoire, publiée depuis plus d'un an (et dans ma tête depuis près de deux) se finit dans deux chapitres... J'hésite entre essayer d'exprimer combien cette aventure a été incroyable, ou rester dans un silence discret où brillerait tout le bonheur apporté par la conception de cette fic et ce lien que nous avons créée ensemble. Vous qui avez écrit des reviews, vous qui avez répondu à mes MP, vous qui êtes devenues mes amies, ou vous qui avez juste lu tous ces chapitres sans rentrer en contact avec moi mais dont je vois le nombre grandissant dans les statistiques... Vous toutes et tous, vous faites partie de _Si Brave et Si Tranquille_, et cette expérience n'aurait pas été possible sans vous. Alors, merci.

**Beta :** Et merci à **Carbo Queen**, bien sûr. Je t'adore, ma Carbo, tu es indispensable au bon fonctionnement de '_SomeCoolName' _et je te dois énormément.

* * *

« _John_. »

* * *

Le sol et l'épaule et le froid.

* * *

« John. »

« Oh, merde... »

« John, reste avec moi. »

_J'essaye_.

* * *

L'envie de vomir, prenante, totale. Mais le manque de souffle et de force. Le torse humide. La main droite... Immobile. Pas encore un œil ouvert.

« Je suis là, John. »

_Et moi, je suis où ?_

* * *

C'est comme une lame qu'on tire hors de sa trachée. John grogne pour respirer. Il crache, son corps sursaute. Il ouvre les yeux, un à un. Il ne voit rien pour autant. C'est parce qu'il fait nuit. C'est aussi parce que sa tête implose de l'intérieur.

« Ne bouge pas. »

C'est Sherlock qui parle. Ça doit être sa tête au-dessus de la sienne. Ce n'est pas clair. C'est flou. Tout est flou.

« Sh... »

« Ne bouge pas, ne parle pas. Les secours arrivent. »

« Qu... »

« Ferme la. », impose le détective et cette fois, _chaleur_.

Chaleur au bout de ses doigts, contre sa paume. Sur son front, sa joue. Les mains de Sherlock le tiennent. Le maintiennent. John, lui, ne sent toujours pas sa main droite.

* * *

L'odeur est lourde. C'est ce qui le réveille. Il a envie de vomir. Il ouvre à nouveau les yeux et il fait encore nuit. Tout est si humide. Et il fait froid. Il est toujours allongé sur le dos et cette fois il comprend ce que son corps écrase : la centaine de fleurs violettes qui l'entourent. C'est ironique.

« Ma main... », articule-t-il en fermant et ouvrant ses yeux plusieurs fois pour essayer de faire le point.

Sa vision n'est toujours pas nette, mais il reconnait le visage allongé de son colocataire qui se penche au-dessus du sien. Les ombres creusées sur son visage font ressortir ses traits improbables. Sherlock ne dit rien, alors John (malgré la barre infâme qui brûle son dos de sa nuque à ses côtes) tourne la tête vers la droite. Il louche sur son épaule, descend le long du bras, mais ne trouve qu'une masse noire à la place de son poignet. Et ses doigts qui refusent toujours de bouger.

Sherlock l'enjambe, s'accroupit à sa droite et repousse avec force la masse informe. Un pan de tissu se retourne et lorsque John reconnait sur l'étiquette la forme d'un globe surmonté d'une couronne il comprend qu'il revoit enfin et que c'est Moriarty qui git à côté de lui. Sherlock attrape la main droite qu'il a dégagée entre les siennes et la masse pour faire circuler le sang.

« Est-ce que tu sens quand je fais ça ? »

Au bout de ses doigts, John sent la pression de ceux de Sherlock. Il sourit malgré lui et agite à peine la tête pour lui faire signe que oui.

« Arrête de bouger maintenant, je t'en prie. », murmure le détective avant de poser sa main sur le front de John.

Il ferme les yeux, une seconde, rien qu'une seconde, pour se reposer. Il s'évanouit tout aussitôt.

* * *

_« Et vous tenez toujours vos promesses. »_

_« Toujours. »_

« Sherlock... »

John s'étouffe, il sombre. Il a tenté de se redresser mais son corps refuse toujours de bouger. Ses yeux s'ouvrent et pleurent. Sherlock pose ses mains sur son visage. Il est derrière lui maintenant.

« Tout va bien, John. »

« Moriarty, Mor... »

« N'y pense plus. »

À sa droite, la masse noire n'a toujours pas bougé. John lutte contre le poids à l'intérieur de son corps qui tente de le faire s'évanouir à nouveau et plisse les yeux. Il distingue un peu mieux un bras, le dos voûté et la nuque à l'angle impossible. Allongé dans les fleurs de Reichenbach, à quelques mètres du corps sans vie de Jim Moriarty, John comprend que c'est vraiment fini.

* * *

Du bruit et du monde. Ça bouge sous lui. _Il_ bouge. Pas seul, bien sûr. Des infirmiers. Où est Sherlock ?

« Tension en chute. 6/10... »

« La hanche... »

« Hémorragie interne. »

Il veut leur faire signe qu'il entend, qu'il est conscient. Quand il retrouvera la force. Il tourne la tête. Le masque à oxygène le gène. Il fait trop blanc. L'ambulance. John veut voir Sherlock. Il laisse tomber sa main volontairement. _Chaleur_.

* * *

« Je suis là. »

* * *

« ... Pas de température. On le transfère en traumato dès que le médecin revient. »

Au chaud, au moins.

* * *

John ouvre les yeux. Les deux. Il fait nuit mais il reconnait le lit où il est. C'est un lit d'hôpital. La télé dans le coin lui confirme cette première impression. La perfusion plantée dans sa main droite est le dernier indice dont il a besoin. Il regarde à sa gauche la grande fenêtre qui donne sur la capitale. D'où il est, il voit le London Eye éclairé. C'est ironique comme, dans toutes les grandes villes, il faut finir à l'hôpital pour avoir les meilleures vues. Il continue son inspection de la pièce. Son dossier est posé sur la table de chevet. Il le prendra quand il aura la force d'utiliser ses bras. Ce qui l'intéresse de toute façon, c'est le siège posé près du lit. Il plisse des yeux, car dans la pénombre c'est difficile d'être sûr, mais il semble qu'une veste est posée dessus. La sienne ? Non, c'est plus grand, c'est... un manteau noir.

John sourit.

* * *

« Je dirais, encore trois semaines d'immobilisation pour la fracture de votre poignet droit, en somme. Pour votre hanche on a fait une ostéosynthèse avec une pose de vis et de plaques pour souder l'ensemble... Enfin, je ne vous fais pas un dessin, vous êtes médecin vous aussi. »

John a un rictus qu'il voudrait plus ironique. Le chirurgien poursuit.

« Vous allez rester avec nous encore un bon mois. Et pour les antidouleurs et la morphine, une infirmière va bientôt passer pour tout vous expliquer. »

La porte s'ouvre et Sherlock fait son apparition, son téléphone à la main. Il semble hésiter à ressortir lorsqu'il voit le médecin mais ses yeux se posent automatiquement sur ceux ouverts de son colocataire alors il reste. Il s'approche, range son téléphone dans la poche de son pantalon (le même qu'hier, plein de terre et sali par l'herbe).

« Il en a eu de la chance, votre ami. Une chute de cette hauteur là, c'est un vrai miracle qu'il s'en soit sorti. »

« John Watson est un miracle. », répond le détective comme une évidence.

Le médecin les regarde une dernière fois, note quelques mots sur le dossier de John qu'il repose sur la table de chevet et repart. Sherlock s'approche à son tour, pose une main sur la tête de lit et se penche en avant.

« Comment te sens-tu ? », demande-t-il en couvrant de son regard John qui a un demi sourire.

« Vivant. »

« Ce qui est plutôt une bonne chose. »

« On peut dire ça. », rit-il cette fois.

Ils se regardent et ne parlent pas, parce qu'il y a tellement de choses à dire qu'ils ne savent pas quels mots choisir. Sherlock trouve la solution, puisqu'il se penche et pose ses lèvres sur celles de John. Depuis combien de temps ne se sont-ils pas embrassés ? Trop longtemps. C'est ça ce qui importe vraiment :_ trop longtemps_. John ferme les yeux, entrouvre les lèvres et laisse la langue de Sherlock caresser la sienne. Leurs gestes sont lents, doux. John gémit. Sherlock pose ses doigts contre sa joue et caresse à peine la peau blessée. John grimace.

« Merde, même mon menton me fait mal. Je peux avoir un miroir ou je vais me faire peur ? »

« Ce ne sont que des égratignures. », le rassure Sherlock en prenant place à ses côtés sur le lit.

« Des égratignures plus une hanche et un poignet fracturés, et une hémorragie interne. »

Sherlock ne commente pas ces légers détails. À la place il trace un chemin improbable dans les mèches blondes. John comprend que même son crâne doit être parsemé de blessures.

« Raconte-moi... »

« Ce qu'il s'est passé avant ou après que tu décides de jouer les super-héros ? »

John a un demi-sourire, les sourcils froncés. C'est bien, même à moitié mort son _Je t'emmerde_ silencieux est toujours aussi efficace.

« Vous êtes d'abord tombés sur le toit de l'aile Est. Je crois que tu t'es évanoui à ce moment là car Moriarty a essayé de se relever et a trébuché. Il vous a fait basculer. »

« Il est... »

« Ah oui, définitivement. »

John hoche la tête et inspire, même si même respirer est douloureux.

« Tu n'as rien ? », finit-il par demander et ça fait sourire Sherlock.

« Moi ? Non, je n'ai rien. »

« Alors, c'est bien... », soupire-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Ils restent silencieux. Il faut dire que le scop à côté d'eux fait un boucan ridicule. Le corps de John est lourd et la souffrance sous-jacente. Il ne réalise même pas le nombre de médicaments qu'on lui a injectés pour qu'il ne devienne pas fou de douleur. Ça l'aide aussi à accepter l'immobilité forcée.

« J'ai compris, tu sais... », finit-il par avouer d'une voix rauque.

Sherlock ne dit rien. Alors, John poursuit.

« Tout ce que tu as fait. Pour moi. »

« Dors, maintenant. », murmure Sherlock, sa main reprenant sa place sur le front qu'il caresse.

* * *

Les premières quarante-huit heures, on interdit à quiconque d'entrer dans la chambre de John. Il y a même deux policiers qui gardent sa porte. Il le sait parce qu'il entend les infirmières glousser avant d'entrer. Ils ne lui en parlent pas pour ne pas l'inquiéter, mais il connait la procédure. Bien sûr, il n'y a que Sherlock qui se fiche des consignes et qui fait des aller-retours dans la chambre avec le même aplomb qu'un prince en son royaume. Ça amuse John (du moins, quand la morphine n'est pas si forte qu'elle l'abrutit).

La première fois que Sherlock ramène quelque chose à John, c'est un couteau suisse. John ne comprend pas bien, il pense même que les médicaments le font doucement halluciner. Mais Sherlock dit que ça lui semblait être un_ Cadeau pratique _et John a la confirmation qu'il ne rêve pas, car même drogué son esprit ne serait jamais aussi improbable que son colocataire.

L'après-midi, Sherlock apporte un énorme bouquet de fleurs, car _C'est ce que les gens font quand un proche est à l'hôpital, apparemment_. John a longuement regardé les grandes fleurs blanches, un sourire qu'il a voulu aussi discret que possible aux lèvres et l'a remercié. Lorsque l'infirmière est venue vérifier sa température, et s'est exclamée d'horreur « Mais qui vous a offert des chrysanthèmes ? », Sherlock a compris que ce n'était pas les bonnes fleurs à ramener à quelqu'un qui n'était _pas_ mort.

Le soir même, quand John s'est réveillé après sa douzième sieste de la journée, il y avait très exactement trente-quatre bouquets dans sa chambre, tous composés de fleurs différentes.

Mais pas des violettes de Reichenbach. John peut fermer les yeux.

* * *

« John Hamish Watson. », soupire une voix grave.

L'appelé ouvre un œil et découvre au bout de la pièce Gregory et Elisa, main dans la main, qui s'approchent à pas feutrés.

« Salut... », leur sourit-il en écrasant son pouce sur la petite télécommande molle pour relever un peu plus le dossier de son lit.

Elisa s'approche la première, glisse de ses doigts fins ses mèches bouclées derrière ses oreilles pour ne pas en avoir sur sa joue, hésite quelques secondes et se penche pour embrasser celles du docteur. Elle sent la lavande et même avec le nombre ridicule de bouquet qui l'entoure, John peut le sentir. Elle se recule juste assez pour le regarder dans les yeux avant de murmurer d'une voix tendre par sa sincérité :

« Ça fait plaisir de te voir. »

« Moi aussi. », répond-il en la laissant lui serrer la main avant qu'elle ne se recule.

Il tourne la tête et regarde Gregory, de l'autre côté du lit, les bras croisés contre son torse et les yeux sombres. Il semble contenir une colère que John ne peut que comprendre.

« Dans quel état tu t'es mis... », grogne Lestrade en secouant la tête, comme un père engueulant son fils.

« Je sais... », rit John de bon cœur, pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère.

« T'aurais pu crever. Merde, Sherlock et toi auriez pu crever. Ça vous a effleuré l'esprit à un moment donné ou comme deux petits cons que vous êtes, vous avez réellement cru que ça pouvait bien se passer ? », cette fois sa voix porte à s'en cogner contre les murs. Il a posé ses poings fermés contre ses hanches et tout dans son attitude rappelle le DI qu'ils n'ont _pas_ pensé à appeler avant d'aller affronter Moriarty.

« Gregory... », appelle Elisa d'une voix ferme, mais son compagnon ne l'entend même pas.

« Putain j'étais chez vous ! J'étais, littéralement chez vous, puis à cent mètres, dans ma voiture et vous avez préféré prendre un putain de taxi pour aller dans ce putain d'observatoire pour aller voir seuls ce putain de psychopathe ! Vous auriez pu crever ! », hurle cette fois Gregory dont les yeux se révulsent et la porte s'ouvre en grand.

C'est Sherlock qui vient d'arriver. Il fait deux pas, analyse la situation en quelques coups d'œil et fronce les sourcils, ce qui pousse le DI dans ses retranchements.

« Ah et te voilà toi ! Parfait je vais pouvoir vous engueuler en même temps et vous dire à quel point vous commencez à me... »

« Gregory, je t'en prie, parle moins fort, John a besoin de se reposer. », appelle Sherlock d'une voix qui n'invite à aucune discussion.

Il s'avance dans la pièce, pose la vingtaine de magazines qu'il a ramenés sur la table de chevet de son colocataire, sourit à Elisa à qui il dépose un baiser sur la joue avant de se pencher vers John qu'il embrasse sur les lèvres. John ouvre grands les yeux, à défaut d'ouvrir la bouche. Sherlock l'embrasse au moins cinq secondes, ce qui parait être cinq secondes de trop vu _qu'il y-a-des-gens-dans-la-pièce-qui-les-regardent _et se recule pour ainsi faire découvrir à John que tout le monde est aussi surpris que lui. Sauf Sherlock. Bien sûr.

« Tu... mh... Ça va ? », demande John, sans vraiment savoir s'il faut qu'ils en parlent ou qu'ils fassent comme si de rien n'était.

Avec un peu de chance, c'est passé inaperçu que le seul détective consultant au monde vient d'embrasser à pleine bouche son blogger.

« Oui, bien sûr. Mrs. Hudson va passer dans l'après-midi. Elle va me ramener des vêtements. »

John hoche la tête et remarque que Sherlock porte toujours le même costume plein de terre.

« Tu n'es toujours pas rentré chez toi ? », l'interroge Lestrade, soudain beaucoup plus calme.

« Non. »

Sherlock tire une chaise vers le lit au centre de la pièce et invite d'une main les nouveaux venus à en faire de même. Elisa répond à l'invitation tandis que Lestrade s'approche enfin de John. Il pose sa main sur la sienne (la seule qui n'est pas maintenue par un plâtre impressionnant) et serre une fois. Et bien sûr, comme ils sont des mecs, aucun mot n'est prononcé. Elisa lève les yeux au ciel.

* * *

En moins de quatre jours, John est persuadé que tout Londres est venu lui rendre visite. Il y a eu d'abord Gregory et Elisa, puis Mrs. Hudson et sa triple-douzaine de scones que Sherlock et lui ont offerts aux infirmières. Est venue le lendemain Molly, qui est restée la journée et avec qui ils ont parlé de voyages et de rugby. Andy est passé une heure à peine, pas assez pour que John comprenne ce qu'elle lui trouve.

Et puis, contre toute attente, Benjamin Cox est venu avec sa mère. Ils ont apporté à John un livre sur les légendes médiévales, qu'il n'aurait jamais acheté mais qu'il a dévoré le reste de la soirée. Mike Stamford aussi est venu. À tous ces gens là, on a prétexté une mauvaise chute lors d'une visite d'un immeuble en construction. On n'a pas parlé de Moriarty, de la façon dont John l'a poussé dans le vide pour en finir avec lui une bonne fois pour toute. Pour sauver Sherlock. Et Londres à la fois.

À vrai dire, ils ne parlent jamais de lui. C'est parce que son visage hante John à chaque fois qu'il ferme les yeux, qu'il ne supporte pas d'entendre son nom lorsqu'il est éveillé. La journée, malgré la douleur, il arrive à rire, à s'amuser de l'histoire de Mrs. Hudson qui n'arrive pas à se débarrasser de ses souris ou de l'humour unique de Benjamin. Le soir, il se réveille en sueur, la bouche serrée à retenir derrière ses dents des hurlements qu'il n'arrive pas à pousser. Sherlock lui tient la main, littéralement, en l'air. C'est psychologique, mais ça permet à John de croire qu'il ne sombre plus, qu'on l'a rattrapé. Que la douleur qui vit maintenant dans son corps depuis qu'il s'est écrasé contre le sol n'a jamais existé.

Aujourd'hui, ça fait trois semaines que John est immobile dans ce lit. Sherlock dort quelques nuits par semaine au 221B. Pas ce soir. Il est là quand, à minuit, le visage de John est couvert de sueur et de larmes, et c'est sa main qui passe un gant froid sur son front. Pour une fois, John réussir à desserrer la mâchoire.

« Je n'arrive pas à me l'enlever de la tête, tu sais... », grogne-t-il comme un animal, en secouant lentement son visage.

« De quoi... ? », demande Sherlock d'une voix très basse.

« C'est que des flash, mais ça revient. On vient de toucher le sol et je suis au-dessus de Moriarty. J'arrive à me redresser et il me regarde. Il sourit. Il me sourit et il y a tout ce sang dans sa bouche. Sur ces dents. Je les vois. Rouges. Si rouges. Et je sais pourquoi il sourit, je sais pourquoi, je s... »

John est à bout de souffle. Il ferme les yeux, secoue la tête, sa mâchoire se paralyse à nouveau. C'est son inconscient qui le protège et refuse qu'il sorte ces mots trop durs pour être avoués.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il sourit ? », l'interroge Sherlock.

John rouvre ses yeux avec toute la peine du monde.

« Parce qu'il a compris. Parce qu'il aurait pu crever en tombant mais qu'il a été conscient encore quelques secondes, _quelques secondes_ et il a compris, que toi et moi, que nous... »

La chaise de Sherlock racle le sol et son corps se penche vers John. Il le couvre de ses bras, embrasse ses yeux, ses tempes, son front et ses lèvres.

« Il n'a pas pu comprendre. », dit Sherlock.

John hausse lentement sa main encore alourdie par le plâtre et serre contre lui le corps du détective. Ils se tiennent l'un à l'autre, s'embrassent et se murmurent des mots sans en distinguer la différence. Les lèvres de Sherlock déposent des baisers aussi délicats que des prières, sur tout son visage, son cou. Chaque respiration qui se répercute sur sa peau murmure à l'âme même de John toute cette adoration qui les unit, tout ce qu'il fait qu'ils en sont là, maintenant. Tout ce que Moriarty n'a pas compris.

« Il n'aurait jamais pu comprendre. »

La bouche de John se referme mais cette fois, elle n'est pas âpre d'être remplie de souffrances indescriptibles. Sherlock repousse le livre que John n'a pas retiré de son lit en s'endormant, et prend place à côté de lui. John bouge comme il le peut pour lui faire de la place. Sherlock est trop grand, son corps se recroqueville maladroitement et sa main se pose sur le torse couvert du drap bleu qu'on retrouve dans tous les hôpitaux du monde.

John ferme les yeux et dans son esprit s'efface, lentement, l'image du visage de Moriarty, les yeux fermés, la bouche scellée.

« Reste avec moi. »

« Toujours. »

C'est au quatorzième étage du King's College Hospital, contre les lèvres de Sherlock qu'à partir de ce soir-là, John Watson ne _gère_ plus.

Il vit.


	26. Le Bandeau

**Note :** Hello à toutes et à tous. Pas trop de blahblah pour cette intro (parce que c'est l'avant-dernier chapitre et que finalement, j'ai tellement de choses à dire que je n'arrive pas à faire un choix.) Je veux juste dédier ce chapitre à **Shina Maemi Alexiel** et à son petit trésor... En attendant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Bêta :** Un énorme, énorme merci à **Carbo Queen**, dont je ne peux encore que vous recommander la fic Johnlock qu'elle traduit en ce moment _Meurtre dans la famille_.

* * *

« Attention. »

« J'ai vu. »

Sherlock lève son bras droit pour inviter John à passer devant lui. Le médecin le remercie d'un hochement de tête et évite la plaque de verglas devant le 221B. Il pose un pied sur la première marche, puis sa canne, avant de passer la porte grande ouverte. Il y a un goût de déjà-vu, quand John ne pouvait envahir une pièce sans sa présence que son inconscient rendait bancale. Sauf que cette fois, il a réellement besoin de sa canne.

D'après ses collègues du King's College Hospital, trois mois de rééducation suffiront à le remettre sur ses deux pieds. Ils disent qu'avec un peu de bonne volonté, il pourrait même recommencer à courir dans deux mois. C'est une bonne chose que l'ADN de John Watson ne soit fait que de bonne volonté.

Il monte les marches avec lenteur, mais ce n'est pas à cause de la douleur lancinante dans sa hanche, c'est juste parce qu'il savoure de retrouver l'escalier grinçant, la texture du mur sous ses doigts. Sherlock a grimpé le premier, les sacs de John dans les mains, qu'il a posés au milieu du salon. Mrs. Hudson les appelle du rez-de-chaussée en leur répétant qu'elle arrive dès que le thé est prêt. C'est elle qui a dû s'occuper de leur appartement, se dit John, lorsqu'il découvre le premier étage propre et rangé. C'est légèrement angoissant, mais il se rassure en se disant que ça ne va pas durer.

« C'est bizarre. », sourit-il à destination de Sherlock en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Je sais, Mrs. Hudson a insisté... », soupire-t-il en retour en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Je vais poser mes affaires dans la chambre. »

John s'approche, refuse d'une main l'aide que propose Sherlock et attrape une des anses avant de se retourner. Sa canne cogne contre le bois, ce n'est pas la plus jolie des mélodies. John se demande si Sherlock jouera du violon. S'ils retourneront au Royal Festival Hall. Quand est-ce qu'ils commenceront une nouvelle enquête. Il secoue la tête pour oublier cette dernière idée qu'il sait irréalisable pour le moment (les médecins, appuyés par Lestrade, ont assez insisté sur ce dernier point...) et ouvre la porte de sa main libre avant de presser le sac du bout de sa canne pour le pousser à l'intérieur. Il relève la tête et c'est la chambre de Sherlock.

John déglutit, cligne des yeux et réalise enfin la portée de son acte manqué. Il tourne la tête et voit, au bout du couloir dans le salon, Sherlock qui le regarde. Mais merde, est-ce vraiment étonnant ? Il n'est pas bien sûr s'il doit s'excuser et demander à son colocataire s'il le veut aussi, ou s'il vaut mieux qu'il s'installe d'abord dans sa propre chambre, mais Sherlock ne le laisse pas réfléchir plus longtemps. Il prend le deuxième sac que John n'a pas pu soulever et passe devant son colocataire. Il pose ses affaires au pied du lit, se retourne vers le meuble du fond de la pièce, ouvre le deuxième tiroir qui a été vidé. Il ouvre ensuite la porte coulissante de la penderie, montre de son index les cintres libres à l'extrémité gauche et fait marche arrière. Il pose sa main sur le torse de John en passant et rejoint le salon où il disparait.

John sourit. Parfois, les mots ne sont pas nécessaires.

* * *

Au centre du salon du premier étage du 221B Baker Street, ça sent le thé noir aux épices et l'arnica. John masse son propre poignet qu'il a sorti de son attelle en regardant Mrs. Hudson qui explique, aidée par ses mains frêles, les changements qu'elle voudrait apporter dans sa cuisine, si John, ou Gregory accepteraient de l'aider.

« Ça serait avec plaisir, Mrs. Hudson, mais... », commence simplement John avant de montrer d'un doigt l'état de son corps dans son ensemble.

« Bien sûr mon garçon, ce n'est pas pressé. Et puis, je comptais demander à Gregory de toute façon. »

« Il ne viendra pas à Noël. », leur apprend Sherlock, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son téléphone sur lequel il pianote, affalé dans son fauteuil.

« Non ! Pourquoi ? C'est à cause de la dinde au curry de l'année dernière, c'est ça ? Je savais que Jamie Oliver causerait ma perte ! »

« Parce qu'il veut le passer avec Elisa. », conclut simplement le détective en haussant une épaule.

La bouche de Mrs. Hudson se pince et sa tête se tourne vers John qui sourit en évitant son regard. La vieille dame hausse ses sourcils sur son front qui se plisse un peu plus et demande :

« Et pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne viendraient pas tous les deux ? Il est temps d'officialiser un peu les choses, vous ne pensez pas ? Ce n'est jamais bon pour une relation tous ces non-dits. On est ensemble, ou on ne l'est pas. On se le dit. Point. »

John et Sherlock lèvent les yeux au même instant et se regardent, juste assez longtemps pour que leurs mâchoires se serrent et qu'ils se redressent sur leurs sièges respectifs.

« Mais les temps changent vous savez. Moi, à mon époque... »

Les deux colocataires n'interrompent pas Mrs. Hudson dont le récit très fantasmé de ses jeunes années arrive à leur oreille avec la même saveur que ses scones qu'elle a oublié de sucrer. Ils se regardent et se sourient parfois, lorsqu'ils sentent l'ennui pointer chez l'autre, et se frôlent volontairement lorsqu'ils se penchent sur la petite table entre eux pour se servir à nouveau du thé.

Au bout du compte, ils passent une après-midi normale, pour le 221B Baker Street. John dort bien ce soir là. Collé contre lui, Sherlock aussi.

* * *

Le temps passe. Les températures sont moins clémentes. John peut monter les marches sans l'aide de sa canne.

Il réapprend à marcher, à bouger sa hanche à un angle qui ne le fait pas grogner de douleur. Ou à s'asseoir sans se tenir à une table pour ne pas tomber. Parfois, quand il va en bas de la rue acheter le journal, son inconscient presse un lapsus qui lui ferait dire qu'il réapprend à _vivre_, face à la caissière qui lui demande comment se passe sa rééducation. Il n'en parle pas. C'est assez facile à analyser comme ça.

Ce midi là, il remonte lentement en chantonnant un air entendu dans la rue et ne perçoit les voix qui proviennent du salon que lorsqu'il pose un pied sur le palier. Oh, comme ces voix-là font se serrer ses entrailles.

« Je pense qu'il y a du jus de fruit, quelque part. »

« Ça sera très bien. », et c'est la voix de Clara qui fait écho à celle de Sherlock.

John repousse la porte mal fermée et regarde, subjugué, la scène improbable qui se déroule au centre même de son propre salon. Il y a Harry, assise sur le canapé, encore enveloppée dans son trench beige et les cheveux retenus en arrière par un bandeau épais et noir, et plus loin Clara, debout devant la fenêtre, les bras croisés contre un pull rose corail. Son manteau à elle pend à côté du médecin dont les yeux s'écarquillent grossièrement.

« Tu as pu trouver le journal que tu cherchais ? », demande Sherlock, un pied dans la cuisine.

« Je... Oui. », répond-il un peu bêtement.

« Je te présente ta propre sœur ou ce n'est pas la peine ? »

John régurgite un rire gêné et fait les quelques pas qui le séparent d'Harriet, dont il embrasse la joue, avant d'en faire de même auprès de Clara. Il leur dit qu'il revient dans un instant et rejoint Sherlock dans la cuisine à pas claudiquant. Sherlock a la tête dans le frigidaire. Il sort une brique de jus de fruit par-dessus laquelle il approche son nez et inspire, pour tenter de voir s'ils peuvent encore le consommer.

« C'est toi qui les as invitées ? », murmure John, en pointant le salon de son pouce par-dessus son épaule.

« Non, pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi elles sont là alors ? »

« Pour te voir, probablement ? Est-ce que ce jus d'ananas est encore bon ? »

Sherlock approche la brique du nez de John qui inspire et se recule en grimaçant à en plisser toute la peau de son visage.

« Je prends ça comme un non... », poursuit le détective en refermant la brique qu'il range dans le frigidaire avant d'en sortir une autre.

« Et tu les as laissées entrer ? »

« Non, comme tu le vois elles sont encore sur le trottoir ; quel est le problème, John ?! », s'indigne Sherlock en attrapant un verre qui traine, dans lequel il verse le jus de raisin qui déverse un morceau compact à la couleur aussi indéfinissable que la gêne de John à ce moment précis.

Ils se regardent. Sherlock jette au moins cette brique là.

« Je ne comprends pas ce qu'Harry vient faire ici. Elle n'est jamais venue depuis que j'ai emménagé. »

« Elle a appris que tu avais eu un accident. Et puisque tu ne l'as pas prévenue, elle va te le faire payer. »

« ... Elle te l'a dit ? »

« Non, je l'ai déduit. Elle est très facile à déduire. Savais-tu d'ailleurs que son complexe d'Œdipe ... »

« Okay. », l'interrompt John en sortant de la cuisine.

Il revient dans le salon où les deux femmes se tiennent debout près d'une carte maritime du 19e siècle, achetée par Sherlock il y a quelques années de ça, pour une enquête de soi-disant ancêtres pirates, qui s'était trouvée être l'œuvre d'un mythomane.

« Comment allez-vous ? », leur sourit-il en retirant enfin sa veste.

« Et toi, tu vas me dire comment t'as failli y passer ? », aboie Harry en hochant la tête vers la canne.

Clara pose discrètement sa main dans le dos de sa compagne et John pince sa bouche. Il l'a bien méritée celle-là.

« Ce n'est rien... »

« Une chute de quoi, dix mètres ? Des hémorragies internes et la hanche fracturée ? Je suis ravie d'apprendre que ce n'est rien ! »

« Comment est-ce que tu peux possiblement savoir tout ça ? », s'énerve sensiblement John en fermant les yeux.

« Bob est venu manger à la maison jeudi soir. Robert Gillen, ton chirurgien. »

« Pour le secret médical, on repassera... »

« T'es mon frère, John. Bob pensait que j'étais au courant. T'en prends pas à lui. »

John ouvre la bouche, prêt à répliquer, mais sa sœur s'est déjà tournée dos à lui pour aller chercher ses cigarettes dans son sac et le médecin a envie de hurler alors que tout ce qu'il se passe dans son salon lui rappelle leur adolescence qui a bien failli le rendre fou. Il exècre l'amour fraternel avec la même aigreur qu'il ne serait rien sans. Il déteste cette relation forcée qu'il voit pourrir avec les années et qu'il sait que son corps ne pourra jamais vraiment oublier. Il s'en veut aussi de ne rien faire pour les sauver eux.

« Harry... », finit-il par grogner en se rapprochant d'elle.

Elle se redresse, porte la cigarette fine à ses lèvres et l'allume avant de tourner la tête pour souffler la fumée loin du visage de son petit frère.

« C'est pas grave, John. En vrai, je sais ce que c'est. », murmure-t-elle soudain, en regardant ses pieds qui tentent de remettre à plat un pli dans le tapis persan.

« J'ai fait du thé. », leur apprend Sherlock d'une voix forte en arrivant dans le salon.

Clara s'extasie bruyamment, prenant cette excuse pour fuir le fond de la pièce où sa compagne et son beau-frère rejouent la guerre de cent ans en deux minutes.

« Tu sais que quoi est quoi ? », demande le plus jeune des Watson en secouant légèrement la tête.

« Toi aussi t'as un problème d'addiction. Je te fais pas la morale, vraiment pas. T'es tombé d'un immeuble en construction en poursuivant un voleur ou je sais pas quoi, à ce qu'on m'a dit. C'est ton coloc' qui t'a ramené aux urgences et qui t'a pas lâché... Conclusion, t'es accro, John. À ce mode de vie. À... l'adrénaline, je sais pas. Et tu penses que tu maitrises. Jusqu'au jour où tu finis à l'hosto, le corps en miette. J'te fais pas l'affront de te décrire le parallèle entre nos histoires à un an près, je crois que t'es assez intelligent pour comprendre... »

_Ça n'a rien à voir,_ veut vomir John, comme pour rejeter un truc qui ne serait pas passé. Sauf que le _truc_, c'est cette introspection dans sa vie, par quelqu'un qui n'en fait plus partie depuis presque vingt ans maintenant. Ça pourrait presque être touchant si ce n'était pas aussi triste, finalement. Il ouvre la bouche, la referme. Colle ses lèvres l'une à l'autre, rajoute ses dents dans l'équation. Toujours est-il qu'il n'y a pas un son qui en sort. Parce que y'a rien à dire. C'est souvent le cas, quand John a tort.

« Le principal, c'est de se faire soigner. Accompagner. D'avoir quelqu'un avec qui affronter ça. », ajoute Harry, l'œil fuyant une seconde vers Clara qui rit bruyamment aux remarques inaudibles de Sherlock.

John se retourne aussi et regarde cette scène que même Ovide aurait trouvée trop saugrenue à écrire, la rencontre de Clara Bennett et Sherlock Holmes. Et ses yeux s'accrochent à ceux bleus et pénétrants qui se concentrent sur le thé qu'il verse. Et John ne se sent pas seul, pour faire face à tout ce qu'i affronter.

« Ouais. Désolé de pas te l'avoir dit. »

« On est des Watson. T'inquiète, je sais ce que c'est. »

John sourit et passe sa main dans le dos de sa sœur. Devant le thé trop infusé et noyé dans du lait tourné, John comprend que la rééducation peut prendre des formes inattendues.

* * *

Il ne sait pas bien comment le dire. Il y réfléchit souvent, se demandant s'il le veut vraiment.

Il le veut vraiment.

Est-ce qu'il est prêt ? Son corps ne l'est peut-être pas. Aujourd'hui, il a couru derrière la serviette en papier de son sandwich qui a été emportée par le vent, pourtant. Le kiné ne lui a pas donné rendez-vous avant la fin du mois. Il n'avale plus les médicaments par poignée. John retrouve l'usage de tous ses membres. La vie redevient normale. Si c'est le mot qu'on peut donner pour qualifier ce qu'il se passait avant la chute.

John préférerait que Sherlock comprenne sans qu'ils en parlent, finalement. Alors sa main caresse la chute de rein du détective lorsqu'ils se croisent dans le couloir. Avant qu'il ne parte à Scotland Yard, les lèvres de John l'embrassent avec insistance. Quand ils lisent sur le canapé, John pose sa tête contre l'épaule recouverte d'une robe de chambre bleue.

Et bien sûr, Sherlock comprend.

En ce milieu de journée, il n'y a pas un bruit au 221B. Mrs. Hudson est partie chez le coiffeur (ou le médecin, ils n'ont pas bien écouté). Les travaux de rénovation de l'immeuble en haut de la rue sont en pause, comme les ouvriers qui doivent manger leur sandwich assis sur l'échafaudage qui fait changer de trottoir les passants les plus superstitieux. Sherlock a rendez-vous un peu plus tard avec une femme à qui l'on a volé un tableau qu'elle dit ne pas valoir plus d'une centaine de livres. Sherlock a déjà quatre théories. L'enquête sera bouclée avant même que le journal télévisé ne commence.

« Tu suspectes qui ? Une femme de ménage ? », demande John en posant la tasse de thé devant Sherlock, assis à la table de la cuisine.

« Pablo Renaldi. »

« Pardon ? », rit John en jouant avec le sachet de thé qui coule mollement dans sa tasse.

« Un trafiquant d'art qui n'avait pas sévi depuis les années 90. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il voudrait à une croûte comme celle-ci ? »

« Oh je pense que le tableau de Mrs. Mazers est en réalité un Peploe volé à Edinburgh en 1984. », avoue Sherlock en tournant la tête vers son colocataire, un sourire d'une fierté insolente aux lèvres.

Un sourire qui énerve John et l'excite à la fois. Debout à côté du détective, il regarde la longue main blanche se lever et se poser sur son propre ventre qu'elle caresse. John inspire par le nez. Les doigts de Sherlock glissent entre les bouts de tissus pour toucher sa peau. Alors, John pose sa tasse sur la table. Sherlock s'est tourné sur sa chaise pour faire face au corps du médecin, qu'il déshabille avec lenteur en ouvrant les boutons nacrés de sa chemise un à un. Par réflexe, John rentre le ventre quand celui-ci est visible. Il a quarante ans, et quoi que Sherlock ou qu'une ex puisse dire, il ne fait pas exactement parti des canons de beauté. Les poils blonds sur son torse commencent à se teinter de blanc. Son épiderme semble garder en lui le poids des années. Et bien sûr, les deux cicatrices sur ses épaules n'arrangent pas les choses. Sherlock retire sa chemise en prenant son temps. Ses mains ne quittent pas sa peau longtemps puisqu'elles reviennent caresser la peau de son cou, les marques sur ses épaules. Celle que le temps a vaguement effacée et celle que Moriarty a plantée.

Et Sherlock se lève et embrasse à pleine bouche John. Il a compris que le nom interdit lui a traversé l'esprit. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui doit se reproduire.

John enroule ses bras autour du corps qui s'est serré à lui. Ils s'embrassent bruyamment, remplissent le silence tiède de leurs souffles brûlants. Ils couvrent le corps de l'autre de leurs mains qui caressent, déshabillent, demandent plus. Mais c'est Sherlock qui donne le rythme lorsque ses doigts se referment sur la nuque de John qu'il tire. Il marche à reculons, incite John à le suivre jusqu'à leur chambre en plein milieu de la journée et c'est ce qu'il y a de plus obscène, se dit John.

Est-ce qu'ils ont fermé la porte à clé ? Est-ce qu'ils doivent fermer les rideaux ? Est-ce que John doit enfouir ses gémissements dans sa bouche fermée, ou dans un oreiller dans lequel il enfoncera sa tête ?

Sherlock fait taire ses questions en l'allongeant sur le lit, fermant la porte d'un coup sec. Il prend place sur son corps, reprend sa bouche avec plus de force, mordille ses lèvres à en faire gémir le médecin dont les mains tentent de retirer la dernière chemise qui empêche leurs torses de se retrouver. La main droite de Sherlock lui attrape un poignet qu'il plaque au-dessus de sa tête et immobilise. Front contre front, leurs souffles se brisant sur les lèvres de l'autre, ils se regardent et se comprennent. John lève sa deuxième main et la joint à celle retenue par Sherlock. Si c'est un sourire qui étire ses lèvres à ce moment là, c'est aussi le plus beau _Merci_ du monde.

Sherlock se recule légèrement et tend la main vers le tiroir de sa table de chevet, le bassin toujours fermement collé à celui qu'il immobilise de son poids. John garde ses poignets joints. Il ferme les yeux quand la bouche de Sherlock envahit la sienne et frissonne du plus profond de ses entrailles lorsqu'il le sent attacher ses poignets ensemble. Puis Sherlock se lève et John ne bouge pas. Il entend le détective faire le tour du lit, ouvrir la porte du placard. Le reste est juste confus. Ça dure quelques secondes et enfin les mains de Sherlock sont sur lui à nouveau. Il ouvre les yeux et ils se regardent, même si leurs visages sont inversés. Sherlock se penche et l'embrasse, langue contre langue, demande contre offrande. Puis ses mains déposent sur les yeux de John un bandeau noir. John redresse légèrement la tête pour lui permettre de faire un nœud.

Dans l'obscurité, rien n'a jamais été aussi brillant.


	27. Le Prélude

**Note :** Fluctuat Nec Mergitur. _Il est battu par les flots mais ne sombre pas_.

Il y a tellement de choses à dire, à vous dire. Le 25 juin 2014, Gianandrea Noseda a dirigé l'orchestre de Paris sur Respighi, Bruch et Liszt. Depuis des mois déjà pourtant, l'envie d'écrire une case!fic était bien présente. Mais le projet ne s'est pas mis en place, les idées floues et les personnages sans but. À la place, _Dans ta vie et dans ta chair_ s'est dessinée dans mon esprit. Les mois ont passé, l'envie s'est précisée. Entre la beauté étouffante de la musique et la grandeur de la salle remplie, les choses prennent forme :_ Si Brave et Si Tranquille_ sera l'histoire d'un meurtre commis lors d'un concert philharmonique.

Le plan se crée, les suspects aussi. Chacun a une place spéciale, dans le récit et dans ma vie. L'écho de certaines choses dont on ne parle pas. Et il y a ce thème principal qui devient un personnage à part entière, entre sexualité et enquête policière : le contrôle. Celui qu'on a sur les choses, celui que les choses ont sur nous. Celui qu'on a sur les autres, celui que les autres ont sur nous. Celui qu'on craint, celui qui nous échappe. Celui qu'on donne.

_Si Brave et Si Tranquille_ est une histoire d'amour et de respect. Et rien de plus. Parce qu'il y a tant de façons d'aimer. D'aimer les autres et de s'aimer soi-même.

Vous êtes des milliers à avoir lu cette histoire. Une histoire qui a pris presque deux ans de ma vie. Une histoire corrigée à tour de rôle par trois personnes : Nathdawn et Kathleen Holson. Et Carbo Queen, que je remercie spécialement pour son temps, son énergie mais aussi pour son soutien, celui qui m'a aidé à me relever quand j'en ai eu le plus besoin.

Certaines et certains d'entre vous m'ont laissé une review ou un message privé. Et putain, comme je vous porte dans mon cœur. Parce qu'il y a écrire et publier. Et quand je publie, c'est comme si je parlais face à vous. Et si vous répondez, on crée un lien, autour d'une passion. C'est vraiment un luxe que je souhaite à tout le monde. Tout ici a été une merveilleuse aventure qui m'a permis d'apprendre et de connaître beaucoup de choses et de gens - dont certaines sont aujourd'hui de véritables amies. Maya Holmes, rencontrée au détour du chapitre 16, ce dernier chapitre est pour toi et pour ton anniversaire. Pour toutes ces choses qui nous unissent et pour être là, toujours. TMTC. Vraiment.

C'est sur SBST que, pour le moment, j'arrête d'écrire sur le fandom Sherlock BBC (REVIVAL JOSPIN 2002, DÉSO). Pour celles et ceux qui veulent me suivre, je vais me consacrer à mes projets Kingsman, à la lecture (si vous voulez me conseiller des fics ou vos fics, envoyez-les-moi par MP !) et aussi... à ma première histoire originale. Ça va me faire bizarre de ne plus écrire, de publier et d'avoir directement vos retours, mais c'est une nouvelle aventure dans laquelle je me lance avec plaisir.

Je finis cette note en vous exprimant toute ma tendresse d'avoir lu, d'avoir commenté et de m'avoir suivie dans cette histoire. Restez au top.  
Merci, pour tout.

* * *

Il accélère, serre les poings qu'il balance autour de son corps et pose le pied sur la première marche :

« Sherlock ! », murmure John aussi fort que possible, le corps contorsionné pour tenter de voir le détective à travers la cage d'escalier.

Il remarque un bout de manteau noir flotter trois étages plus haut, avant que la tête bouclée ne fasse son apparition.

« Dépêche-toi ! »

John lève les yeux au ciel, ignore (encore) son souffle erratique qui brûle sa trachée à cause du froid et du fait que ça doit faire vingt minutes qu'ils courent, et se met à monter les marches quatre à quatre, puis deux à deux lorsque ses jambes lui ordonnent de ralentir.

En se réveillant ce matin, Sherlock et lui étaient persuadés de passer une nouvelle journée à interroger les joueurs du Crown Diamond sur leur connaissance commune assassinée en début de semaine. Tout ça pour une histoire d'argent, sans aucun doute, puisque Ronald Adair, 41 ans, a été tué d'une balle en plein torse vers 22h au pied de l'escalier de son immeuble, après être rentré du club où il avait gagné en une soirée pour plus de 12 000£. Sherlock s'est fait passer pour un nouveau joueur les premiers jours pour glaner assez d'informations et comptait trouver le coupable avant le weekend. Mais la chance leur avait souri lorsqu'un homme - dont ils n'avaient pu voir les traits exacts - s'était enfui en courant, en les voyant à l'entrée du club très privé. C'est lui qu'ils pourchassent maintenant, jusqu'à ce parking en plein air où John sent tous les muscles de son corps souffrir à chaque nouveau pas.

Les étages défilent et bientôt John n'entend plus que ses pas dans la cage d'escalier. C'est fou comme Sherlock n'est pas particulièrement sportif mais à quel point l'adrénaline suffit à lui donner des faux airs d'Usain Bolt. Y'en a qui courent pour fuir le danger, ça existe quelque part sur terre. C'est juste que Sherlock et John ne sont pas de ces gens-là. Le médecin plonge une main dans la poche de sa veste et lâche une insulte contre lui-même en réalisant que son colocataire a pris son arme, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Et comme s'ils étaient mentalement connectés, il entend à l'étage du dessus des coups résonner.

Il accélère sur les dernières marches, pousse la porte jaune et se précipite contre le mur à côté de Sherlock qui attend que celui qu'ils poursuivent arrête de tirer pour tenter de le viser à son tour.

« Probabilité de nos chances de survie ? »

« Moyennes. Il ne lui reste plus que deux balles. »

« Je dirais plutôt hautes alors. », se réjouit John, en sortant déjà son téléphone pour prévenir Lestrade qu'ils ont arrêté le meurtrier d'Adair.

Sherlock hausse un sourcil, enfonce sa main gantée dans la poche intérieure de la veste en toile de John et en sort sa carte bleue qu'il pince de deux doigts avant de la laisser dépasser du pan de mur derrière ils sont réfugiés. Une détonation et Sherlock rend à John ce qu'il reste de sa carte qui n'était déjà pas bien grande à la base. Au moins, il ne lui reste plus qu'une balle.

Ils regardent autour d'eux pour tenter de comprendre le plan de l'étage, pour attraper le meurtrier. John a peut-être une idée, alors il ouvre la bouche, se tourne vers Sherlock et les deux se figent. Ils entendent le bruit d'un moteur qui gronde et _ça_, ce n'était pas prévu. Sherlock fait un pas sur la gauche, lève l'arme à la hauteur de son regard, tend les deux bras et tire un premier coup qui ricoche contre l'enjoliveur, un deuxième contre la portière arrière et la voiture grise tourne derrière un mur épais sur lequel est écrit _Sortie_.

« Putain... », soupire John en rejoignant Sherlock au milieu du passage.

Il passe sa main sur sa mâchoire, regarde autour d'eux les impacts de balles et sort cette fois son téléphone de sa poche. Un simple message à Lestrade pour lui donner leur position puis ils se posent contre le capot d'une voiture en attendant. L'alarme s'enclenche. L'attente va être longue.

* * *

« Vous ne pouvez pas le décrire ? »

« Entre un mètre soixante-dix et un mètre quatre-vingt. Un jean noir et des chaussures épaisses. Une veste grise et un bonnet de la même couleur. Moins de quarante ans vu la souplesse de ses gestes... », peste Sherlock, lui qui n'a pas plus d'indices à donner à Lestrade.

Il y a Elena et Lucy de la balistique autour d'eux qui extraient avec minutie le reste d'une balle incrustée dans le mur. D'une main, John déconseille à un bleu de s'appuyer contre la Ford au système de sécurité capricieux et Lestrade croise les bras contre son torse :

« Alors, il vous a vus à l'entrée du Crown Diamond et s'est juste enfui ? »

« Il me connaissait. », réfléchit tout haut Sherlock en scrutant les gestes d'Elena.

« Ça sera simple de demander plus de renseignements au club, peut-être des joueurs l'ont vu partir en courant et nous donneront son nom. »

« Oui parce qu'il est assez intelligent pour m'échapper mais assez stupide pour donner son vrai nom ; réfléchis, Gregory, je t'en prie. », grogne Sherlock en levant les yeux au ciel, la main déjà tendue pour récupérer le petit sachet en plastique présenté par la policière.

« On dit_ il_ mais on ne sait même pas si c'est un homme ou une femme... », intervient John en s'approchant du petit groupe.

Lestrade fronce les sourcils et jette un œil à Sherlock qui n'esquisse pas un semblant de réponse. Ils n'en savent rien, c'est vrai et ça les conforte un peu plus dans l'idée qu'il faudrait qu'ils commencent à prendre cette histoire au sérieux.

« Je pense qu'on en sait plus que prévu sur notre meurtrier... »

Sherlock tend entre Gregory et John le sachet où ont a été récupéré ce qu'il reste d'une des balles, un sourire fasciné aux lèvres.

« Tu penses que six impacts de balles vont nous suffire à trouver qui est le salaud derrière tout ça ? », demande le DI, apparemment bien peu impressionné.

« Oh non, Gregory, nous n'avons pas six impacts de balles dans cette pièce, mais sept. », conclut Sherlock en s'approchant d'un pas, avant de coller le sachet contre l'épaule droite de John qui sursaute, le flash de l'image de sa cicatrice la plus récente agressant ses yeux. « Balle chemisée à bout rond de 7,62mm. Un type de balle typiquement militaire que John a connu de très près il y a quelques mois. »

« Sherlock... », souffle John en regardant les morceaux de cupronickel en miettes posés contre sa veste.

« Tu penses que... », commence Lestrade en ouvrant grand les yeux, mais Sherlock les interrompt tous deux, le visage illuminé par une satisfaction extrême qui étire ses lèvres.

« Que le meurtrier de Ronald Adair est la même personne qui a tiré sur Philipp Sherrer et John ? Affirmatif. Eh bien, qui aurait pu croire qu'une banale histoire de jeux de cartes truqués serait aussi réjouissante ? »

* * *

Au rez-de-chaussée, il y a l'aspirateur de Mrs. Hudson qui grogne avec mollesse. Au premier étage, dans la chambre du bout du couloir John finit de faire son sac. Il ne sait pas bien combien de temps Sherlock et lui vont partir pour le nord de l'Angleterre, là où le meurtrier de Philipp Sherrer et Ronald Adair a été vu hier matin. Il ne leur faisait pas peur au début, jusqu'à ce qu'ils comprennent son lien avec Moriarty - qui, bien qu'étant présentement en cendres dans une petite boîte somme toute assez kitch, reste un nom auquel ni John ni Sherlock n'aime à penser. John tire sur la fermeture éclair et pose le sac près du chauffage avant de quitter la pièce. Dans le salon, il rejoint Sherlock qui range des papiers - qui n'ont sans doute aucun lien avec l'enquête en cours mais John ne se préoccupe plus de ce genre de détails. L'esprit du détective est assez vaste pour se concentrer à la fois sur un double homicide, la composition chimique d'un rouge à lèvre et le feu qu'il maintient en vie dans la cheminée depuis le début de la soirée. John s'approche jusqu'à son fauteuil dans lequel il se laisse tomber en poussant un long soupir.

« Ça va ? », demande Sherlock en le regardant par-dessus son épaule.

« Oui. Juste un peu de fatigue. »

« Nous partons demain à 5h. », lui répète-t-il, de peur que John ait une demande bassement humaine comme avoir une nuit de sommeil complète ou toute autre chose tout aussi futile.

« Ça ira. », confirme le médecin en hochant la tête.

Sherlock pose la pochette qu'il a remplie de tickets de caisse à la droite de son bureau et vient à son tour s'asseoir près de la cheminée. Il s'installe dans son fauteuil et accepte sans un mot les pieds que John pose sur ses genoux. John, lui, a fermé les yeux, sa tête soutenue par son poing. Les jambes tendues, il se soulage un peu des courbatures nées de leur course-poursuite après le meurtrier, la veille. La prochaine enquête ne s'annonce pas simple. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'ils retiennent particulièrement. En attendant, John profite encore de la chaleur de leur salon, du thé qui l'attend sur la petite table en bois à sa droite et de la main de Sherlock qui a glissé sous sa chaussette pour caresser sa cheville avec douceur.

Au premier étage du 221B de Baker Street, tout est pareil. Au détail près que tout est différent. Et le quotidien se construit ainsi. Il s'articule autour d'un amour qu'on n'exprime pas par les mots mais par les gestes. Par les regards et par les corps. Par le lâcher-prise et par la confiance. Et même si beaucoup de choses ne se contrôlent pas, il y a le reste. Un monde sans forme et sans limite où se cachent l'imprévu et toutes ces choses qui font la vie. Celle que John embrasse chaque jour et chaque nuit. Sans plus jamais tenter de la dompter.

Il glisse les doigts à l'intérieur de son pull à col roulé et frotte doucement sa peau de ses ongles.

John Watson n'a plus peur de demain et d'ailleurs, puisqu'aujourd'hui et pour toujours, il y a Sherlock Holmes.


End file.
